La Doncella del eterno invierno
by anitita
Summary: Sasuke regresaba a sus tierras. Acompanado por Suigetsu y Karin quien le ha amado por mucho tiempo y ansia beber de su sangre. Una noche Karin lo sigue al bosque y le encuentra junto al espectro de una mujer que le sonrie sin parar. Al llegar a su castillo descubre que Sasuke tiene una hija y una esposa que no puede despertar.. Pero entonces quien era la mujer del bosque? LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia.**

 **La escribi como regalo para una de mis lectoras y amiga de deviantart. Ama las historias de vampiros.**

* * *

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

 **Capitulo 1**

\- Sera mejor esperar a que pase la tormenta Sasuke-sama. No podemos continuar así o, de lo contrario terminaremos perdidos.

\- Sin duda sabes que conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano Karin.

\- Karin tiene razón Sasuke-sama. Los hombres apenas si pueden mantenerse de pie con el fuerte viento. Y no falta mucho para que amanezca.

\- Bien Suigetsu. Tan pronto lleguemos al bosque nos asentaremos. Ya no estamos muy lejos. –Una vez que se hubieron adentrado al bosque, comenzaron a levantar el campamento. La tormenta de nieve entre los arboles era débil, pues los mismos mitigaban con sus ramas, la fuerza de esta. Más si salían del bosque la tormenta no les permitiría ver nada, al menos no a sus hombres y sin duda los caballos tendrían miedo. Después de levantar el campamento, algunos de los hombres decidieron encender unas cuantas fogatas. Mientras que unos bebían la poca sangre que les quedaba, otros ya dormían. Sasuke estaba de pie bajo uno de los pinos, observando con detenimiento el sisear de las llamas de la fogata frente a él.

\- Sasuke-sama. Le he traído un poco de la sangre que trajimos con nosotros, bébala. Lo hará sentir mejor.

\- Gracias Karin, pero no tengo hambre –respondió sin volverse a mirarla, para después adentrarse en el bosque –.

\- ¿Sigues intentando seducirlo? –le susurró Suigetsu al oído –.

\- Aléjate idiota. No te me acerques tanto… y claro que no intento seducirlo, es solo que desde que iniciamos el viaje a sus tierras no le he viso beber sangre. Por eso supuse que debe estar hambriento.

\- Sasuke puede pasar largo tiempo sin comer. Los vampiros de clase no padecen el mismo tipo de hambruna que tú y yo. Y dejemos el tema. Deberías seguirlo quizás logres conquistarlo esta noche.

\- Ya te dije que te calles idiota. Yo no siento…

\- Deja de disimular. Todos sabemos perfectamente lo mucho que estas enamorada de él. Si yo fuera tu aprovecharía para confesarle mis sentimientos. Quizás mañana sea demasiado tarde.

\- ¿A que te refieres? –preguntó solo para ser ignorada, pues Suigetsu se había marchado dejándola sola. Maldiciéndose por hacer caso de sus palabras, se interno en el bosque en busca de Sasuke. No paso mucho para que lo encontrara de pie observando unas anemonas blancas, cubiertas de nieve. Le veía inquieto, pues la posición de su cuerpo le decía que estaba esperando. Esperando… ¿A quién? ¿Y, si esperaba por ella? Su corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en la posibilidad. Así que decidió llamarlo para hacerle saber que estaba allí, mas al estar a punto de hacerlo su voz se ahogo por completo al observar la figura que apareció detrás de él. Era una mujer de piel blanquecina y cabellos rosados. Llevaba un vestido largo y blanco como la nieve, descubierto completamente del cuello y hombros. Sobre su cabeza una corona de anemonas rojas le adornaba el cabello suelto. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Sasuke aun observaba las anemonas blancas sin percatarse de la presencia que estaba a sus espaldas. Fue hasta que un zorro blanco salió de su madriguera que su figura se tenso y de inmediato se volvió hasta la mujer de cabellos rosados. Le vio tratando de tocarla, pero le fue imposible, pues al hacerlo las manos del pelinegro la atravesaban por completo. Aun así no dejaba de intentar tocarla. La figura por su parte le sonreía con mucha felicidad, cosa que la hizo sentir ansiedad. La mujer pelirrosa comenzó a danzar entre la nieve, mientras Sasuke le sonreía con gentileza. La ansiedad pronto se vio alcanzada por sorpresa y luego por coraje. Ella jamás había visto a Sasuke sonreír con esa calidez así que sin darse cuenta comenzó a apretar una de las ramas del pino con fuerza, hasta que la hubo partido en dos. El ruido producido por la rama hizo que Sasuke volviera su vista hacia el lugar donde ella estaba; logrando muy apenas ocultar su presencia. La mujer había desaparecido cosa que pareció dejar a Sasuke un tanto dolido. Al ya no verla por ningún lado, saco un puñal de su bolsillo, cortándose la palma de la mano y dejando que las gotitas cayeran sobre las anemonas blancas, pintándolas de carmín. Ver esto la confundió aun más, pero poniéndose de pie comenzó a correr a toda prisa. No quería que él supiera que le había seguido hasta allí –.

A la tarde siguiente mientras recogían el campamento, le observo callado y distante. Sumido en una especie de sombra que se le reflejaba en las pupilas. No había podido dormir en toda la madruga y menos durante el dia. Y todo por que la había pasado pensando en descifrar la identidad de la mujer de cabellos rosados. Sentía que no le quedaba ninguna gota de energía, pues ella como todos los vampiros necesitaba descansar durante el dia. Entradas las horas del anochecer llegaron al castillo de Sasuke, lugar del que solo había escuchado durante el viaje. Por fuera se veía siniestro, pero una vez adentro era el lugar más hermoso que había visto. Los demás hombres se habían instalado en los cuartos a las afueras del castillo, mientras que solo ella y Suigetsu habían sido invitados a las habitaciones principales. El ama de llaves los esperaba con una copa de sangre, la cual de nuevo Sasuke rechazo –.

\- Fumiko-san agradezco la atención, pero aun no tengo apetito. ¿Esta en su habitación?

\- Si amo. Decidió que lo esperaría allí.

\- Ya veo. Por favor atiende a mis invitados. Cenen con confianza… regreso en unos momentos –se despidió Sasuke mientras comenzaba a subir por la escalinata. Por su parte Karin y Suigetsu se sentaron en una salita de estar que estaba junto a la escalinata. El ama de llaves les sirvió dos enormes copas llenas de sangre.

\- Disfruten la sangre que aun esta tibia.

\- Gracias –contestaron al unisonó – Sasuke no los dejo por mucho tiempo pues antes de que veinte minutos hubieran pasado ya estaba de regreso. Se sentó junto a sus invitados que aun terminaban su comida –.

\- ¿Les ha gustado?

\- Esta deliciosa. Ahora entiendo porque la sangre de tus tierras es tan codiciada… disculpa. No fue un buen comentario. Yo lo siento y…

\- ¡Papá! –resonó una voz desde la escalinata – Dijiste que irías a verla… Ve a verla papá –.

\- Sarada saluda a mis invitados. Ellos son Suigetsu y Karin. Viajaron conmigo estos últimos cinco años.

\- Dijiste que irías a verla…

\- Sarada basta. –le miró inquisitivamente –.

\- Mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha. Encantada de conocerlos.

\- Cena y ve a tu habitación. No tarda en amanecer.

\- Papá, pero prometiste que irías a verla.

\- Lo hare tan pronto lleve a mis invitados a sus habitaciones.

\- Promételo.

\- Te lo prometo. Si quieres quédate a hacerle compañía a Karin mientras Suigetsu me acompaña a pedirle las llaves de las habitaciones a Fumiko –san –.

\- ¡Si papá! –Al retirarse con el pelinegro, Suigetsu le dirigió una mirada a Karin, quien supuso que Suigetsu ya estaba enterado de que Sasuke tenía una hija –.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes Sarada?

\- Hace no mucho cumplí los 12…

\- Ya veo –no podía evitar observarla, pues el parecido con Sasuke era innegable. De nuevo se vio invadida por un extraño pesar. ¿Por qué no sabía que Sasuke tenía una hija? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué se lo oculto Suigetsu? –.

\- ¿Estás bien Karin?

\- Lo siento es solo que me perdí unos momentos por mis pensamientos –debía aprovechar que Sasuke no estaba para indagar sobre lo que había visto anoche –. Sarada ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Supongo que si… dime

\- Es solo que me preguntaba si el bosque que esta cerca del castillo esta encantado, o tal vez a veces aparezcan cosas extrañas.

\- ¿Cómo que tipo de cosas extrañas?

\- Como una mujer de cabellos rosados por ejemplo. –el semblante de la niña endureció un poco –.

\- ¿Cuándo la has visto?

\- Anoche… mientras acampábamos en el bosque.

\- ¿Le has visto con mi padre?

\- Si bueno… no pero…

\- No cualquiera puede verla.

\- ¿Quién es ella?

\- Papá y yo la llamamos la doncella atrapada en el eterno invierno.

\- ¿Atrapada?

\- Karin ¿Estas enamorada de papá?

\- Yo no… por supuesto que no.

\- Papá jamás dejara de amar a mamá… aunque ella no esté aquí en estos momentos. No te diré que saques a papá de tu corazón… pero ¿No crees que no tiene mucho sentido amar a alguien que jamás sentirá lo mismo por ti?

\- Mi amor por el…. Es algo que no puedo cambiar –admitió en voz baja –.

\- Ni el podrá cambiar lo que siente por mamá. Si te quedas el tiempo suficiente podrás ver por que. Mas te agradezco, pues eso me dice que papá esta rodeado de personas que lo quieren. Eso de pronto lo vuelve menos solitario –aseguró Sarada con una sonrisa – parece que nada de lo que te he dicho te ha servido de mucho. Pero si deseas ver más con tus propios ojos…sigue a papá en las últimas horas de la noche. Seguro tendrás mas preguntas mañana en la noche. Con gusto vendré a responderlas. Me has agradado tan pronto te he visto, por eso te lo digo de esta manera…papá jamás podrá amar a otra mujer que no sea mamá. –le sonrió Sarada mientras comenzaba a subir la escalinata. Sarada se había percatado de su don sensorial por eso le había sugerido que siguiera a su padre. Así que Sasuke no solo tenía una hija, también una esposa… una esposa que no estaba allí en esos momentos ¿A que se refería Sarada con eso? Maldito Suigetsu viéndole la cara. Seguramente el sabia todo eso y sin embargo, jamás se lo dijo. Sin darse cuenta se sumió en sus pensamientos de nuevo, ignorando que Sasuke y Suigetsu estaban de regreso –.

\- ¡Hey Karin! Reacciona Sasuke nos llevara a nuestras habitaciones.

\- Lo siento –se limito a decir mientras se ponía de pie para seguirlos por la escalinata que también Sarada había tomado. Al llegar al segundo piso se maravillo con los hermosos ventanales cubiertos de nieve. Había tres pasillos, uno frente a ellos y dos a lados opuestos. Tomaron el izquierdo donde bonitas galerías de pinturas les acompañaron hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín interior. Ahí Karin pudo darse cuenta que estaban en una de las torres del castillo. Alrededor del jardín había cuatro puertas –.

\- Fumiko –san me ha informado cuando fuimos a recoger las llaves que ambos cuartos de la esquina están en condiciones de ser utilizados. Aquí tienen las llaves, espero que descansen, ustedes escojan entre cualquiera de esas dos habitaciones –les dijo al entregarle las llaves a Suigetsu para después marcharse –.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil! Debiste habérmelo dicho… tú lo sabías.

\- Karin es una historia complicada… yo no

\- Cállate idiota –le grito al tiempo que le arrebataba las llaves. Intento abrir una de las puertas con una de las llaves, pero esta no abrió. Suponiendo que si abriría la siguiente, la inserto en el cerrojo. Al ver que esta cedía, le lanzo a Suigetsu la otra llave para que entrara a la otra habitación.

Se recostó a prisas a en la cama y comenzó a buscar la presencia de Sasuke para seguirla entre el castillo. No paso mucho para que la presencia de Sasuke se detuviera y… allí había otra presencia. Una presencia un tanto familiar, pero no lograba discernir por que le parecía conocida. Una presencia que curiosamente dejaba de sentirse por momentos mas regresando en otros. La energía de Sasuke estuvo allí por mucho tiempo, tanto que pensaba que se quedaría allí después del amanecer. Aun le quedaban un poco de horas a oscuras pues allí el sol salía hasta que llegaban las 10 de la mañana. Tan pronto sintió que Sasuke se alejaba, se puso de pie en silencio; buscando los residuos de energía del lugar donde había estado. No sería problema escabullírsele a Suigetsu pues sin duda tenía mucho dormido a pesar de que aun no se asomara el sol.

Saliendo con sigilo de su habitación se alejo, pronto encontrándose en un pasillo rodeado por ventanales aun más grandes que los que había visto al subir la escalinata. Observo el cielo grisáceo por unos segundos pensando en que el sol aun tardaría en salir. Esta vez sí dormiría… tenía que hacerlo estaba exhausta. Mas sin embargo, su curiosidad era más grande. Se apresuraría para regresar a la cama y dormir todo el dia hasta que el sol se ocultara de nuevo. Al final del pasillo de los ventanales llego a otro. Este tenía unos hermosos tapices colgando desde lo alto adornando las paredes. A lo lejos vio algo muy parecido a un domo interno conformado por varios pilares que lo circundaban. Después de pasar por este llego a una enorme puerta de granito negro. Y allí se quedo de pie.

Tenía ya varios minutos frente a la puerta, costándole un poco decidirse a abrirla, pero finalmente lo hizo. La habitación era circular muy parecida al domo, pero de gran tamaño. De entre todos los muebles sobresalía la enorme cama en medio de esta. No se fijo en todos los demás detalles con detenimiento pues lo único que quería era llegar hasta la cama. Al ir acercándose noto que la cama de madera tenía grabadas anemonas como las que crecían en el bosque. Cosa que ahora que lo pensaba era extraña. Nunca antes había visto anemonas crecer en un bosque y menos en época de invierno. Al estar frente a la cama pudo distinguir una figura recostada. Movió las cortinas que cubrían la cama sin pensarlo. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que la mujer de cabellos rosados que había visto en el bosque estaba allí recostada. Pero sus cabellos eran más largos y con pómulos sin brillo. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama al percatarse que las comisuras de los labios tenían sangre. Y no solo eso, la mujer tenía una herida fresca en la muñeca de su mano. Tomo la mano con cuidado y al hacerlo sintió una presencia. La misma que había sentido dos noches atrás cuando llegaron a las tierras de Sasuke, ahora la reconocía. Justo en el momento que el verde pasto se transformaba en nieve, allí la sintió. Si, sin duda era la misma presencia que había sentido al pisar el reino de Sasuke. Estaba a punto de decirse a sí misma que un cuerpo sin vida no debería tener presencia, cuando logro percibir su pulso… un pulso muy débil y después nada. Espero y al cabo de unos minutos, otro pulso. El pulso de un vampiro jamás se volvía tan lento, incluso al dormir por largos tiempos ¿Por qué su pulso era tan débil? Y aun más extraño ¿Serian la misma persona? ¿Pero por que la mujer del bosque llevaba el cabello más corto? Justo cuando soltaba la mano de la mujer se percato que Sasuke estaba allí, su presencia sintiéndose enfurecida.

\- No te preguntare que haces aquí porque conozco muy bien la respuesta…

\- Sasuke yo…

\- No vuelvas a venir a este lugar –pidió con su fría voz –.

\- Sasuke…

\- Márchate en este instante Karin… no vuelvas a venir a este lugar o tendré que matarte –al escucharlo decir esto comenzó a correr. Jamás lo había sentido tan molesto con ella. Habia ido muy lejos al entrar a esa habitación. Aun así no se arrepentía, pues a pesar de tener mas dudas había logrado responderse algunas preguntas. Sasuke había bebido de su muñeca de eso no había duda… pero y la sangre de sus comisuras ¿era de Sasuke? ¿Por qué había sentido esa presencia tan pronto había pisado la nieve? ¿Cómo podría ver a Sasuke a los ojos después de esa situación? Sarada le había dicho que la esperaría para responderle las preguntas que tendría. Tan pronto pudiera hacerlo la buscaría. Ahora lo único que quería era recostarse a dormir si no mañana no tendría energía. Pero sabía bien que le sería difícil…tantas cosas que le abrumaban los adentros de su pecho. El por que de que Sasuke siempre fuera esa solitaria figura.

Abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Seguramente aun faltaban al menos cuatro horas para que anocheciera por completo. Todos debían de estar durmiendo. Con la mente inquieta ya no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Salió de su habitación y camino hacia una de las bancas de jardín exterior para sentarse. La poca luz del exterior se estaba colando, pero esta no la afecta ya que por el constante nevar, la luz no brillaba con tanta intensidad como lo hacía en otros lados. Se recostó en la banca, observando unas flores purpuracéas. Definitivamente anoche había sido ocasión de muchas revelaciones. –Se dijo así misma al recordar lo que le había dicho Suigetsu al sorprenderla fuera de su habitación mientras regresaba de su temible encuentro con Sasuke –.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Yo…

\- ¿No pudiste evitar la curiosidad y decidiste descubrir lo que Sasuke oculta en esa torre?

\- Yo… le he hecho enojar… no debí…

\- Yo también lo hice una vez… antes de conocerte. Fue una ocasión que Sasuke decidió regresar para ver a su hija. Durante días no lo mire y me la pase solo en este lugar. Un dia tome la estúpida decisión de vagar por el castillo y fue entonces que descubrí su secreto. Las marcas que aun llevo en el cuello son mi regalo de esa noche, casi me arranca la cabeza. Supongo que viste lo mismo que yo. Una mujer, vampiresa como tú. .. muerta y recostada en la cama. Con una herida muy grande en el pecho, seguramente la que la mato.

\- Pero esa herida no estaba anoche.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Su cuerpo esta un poco rígido, pero aun así pude sentir su pulso. Aunque es uno muy débil…

\- Entonces es probable que solo este dormida, los vampiros pura sangre son distintos a nosotros. Sasuke debe estar esperando a que despierte.

\- Puede ser… pero ¿Por qué la mujer del bosque y ella parecen ser la misma y a la vez son tan diferentes?

\- ¿Cómo que la mujer del bosque?

\- Antes de llegar al castillo, mientras levantábamos el campamento… no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera ¿recuerdas? Le fui a buscar cuando lo vi adentrarse al bosque. Allí le vi con una mujer… … Sasuke estaba intentando tocarla, pero no podía… tenía una presencia espectral. Y la mujer que acabo de ver… es idéntica a la que vi en el bosque.

\- ¿Supones que son una misma?

\- Sí y no…

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Hay algo que me impide pensar que son una misma. Es extraño pero sus presencias no son la misma –explico mientras recordaba que la presencia de la mujer dormida era la misma que se sentía en todas esas tierras. Mientras que el espectro emanaba luz y pureza… luz y pureza.

\- Supongo que todo es parte del misterio. Misterio que nunca sabremos a menos que él no lo cuente con su propia voz… Karin Sasuke me ha pedido que vaya a las tierras pardas. Ahí esta el ultimo que nos queda por exterminar. Me ha pedido que se lo traiga con vida. Ya que desea matarlo en estas tierras y con sus propias manos. El no irá… el ya no dejara este lugar… así que sería mejor que desistieras… él jamás podrá verte de esa manera. Ven conmigo… vayamos a traerle a ese bastardo que tanto desea matar.

\- No entiendo porque me pides que vaya. Sabes que mi lugar es a su lado…

\- Si te quisiera a su lado de esa forma… desde hace mucho ya lo estarías. Y si te pido que me acompañes es… es porque no eres la única que lleva sentimientos no correspondidos consigo – al escuchar tal confesión Karin se inmuto y ya no pudo decir palabra alguna – piénsalo saldré en dos noches –.

\- No iré… debo estar con él…mi –comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa –.

\- Es tu decisión Karin –se despidió Suigetsu mientras regresaba a su habitación –.

Mirando hacia el cielo se dio cuenta que ya comenzaba a brillar con menos intensidad, indicando que la noche estaba cada vez más cerca. No sabía cómo lo miraría de frente cuando lo viera. Después de sentirlo tan enfurecido entendía que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Le había dicho que la mataría con rostro sereno y voz fría, pero su interior a penas si lograba contener la furia. Debía pedirle perdón. Tenía que hacerlo, incluso si el intentaba ahorcarla como había hecho con Suigetsu. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a suplicarle perdón y aceptar que podría recibir un castigo. No le importaba. Mientras corría, ignoraba todo cuanto la rodeaba. Tan solo se dedicaba a girar entre pasillos y subir escalinatas. Buscando muy atenta la presencia de Sasuke. Al llegar a la habitación donde podía sentirlo, toco ligeramente, lista a recibir consecuencias. Más él no le abrió la puerta. ¿Estaría dormido? Nunca se había molestado cuando lo había despertado en el pasado, pero quizás aun estaba enojado con ella por su atrevimiento en la madrugada. Al ver que la puerta no se abría ni pasos se escuchaban, decidió que aunque eso lo hiciera enojar más, tenía que entrar incluso sin permiso. El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, mas al igual que en su recamara, algunos rayos de luz se colaban por los cortineros. Justo cuando llegaba a la cama, se paro petrificada. Ahí en medio de la cama estaba Sasuke desnudo, bebiendo sangre de uno de los pechos de la mujer de cabellos rosados. Mientras que con su otra mano le acariciaba el otro seno. Lo vio dejar de beber y mirar el rostro de la mujer, para después acariciarle los cabellos y después su mejilla. Karin por inercia dio un paso atrás chocando con uno de los muebles, lo que hizo que Sasuke se volviese a mirarla. Sus pupilas se le veían escarlatas y brillantes. La miro tan solo unos segundos y de nuevo se volvió a la mujer ahí recostada. Acercándose a beber esta vez a uno de sus muslos.

Forzándose a salir de su estado, comenzó a correr hacia la salida. Cuando estuvo en el pasillo aminoro el paso, tratando de respirar con tranquilidad. Pero no podía. La imagen de Sasuke bebiendo de un cuerpo sin vida aparente fue lo que menos la sorprendió. Pues muchas veces lo había visto devorar a sus enemigos. Pero verle acariciando al pálido cuerpo mientras bebía su sangre la había impactado. Era como si hubiera cargado con esa hambruna por mucho tiempo. Suigetsu ya se lo había dicho una vez. En tan solo dos días había descubierto un lado de Sasuke que jamás fue capaz de imaginarse que existía. Tal vez Suigetsu tenía razón. Tal vez Sasuke jamás podría ser suyo. Ya la había rechazado una vez sin darle una razón. Y ahora lo volvía a hacer… solo que ella misma se había encargado de descubrir parte de las razones que él jamás había mencionado.

\- Conociste a mi mamá ¿Cierto? ¿La has visitado en su cuarto? – una voz le pregunto desde un rincón oscuro. Al volver su vista vio que era Sarada sentada en la salita de estar donde habían conversado la noche previa. –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Seguramente es una de las razones por las cuales papá la saco de su habitación y la ha llevado a la de él. No le gusta que nadie más la vea y tú le has visto. Ahora ni siquiera a mi me dejara verla. Me ha pedido que lo deje estar solo con ella en estos días…Quiere estar solo con ella.

\- ¿Por qué me dijiste que ella no estaba aquí en estos momentos? Si ella no estuviera aquí no la habría visto.

\- Porque no lo esta. Eso es solo su cuerpo… Mamá… aunque ella esta en todas partes, muchas veces esta cerca, a veces muy lejos… lejos…

\- ¿Es la misma mujer que vi en el bosque?

\- No, esa no es mamá. Aunque en parte podría decir que lo es. Más es en realidad quien mamá amaba ser.

\- ¿Amaba ser?

\- Quizás te lo explique un dia, pero hoy no. Karin… aun después de ver a papá hacer esas cosas con el cuerpo de mamá ¿Sigues queriendo estar a su lado?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

\- Jajaja era solo una broma –se burló Sarada – pero supongo que en verdad lo estaba haciendo, sino, no te hubieras sonrojado.

\- Yo … yo no vi nada… nada

\- Yo también lo vi una vez. Eso de nuevo me comprobó lo mucho que la ama. Antes solía odiarlos a ambos ¿sabes? A él por nunca estar conmigo y a ella por estar tendida en esa cama desde el dia que nací. Pero el dia que bebí la sangre de mamá pude verlo todo. Supe lo que en realidad había pasado y entendí lo que ella es para papá. Karin papá no puede amarte… nunca lo hará. Ni siquiera lo intentara…

\- ¿Pero acaso ella no esta casi muerta?... como puede amar a ese cuerpo sin vida…

\- No debería parecerte extraño. Después de todo mamá no esta muerta. Aunque tampoco se puede decir que esta viva. Su corazón aun late aunque es tan solo una vez cada cierto tiempo.

\- ¿Tiene la sangre suficiente para satisfacerlo?

\- Me sorprende tu pregunta. ¿Acaso mi padre ha bebido tu sangre o tú la de él?

\- No …

\- Mamá tiene la sangre suficiente para hacerlo. Yo solía beber su sangre una vez al mes cuando era pequeña. Seguramente en todos estos años el cuerpo de mamá ha acumulado la sangre suficiente para alimentar a papá. La última vez que estuvo aquí, casi cinco años atrás también bebió de ella todos los días. Pero así como bebe de ella también la alimenta. Con su puñal se corta la palma de su mano y deja que la sangre resbale hasta la boca de mamá. El cuerpo de mamá la absorbe… después de cinco años de no verla debe tener mucha hambre. Así que seguramente papá no dejara de beber a mamá en varios días. No le veremos…

\- Que tenga hambre de ella no significa... no quiere decir que él no pueda.

\- No puede amarte Karin… ya te lo he dicho. Papá solo amara a mamá. Quizás como yo tengas que verlo por ti misma. Si bebes un poco de la sangre de mamá podrás saber por que solo ella puede existir en él. Si estás dispuesta a verlo… espera a que papá regrese a mamá a su habitación. Entonces te llevare y podrás verlo ti misma.

\- No sé si deba hacerlo…

\- Es tu decisión Karin – le respondió Sarada de la misma manera que Suigetsu lo había hecho en la madrugada anterior. Sarada se puso de pie y comenzó a subir por la escalinata, pero Karin la detuvo. –.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

\- Sakura Uchiha… antes del clan Haruno –respondió para después continuar subiendo las escaleras. Los ojos de Karin se habían abierto por completo enmarcando una gran sorpresa. La esposa de Sasuke pertenecía al clan Haruno….Haruno. Al clan de vampiros que Sasuke, sus hombres, Suigetsu y ella habían estado cazando durante esos cinco años. Haruno…

Después de que Sasuke no fuera visto, no solo por noches sino días enteros, comenzó a desesperarse en medio de toda esa solitud presente en el castillo. También le inquietaba la noticia que Suigetsu le había dado algunos minutos atrás. Le había dicho que esa misma noche saldría para el fuerte principal, a preparar todo para su viaje. Un viaje que tenía como solo propósito encontrar al último miembro del clan Haruno. Encontrarlo para que Sasuke terminara con esa venganza. Nunca antes le había cuestionado por que cazaba a los del clan Haruno. Ella tenía sus razones, pues habían sido ellos quienes exterminaron no solo a su familia, pero a su pueblo completo. En cambio Sasuke, jamás le había dicho la razón. Tan solo que debía cobrar la vida de todos ellos. Ahora que lo pensaba, era posible que todo estuviera relacionado a la esposa de este.

Suigetsu le había dicho que solo la esperaría una noche mas y que debía decidirse pronto. ¿Por qué todos insistían en que debía marcharse? ¿En verdad era tan absurdo querer quedarse con la persona que amaba? Se sonrió así misma al recordar que Sasuke no había sido visto en dos días enteros con sus respectivas noches. Sin duda aun estaba encerrado en su habitación. Bebiendo sin parar a su esposa. ¿Qué pasaría si algún dia despertara? ¿Sería posible lograr que Sasuke la amara antes de que eso sucediera? Quizás podría… detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que esta deseando a un alguien que partencia a otra… otra mujer.

Con frecuencia se decía así misma que no existía nadie más en el mundo que pudiera amar a Sasuke como ella lo hacía. ¿Qué tan grande seria el amor de Sakura? La respuesta estaba en la gran devoción que Sasuke tenía hacia ella. ¿Pero que había hecho Sakura para que la amara tanto? ¿Qué clase de mujer era, para que incluso al borde de la muerte, Sasuke siguiera bebiéndola con hambruna y mirándola de esa manera? ¿Acaso no podría ella hacer lo mismo que Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que le había dado Sakura? Necesitaba saberlo. De pronto al sentir toda esa curiosidad invadirla, pensó que tal vez debería tomarle la palabra a Sarada… y conocer la historia de sus padres. Saber por que Sasuke seguía deseándola con ardor.

¿En verdad era imposible que Sasuke la amara? Aunque la respuesta podía ser obvia, decidió ignorarla al recordar, que hace dos años Sasuke había bebido de sangre. Aunque solo había sido para recuperarse durante un enfrentamiento, después de allí ni siquiera la llego a rozar con sus manos. Ni siquiera logro volver a sentir su aliento golpear su rostro.

¿Qué debía hacer? –Al salir de su habitación se topó con Sarada que ya la esperaba en una de las bancas del jardín interior –.

\- Fumiko te ha enviado el desayuno. Decidí traértelo yo misma porque te tengo noticias. Papá ha regresado el cuerpo de mamá a su habitación. Se ha marchado con Suigetsu al pueblo, seguramente fue a acompañarlo. Es probable que tarde más de dos horas en regresar… hoy es la única oportunidad que tienes para conocer la historia de mis padres. ¿Quieres verla?

\- No debería…

\- Insisto en que debes hacerlo. Así podrás marcharte más tranquila.

\- No creo que me marche, aun si…

\- Si no lo haces yo te forzare. Le pediré a papá que lo haga.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que me marche?

\- Porque no vale la pena que te quedes aquí para vivir en miseria. La vida de mi mamá esta llena de miseria, pues ya has visto el estado en que se encuentra. Papá vive en miseria por ello. Y yo… parte de mi vive en miseria por verlos a ellos vivir en miseria… miseria… Este castillo no necesita más miseria de la que ya tiene. Porque si te quedas aquí eso será… Así que mejor confía en mi… estoy segura que si conoces su historia, podrás marcharte tranquila. Y sobretodo podrás sobrellevar el hecho de que él no te ame…

\- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? –le preguntó Karin en voz baja –.

\- Comerte la sangre de mamá y la de papá…

\- Los vampiros bebemos…

\- Lo sé, pero he dicho comer.

\- Tu padre esta molesto conmigo… dudo que quiera darme su sangre… nunca lo ha hecho.

\- Eso no es problema… durante la tarde me ha mandado una copa con su sangre… te he guardado un poco. Por tu expresión supongo que jamás has bebido la sangre de papá… aunque supongo que es porque es imposible que lo hagas…Karin me agradas bastante… y has estado al lado de papá todo este tiempo. Le has hecho compañía y le has querido… es por eso que quiero ayudarte. Por que se que todo lo que deseas jamás se te concederá… y es injusto. Pero así será… por querer a papá te ayudare a que sea menos difícil dejarlo.

\- Aun conociendo su historia… puede ser que desee quedarme.

\- Ya te he dicho que no permitiré que lo hagas… esto lo hago para que te marches con la resignación en tu pecho y no duela tanto dejar ese amor atrás…

\- No sé si eso llegue a pasar, pero al menos lo intentare… todos insisten en que lo haga…quizás tengan razón.

\- Entonces sígueme…intentémoslo. –Mientras caminaba detrás de ella pensaba en como Sasuke se había encerrado en esos días, pero ese dia se había marchado con Suigetsu. A ella ni siquiera la había buscado. No le había dado ninguna orden… nada… que no le pidiera que fuera en esa misión seria ¿Acaso una indicación de que no se marchara? ¿Por qué no le decía nada? Vete… quédate… cualquiera de los dos bastaba en esos momentos. Lo que fuese menos su indiferencia. Al llegar a la habitación hesito en entrar. ¿Qué pasaría si él se molestaba de nuevo al descubrirla allí?

\- Papá no vendrá aun –le aseguro Sarada mientras caminaba hasta su mama para hacerle una cortada en su muñeca y dejarla gotear sobre la copa. Copa que suponía tenia la sangre de Sasuke. Al terminar, Sarada tomo la mano de su madre, limpiándola con la falda de su vestido. Al verla hacer esto, recordó a Sasuke acariciando el cuerpo cariñosamente aunque este estuviera rígido. ¿Qué sentiría Sasuke al encajar sus filosos colmillos en esa piel tan tiesa? Sarada llevo la copa hasta una mesita donde había un florero con anemonas recién cortadas. Eran de color blanco.

\- Salí a cortarlas antes de venir hoy…

\- Supongo que ya lo habías planeado…

\- Dije que te ayudaría… –respondió mientras vaciaba la sangre al florero, revolviéndose con el agua. Pasaron unos segundos para que la sangre diluida en el agua subiera por los tallos hasta la flor. Una vez que las anemonas blancas estuvieron rojas por completo, Sarada dijo unas palabras que le fueron desconocidas. Pasaron unos segundos más y Sarada las arranco del tallo, dejando la flor solamente. Camino para ofrecérselas, indicándole que estirara la mano.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer con esto?

\- Es un conjuro muy simple que me enseño Fumiko. Debes comer pétalo por pétalo… no podrás verlos de forma cronológica… los recuerdos se presentaran de forma desordenada. Algunos serán de mamá otros de papá… y algunos se entrelazaran. Cuando los hayas terminado, conocerás gran parte de su historia… no toda, pero con lo que alcances a ver podrás entender. ¿estás lista?

\- Eso creo…

\- Toma asiento –le indicó al tiempo que le señalaba un sofá alejado de la cama donde reposaba la pelirrosa. –Te dejare sola, estaré al pendiente de que papá no regrese. –le dijo al entregarle una flor de cinco pétalos –.

* * *

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Gracias por darme algo de su tiempo y leer mis historias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **La doncella del eterno invierno 2**

Karin no le respondió nada. Tan solo se limito a arrancar el primer pétalo para llevarlo hasta su boca. Justo cuando pensaba que nada pasaría, sintió como sus pupilas comenzaban a arder y de inmediato se encontró en un paisaje con nieve por doquier. Sasuke cabalgaba en medio de una tormenta furiosa. La negra figura se veía distante y pequeña al ser rodeada por tanta nieve.

El corcel iba a paso lento pues la nieve apenas si le permitía dar paso firmes. Le parecía extraño que estuviera nevando en sus tierras, ya que usualmente el invierno debía de haber llegado a su fin meses atrás.

Se detuvo unos momentos pensando en que lo mejor sería que su caballo descansara. Después de amarrarlo, comenzó a caminar; reconociendo que era el bosque que estaba muy cerca de su castillo. Con su caballo descansado no sería problema poder llegar al castillo en menos de dos horas, aunque el corcel fuera a paso lento. Sus hombres habían insistido quedarse en el fuerte, pero el ansiaba regresar a su castillo. Seguramente ella lo esperaba… ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que se había marchado a ese viaje del cual volvía. Y ya eran cinco desde que se habían casado. Aunque en un principio la detestaba, parte de él se acostumbro muy pronto a ella. Y no solo eso, de un dia para otro comenzó a sentir sentimientos que sabía bien pertenecían a ella… que solo sentía por ella. Más nunca se lo había dicho con claridad. Debió hacerlo antes de marcharse a ese largo viaje. Esa misma noche tan pronto la tuviera de frente se lo diría…quería hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo… la había extrañado a ella y su sonrisa luminosa… mostrándose siempre feliz.

No importaba que tan mal pudiera portarse con ella en un principio, ella siempre le sonreía. Incluso cuando él le dijera algo que la lastimara, ella jamás dejo de sonreírle.

Ansiaba ver esa sonrisa, mas temía que como siempre su frio rostro no tuviera reacción alguna. No pudiendo mostrarle que en verdad era feliz al verla sonreír. Si tan solo le fuera más fácil expresar lo que sentía.

Mientras caminaba entre los árboles se sintió observado y al volverse por encima de su hombro, vio una figura danzando bajo el claro de la luna. Figura que se detenía de vez en vez para observarlo. No era la primera vez que la veía… también le había visto el dia que regreso a sus tierras… bailando de la misma manera en el bosque junto al fuerte. Esta vez se acerco al distinguir el color de sus cabellos… eran rosados.

\- ¡Sakura! –le gritó al reconocer su rostro una vez que estuvo cerca. A lo que la figura reacciono mirándolo para después dedicarle una amplia sonrisa. Después pudo ver que reía alegremente pues sus labios se movían, mas ningún sonido salía de ellos. Al acercarse más a la figura, esta desapareció al instante. – ¡Sakura! ¡Espera! –le gritó. Al no obtener respuesta corrió a buscarla pero no la encontró. Decidió regresar a su caballo para reanudar su viaje hasta el castillo. ¿Qué era lo que había visto? ¿Cómo es que había desaparecido? ¿En verdad seria Sakura? O sus ganas de verla eran quienes se la habían mostrado. ¿Un espejismo en la nieve?

Su caballo llego cansado. Así que antes de entrar al interior del castillo se dirigió al establo. Donde fue reconocido de inmediato por los sirvientes. Ahí en el establo esperaba encontrar el caballo de Sakura, mas al parecer no estaba allí. Sus sirvientes le informaron que desde hacía mucho tiempo su esposa lo había dejado libre. Mas sin embargo, el caballo era visto de vez en vez. Extrañado por la situación finalmente se dirigió al castillo. Al entrar ya lo esperaba el ama de llaves, quien parecía tener rato esperándolo.

\- Sasuke-sama. –le recibió una voz con respeto –.

\- Veo que ya me esperaban Fumiko-san –.

\- Mi señora ha percibido el aroma de su sangre, tan pronto puso pie en las tierras del castillo.

\- ¿Mi sangre? ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Estoy casi seguro que me corte con la rama del algún árbol cuando cruzaba el bosque –aseguró mirando su ropa manchada de sangre en uno de los hombros. Habia corrido tan de prisa tras la figura de Sakura que no había sentido el corte –.

\- Una vez más le doy la bienvenida.

\- Fumiko ¿Sakura, donde esta ella? ¿Salió a caminar durante la tormenta? ¿Salió a buscarme para recibirme?

\- No amo. Ella no ha salido del castillo en ningún momento.

\- Bienvenido a casa… Sasuke –resonó una voz desde lo alto de la escalinata –.

Al volver su vista hacia arriba le miro bajando las escaleras a paso lento. Llevaba un vestido de un purpura muy pálido. Estaba ceñido a sus caderas que ahora eran más anchas, cosa que no recordaba de tal manera. Al ir subiendo su mirada se detuvo en su cintura, viendo que su cabello llegaba hasta allí. De ahí se paso de inmediato hasta su rostro, no sin antes detenerse unos segundos en su pecho. Al observarla notó que su rostro tenía los pómulos marcados y que sus ojos tenían un aspecto peculiar. Estando frente a frente, se dio cuenta que era imposible que hubiese sido ella quien se le había aparecido en el bosque. Después de todo había sido un espejismo. Sin duda causado por sus ganas de verla… añorando con verla desde el mismo dia que se había marchado.

\- Sakura… –le susurro al oído por instinto al tenerla ya tan cerca. De pronto e inesperadamente sintió como el hambre empezaba a invadirlo. Esos cuatro años la habían vuelto aun más hermosa, haciendo imposible que pudiera resistir llevar su boca a su cuello. Pero antes de que su lengua y colmillos pudieran saborearlo, Sakura se retiro. Fue justo en ese momento que se dio cuenta que lo que había percibido en sus ojos no era nada peculiar, sino un extraño vacio. Un gélido vacio que jamás había visto en ellos.

\- Toma un baño. Tu cuerpo debe estar pidiéndote que lo dejes descansar. Le pediré a Fumiko que te lleve la cena a tu habitación. Dame tu capa –le pidió, no esperando a que él se la quitara, la jalo ella misma. Al tenerla en sus manos se marcho sin despedirse y se perdió por la larga escalinata dejando a Sasuke un tanto perplejo. El que juraba que sería recibido con una sonrisa, camino algo pensativo a su habitación y de allí al baño. ¿Qué le había pasado? La Sakura que el recordaba jamás había tenido esa mirada tan vacía. Se pregunto si tal vez en esos años, Sakura había dejado de amarlo. Algo que era muy posible, pues su comportamiento hacia ella no había sido el mejor en un principio. Pero antes de marcharse él había intentado dejarle en claro que la amaba. ¿Entonces por que ese recibimiento desinteresado? La idea de que ella hubiese dejado de amarlo le turbo la mente; haciéndolo salir de la tina para dirigirse a su habitación. Al hacerlo se encontró completamente desnudo frente a Fumiko y una joven vampiresa a la que no conocía. Ambas le esperaban de pie junto a su cama –.

\- Amo he venido a ofrecerle algo que cenar.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrá mi esposa a la habitación? –preguntó mientras caminaba hasta la ventana para contemplar la nieve que aun caía –. Aun no puedo creer que en estas fechas siga nevando. ¿No te parece extraño Fumiko?

\- Ya no amo. Ya que no ha dejado de nevar ni un solo dia durante más de tres años.

\- ¿Cómo dices? –pregunto consternado –.

\- Así es amo… no ha dejado de nevar en todo este tiempo… a veces es mucha… a veces muy poca, pero nunca se detiene.

\- Pero…

\- Amo no retrase su cena. Con este viaje de regreso y en medio de toda la nieve seguramente debe estar hambriento.

\- Si, lo estoy. ¿Por qué no viene Sakura?

\- No vendrá amo por eso le ha enviado la cena.

\- ¿La envió? –pregunto al tiempo que con la mirada buscaba indicios de que Fumiko llevara una copa con un poco de sangre de Sakura–.

\- La cena será la sangre de este joven amo. Mi señora me ha ordenado que le trajera sangre fresca… ya que ella…

\- Sakura… me envió a… –no termino la frase pues la impresión le quito las ganas de hablar. ¿Por qué Sakura le enviaba a alguien más? ¿Qué no se había dado cuenta que el hambre que lo había acompañado en todos esos años, era solo por ella? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si él no se lo había dicho? Ella ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de decírselo cuando se reencontraron en la escalinata. –Fumiko llévala contigo… ya no tengo apetito.

\- Amo, pero Sakura-sama me pidió…

\- ¡Fumiko retírate ya! Lleva a esta mujer contigo. No beberé de ella –le ordenó con firmeza. Sin volverse a mirarlo Fumiko tomó a la mujer del brazo y ambas se retiraron. –

Al retirarse las mujeres, se recostó aun desnudo en su cama; observando el techo pero sin mirarlo realmente. Su mente estaba ocupada, intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Sakura no solo le había dado un fría bienvenida… también le había enviado a una mujer para que se alimentara. Entendiendo finalmente que ella no lo iría a visitar, se puso de pie para ir a buscarla. Camino hasta su habitación y la encontró entreabierta. Sakura no parecía estar en ningún rincón de la habitación, lo que lo hizo suponer que se encontraba en el baño. Y si, allí le encontró completamente desnuda y sumergida en el agua, reposando su cabeza en la orilla de la tina con sus ojos cerrados.

\- Sakura –le llamo suavemente lo que la hizo abrir sus ojos con lentitud –.

\- Dime Sasuke –contesto sin volverse a mirarlo, manteniendo su posición sin mover tampoco su cuerpo –.

\- ¿Por qué enviaste a esa mujer para alimentarme?

\- Supuse que estabas hambriento…. Fue un viaje de regreso bastante largo después de todo.

\- Eso aun no me da la respuesta que quiero –le dijo al acercarse, aun manteniendo su voz suave. Al escuchar esto Sakura se incorporo un poco. Mas sin salir del agua y mirándole, le contesto con voz inexpresiva –.

\- Muchas veces en el pasado has preferido la sangre de la servidumbre… creí que hoy no sería la excepción. – Sasuke permaneció callado, pues no sabía que decirle. Era cierto. Muchas veces durante el pasado había preferido beber la sangre de muchas antes que la de ella. Pero tiempo antes de marcharse había dejado de hacerlo porque se había dado cuenta que de pronto un dia solo quería la sangre de ella. Que solo ella lograba satisfacer su hambre por completo. Antes de marcharse le había dicho que ahora sabía y entendía todo lo que era ella para él.

Ella le había sonreído ante tal confesión y le había contestado que aunque no fuera del todo sincero, creería en sus palabras para después acurrucarse junto a él y quedarse dormida entre sus brazos. Unas horas después él se marcho sin despertarla… sin despedirse, pues no se había sentido capaz de mirarla a los ojos tan solo para decirle un hasta luego. Y menos cuando sabía que su viaje duraría algunos años.

\- Sakura ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el dia que me marche?

\- Nunca he olvidado nada de lo que alguna vez me has dicho –le contestó para después recostarse de nuevo en la tina –.

\- En mi viaje solo bebí la sangre de mis enemigos… de nadie más. Sakura… no quiero beber la sangre de nadie más. Tengo hambre Sakura… quiero tu sangre Sakura… déjame probarte.

\- Eso me hubieras pedido desde un principio –le respondió de nuevo con su tono apacible, mientras se hacia el cabello mojado a un lado para descubrir su cuello y su hombro izquierdo. Sasuke se paro detrás de ella con sus pupilas enrojecidas, se agacho, lamio su cuello y al saborearlo enterró sus colmillos con urgencia. Habia sido tanta su añoranza que bebió y siguió bebiendo por largos minutos que parecieron eternos. Mientras seguía bebiendo sintió ganas de tocarla. Y, llevando su mano a sus senos comenzó a acariciarla con exigencia, pero la fría voz de Sakura lo hizo detenerse. –Sasuke… detente ya no quiero que sigas bebiendo… quiero terminar mi baño. –Al incorporarse un poco pudo ver que la tina se había salpicado un poco de sangre. Se puso de pie aun con ganas de seguir bebiendo y le pidió con la voz entrecortada –.

\- Sakura… quiero sentirte. –de nuevo sin volverse a mirarlo la pelirrosa le respondió –.

\- Espérame en mi cama. Tan pronto termine mi baño podrás hacer lo que quieres. –Sasuke la miro de nuevo sintiéndose confundido, mas no dijo más. Salió del baño y se recostó sobre la cama para esperar a Sakura. Una vez que se encontró sola un par de lagrimas se le escaparon de los ojos. – ¿Sentirme? ¿beberme? Todo se ha vuelto indiferente Sasuke… el que quieras beberme o sentirme… ya nada de eso importa…no hará la diferencia… ya no puede hacer la diferencia en este vacío –habló en voz alta y con melancolía aparente. Como si quisiera que al mismo tiempo Sasuke la escuchara y a la vez que no lo hiciera. Con lentitud llevo las yemas de sus dedos y acaricio las heridas que habían dejado los colmillos de Sasuke. Estas aun no sanaban y tardarían en hacerlo. Alejando sus dedos de los bordes de la herida, se sumergió casi por completo en la tina, la cual la cubrió hasta la mitad de su cuello y se dejo ir, tratando de olvidar el vacio que sentía. –

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, se incorporo lentamente y observo el agua antes de salir. Ahora era turbia y no transparente. No era del todo rojiza ¿O, si lo era? –se pregunto a sí misma. ¿Cómo era posible que le costara discernir el tono del agua en la bañera? ¿Cuánto rojo es lo suficientemente rojo? – Aun preguntándose, salió de la tina con un movimiento delicado. Llego hasta un espejo tras dejar pequeños charcos con el agua que escurría de su cuerpo. Examinó su cuello de nuevo; dándose cuenta que finalmente comenzaba a sanar, más no del todo. Antes de alejarse del espejo llevo sus manos a su vientre y lo acaricio con mucha delicadeza. Finalmente se dirigió a la habitación y al percatarse que Sasuke dormía, camino con sigilo. Le encontró desnudo y respirando de una extraña y harmoniosa forma. Lo observo unos segundos y después volvió su mirada a su propio cuerpo; reflexionando en su propia desnudez. Aun moviéndose con cautela, se recostó junto a Sasuke con mucho cuidado. De nuevo llevo sus ojos a su figura; notando como su cuerpo había cambiado en esos años. Su cabello se veía un tanto áspero al igual que las puntas de sus dedos, sin duda por blandir la espada con frecuencia. Era probable que los climas tan diferentes por los que había pasado ese tiempo le hubieran afectado. Sus mejillas habían adelgazado, denotando sus pómulos y sus hombros se veían tensos… muy cansados. Observo su pecho aspirar y expirar, para después mirar su rostro durmiente y susurrarle en voz baja. – ¿Acaso esperabas que te recibiera con una sonrisa? Sonreírte como en los viejos tiempos… No sé si algún dia puedas volver a ver esa sonrisa. –al guardar silencio lo observo de nuevo unos segundos. Acercando dudosamente sus dedos hacia su negro cabello, intento acariciarlo. Mas una fuerte desesperación, le oprimió el pecho, provocando que su mano que se acercaba comenzara a temblar. Su respiración se torno desesperada haciéndola que se pusiera de pie con urgencia. Corrió hasta su armario y tomo un vestido blanco deslavado con matices de color lavanda. Tomó su capa y salió corriendo con dificultad, como si hubiese algo que la volvía pesada no permitiéndole correr aun más a prisa. Sin embargo, corrió… descalza corrió.

El fuerte golpear del viento al resonar sobre el ventanal le despertó exaltado. Al incorporarse llevo sus manos hacia su frente para masajearla. ¿Por qué sentía esa extraña sensación? Era como si alguien lo llamara a gritos, pero sin producir ningún sonido. Se volvió en busca de Sakura quién suponía debía estar a su lado, pues en sus sueños podía jurar que la había sentido recostarse junto a él. La cama estaba vacía por lo que fue a buscarla al baño. Allí observo la tina y se percato del agua rojiza. Cosa que lo hizo precipitarse de nuevo a la recamara en busca de indicios. Por unos segundos se pregunto si debía recostarse y esperar a que volviera, pero al ver unas gotitas de sangre sobre la cama decidió que debía buscarla. Al escuchar de nuevo los silbidos del viento, la sensación de que alguien lo llamaba lo invadió de nuevo. Caminó hasta el ventanal y vio que la noche estaba llegando. Aun nevaba. De pronto una figura llamo su atención. Era Sakura que corría por los jardines, dirigiéndose sin duda a las afueras del castillo. Al dirigirse a la salida se topó con el armario de Sakura y le observo abierto.

Allí distinguió unas ropas de color negro, que sin duda debían de ser de él, pues Sakura jamás había vestido de negro. Al tomarlas, las reconoció como las que Sakura se había ofrecido a enmendarle antes de marcharse. Se cambio a prisas y comenzó a correr. Pronto se encontró en la intemperie y asombrado miró como la nieve seguía cayendo. Guiado por el aroma de la sangre de Sakura se dirigió al bosque que estaba detrás del castillo. Por largos minutos corrió sin detenerse, pues a pesar de olerla, no lograba alcanzarla. ¿Por qué su olor estaba en todas partes? ¿A dónde había ido? Justo cuando la desesperación lo estaba colmando, visualizo su figura. La calma retorno a su pecho y comenzó a caminar hasta ella, mas la tranquilidad le duro poco. Su desconcierto lo dejo inmóvil al darse cuenta que la figura que creyó que era Sakura, era la misma que había visto en el bosque mientras retornaba. Y junto a esa figura, Sakura estaba agachada acariciando a un zorro blanco. Se estremeció al ver como la figura se volvía hacia él y le sonreía llena de alegría. Por unos momentos creyó que sus ojos lo engañaban, mas comprendió que eso era imposible. Sus ojos eran en lo que más confiaba. La figura también era Sakura. Eran Sakura… Una llevaba el vestido completamente blanco y la otra de igual manera solo que con matices lavanda. Una era la Sakura que lo había recibido fríamente y la otra, la Sakura que le sonreía llena de inocencia... la Sakura que había dejado atrás para empezar ese viaje que había durado cuatro años.

La Sakura que acariciaba al zorro parecía no darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. Pudo comprobarlo al verla ponerse de pie y atravesar la figura de la otra Sakura para después ambas comenzar a correr. No queriendo, sus ojos las perdieron, pues una leve ventisca le nublo la vista unos segundos.

Después de unos minutos encontró a la Sakura del vestido matizado de lavanda, caminando hasta unas flores blanquecinas que crecían junto a uno de los pinos. La observo morderse la punta de sus dedos y dejarlo gotear sobre las flores, las cuales en unos instantes se volvieron rojas. Mientras observaba como las flores cambiaban su color, la otra figura se acerco hasta ella sonriéndole, mas Sakura no le veía. Observo como la figura llevaba su mano hasta uno de los hombros de Sakura y lo acariciaba, para después volverse a mirarlo y desaparecer. Segundos después la figura apareció frente a él, impidiendo que pudiera ver a la Sakura que estaba junto a las flores. Le sonreía abiertamente, como si tenerlo frente a ella fuera su única fuente de felicidad en esos momentos. Su sonrisa como siempre irradiaba luz al curvar sus labios y sus ojos verdes le decían a gritos cuanto lo habían extraño. Esa era la sonrisa que había estado esperando… esa sonrisa. La figura volvió su mirada hacia atrás por un momento y después de nuevo la posó en él, mirándolo a los ojos ya sin sonreí.

La figura comenzó a difuminarse lentamente junto con la nieve que caía hasta que de pronto ya no la pudo distinguir cerca de él. A lo lejos alcanzo a verla en el lugar donde Sakura había estado recogiendo flores. Viendo que de nuevo comenzaba a desaparecer, corrió hasta ella llamándola con urgencia. –.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡espera! – grito a la figura tratando de evitar que se esfumara. – ¡Sakura! ¡no te vayas! –Un hueco lo invadió al verla como sonreía mientras desaparecía por completo. Corrió aun mas a prisa al ver el cuerpo de Sakura tendido junto a las flores. Llegando hasta el cuerpo tendido lo tomo en brazos. Al hacer esto vio como la figura aparecía brevemente para después alejarse danzando –.

\- ¿Por qué me pides que no me vaya?... ¿Cómo podría irme a otra parte? – le preguntó Sakura sin mucha fuerza en su voz. Sasuke la miro, sintiéndose culpable de correr tras la figura de un extraño espectro con su misma imagen y luego llamarla… gritarle con desesperación que no se fuera. Haberse dicho que esa era la sonrisa que estaba esperando, mientras su Sakura con pies descalzos se desvanecía en la nieve sin que él se hubiera percatado… Perdido mirando a quien sin dudas no era ella. No podía ser ella ¿O, si? ¿Qué estaba pasando? –se preguntó a si mismo mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los verdes de Sakura –.

\- Sakura ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?

\- No entiendo a que te refieres…

\- ¿Por qué había otra… –no termino de preguntarle, pues se dio cuenta que la marca de su mordida aun estaba en su cuello. – ¿Por qué no ha sanado? Siempre has sanado más rápido que yo. –Sakura no le respondió pues sus ojos se habían cerrado. El pelinegro se puso de pie y comenzó el regreso hacia el castillo. De vez en vez miraba el rostro de Sakura mientras caminaba tan pronto como podía, tratando de llegar al castillo. Maldecía a los copos de nieve que caían sobre sus cabellos rosados y en la comisura de sus labios. ¿Por que presentía que algo le había sucedido? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esa figura? ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Sakura? O, mejor dicho ¿Por que era idéntica? Aun con la culpa bordada en los labios por haber llamado a gritos a quien no era su Sakura, le hablo suavemente. Esperando que aun estando inconsciente pudiera escucharlo. –Sakura por favor dime que todo esta bien. Dime que abrirás tus ojos pronto…hay tanto que debo decirte. Hay tanto que debí haberte dicho. Sakura por favor dime que nada de esto… de todo lo que pasa…. me hará odiarme por haberte dejado aquí sola. .. esperando por mí.

\- Mi señor ¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó Fumiko con preocupación al verlo entrar al castillo –.

\- Es lo mismo que quisiera saber Fumiko ¿Ha pasado algo en estos años… durante mi ausencia? –la seriedad de su ama de llaves, se lo comprobó – ¿Qué ha sucedido? –.

\- Usted seguramente la bebió demasiado amo y ella ahora ya no es como cualquier otro de los nuestros…

\- No estoy seguro de entenderte.

\- Usted sabe bien que la señora usualmente sanaba sus heridas más rápido que cualquier otro de los vampiros. Pero puede darse cuenta que ya no. Ha perdido esa herencia que le dejo su clan –le explicó al señalarle las marcas en el cuello donde apenas algo parecido a una costra se estaba formando –esa herida quizás termine de sanar hasta mañana. De igual manera supongo que mañana también despertara. –

\- ¿Cómo es que esto sucedió?

\- Seguramente se debe a dos cosas. Una… ella no ha bebido su sangre amo… debe estar hambrienta. Y la segunda… No se… no sé si debería ser yo quien se lo dijese.

\- Por tu forma de decírmelo me haces pensar que esto no es lo único que ha sucedido.

\- No amo, no es lo único –al escucharla decir esto pensó en la Sakura que de nuevo había visto en el bosque. Una Sakura totalmente invisible para la Sakura que cargaba en sus brazos. –

\- Dime que ha sucedido… necesito saberlo en cuanto antes… Fumiko –suplicó mientras su mirada se centraba en las cejas de Sakura las cuales se iban humedeciendo al los copos de nieve irse derritiendo con el calor del castillo –.

\- Para ello amo necesitare anemonas y… – Fumiko guardó silencio al ver que Sakura llevaba en su mano izquierda un ramillete de anemonas. Las apretaba con fuerzas, aun estando inconsciente. Cosa que le hizo entender a Fumiko lo que su ama planeaba hacer –Ya no será un problema para mi explicarle amo… después de todo sospecho que mi señora pensaba hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello Fumiko?

\- Vea su mano. Esas son las flores que necesito para mostrarle –Sasuke miró de nuevo a Sakura acurrucada en su pecho. –

\- La llevare a su habitación Fumiko… en cuanto lo haga regresare contigo.

\- Amo iré con usted ya que también necesitamos a mi señora –le informó al tiempo que con dificultad le retiraba las flores de la mano. – Al llegar a su habitación le recostó en su cama mientras que Fumiko coloco las flores en un florero que estaba junto a su cama –.

\- Nunca había visto esas flores en mi región.

\- Mi ama las ha plantado desde que llego a este lugar… mas siempre lo ha hecho en las lejanías del castillo. –Sasuke la recordó respondiendo que había pasado toda el dia haciendo jardinería y sembrando, en varias ocasiones que le pregunto donde había estado. – Estoy segura que mi ama sabia que un dia las necesitaría y por eso las sembró. Fumiko se acerco y con un puñal se paro junto a Sakura. Sasuke la miró consternado. –Necesitamos más de su sangre… sin ella no podre mostrarle. Sasuke asintió y se limito a ver a Fumiko dejar la sangre de Sakura gotear sobre el agua del florero. –Ahora solo debemos esperar a que los pétalos se tornen rojos –le explicó mientras ella se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama. Por su parte Sasuke se recostó junto a Sakura para verla dormida. Lentamente llevo su mano al lóbulo de su oreja y la acaricio con delicadeza. Comenzo a decirle algo, pero esto era inaudible. Las imágenes se veían borrosas… distorsionándose lentamente.

El recuerdo se había desvanecido, forzando a Karin a refugiarse en otro recuerdo. La pelirroja pronto se dio cuenta que era de noche y ahora estaba en un mercado. El cual sin duda era el que se encontraba en el fuerte principal. Se veía un poco diferente, pero sin duda era el mismo… supuso que aun seguía en un pasado distante. Dejo de pensar en ello al ver que Sasuke caminaba a prisas, volviendo por encima de su hombro, como si cuidara que nadie lo siguiera. Pronto logro esconderse en un lugar alejado entre una pared y una enorme enredadera. Pensando en que finalmente estaría tranquilo, se recargó en un bulto.

\- ¡Por fin Solo! –exclamó – Estoy cansado de hacer todo cuanto me piden. Al menos logre escapar de Hiromu. No entiendo porque insisten en que debo casarme. ¿Responsabilidades? Desde que tengo memoria ni siquiera me dejan reinar a mi manera… los ciudadanos ellos…

\- Eres demasiado ruidoso –le susurró una voz, tan bajo que no supo si en realidad lo había imaginado –.

\- Como…co... ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó inseguro del provenir de la voz –pronto una risita ahogada se escucho –.

\- Eres demasiado ruidoso –Al ver que la voz venia del bulto, empezó a tocarlo con sus dedos lo que de pronto causó que se escucharan carcajadas –.

\- Pero que carajos –exclamó al tiempo que el bulto se deshacía, mostrándole que tan solo era una joven que había estado cubierta con una cobija. – ¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó al tiempo que se alejaba de ella –.

\- Me llamo Sakura – le contestó mientras sonreía y se acercaba hasta él en cuclillas –.

\- No eres de por aquí ¿cierto?

\- No… he venido…

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le cuestionó con exigencia –.

\- Mm… pues porque estoy escondida… no quiero que mis sirvientes me encuentren. Me pareció que este era el mejor lugar para esconderme. Y en verdad lo es. Es muy bonito y la luz de la luna entra a través de las ramas y de repente una que otra luciérnaga pasa por aquí antes de llegar a la fuente.

\- No necesitaba saber por que te escondes… solo pregunte a que has venido a esta ciudad.

\- Quiero suponer que eres alguien importante en este lugar… sobre todo si te portas tan despectivo… En fin… mis padres han venido de visita…eso es todo. Y tú… ¿Por qué te escondes aquí? Anda dime –insistió tomándolo del brazo para sacudirlo insistentemente. Sonriendo al verlo tan serio le dijo –Yo ya te he dicho porque estoy aquí aunque te hayas portado grosero –.

\- Estoy escondiéndome de alguien cercano a mi –respondió mas por obligación que por gusto – insisten a que regrese a mi hogar para escoger a mi esposa.

\- No veo nada malo en buscarte a una esposa… si eres noble como supongo… es de lo más normal.

\- Para mi es algo irrelevante… no necesito una.

\- No es tan malo ¿sabes? Yo ya estuve casada una vez –Sasuke se volvió a mirarla con interés, para después ponerse de pie para retirarse –.

\- ¿Ya no lo estás?

\- Siempre lo estaré –le contestó sonriendo. Lo miró profundamente antes de volver a sonreírle – Esperemos que la esposa que te toque te haga feliz. Alguien que pueda hacerte sonreír –aun sonriendo tapo su cuerpo con la manta para recostarse de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos se dijo adiós –.

Sasuke se marchó pensativo; dándose cuenta que era imposible evitar cualquier matrimonio. Escogiese a quien escogiese, sabía muy bien que todo era un plan para controlar a su ya extinguido clan y a lo poco que quedaba de su gente. Así que concluyó que lo mejor sería casarse con alguien cuya familia, representara menos problemas para sus planes futuros. Tan pronto acepto tomar una esposa, su corte organizo una ceremonia en menos de dos días. Ahí debía escogerla y desposarla en cuanto antes.

Todas le parecían aburridas y aun más desagradable, el olor de sangre en ellas. A pesar de estar sentado muy lejos de ellas podía distinguir el olor de cada una. Todas olían a la sangre de su gente… todas habían sido alimentadas por la sangre de sus tierras. La codiciada sangre de sus tierras. Todas…excepto una. De entre todos los aromas, logro distinguir uno… el único que no desprendía olor sangre.

\- ¿A dónde va mi amo? Aun no empezara la presentación… –Sasuke ignoro la voz de su sirviente y de igual manera la de su ministro, quien comenzó a caminar detrás de él al ser ignorado. Pasó a más de una veintena de mujeres. No se detendría hasta llegar a esa persona. Muy al final de la gran multitud la encontró, completamente desinteresada en todo lo que pasaba. Al verla con detenimiento la reconoció al instante – ¿A que familia perteneces? –demandó saber. La joven lo miró sorprendida al reconocerle pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el ministro se le adelanto.

\- Ella es Sakura del clan Haruno… todos ellos proficientes en la sanación y curación –.

\- Me casare con ella… ya puedes deshacerte de todas las demás.

\- Pero joven Uchiha… al menos

\- Hace días me insistías en que tomara una esposa… ya he escogido una… ya pueden retirarse todas.

\- Entiendo por favor vaya a su salón personal. Al menos dejemos que quienes han venido disfruten el banquete. –Sasuke no respondió mas sin embargo, camino hasta unas puertas que estaban detrás del trono y salió, abandonando a si a todos sus invitados. Estaba satisfecho por su elección, pues sabía que de todos, el clan Haruno sería el menos dañino para su pueblo. Minutos después Sakura apareció para hacerle compañía, forzada a entrar por el ministro –.

\- ¿Así que también tú viniste a esto? –sugirió el pelinegro al verle entrar –.

\- No… a decir verdad… me he molestado con mis padres al enterarme de que esperaban que formara parte de este evento. No quería venir…

\- Anoche que me viste… sabias quien era yo ¿cierto?

\- No… yo solo vine a este lugar porque me habían dicho que el cielo se vuelve purpuraceo al amanecer… que si subía la montana podría verlo… solo por eso acompañé a mis padres…

\- La verdad que me desinteresa por completo todas tus circunstancias… lo único que me interesa es que serás mi esposa…. ¿Algún impedimento?

\- Ninguno…

\- Creí que lo tendrías…

\- Ummmm….ayer que te conocí… mientras te marchabas pensé en que te veías bastante amargado –Sasuke la miro molesto –. Pero por lo mismo desee que junto a ti hubiera alguien que pudiera hacerte sonreír… no sé si yo pueda hacerlo… pero supongo que me gustaría intentarlo…

\- Bueno si no hay ningún impedimento… nos casaremos dentro de unos días…

\- Como mejor te parezca –asintió la pelirrosa al tiempo que sus padres y su sequito de acompañantes entraban para conversar con Sasuke, sobre lo que conllevaría el matrimonio entre ambos pueblos.

* * *

 **Sus comentarios con esta historia me motivaran a actualizar.**

 **Espero que les guste. No entrare mucho en detalle con el tema del vampirismo y me enfocare mas en los personajes.**

 **Por cierto aqui este link es el album que utilize para esta historia. No hubo mas canciones... solo estas y unas cuantas.**

 **Les recomiendo que las escuchen mientras leen... les dara un ambiente para la historia.**

 **En mi pagina de deviantart hay un link con musica para ambientar esta historia. Les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen.**

 **En youtube la encuentran como one hour dark winter music... canal brandon**


	3. Capitulo 3-1

En verdad siento la tardanza.

Espero les guste la continuación. Son aproximadamente 45 paginas de word.

Antes que nada muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews.

En verdad significan mucho para mi. Leerlas me motiva a escribir.

Una vez mas por favor no se olviden de comentar. Incluso si es para decir que no les gusto. Los reviews ayudan a mejorar.

Cualquier duda sobre la historia pueden preguntarme.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Parte 1**

* * *

Después de tener una larga charla con todos aquellos que formaban parte de su corte, se quedó a solas con su primer ministro, alguien parecido a un amigo, pues confiaba mucho en él.

\- ¿Estás seguro Sasuke? Recuerda que la decisión que acabas de tomar… no es algo que ver con ligereza. El clan Aburame o el Yamanaka eran mejores opciones.

\- Lo eran a simple vista… pero creo que mi decisión fue la mejor.

\- Debes estar completamente seguro… aunque es verdad. No veo mucho inconveniente con el clan Haruno. Los términos que han pedido para llevar a cabo esta alianza me parecen justos… aun así aun estas a tiempo de decir que no. Quizás deberías reconsiderar… aliarnos con un clan más poderoso. ¿Estás seguro que deseas tomarla como esposa?

\- Te he dicho que ya tome la decisión… aunque lo hice basándome en que el clan Haruno es sin duda el que menos daño puede causarme…o si termina haciéndolo no será pronto. Sabes bien que casarme con alguien más implicaría traerle más problemas a nuestra gente. ¿Cómo sabemos que el clan Aburame o el Yamanaka son confiables?

\- Los conozco y créeme que lo son…

\- No tienes mucho de hacerlo… además ellos reciben sangre de estas tierras. Los Haruno nunca antes habían recibido sangre de estas tierras. Y con este matrimonio solo la han requerido si llegasen a tener un enfrentamiento. No necesita ser enviada una cuota fija. En cambio los Aburame… los Yamanaka… cada mes reciben sangre de estas tierras.

\- Entiendo tu punto… tienes razón. Aun así me preocupaba un poco no solo esa razón, otra también…ya que no es cualquier decisión Sasuke… ella será tu esposa…

\- Se lo que eso significa Ichizo… lo sé muy bien… estoy seguro que es la decisión correcta… ella es inofensiva… dudo que pueda causarme algún problema.

\- También es muy hermosa…

\- ¿Acaso su belleza tiene relevancia?

\- Por supuesto… toda mujer bella puede ser cautivadora… y si se lo permites puede influenciarte… controlarte… y si a ella le controlan desde las sombras puede llegar a ser peligroso. Que el clan Haruno no nos traerá problemas es algo que supones, mas como tú lo has dicho no podemos tener la certeza de que no lo harán. En ese sentido sabemos más de los clanes Aburame y Yamanaka. Conocemos sus debilidades… del Haruno poco sabemos.

\- Eso no sucederá… ella…. Solo será mi esposa nada más…

\- Será mejor que por el momento nos olvidemos de esto… de pronto todo se ha tornado sombrío… y no debería ser así. Sobre todo cuando debemos estar celebrando la noticia de tu matrimonio. Algo que pensé jamás sucedería –drásticamente cambio de tema, tras consultar su reloj de bolsillo – Escuche que en los pueblos ya se han enterado, al parecer la gente está satisfecha con tu decisión. Supongo que eso es muy positivo.

\- No veo razón alguna por la cual deba celebrar… sabes que este matrimonio es solo un deber que debo cumplir. No algo que yo haya deseado… empezando contigo… fuiste el primero en insistir en que escogiera una esposa. Después de ti Fumiko y Hiromu también querían que desposara a alguien.

\- Lo se… disculpa la presión, pero como tu primer ministro, se bien lo que le conviene a nuestra gente… he dicho que cambiemos de tema así que hagámoslo… ¿Qué sientes al saber que tu esposa es mayor que tú? –le pregunto burlonamente –

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- En realidad es mayor que ambos…. Tu y yo pronto cumpliremos los 90… somos vampiros jóvenes, dirían muchos… pero tu futura esposa tengo entendido tiene ya 119. Muchos también la consideran muy joven… pero sin duda aun somos unos niños comparados con ella.

\- No digas estupideces…

\- Sabes… antes de conocerla en persona había escuchado mucho de ella… mas no sabía que pertenecía al clan Haruno. Solía llevar otro apellido… no sabía que eran la misma persona.

\- ¿A si? ¿Qué has escuchado?

\- Que no es una vampiresa ordinaria. El sirviente de mi esposa, sirvió a los Haruno hace ya varios años. Me aseguro que no suele beber sangre con frecuencia, algo normal en ustedes los vampiros de clase alta, pero ella puede dejar de hacerlo incluso por meses completos. No puedo ni imaginar siquiera lo que es no comer durante tanto tiempo. Si yo no bebo al menos una vez al día me debilito. Además me conto que solo ella y su abuela en todo el clan, pueden sanar sus heridas de manera inmediata. Y algo más inusual no tiene sed de sangre. Dice que jamás ha matado a otro vampiro ¿puedes creerlo? He bebido a muchos hasta dejarlos vacíos, matado en enfrentamientos… tú has hecho lo mismo… ¿Cuántas doncellas no han muerto por que las has bebido hasta dejarlas vacías? Es nuestra naturaleza ¿porque va en contra de su propia naturaleza? Al ser de clase alta debería ser capaz de beber como tú lo haces… debería sentir esa necesidad.

\- Me temo que es algo que no intentare comprender… seria comprometerme demasiado con ella ¿Es todo lo que pensabas decirme?

\- Solo eso y que ella… ya ha estado casada una vez…

\- Lo se…

\- Pensé que no lo sabias… creo que te gustaría saber quién fue su esposo… quizás sería una buena razón para descartar esta alianza… así podrías contemplar si sería mejor tomar una mujer de otro clan.

\- Te equivocas… no deseo saberlo… –aseguro cortantemente – así como tampoco pretendo entender su comportamiento… no me interesa saberlo. Mi decisión no cambiara… si resulta una errónea ya pagare las consecuencias… pero al menos habrá sido tomada por mí.

\- Bueno al menos solo te diré que ya no vive… sinceramente espero que tu futura esposa ya no sienta mucho por el… porque si es así… te pronostico un matrimonio para nada feliz… quizás debería decírtelo aunque te niegues.

\- En este punto no siento que me sirva de mucho saberlo. Ya te lo dije no pienso cambiar mi decisión. … mientras pueda liberar a mi gente… no me importa los sacrificios que tenga que hacer… o si yo mismo término como ofrecimiento…. Un sacrificio…al menos estoy tratando de hacer lo que me parece mejor para mi gente. Y el clan Haruno me ofrece un poco de lo que necesito para hacerlo.

\- Sabes lo que haces...Sasuke… y yo apoyo tus decisiones… si algún día quieres saberlo ven a mi… sé que lo harás tarde o temprano. Solo trata de no sorprenderte si algún día ella te lo cuenta…

\- Eso me deja mucho que pensar… no deseo establecer confianza alguna con ella… y espero que ella no lo haga conmigo. No tengo mucho interés en su vida…

\- Cuando lo descubras vendrás a reclamarme por no habértelo dicho… por hacerte caso y guardarme algo tan relevante… aunque honestamente solo te afectara si te enamoras de ella… pero dices que no lo harás… así que quizás no te traiga problemas.

\- Si ese día llega… aceptare mi responsabilidad… Hiromu no te había visto ¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí? –interrogo Sasuke a su sirviente al verle allí, Ichizo también lo miro con interés –

\- Lo siento mi señor… tengo ya rato escuchando su conversación… Fumiko me envió a traerles estas copas de sangre. No deseaba interrumpirlos… no hubiera sido ni prudente ni educado de mi parte.

\- Gracias Hiromu… déjalo a un lado y no te preocupes. Sabes que eres de mi entera confianza al igual que Ichizo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría recibir como regalo de bodas? –le preguntó mientras paseaban por el jardín –

\- Quisiera ir a esas montañas –señalo la pelirrosa con su dedo índice las figuras de las diminutas montañas que se veían a lo lejos –Quisiera ver esas montañas… las montañas de tus tierras, aquellas que dicen se tiñen de purpura en cada amanecer –el pelinegro la observo sorprendido, pues jamás imagino que se conformaría con tan poco. Mientras que su familia había solicitado varias cosas, ella era modesta. ¿O fingiría serlo? –.

\- Puedo darte aún más… ¿Por qué te conformas con tan poco? –pregunto con curiosidad, pensando que su respuesta le dejaría ver si tenía algún motivo oculto –.

\- No sé si lo que voy a decirte podría considerarse una respuesta… pero hay dos razones por las que me conformo con tan poco. Una de ellas es que… amo sentir. Emociones, sentimientos… maravillarme y perderme en todo aquello que se presenta ante mi…ya sea algo nuevo o ya muy viejo. Descubrir algo nuevo y encontrar felicidad en ello. Ser capaz de sonreír. Sonreír todo el tiempo. Mi familia lo ve como una debilidad… dicen que soy ingenua. Pero mi abuela dice que es mi don. Que mi felicidad atrae felicidad para todos los que me rodean. Dice que hacer feliz a los demás es mi don. No sé si sea cierto, pero me gusta creerlo… muchas veces en esta vida escuche relatos de ese color purpura tan hermoso. Nada me haría más feliz que verlo con mis propios ojos…

\- Somos vampiros… nos devoramos los unos a los otros… vivimos en un mundo brutal…estamos malditos. Si sentimos hambre nos alimentamos de sangre… si nuestra boca se seca y tenemos sed esta se apaga solo con sangre… A pesar de todo esto… ¿Estas segura que puedes ser feliz? ¿Feliz en este mundo tan atroz? Tan trágico…

\- Quizás tengas razón… algunas veces me lo he preguntado yo misma…pero las veces que lo hice me detuve y mire a mi alrededor. Todo cuanto mis ojos miraron… en donde ellos se posaron… no dejaron de encontrar belleza. Los animales… las plantas…las nubes…incluso el mismísimo sol que nos debilita. No me cansare de verlos por eternidades… incluso en mi último día de vida estaré agradecida por cada segundo que pude ver todo aquello que estuvo una vez a mi alrededor… quizás fue decisión propia y quizás no comprendas mi manera de pensar. Pero para ponerlo más simple. A pesar de vivir en este mundo sanguinario he decidido que seré feliz cada día que viva en el. Aun cuando nuestra gente se mata día con día en esta lucha de poder, aun cuando hay que beber de los demás… deseo ser feliz…

\- Estaba esperando que me lo preguntaras, pero en vista de que aún no lo haces, me adelantare –cambio de tema al sentirse incomodo escuchándola hablar de tanta felicidad. Quería probarle que la felicidad de la que hablaba no era eterna. Y como prueba de ello la haría perder su sonrisa en ese mismo instante. –

\- ¿Esperabas que te preguntara sobre aquella torre? –adivino volviendo sus vista de los ojos de Sasuke a la alta y oscura torre que se posaba frente a ellos –

\- Así es….

\- ¿Qué es lo que hay allí? –preguntó con curiosidad –

\- Prisioneros… vampiros y vampiresas que han sido capturados al tratar de invadir mi reino… muchos deseaban quedarse con mis tierras…causar daños, devorar a mi gente… más ahora son ellos los que son consumidos. Ese es su único propósito… alimentarme… saciar mi sed… si los quieres también… podrán ser tuyos. Ahora que seas mi esposa te daré el derecho de consumir a cuantos quieras…

\- Gracias… pero usualmente no bebo mucho… puedo pasar largo tiempo sin beber… Y a ti… ¿Tu hambruna es grande? –ignorando la pregunta de la pelirrosa y viendo que no había causado el efecto que esperaba, regreso al tema anterior. El porqué de que Sakura se conformara con tan poco –.

\- Solo me has dicho una de tus razones…

\- Creí que ambas te habían quedado claras ya. Pero si no lo concluiste solo diré que la otra y más simple de las dos, es que amo la naturaleza. La naturaleza y la felicidad… disfrutar de quienes son felices a mi lado y descubrir cosas nuevas… quizás son más de dos ahora que lo pienso. Seré una esposa complicada ¿no lo crees?

\- Tienes razón… no te comprendo. No sé si un día lo hare. Aunque es un viaje largo… te prometo que en cuanto pueda te llevare. Por el momento no cuento con esa clase de tiempo, pero si estas dispuesta a esperarme prometo que podrás verlo, ese purpura tiñendo los cielos.

\- ¿Y, a ti que es lo que te gustaría? –le preguntó Sakura como respuesta –.

\- No entiendo…

\- Como regalo de bodas…

\- Tener el apoyo de tu clan es más que suficiente para mí…

\- Sinceramente espero que podamos serte de utilidad…espero poder hacerte feliz…

\- Eso no es necesario… ambos percibimos nuestro mundo de manera distinta…de igual forma el concepto de felicidad… no es el mismo para ambos. Así que con que camines junto a mi… que te sientes junto a mi… que no interfieras con mi reino… con eso me conformo… no necesito nada más…tan solo que juegues tu papel…

\- Caminare junto a ti…me sentare junto a ti… dormiré a junto a ti… –al decir esto último el pelinegro se volvió a mirarla con seriedad –.

\- Ya que tocas el tema de las habitaciones… tú tendrás la tuya así que no compartiremos una. –explico con voz fría –.

\- ¿Y eso? –cuestiono la pelirrosa algo divertida –.

\- Este es un matrimonio estratégico… no por amor.

\- Entonces si no puedo dormir junto a ti… no quiero casarme contigo…

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- No lo hare…

\- Es demasiado tarde para negarte ya…

\- Claro que no. Tan fácil como ir a decirle a mi familia que no pienso hacerlo – le aseguro al comenzar a caminar a la torre donde se hospedaba su familia. ¿estaría hablando en serio? La observo unos segundos antes de empezar a correr tras ella. Era evidente que iba en busca de su familia con determinación –.

\- Está bien… puedes dormir conmigo…

\- No creo que lo estés pidiendo con sinceridad… –respondió mientras seguía caminando –.

\- Sakura espera… puedes dormir en mi cama –le aseguró tomándola del brazo. Al estar frente a frente se topó con la pelirrosa riendo a carcajadas. – Incluso si me lo hubieses prohibido… lo hubiera hecho. Tú lo has dicho… demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de esta unión. Bueno… fue un placer caminar contigo. –le sonrió felizmente al marcharse y dejarlo solo. Sasuke la miraba mientras su figura empequeñecía, hasta perderse totalmente. ¿Era esa la sonrisa a la que se refería? ¿En verdad era capaz de sonreír todo el tiempo? Se había dicho así mismo que tendría cuidado. Que no dejaría que lo manipulara jamás, pero justo en ese momento acababa de hacerlo… y de forma tan infantil… Debía ser más cuidadoso. –.

* * *

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, pensaba en esa sonrisa que le había dedicado al ser proclamada su esposa frente a todos. La ceremonia culmino con ambos mordiendo la palma del otro, para hacerlas sangrar. Tomarse de la mano dejando que ambas se combinaran y caminar frente a todos los presentes para después irse a sentar a su trono. Mientras la mordía había tenido la precaución de no probar su sangre, más aun así no pudo evitar olerla. Y lo que olio no le gusto…no porque fuera un olor desagradable, sino porque jamás había olido una igual. Una esencia que ni la tan codiciada sangre de su reino tenía a pesar de la similitud. Una esencia que le causaba curiosidad. Si las cosas fueran diferentes quizás bebería de ella, pero no podía darle ese tipo de poder. No podía permitir que su cuerpo sintiera hambre de ella. No debía acostumbrarlo a solo saciarse de ella. Si eso pasaba se volvería vulnerable ante ella. No podía dejar que pasara aunque eso a la larga lo ayudara con su otro conflicto. Con su conflicto interno… esa hambre incontrolable.

Al entrar a su habitación la encontró de pie junto al ventanal. La luz de la luna iluminando su cuerpo, haciéndolo visible a través de sus ropas. Sus largas piernas y sinuosas caderas atraparon su mirada mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de sí. Al escucharse el estruendo su pelirrosa esposa se volvió hacia él y sonriéndole le hablo –.

\- Tenía rato esperándote… –siguiendo las líneas de su vientre hasta sus senos camino hasta ella –.

\- Tenía algunos asuntos de los que debía encargarme…

\- Entiendo… aun así gracias por venir –agradeció con sinceridad. Al ver que su esposo permanecía inmóvil, se le acerco aún más, no dejando espacio entre sus cuerpos – ¿No quieres tocarme?

\- No lo sé –contesto con frialdad –.

\- Mmm… mientras decides si quieres hacerlo o no…. Yo… yo te tocare a ti. – tras decirle esto dejo que su vestidura resbalara de su cuerpo, dejándose ver completamente desnuda ante él. Al ver que seguía sin mover ni un músculo lo miro a los ojos para preguntarle – ¿Acaso es esta tu primera vez?

\- No… claro no –aseguro el pelinegro con algo de indignación –

\- Actúas como si lo fueras… Me hubiera sorprendido mucho si me hubieras dicho que lo era… además eres más joven que yo –tras decirle esto lo despojo lentamente de sus ropas hasta dejarlo desnudo. Sasuke por su parte parecía ausente, mientras que la pelirrosa admiraba su cuerpo masculino, recorriéndolo todo con su mirada. Permaneció inmóvil cuando su esposa se paró de puntillas para besarlo – abre la boca Sasuke –le susurró al oído al ver que no le correspondía el beso –cosa que el pelinegro finalmente hizo al sentir los pequeños y delicados pezones de su esposa rozando su pecho. Estaba evitando tocarla para no caer en la tentación de morderla. Si la mordía no solo comenzaría a ser vulnerable, pues estaba seguro que había algo en su sangre que podría hacerlo adicto a ella, también podría suceder algo peor. Algo que realmente no quería que pasara por que si lo hacía seguramente le causaría problemas. Se dijo a si mismo que se dejaría llevar pero no perdería su autocontrol en ningún momento. No bebería de ella. Sintiendo que la lengua de su esposa jugueteaba con la suya y que mientras lo hacia sus manos le acariciaban su fuerte espalda, finalmente cedió un poco. Envolviéndola con sus brazos y esta vez correspondiéndole los besos con más voluntad. Poco a poco y sin pensarlo la abrazo aún más fuerte, apretándola hasta sentir que sus senos se aplastaban por completo sobre su masculino pecho. Al sentir que sus delicadas manos trataban de abrazarlo con la misma fuerza, la levanto del suelo, deshaciendo el beso. Ella lo miraba a los ojos mientras la llevaba hacia la cama. Los recostó a ambos más sin embargo él se alejó un poco, observándola con detenimiento.

La incertidumbre aún se veía en su rostro. Sakura lo miro unos segundos para después sonreírle. Por unos momentos le pareció que ella entendía su comportamiento, por que dudaba tanto. Dejando de sonreírle se incorporó ligeramente, estirando sus manos para abrazarse de su cuello y obligarlo a descender, a recostarse sobre ella. Al sentir finalmente algo de su peso, la pelirrosa envolvió sus piernas, rodeando su masculina cintura. Presionándolo con fuerza contra su intimidad para que pudiera sentirla. Sakura dejó escapar un leve gemido al sentirlo tan cerca. Sintiendo la humedad de su esposa dejo de contenerse, penetrándola con lentitud. Viendo su rostro satisfecho, disfrutando esa placentera sensación, se agacho para besarla mientras comenzaba a moverse en su interior.

Realmente se preguntaba si debía acabar pronto o disfrutar tomándose su tiempo. Sakura lo abrazaba fuertemente del cuello mientras se dedicaba a gemir junto a su oído. De igual forma sus piernas estaban aferradas a él, apretándolo cada vez con más fuerza. Dándose cuenta de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando a su esposa, comenzó a moverse con lentitud. De la misma forma dejo de besarla volviéndose distante de nuevo. Ante tal situación Sakura lo soltó del cuello y desenredo sus piernas. Viéndolo a los ojos de nuevo, le pareció que ella intentaba entenderlo. Incorporándose lo obligo a sentarse. Sin decirle mucho se acomodó entre sus piernas bajando sus caderas con lentitud. Pronto pudo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo una vez más. Esta vez siendo Sakura quien se movía de arriba abajo. Poco a poco comenzó a hacerlo más a prisa, su rostro estaba sonrojado, como si a penas pudiese disimular su placer. Su vista estaba clavada en la de su esposo, mientras que Sasuke de la misma manera se dedicaba a observarla. Sus senos moviéndose al compás de sus caderas. Las líneas de su abdomen que terminaban en su vientre, adornando el sonido de sus dos cuerpos chocando.

\- Sasuke… –le susurró al oído con la voz entre cortada – Sasuke quiero que me abraces como lo hiciste hace rato, apriétame fuerte… contra tu pecho. –viendo que él no se movía Sakura lo envolvió con ambos brazos de su cuello, acariciándole el cabello mientras le besaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Reaccionando, llevo ambas manos a sus caderas, pues quería que de nuevo comenzara a moverse con rapidez. Sintiendo la presión de sus dedos sobre su piel, la pelirrosa comenzó a moverse con más rapidez. Su voz que anunciaba todo el placer que sentía resonaba junto al oído de Sasuke quien la apretaba cada vez más con más fuerza. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando, más aun así seguía repitiéndose que debía mantener su autocontrol. Finalmente un último gemido le anuncio que su esposa acababa de perderse en un mundo del cual no regresaría hasta dentro de unos segundos. Podía sentirla, podía sentir como se había vuelto más estrecha, como su intimidad pulsaba, como lo apretaba, como su lengua le lamia el cuello… como sus colmillos lo mordían…como su sangre comenzaba a fluir siendo bebida por ella.

Lo había pensado tanto… se lo había repetido a si mismo varias veces… se lo había dicho con tanta determinación. No bebería de ella… no la mordería. Pensó tanto en no hacerlo que en ningún momento contemplo la posibilidad de que fuera ella quien bebiera de él. Su mente estaba en blanco y a su vez llena de mucho, un extraño caos formándose mas no se alejó. Se quedó allí, inmóvil con su esposa aun sentada sobre él… no solo sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo también el movimiento de su propia sangre. Esa sensación extraña que nunca antes había sentido… como su sangre fluía desde todos los rincones para ser bebida de su cuello. Una sensación que comenzaba a excitarlo… obligándolo a no pensar limitándose solo a actuar. El descontrol que sintió lo hizo apretarla con fuerzas, tomándola de sus caderas para moverla y dejarla bajo su cuerpo. Ella le sonrió levemente al verlo tomar más iniciativa. La miro unos segundos para después comenzar a besarle los senos con desenfreno. Después le beso su clavícula y de ahí llego hasta su cuello. Podía sentir el hambre… podía sentir cuanto deseaba morderla. Llevando sus labios a su cuello se preparó para hacerlo. Podía sentir como sus colmillos comenzaban a entrar a su piel, siendo allí donde se detuvo, pues la pelirrosa se quejó. Exaltado se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Respiraba entrecortadamente no podía más ya no podía controlarse y prueba de ello era su esposa que ahora sangraba de su cintura. La había herido, era tanto el furor que había sentido que al abrazarla con fuerza enterró sus dedos sobre su piel.

\- No te preocupes Sasuke… sanare en cuestión de minutos, pero tu… tú debes –se dirigió a él un tanto preocupada, pues la expresión del pelinegro mostraba la inestabilidad que sentía – Sasuke bebe mi sangre te ves hambriento. –su esposo se volvió a mirarla, pupilas tornándose rojas al oler la sangre que brotaba de su cintura. No sintiéndose capaz de controlarse, se puso de pie precipitadamente y dejo su habitación. Sakura lo miro cerrar la puerta tras de sí en silencio, sonriendo quedamente para después volverse a ver su torso. En el aun podía ver las marcas de los dedos de Sasuke. Llevando los dedos propios, siguió los bordes de su herida, impregnando las yemas de sus dedos de sangre. Poniéndose de pie camino hasta un espejo. En el contemplo su cuerpo desnudo de pies a cabeza. Después clavo la mirada en su herida, la cual estaba terminando de cerrarse. Una vez que su herida sano, camino hasta la palangana donde vertió un poco de agua, introduciendo sus dedos manchados. De estos la sangre comenzó a despegarse para después formar un diminuto rastro que desapareció entre las aguas que habían permanecido trasparentes. A continuación camino hasta el armario donde había guardado sus pertenencias. Tras ponerse un camisón de color azul marino se recostó en la cama para dormir, pues las primeras horas de la mañana llegarían dentro de poco.

* * *

 _ **Aquí tienen el tan prometido lemon y aun hay mas por venir.**_

 _ **Sigo recomendando les que lean la historia mientras escuchan la música de fondo que les recomendé.**_

 _ **El nombre y como encontrarla... creo que esta en el capitulo uno o dos.**_

 _ **De nuevo no olviden sus reviews.**_


	4. Capitulo 3-2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Parte 2**

* * *

Poco después de haberla dejado no pudo caminar más… su estado lo hizo comenzar a correr con urgencia. Su gran desesperación dejaba ver en claro el estado famélico en que se encontraba. Como si tuviese años sin beber nada en absoluto. Sabiendo bien que la sangre del castillo era sagrada y que consumiría mucha de esta debido a su hambruna, se dirigió al único lugar en donde podía beber con libertad. Los calabozos. En ellos estaban todos aquellos vampiros y vampiresas que habían sido capturados en algunos enfrentamientos. Prisioneros. Sangre cuyo sabor cada vez se asemejaba más al de sus tierras, tras haber pasado mucho tiempo allí. Quedaría satisfecho, pero sería una escena atroz. Lo sabía bien… pues toda mujer que mordiera moriría al quedar completamente vacía. Igual cada hombre si decidía beber de alguno…comer de algunos. Esa hambre suya que tanto temía había estado a punto de salir frente a su esposa. Esa sed de sangre tan bestial, sus ganas de devorar y despedazar todo cuanto sus manos podían tocar. Esa sed y hambre tan ancestrales, herencia de su familia. Legado de cada uno de sus antepasados, sufrida y amada por todos y cada uno de los miembros de su clan. Algo que los hacia temibles, respetados por sus más allegados…él…el único de todos los nacidos bajo el nombre Uchiha… el único que se sentía abominable gracias a tal herencia. Al verlo sus hombres entendieron por qué estaba allí. Había ido a alimentarse ya en algunas ocasiones aunque nunca con frecuencia. Temía que con su esposa allí… su hambre seria inextinguible. Siempre que las mujeres lo veían ansiaban que bebiera de ellas aun cuando sabían que morirían si lo hacía.

En un principio tener prisioneros era algo que no deseaba más debía proteger a su gente no había más remedio. Sentándose dentro de una de las celdas, no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues pronto tres vampiresas se le habían acercado, mostrándole sus cuellos. Mientras las bebía una a una finalmente comprendió porque ese estupor, porque las veía tan envueltas en éxtasis. Todas aquellas que alguna vez habían muerto siendo bebidas lo habían hecho sintiendo ese gran éxtasis. Sin duda eso era lo que había sentido al ser bebido por su esposa. Algo que no podía explicar, algo en lo que no podía dejar de pensar mientras consumía hasta la última gota. Pensar en ello… recordarlo… estaba volviéndolo insaciable. Sus manos con fuerza las apretaban, las desmembraba. Allí estuvo hasta que amaneció… marchándose tras haber bebido a seis de ellas…. Tras haberse comido los corazones y arterias de tres vampiros…. Pensó que jamás se saciaría. Caminando de regreso iba pensativo… pensando en lo que acababa de hacer… todos los vampiros eran iguales se bebían los unos a los otros… pero él no solo bebía también los comía. Algo que ningún otro vampiro solía hacer. Si tan solo pudiera devorar a todos aquellos que oprimían a su pueblo. ¿Qué tenía de especial la sangre de sus tierras? Eso era algo que nunca había sabido con exactitud. Pero siempre había sido codiciada. Tanto que esta era recolectada por muchos en el imperio…por reinos más grandes y poderosos que el suyo. De pronto la culpa se postro en él… pues ¿Qué habría pensado su esposa? Una de las razones por las que se había contenido tanto había sido esa… el temor a devorarla por completo. A sacarle el corazón y masticarlo, tragarlo. Algo definitivamente no conveniente para su reino. Devorar a su esposa en la noche de bodas, rompería el trato con el clan Haruno. Pensando en que lo que ella le decía sobre sonreír… ¿Podría sonreír ante lo que él había hecho? ¿Qué sentiría al verlo comer esos órganos? Reflexionado en esto se vio sorprendido por la presencia de un caballo blanco. –

Una de las muchas respuestas que le había dado el día que le pregunto que deseaba como regalo de bodas fue que amaba la naturaleza. Sabiendo muy bien que por el momento no podría llevarla a ver esas montañas que tanto anhelaba ver, decidió que le daría algo más. Por varios días pensó en que debía obsequiarle más ninguna idea se le presentaba. Recordando su mención de la naturaleza concluyo que le daría un caballo blanco. En vano mando a sus hombres a capturar a uno de ellos, pues regresaron con las manos vacías.

En cambio ahora uno estaba frente a él, probablemente uno de los pocos, pues sabía bien que ya no quedaban muchos. El corcel permaneció frente al pelinegro unos segundos y después comenzó a avanzar.

\- ¿Acaso no te aterra? –se dirigió al caballo – no te da miedo venir a mí, oliendo la sangre ajena que salpico mi cuerpo. El aroma de quienes acabo de devorar… – el animal camino hasta llegar a él, nada temeroso, muy confiado por el contrario. Levantando su mano, acaricio la melena del caballo. – ¿Sabías que andaba buscando a uno como tú? ¿has venido a mí sabiendo que no te dejare marcharte? –como respuesta el caballo le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar por sí mismo hacia el castillo. Le pidió a su sirviente que levantara a su esposa a pesar de que aún había luz. Sabía que al igual que a él la luz de sus tierras no lastimaría a Sakura. Se retiró hacia el castillo. Dejaría que ella viese al corcel por sí misma. Mientras él tomaría un baño en otra habitación. No quería ser visto en ese estado… toda la sangre que había bebido y que lo había salpicado –.

Tras cambiarse, Fumiko le ayudo a ponerse un ligero abrigo.

\- ¿Me está esperando mi esposo? –pregunto Sakura –.

\- Me temo que no. Hiromu me ha informado que este se ha marchado a atender algunos asuntos. Pero al parecer antes de irse se nos indicó que le entregáramos un obsequio.

\- ¿obsequio?

\- Así es mi señora. Se trata del regalo de bodas que Sasuke-sama preparo para usted –le explico mientras se dirigían a los establos. Finalmente llegando hasta ellos, el ama de llaves le pidió que esperara. Sentada en una banca de concreto comenzó a divagar por el cielo, observando la poca luz que había en esas tierras. No lograba entender como habiendo luz esta no era tan intensa. Al menos no lo suficiente para verse afectada. El curioso trotar la hizo volver su vista hacia el corcel que se detenía no muy lejos de ella. Camino hasta el con una sonrisa, no dudando en acariciarle el hocico, melena y nariz tan pronto estuvo a su lado. –

\- Eres muy hermoso…Nunca antes había visto un caballo como tu…tan blanco –al aspirar y percibir no solo el aroma de Sasuke, pero también el de la sangre de varios más suspiro –Ya veo. así que por eso él no está aquí. No quiso que lo viera en ese estado… hiciste bien en no temerle… quiero pensar que no le temiste… aunque seguramente su estado se debía a que seguramente tenía mucha hambre. ¿Cómo te llamare? –se dirigió al caballo mientras le acariciaba la melena una vez más – aunque no quisiera darte un nombre porque al hacerlo me convertiría en tu dueña y no deseo tal cosa. Pero aun así me gustaría que te quedaras junto a mí por un tiempo. Quien te trajo a mí lo hizo con buenas intenciones. Lo hizo pensando en mí y quizás eso le pareció mal, pero me pensó al fin. Así que por esta razón te amare… te amare ya que ahora eres algo preciado para mí.

Mientras ella hablaba con el caballo, Sasuke la observaba desde un enorme ventanal. El agua escurría de su cuerpo desnudo, recién salido de su baño. No entendía por qué pero viéndola tan feliz lo enfureció. Él había matado y devorado y ella sonreía sin cesar. Le detesto un poco al verla montar el corcel para alejarse de allí y pasear. A su mente vinieron esas vampiresas que extasiadas se dejaban ser bebidas hasta la última gota, sonriendo antes de volverse cenizas. Si Sakura lo hubiese visto bañado en sangre… ella que decía ser una vampiresa pacifica ¿Habría sonreído?

* * *

Durante el día había dormido un poco, despertándose al comenzar la noche para tratar unos asuntos con sus consejeros. Viendo que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que la noche terminara se dirigió a su habitación dudoso. Estaba seguro que la vería allí. No es como que podía evitar a su esposa. Y no solo eso. Parte de si tenía curiosidad… curiosidad por saber si le diría algo por haberla dejado de esa manera. Quizás debería asustarla un poco para que escarmentara. Quizás debería decirle lo que hizo para perturbarla. Aun le molestaba haberla visto sonriendo al cabalgar mientras él a pesar de haberse bañado aun podía oler la sangre de todos los que había devorado. Ese olor a sangre albergado en sus fosas nasales. Aunque hacerlo también la haría descubrir todo el desprecio propio que llevaba consigo. Se odiaba por ser peor que esos otros vampiros tiranos que oprimían a su gente… incapaz de controlar su hambre y sed cuando estas lo invadían. Devorar… devorarlo todo por completo y sentir satisfacción al ver esas vidas ser consumidas por él.

\- Estaba esperándote –le aseguro su esposa caminando hasta él, ayudándolo a quitarse su capa. Tomándola para no arrugarla, la colgó sobre el perchero. Sasuke la observo en silencio no sabiendo que decirle, pues sin duda no esperaba ser recibido de esa manera. Sus ganas de infundirle miedo se evaporaron sin que él lo notase. Siguió mirándola hasta que de nuevo hubo llegado hasta él. Le sonrió alegre de verlo y espero a que su esposo le dijera algo. Este camino para sentarse sobre la cama y quitarse las botas. Viendo que aún lo veía se decidió a hablar–

\- ¿Sucede algo? –le pregunto el pelinegro al ver la insistencia con que lo miraba –

\- Si…. Deseaba darte las gracias.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Jamás había visto un caballo tan hermoso… gracias –le respondió mientras subía a la cama sentándose detrás de él que aún estaba quitándose la última de sus botas. –

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo –le respondió aun dándole la espalda –

\- Claro que si…

\- No era lo que habías pedido…

\- No, pero aun así recibir algo tan bello me ha hecho muy feliz… gracias…

\- Ya te dije que no tienes por qué darme las gracias… lo hice por compromiso… lo sabes bien.

\- Estas molesto – intuyó abrazándose de su espalda y recargando su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros –no lo estés no me gusta ver que esos frente a mí no son felices. En verdad es un caballo muy hermoso… –

\- Te pido que me sueltes –al decir esto movió su hombro dándole un ligero golpe a su esposa en su mejilla, cosa que la hizo incorporarse un poco, mas sin dejar de abrazarlo –.

\- No quiero… -le contesto abrazándolo mas fuerte –

\- Por favor… –quería que lo soltara, esa cercanía no solo lo incomodaba también comenzaba a alterarlo–.

\- No…

\- Te he dicho que me sueltes –explotó finalmente soltándose bruscamente de su abrazo. La pelirrosa cayó de espaldas sobre la cama y él sobre ella. Sus pupilas escarlatas y enfurecidas la miraban sin parpadear. Su cuerpo temblaba de manera apenas imperceptible, como si estuviese haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo por contenerse. Su esposa lo miro con suavidad, llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla para palparla. –

\- Te prometo que no beberé de ti…no lo hare –al ver que el pelinegro no le decía nada prosiguió –no me harás daño no temas –le aseguro mientras intentaba serenarlo acariciando la ceja de uno sus ojos con los nudillos de sus dedos. De ahí los deslizo hasta su mejilla y a su afilada mandíbula como si hubiese dibujado en ellos un número tres. – no me lastimaras Sasuke –le dijo incorporándose con lentitud para besarlo. El pelinegro permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, pero finalmente le correspondió al sentir que ambas de las manos de su esposa le acariciaban su nuca, sus dedos enredándose en su cabello. Sin haberse dado cuenta su cuerpo había descendido, sintiendo sus senos bajo su pecho. Aun besándola sintió una oleada de aire golpear su espalda, dándose cuenta que ella le había subido la camisa.

Dejo de besarlo para permitirle incorporarse para halarle la camisa por el cuello. También le desabotono los pantalones. La pelirrosa llevo su mano a su pecho para jalarse un listón de su camisón blanco, exponiendo su blanquecino esternón, estomago e intimidad. Al verla de esa forma él solo se deshizo de sus pantalones. Llevando ambas manos para moverle el camisón y que este revelara sus senos. Sus ojos aún estaban rojos y su cuerpo temblaba pero detenerse ya no le pasaba por la cabeza. Se recostó de nuevo sobre ella al verla abrir sus piernas y revelarle la anchura de sus caderas. Sin pensarlo mucho unió sus cuerpos y comenzó a moverse con frenesí, mientras que su esposa deslizaba sus dedos por su fuerte y tensa espalda. Al escucharla gemirle al oído no pudo evitar acurrucársele en el cuello, involuntariamente usando su lengua para lamerlo, acercando sus colmillos para morderla. Al sentir que estos penetraban su piel volvió en sí. De nuevo aterrorizado, se incorporó tan aprisa que sus colmillos le rasgaron el cuello a su esposa. Esta llevo su mano hasta la herida viéndolo a los ojos.

\- Sasuke no te preocupes todo esta –en vano le hablo pues este de nuevo se alejó de la habitación corriendo, el hambre invadiéndolo con cada paso que daba. ¿Cuántos serían devorados por él esta vez?

* * *

La situación siguió repitiéndose cada vez que dormía con ella, su hambre y ganas de aniquilar creciendo, no apagándose fácilmente. Acababan de cumplir los dos meses de casados y una vez más corría para satisfacer su hambruna. Para llenar ese hueco. Mas esta vez nevaba. El invierno había llegado pintándolo todo de blanco y el corría, corría velozmente. Pero era su culpa. Siempre se decía a si mismo que la rechazaría. Más una vez que la tenía frente a si terminaba consumido por su lujuria y la poseía. La hacia suya con la mente en blanco, disfrutándola y viéndose tentado a beberla. Aun sabiendo que todo culminaría con él sufriendo esa hambre tan violenta le era imposible negarse. Tan pronto lo besaba, tan pronto la sentía, sus sentidos se nublaban, lo dejaban. ¿Cuantas veces había llegado a una de sus habitaciones bañado en sangre? ¿Cuántas veces la tina había terminado ensangrentada? Ya había perdido la cuenta. ¿Cuántas vidas había consumido? Seguramente las suficientes para alimentar todo un pueblo por varias temporadas. ¿Cuántas veces se había escondido de ella para que no lo viera en ese estado?

Esta vez había sido precavido, evitando mancharse las ropas de la sangre bebida de sus víctimas. No esperaba que al ir regresando a su castillo se toparía con su esposa en medio de un bosquejo. Esta jugaba y acariciaba a un zorro blanco. Iba descalza, aun con el camisón de dormir puesto. Lo había seguido de eso estaba seguro. Debió imaginar que algún día lo haría. ¿Le habría visto devorando a todos y cada uno de ellos? Lo dudaba pues esta sonreía alegremente mientras le rascaba el costado al zorro blanco. Días atrás le había advertido de la agresividad de esos zorros y sin embargo, allí estaba jugando con uno. Sin pensarlo le hablo.

\- No te dije acaso que esos zorros son muy agresivos.

\- Sasuke –le sonrió al verlo regresar –.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te esperaba… y al hacerlo me topé con este zorrito. Me habías dicho que eran muy agresivos, pero parece que te equivocaste. –le aseguro mientras tomaba al animal en brazos y caminaba hasta él. –lo ves no es agresivo. Al tener al animal frente así extendió su mano y esta fue mordida de la palma. Al soltarse el animal de su palma forcejeo con los brazos de Sakura y escapo corriendo tras dejarle un rasguño –.

\- Te lo dije… debes tener cuidado con ellos.

\- No entiendo lo que paso… seguramente lo asustaste.

\- Son agresivos por naturaleza… aunque el rasguño que te hizo ya ni siquiera se nota…

\- Suelo sanar muy rápido… y este fue tan superficial que se cerró en segundos.

\- No me preguntaras de dónde vengo…–pregunto deseando confrontarla, aun deseaba asustarla, dejarla saber lo que podía hacer cuando sentía esa hambre voraz –

\- Estabas bebiendo ya lo sé –le contesto con una sonrisa, lo opuesto a la reacción que esperaba. Al ver que la pelirrosa dejaba de caminar se volvió a ella –.

\- ¿no regresaras al castillo?

\- Mas al rato… iré a los establos, cabalgare un poco aunque sea de mañana. Es curioso pero me agrada que la luz del sol de tus tierras no sea tan lastimera. En ninguna otra parte podía caminar bajo la luz con frecuencia… en fin te veré más tarde…

\- Quizás no te vea en algunos días…

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Hoy mismo parto para el fuerte… tendré una reunión con algunos de mis consejeros… y terratenientes.

\- Ya veo… entonces te deseo suerte Sasuke…–le sonrió para después acercársele a darle un beso corto en los labios. Se alejó caminado y retozando por la nieve como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida. En cambio él se molestó, pues sabía que ella seguramente había podido no solo oler la sangre ajena pero también saborearla. Sabía bien que las comisuras de sus labios aún tenían algo de la sangre que había bebido y ella seguramente al besarlo la había probado también. ¿Por qué no le afectaba? Llegando al castillo se topó con Fumiko que parecía tener tiempo esperándolo.

\- Buenos días mi señor.

\- ¿Sucede algo Fumiko?

\- Dos cosas mi señor…

\- Dime…

\- No había querido decirle para no preocuparlo… pero su esposa no se ha alimentado ni una sola vez desde que llego a estas tierras. Siempre que voy y le ofrezco una copa de sangre la rechaza. Me preocupa que esté pasando hambre…

\- ¿ni una sola vez?

\- Así es mi señor ni una sola vez ha bebido …

\- Ya veo… y que es lo otro de lo que querías hablarme…

\- Hiromu mi esposo… me dice que tiene algo importante que hablar con usted… me ha pedido que antes de ir al fuerte lo vea en la torre de los anocheceres. Que no le diga a nadie que irá a verle…

\- ¿sabes de lo que quiere hablarme?

\- No mi señor… nunca me cuenta nada hasta no habérselo dicho a usted primero… pero imagino que tiene que ver con el viaje del cual acaba de regresar.

\- Está bien Fumiko… gracias por informarme.

Después de hablar con Hiromu supo que nada volvería a ser como antes. Se aproximaban tiempos difíciles, pero sacaría a su gente adelante. Las cosas ya no seguirían así, obtendría la independencia de su reino fuese como fuese. Tras darse cuenta de la gran hipocresía que lo acompañaba encarnada en cada uno de sus consejeros, en la traición de sus más allegados, se dio cuenta que seguir escondiendo, reprimiendo su yo interior había sido en vano. Por mucho tiempo se había controlado, pero esta vez su lado más violento, el que más odiaba, debía salir para proteger a su gente. Ya no dejaría que le dijeran que hacer ni como reinar por miedo a ser un mal regente. Aunque terminara siendo su perdición ese lado tan monstruoso y sanguinario seria su fuerza y aliado en los días venideros.

Hesitando al estar frente a la puerta de su habitación finalmente se decidió a entrar. Temía que esa noche fuera una de las más sangrientas. No solo porque cada vez que dormía con su esposa lo dejaba hambriento, pero también por las ganas que tenia de exterminarlos a todos. A cada uno de aquellos que lo habían estado traicionando desde mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Sasuke has vuelto –le sonrió mientras cerraba el libro que había estado leyendo, haciéndolo a un lado y saliendo de la cama para acercarse a recibirlo. –Aunque fueron solo un par de días en verdad siento que te extrañe. Sobre todo tu ceño fruncido, siempre molesto por razones desconocidas. Hasta yo misma me sorprendí al darme cuenta que extrañaba tu mal humor. – le aseguro tras sonreírle de nuevo para después abrazarlo. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil pues sabía que pronto ella lo iniciaría todo. Y en un par de minutos, él sucumbiría y sin duda alguna la haría suya. Aun sabiendo que el hambre se haría presente y que su lado brutal devoraría por largas horas, él dormiría con ella –. ¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión con el consejo? –al preguntarle esto el pelinegro deshizo el abrazo y camino hasta él baño para evitar contestarle. Al salir ya se había despojado de sus ropas por completo. Su cabello esta húmedo como si hubiera lavado su rostro y los mechones se hubieran mojado. Al ver que Sakura lo esperaba recostada sobre la cama, camino hasta ella. Deteniéndose para mirarla –.

\- Te ves muy cansado Sasuke, anda ven a dormir. –le pidió mientras levantaba el edredón para que él se recostara. Una vez recostado espero que ella se le acercara e iniciara todo, pero la pelirrosa no lo hizo. Solo se acercó a besarle la mejilla y a susurrarle que descansara. Dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda se acurruco y comenzó a respirar profundamente para conciliar el sueño. Sasuke la miraba un tanto extrañado, pues las únicas veces que no habían dormido juntos había sido porque él había estado ocupado, trabajando en algunos de sus asuntos. Durante esos dos meses habían dormido juntos sin excepción alguna. Aun cuando ella sabía que la dejaría para ir a beber de alguien más, ella seguía durmiendo con él. ¿entonces por qué no esa noche? –.

\- Sasuke –le hablo adormilada – ¿no puedes dormir? –no escuchando respuesta alguna siguió hablando aun adormilada – a pesar de que te extrañe… estos días fueron muy divertidos. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a las esposas de Ichizo y Mifune-san… son muy agradables. Al llegar a tus tierras pensé que sería difícil formar amistades, pero me da mucho gusto haberme equivocado. Eres afortunado de contar con hombres como ellos en tu corte. – tras decirlo esto último guardo silencio, indicando que ya estaba dormida. Al escuchar su último comentario se puso de pie inesperadamente y se marchó. De nuevo buscando sangre que beber y vampiros que despedazar. El gran coraje acumulándose en su estómago, haciéndole compañía al hambre y a la sed inapagable. No podía contener sus ganas de exterminar a cada uno de los que lo habían traicionado.

\- Amo… le he traído una copa de sangre Sasuke-sama –le anuncio Fumiko entrando al cuarto que estaba detrás del trono. –

\- Gracias Fumiko… –agradeció para volverse al pergamino que estaba leyendo – ¿sucede algo? –interrogo al ver a su ama de llaves mirándolo con insistencia –.

\- Amo…. Es sobre Sakura-sama…

\- ¿Qué con ella? –pregunto aun leyendo su pergamino –.

\- Me temo que lo vio durante esta mañana…

\- ¿mañana?

\- Así es… lo vio bebiendo sangre de una de las jóvenes de la servidumbre. –Sasuke permaneció serio, pues entendió que quizás esa era la razón por la cual ella había permanecido dormida. Usualmente se levantaba junto con él para desearle una buena noche, pero esa noche nada. A pesar de que el sol se había ocultado ella no se despertó. Después de haber bebido y devorado a vampiros y vampiresas había saciado su ser. Pero el último que había bebido le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Por lo que había ido al cuarto donde se almacenaba la sangre. Dándose cuenta que beber sangre que sería entregada a su gente después de haber bebido tanto, no le pareció correcto. Así que no quedándole más remedio, le pidió a alguien de la servidumbre que se descubriera el cuello. Pensando en quitarse ese sabor bebió y bebió hasta que este hubo desaparecido, deteniéndose con esfuerzo al ver que la chica comenzaba a gemir extasiada, igual que aquellas cautivas que gemían hasta convertirse en cenizas. –

\- Gracias por decírmelo Fumiko, pero ¿Y eso como lo sabes?

\- La vi mi señor… yo sabía bien lo que usted estaba haciendo, pero en un descuido no me percate que ella entro al cuarto donde mantenemos la sangre que será entregada.

\- Ya veo –viendo que su ama de llaves no se marchaba supuso que aún tenía más que decir –. ¿algo más?

\- Mi señora sigue sin beber ni una gota de sangre… me preguntaba si la razón es que satisface su sed y hambre con solo beberlo a usted mi señor. Porque si bebe de usted mi señor ¿cierto?–ante tal pregunta Sasuke se quedó un tanto estupefacto – supongo que su silencio me dice que esa es la razón.

\- No Fumiko, tampoco bebe de mi sangre…

\- Eso sí es preocupante mi señor…me tranquilizaba pensar que lo hacía…

\- Hablare con ella, le diré que debe beber aunque sea de vez en cuando. Que no debe pasar ni sed ni hambre. Llámala Fumiko…

\- Me temo que no será posible en estos momentos…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Se encuentra charlando con las esposas de Ichizo-san y Mifune-san …

\- Fumiko… trata de que no pasen mucho tiempo solas…

\- ¿Es por lo que imagino mi señor?

\- Supongo que Hiromu ya te puso al tanto…

\- Así es…

\- En estos momentos solo puedo confiar en Hiromu… y en ti Fumiko. –al marcharse el ama de llaves, pensó en que no se había dado cuenta en que momento las esposas de esos dos habían entrado al castillo. Esa era la desventaja de que la sala del trono y la parte habitable del castillo tuvieran entradas diferentes. Recordando lo que le había dicho Fumiko sobre suponer que Sakura bebía de él, se estremeció al recordar la sensación que había sentido al ser bebido.


	5. Capitulo 3-3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Parte 3**

* * *

Pronto hubo pasado otro mes. Un mes extraño donde planifico todo lo que haría…el último mes de vida de todos aquellos que lo habían traicionado… un mes donde su esposa lo abrazo y beso pero en ningún momento inicio algo sexual entre los dos. Un mes donde sin duda le sonrió varias veces al día a pesar de todo. No parecía estar molesta con él, tampoco la sentía distante. Realmente no es que extrañara dormir con ella, pero sentía curiosidad de saber el por qué. A pesar de no dormir con ella su hambre y sed de sangre seguía siendo la misma. Con frecuencia iba y bebía… bebía y devoraba. Todo producto de su coraje… pronto los haría pagar uno a uno… era tiempo de comenzar a depurar a todos aquellos que le habían malaconsejado… que le habían vendido.

\- La veo pensativa mi señora –le hablo Fumiko mientras le ofrecía una copa de sangre –

\- No gracias Fumiko… no tengo apetito…

\- ¿sucede algo mi señora?

\- No… bueno si…

\- Mi señora he servido a esta familia por muchas generaciones… vi crecer incluso a los abuelos de mi amo Sasuke. Puede confiar en mí…. Incluso puede prohibirme que le cuente a mi señor cualquier cosa que usted me diga. Le tengo lealtad a mi señor, pero como mujer la entiendo a la perfección.

\- Gracias Fumiko… la verdad es que tenía tiempo sin sentir preocupación… ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me sentí así que quizás aun no entiendo del todo lo que siento. Sé que este matrimonio es solo una alianza y yo lo acepte tal cual desde un principio. Acepte todo lo que fuese a venir…Pero Sasuke… él… desde que lo conocí siempre ha mantenido una distancia entre los dos… aun así nunca ha sido del todo frío conmigo… tampoco ha sido cruel. A pesar de que no confía en mí tampoco me ha demostrado un rechazo definitivo. Es solo que últimamente le veo más sombrío… algunas veces incluso parece que se queda vacío por largos periodos de tiempo. Todo, estoy segura que se deriva de su intento por esconder su furia… porque esta enfurecido lo se… puedo sentirlo… aunque desconozco la razón. Sé que él no me lo dirá aunque se lo pregunte. Desde un principio me dejo muy en claro que no podía inmiscuirme en ningún asunto referente a su reino. Y lo he hecho, respeto lo que me ha pedido. Aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme… él se ve tan solo. Y temo que si sigue así algo muy malo pasara. Siento que un día todo cuanto lleva adentro lo consumirá… y todo porque no desea compartir la carga con alguien más. En este último mes he intentado darle su espacio, pensando que quizás aligeraría su presión. Pero aun no veo ningún cambio en él…acepte ser su esposa no porque se me obligara sino por voluntad propia. Desde la primera vez que lo vi… su solitaria figura alejándose como si cargara un enorme peso en sus hombros. Me dije a mi misma tras cubrirme bajo una manta que si pudiese ayudarlo lo haría. Si pudiera hacerlo feliz lo haría… y si yo no podía hacerlo que llegara alguien más que si pudiese… y la providencia me dijo que si… me dio la oportunidad de estar junto a él.

\- Mi señor es afortunado de tenerla a su lado… estoy segura que un día se dará cuenta de ello –le aseguro Fumiko dándose cuenta que Sakura ya no diría más –

\- Gracias Fumiko… gracias por escucharme… y gracias por haber cuidado de Sasuke todo este tiempo.

\- Mi señora ¿está segura de no tener apetito?

\- Si… la verdad es que puedo pasar largo tiempo sin comer ni beber… es algo que herede de mi abuela.

\- Por favor no se abstenga si el apetito viene a usted. Prométame que si llega a sentir hambre o sed me lo hará saber.

\- Si Fumiko…

\- Por cierto mi señora… disculpe mi atrevimiento pero desde hace unos días Yoriko-san no ha venido a visitarla.

\- A esa es otra de mis preocupaciones… ella vino hace un par de días. Me dijo estar preocupada porque desde hace una semana no ha sabido nada de Mifune-san, su esposo. Al parecer salió a llevar un mensaje de Sasuke para uno de los reinos vecinos. Supuestamente recibió un mensaje de su parte diciéndole que pronto estaría de regreso. Pero aún no saben nada de él. Y no solo eso parece que también algunos de los consejeros de Sasuke desaparecieron. Quizás es por eso que le veo tan preocupado últimamente…debe estar preocupado por sus hombres.

\- Quizás mi señora, pero no se mortifique más pensando en ello. Estoy segura que mi amo estará bien si usted permanece a su lado.

* * *

Cabalgando por el bosque se topó inesperadamente con la figura danzante de su esposa. Ella y Fumiko estaban entre el claro de los árboles. Fumiko cantaba y tocaba un extraño instrumento de cuerda. Sakura sonreía mientras bailaba sobre la nieve. Varios zorros blancos estaban sentados a su alrededor como únicos espectadores. De repente se le acercaban porque querían ser cargados u acariciados. Se veían tan dóciles junto a ella que su agresividad podría pasar desapercibida por todos.

\- Quiere que vayamos a saludarles mi señor –pregunto Hiromu –.

\- ¿Deseas saludar a tu esposa Hiromu?

\- Solo si usted desea saludar a la suya mi señor…

\- No es necesario…

\- Entonces partamos al fuerte… parece ser que más han sido tomados prisioneros. ¿Está seguro que no desea saludar a su esposa?

\- Si…

\- Sabe la gente la aprecia mucho…

\- ¿La gente?

\- Si… seguramente no lo sabe o no lo ha notado porque hay asuntos más primordiales ocupando su mente. Pero desde hace tiempo su esposa suele visitar a la gente de los pueblos cercanos. Antes lo hacía sola, cabalgando ese caballo blanco que le obsequio. Pero desde algunas semanas atrás Fumiko ha comenzado a acompañarla. Yo se lo he pedido… por protección.

\- ¿Crees que ella necesita protección?

\- Mi señor es su esposa… claro que la necesita y más ahora que los enemigos nos sobran…

\- Tienes razón… no sabía… no sabía que ella visitaba a la gente…

\- Sé que para usted es un matrimonio estrictamente estratégico, pero quizás debería ponerle un poco más de atención. También debería intentar confiar en ella …

\- De eso aún no estoy seguro Hiromu…

* * *

\- Escuche que de nuevo iras al fuerte –le comento su esposa –.

\- Si, pasare unos días allí…

\- ¿puedo ir contigo? –le pidió sonriendo –.

\- No hay nada que tengas que hacer allá…

\- Te equivocas… quiero conocer un poco ya que solo he estado allí una sola vez… el día que te conocí… y si lo recuerdas bien estaba dormida.

\- ¿Solo eso? Si es solo eso supongo que no hay problema.

\- También quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

\- Partiremos en una hora…prepara tus cosas. –le pidió evitando mirarla a los ojos. Durante las dos horas que cabalgo con él no se dijeron nada. Sakura iba fascinada con el paisaje nevado. Por momentos sentía el aliento de Sasuke golpear una de sus orejas. Cada vez que esto pasaba se recargaba en él para sentir su pecho en su espalda. Una vez que hubieron llegado al fuerte la llevo hasta la habitación para que dejara sus cosas.

\- ¿no me acompañaras al mercado? –pregunto la pelirrosa –.

\- Lo siento hay unas cosas que debo atender en la prisión…

\- Entiendo… no tardes mucho en regresar… ve tranquilo que yo estaré bien –se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla. Mientras ella caminaba por el mercado, oliendo perfumes, comprando aretes y probándose vestidos; Sasuke interrogaba, mataba y desmembraba a esos que lo habían traicionado. Interrogándolos para sacarles toda la información que le fuese de utilidad. Si algo le gustaba a la pelirrosa era precisamente salir a caminar muy temprano en la mañana cuando el sol era piadoso. O ya entrado el día cuando no faltaba mucho para anochecer. Regresando al fuerte fue recibida por los hombres de su esposo quienes le cedieron el paso tras saludarla con respeto. Al llegar a su habitación se acercó a la ventana y vio que el sol ya se había ocultado por completo. Era posible que Sasuke regresara o quizás no… después de todo no podía saberlo ya que el pelinegro usualmente se ausentaba tanto en la noche como en el día. Aun así decidió esperarlo y se ducho. Vistiendo uno de los vestidos que acababa de comprar en el mercado examino su apariencia frente al espejo. Este era de un tono azulaceo y aterciopelado. Por largas horas lo espero leyendo hasta que entrada la noche apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Sus cabellos iban mojados como siempre que aparecía frente a ella. El olor a sangre a penas si era perceptible. Dándose cuenta de este olor se puso de pie y fue a besarlo sin preámbulos. El pelinegro reacciono sorprendido pero no la alejo. Dándose cuenta que en su aliento no había sabor a sangre supo que al menos no había bebido de nadie. El olor venia de su cuerpo. –

\- ¿sucede algo? –le pregunto cuando ella rompió el beso –.

\- No… te extrañe fue todo. –le contesto con una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas – ¿fue un buen día? –ante la pregunta fingió ignorancia. Notando esto la pelirrosa le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos. Sasuke se volvió a mirarla – Quiero ser tuya esta noche… O más bien en lo que queda de esta noche –le pidió con la mirada suplicante. La petición lo tomo por sorpresa, pues ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que habían estado juntos de esa forma.

\- Yo…

\- Shhh – le silencio Sakura –entiendo si no deseas hacerlo…

\- Preferiría descansar…

\- Entiendo. Por lo menos… ¿podrías recostarte cerca de mí? Quiero abrazarte…–él pelinegro no le respondió tan solo se limitó a recostarse y esperar a que ella hiciera lo mismo – te ves muy cansado –le aseguro tras acariciarle los cabellos mojados –entonces debió ser un día difícil… –se acercó a besarlo. El pelinegro abrió su boca al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, atrayendo lentamente su cuerpo hacia él. Quizás había extrañado ese tipo de contacto o quizás no, pero por el momento no quería pensar en ello. Al igual que ella hacía con él, estaba besándola lento. Muy despacio. Se recostó sobre ella, descubriéndole el pecho para acariciarla. Pero pronto comenzó a sentir la necesidad de besarla y tocarla con más fuerza. Besándola con más exigencia mientras apretaba uno de sus senos. Sus besos se tornaron lastimeros, pues había comenzado a morderla sin darse cuenta. Sin querer con uno de sus colmillos le había herido su labio, haciéndola sangrar, el aroma de su sangre desestabilizándolo. Se retiró un poco y se topó con sus ojos verdes y brillantes.

\- No te preocupes no me dolió…

\- Yo lo siento…. Lo siento pero no puedo Sakura… no puedo –afirmo tras pararse y dejarla de nuevo sola. Sakura se paró y camino hasta el espejo. Observo su cuerpo, su seno magullado y su labio sangrante. Él no lo había notado pero la había apretado tanto que con sus dedos le había rasguñado su seno, dejando unas profundas marcas. Se sentó pensativa sobre la cama.

Él tenía miedo a lastimarla de eso estaba segura… claro que toda la situación era mucho más oscura, incierta. Pero al menos le quedaba claro que entre su miedo a dejarla entrar también estaba el miedo a lastimarla. Durante esos meses había logrado percibir que llevaba algo dentro, escondido, algo que no quería dejar salir o al menos estaba reprimiendo. Muy en el fondo sabía que él no la lastimaría… pero de eso él no estaba seguro. Era como si no se aceptase así mismo y al no hacerlo no se conocía por completo. Como si supiera de lo que era capaz y por eso temía… miedo a no saber si había una forma de detenerse. Ya estaba cansada de dejarlo ser… quería demostrarle que podía confiar en ella. Ella estaba allí junto a él y quería ayudarlo a llevar esa carga que parecía tan pesada, exhaustiva. Tras esperar un tiempo se decidió a ir a buscarlo, tomo su capa y se cubrió con ella antes de salir. Tardaría en encontrarlo pero el olor de su propia sangre en la punta de sus dedos que la habían apretado, la llevaría hasta él.

* * *

No había nadie. Todos debían estar ya en sus casas descansando. Faltaba al menos una hora para que amaneciera, seguramente esa era la razón. Después de caminar por un largo rato siguiendo su aroma termino adentrándose en el bosque. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero podía jurar que muy a lo lejos escuchaba gritos. Entre más se adentraba en el bosque se percató que en algunos de los arboles había cristales. Agachándose junto a uno de ellos lo toco, observándolo a detalle. No eran cristales… al menos no de alguna piedra preciosa… eran de hielo. Le pareció extraño que esos cristales de hielo se formaran de esa forma, como si brotasen del suelo como arbustos. El fuerte graznido de un cuervo la hizo incorporarse. Pronto una fuerte oleada de viento resonó a los alrededores haciéndola estremecerse. Usualmente no sentía frio con la nieve, pero el aura de ese lugar era gélida, le enfriaba sus manos. Siguió caminando hasta que llego a lo que parecía una pequeña fortaleza. Esta no tenía ventanas, se veía tétrica, desolada. Había estado a punto de entrar al percibir el aroma de su sangre, pero al olerlo también hacia otra dirección, se detuvo. Lo más probable era que Sasuke hubiera pasado por ese lugar y de allí se hubiera dirigido a otra parte. Siguiendo el rastro comenzó a caminar de nuevo aunque con dificultad, pues la nieve en el camino se estaba volviendo más profunda.

Cada vez podía oler su propia sangre con más facilidad, indicando la cercanía. Con lentitud inhalaba para seguir olfateando, pero de pronto su nariz capto también la sangre de alguien más. Conforme se acercaba más y más sangre era percibida por su olfato. Su caminar se volvió lento, pues había comenzado a temer. Sabía muy bien que la escena que le esperaba sería una muy sangrienta. Temía también encontrarse con Sasuke… encontrarse con él y temerle. ¿Y, si lo que viera le asustara? A pesar de que quería ser valiente, se sentía temblar, pues estaba segura que pronto descubriría un lado de su esposo que hasta ahora no había comprendido. Un lado que hasta ahora solo se había imaginado. Caminaba casi de puntillas, pues realmente era como si estuviera tratando de prolongar su descubrimiento. No muy lejos de la fortaleza, estaba un vado y en este un riachuelo nada profundo. La nieve cubría gran parte de este, pero aun así se podía caminar por las aguas. Estas la cubrían hasta los tobillos y estaban muy heladas.

El andar de las aguas estaba opacando cualquier otro sonido. Caminando entre unas rocas se detuvo en seco al observar toda la sangre acumulada allí. Volviendo su mirada hacia el frente vio aún más sangre. Sangre infinita que manchaba las diminutas corrientes. Ni siquiera los enfrentamientos de los que le habían hablado, se los habían contado tan sangrientos. Aun andando a paso lento entre las aguas manchadas de sangre, volteaba hacia todos lados buscando a Sasuke con la mirada. Justo cuando el amanecer se preparaba para salir lo encontró sentado en unas rocas. Este bebía con furia sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor. No estaba rodeado solo de sangre también de ceniza. ¿A cuántos vampiros había consumido esa noche? La vampiresa de quien bebía, gemía extasiada, disfrutando de ser devorada. Por momentos era como si todo fuese un sueño. Como si todo fuera producto de su imaginación. Sentía que esa no era la realidad. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de su esposo. ¿Era eso lo que tanto temía hacer con ella? Apretujarla tan fuerte que terminara desmembrándola…. Beberla hasta dejarla vacía y convertirla en cenizas…la realidad… ¿En verdad esa era la realidad?

Salió de su ensimismamiento al ser llamada por una voz.

\- Sakura-san –al volver su mirada se dio cuenta que la voz venia de la vampiresa que Sasuke estaba devorando. No reconociéndola al principio, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al reconocerla. Era Yoriko-san la esposa de Mifune… uno de los consejeros de Sasuke. –

\- ¿Yoriko-san? –hablo para sí misma –.

\- Ser bebida por tu esposo me está matando de placer… deberías dejar que te bebiera hasta la muerte…Ahhh –gimió la mujer mientras miraba a Sakura a los ojos. Ni siquiera Mifune podía hacerme sentir esto. –gimoteo aún más fuerte cuando Sasuke le arranco el corazón y se lo comió de dos mordidas. La sangre lo salpico por unos segundos, deteniéndose hasta que el cuerpo comenzó a convertirse en cenizas. Estas volaron junto con la nieve, osciladas por el viento. Sakura cerró sus ojos para evitar que estas entraran en ellos. –

\- ¿Tienes miedo? –le interrogo su esposo al volverse a mirarla –. No te da miedo darte cuenta de lo que soy… ¿no temes que te haga lo mismo? –al ver que su esposa no respondía, tomo a otra vampiresa que había estado esperando su turno en silencio. La tomo del cuello y comenzó a beberla para después también arrancarle el corazón, los pulmones y morderlos. Tirando las sobras hacia las aguas junto a los pies de Sakura, acto que finalmente la hizo huir. Verla alejarse lo hizo suspirar.

\- Esto es lo que soy… Sakura –se sentó de nuevo sobre las rocas, pero ya no bebió. Contemplo sus manos y cuerpo bañados en sangre y ceniza. Finalmente había hecho lo que quería hacer desde tiempo atrás, perturbar a su esposa. Borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro… curiosamente esto no le causo la satisfacción que pensó. ¿Qué es lo que haría? ¿Regresar y esperarlo en el fuerte? Cayendo en cuenta que su esposa había corrido en la dirección opuesta, supo de inmediato que esta se perdería. Estuvo a punto de no ir tras ella, pero finalmente se decidió a darle alcance.

* * *

Tenía tiempo corriendo por el bosque pero no se topaba con la pequeña fortaleza tan siniestra que había visto. Dándose cuenta que había corrido en la dirección opuesta, entendió que estaba perdida. El sol había salido desde hace tiempo, mostrándole un paisaje sereno. Recordando la sangre brotando entre las aguas, se envolvió con sus dos brazos en un abrazo. Movió ambas manos de arriba abajo intentando reconfortarse. Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirse así, tan perdida. Miedo…claro que lo había sentido… aun lo sentía. Pero no era miedo a su esposo…era miedo a no poder ayudarlo. Aun no comprendía lo que pasaba… a pesar que desde un principio entendió por qué la trataba con cautela. No deseaba que ella interfiriera en su reino… ni en su vida. Por mucho tiempo pensó que esa hambre tan voraz que le acaecía cada vez que dormían juntos se debía a su negativa de beberla. Pero ahora entendía que había mucho más…quizás desde un principio había creído que su esposo era alguien diferente. Nunca había escuchado de un vampiro que se comiera los órganos de sus víctimas. Sasuke mordiendo los pulmones. No podría sacarlo de su mente por mucho tiempo. Su esposo no se conformaba con beber para saciar su hambre, para apagar su sed. Debía hacer algo más bestial para sentirse colmado. Dándose cuenta que era él quien había estado matando a sus consejeros la hizo pensar que quizás Sasuke no era el soberano benévolo que pensaba.

Quizás dentro de Sasuke existía mucha maldad… una que antes no había percibido… o tan solo lo estaba malinterpretando… después de todo no sabía mucho de él… ya que él mismo no le tenía confianza alguna. Sería mejor alejarse de él… seguir dándole su espacio y aprovechar para descubrir su verdadera naturaleza. Siguió caminando por un largo rato, comenzaba a sentirse agotada. Quizás era la luz del sol que estaba cobrando fuerza. Preocupada de tener que vagar por más tiempo se detuvo y volvió su mirada atrás. No sabía que es lo que esperaba, pero no había nadie allí. Nadie le seguía… nadie la estaba buscando. No percatándose de la presencia siguió caminando hasta que frente a ella apareció un vampiro lastimado. Sangraba del torso y tenía marcas de colmillos en el cuello.

\- Si mal no lo recuerdo usted es la esposa de nuestro señor. ¿podría ayudarme? Vera estoy muy hambriento… –la miro siniestramente y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella, varios zorros blancos salieron de los alrededores. Rodeándola para protegerla. Al ver que seguía acercándose todos se le lanzaron, mordisqueándolo hasta dejarlo en el suelo. Pronto dejo de moverse y los zorros se alejaron no sin antes ir a olfatearla y lamerle los dedos de los pies. Iba descalza, pues sus botas las había perdido mientras corría por el riachuelo, alejándose de Sasuke.

\- Gracias por protegerme… –al seguir caminando todos los zorros regresaron a sus madrigueras –ahora si tan solo pudiera encontrar la forma de regresar al castillo. –camino cabizbaja unos cuantos pasos hasta que sintió una presencia familiar. Era el caballo blanco que Sasuke le había obsequiado, y trotaba hacia ella. Se abrazó de el al tenerlo frente a si y le beso la nariz. –Gracias por venir a buscarme… sabias que estaba perdida ¿cierto? –subiendo al corcel se alejó de allí. Llego al castillo algunas horas antes del anochecer. Sasuke no había regresado como suponía.

\- Mi señora por que ha regresado usted sola…

\- Fumiko… necesito que prepares una habitación para mi… dejare de dormir en el mismo cuarto que mi esposo…

\- Mi señora si puedo preguntar por qué…

\- Me ha quedado claro que le afecta tenerme cerca… además…Fumiko no deseo hablar más del asunto. Por favor… que sea una habitación muy lejos de la suya…

* * *

Al regresar a su castillo, subió a su habitación. Por costumbre supuso que Sakura estaría allí, pero no, no lo estaba.

\- Mi señor ha entrado al castillo sin hacer ningún ruido. A penas y si me percate de su regreso. ¿Desea algo de beber?

\- Más tarde Fumiko…deseo descansar… ¿Dónde está Sakura?

\- En su nueva habitación mi señor…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si, hace dos días se mudó a una habitación del ala oeste.

\- ¿ha recibido visitas o enviado correspondencia?

\- No mi señor. Solo recibió una visita… la esposa de Ichizo-san vino a verla el día de ayer –.

\- No la dejes mucho tiempo sola si llega venir a verla de nuevo…

\- Así lo hare mi señor… ¿Por qué no le cuenta a mi señora? Debería explicarle lo que está sucediendo… no debería dejarla sumida en esa incertidumbre.

\- No confió en ella Fumiko…

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento…pasare a retirarme.

Sentándose en la cama, pensó que finalmente la había escarmentado. Al recostarse en la cama se acomodó como dormía siempre. No supo si era la costumbre o una reacción de su cuerpo, pero sintió como si lo hubiesen jalado. Seguro de que ahí estaba Sakura se volvió hacia el espacio que ella solía ocupar convencido de que se toparía con su sonrisa. Mas no había nada allí… todo lo había imaginado. Quedándose dormido comenzó a recordar lo que había visto mientras la seguía para buscarla. Uno de los vampiros que había escapado tirado en el suelo, lleno de mordidas… mordidas de zorro. Entendiendo lo que había pasado sintió curiosidad. Los zorros de esas tierras nunca se habían mostrados amables con nadie. Solo con ella…muy a lo lejos logro visualizar su figura, alejándose en su corcel. Viendo que se encontraba segura dio vuelta atrás y regreso a la prisión. Constantemente preguntándose por que se había preocupado por ella cuando antes deseaba asustarla para alejarla.

* * *

Por varios días siguió repitiendo su rutina de beber y matar a todo traidor. Finalmente obteniendo el nombre que deseaba. El nombre de quien lo había estado engañando casi toda su vida. Sabía que durante toda su vida lo habían manipulado, pero no hasta qué punto. Y no que alguien tan cercano era parte de todo. Llevaba varias horas recostado en el sofá, lugar donde había estado durmiendo, pues últimamente no lograba conciliar el sueño en su cama.

\- Buenos días mi señor, veo que esta vez durmió durante la noche…algo que no hace con frecuencia. Le he traído un poco de sangre…

\- Gracias Fumiko… supongo que Hiromu te lo ha informado ya…

\- Así es amo… nunca lo espere del señor Ichizo… pero debemos aceptarlo, pues resulto de esta manera. Estuvo fuera por algún tiempo, pero tengo entendido que ayer regreso…

\- Creí que era mi único amigo…. Me ha traicionado. Esta noche no me quedara más remedio que acabar con su vida también…

\- Pero finalmente estaremos cerca… lograremos cumplir el deseo de sus antepasados… liberaremos estas tierras…

\- Así será Fumiko…hare todo lo que este en mis manos….Fumiko…. Sakura… aún sigue sin beber ¿cierto?

\- Así es mi señor… ni una sola copa desde que llego. En unas semanas más se cumplirán cinco meses desde que se convirtió en su esposa… a penas y un parpadeo, pero siento que lleva con nosotros casi una vida. Hablando de ella… cuando me dirigía para acá, me la he topado caminando al jardín. Tiene días que sale a caminar casi a diario. En estos días parece que ha estado muy pensativa… reflexionando… como si estuviese buscando respuestas.

\- No deberías permitirle andar a solas Fumiko –le pidió poniéndose de pie para acercarse al ventanal que daba al jardín –.

\- Si mi señor. Iré a buscarle en seguida.

\- Espera no será necesario.

\- ¿Y eso mi señor?

\- Acércate…– al asomarse vio que a la salida del castillo varios zorros blancos estaban esperándola. Por la mente de Sasuke de nuevo paso el recuerdo del vampiro que había sido mordido y arañado. Dejándolo para que se convirtiera en cenizas poco a poco –.

\- Aun no logro comprender ese comportamiento. Nunca antes los había visto actuar de esa manera ni acercarse a uno de los nuestros. Siempre nos evitan, atacándonos si se les da la gana, pero a ella no. A ella la siguen…

\- Desde la primera vez que la vieron…. Es como si hubieran quedado prendados de ella…

\- Supongo que tiene razón… ellos la protegerán… ellos y el corcel blanco… fue bueno que se lo obsequiara…no fue fácil encontrarlo, pero después de todo pudo ofrecérselo como un presente…

\- Ni siquiera tuve que buscarlo Fumiko… el corcel solo llego a mi…hablando de él… sabes si Sakura le dio algún nombre…nunca me lo ha dicho.

\- Ninguno mi señor… me dijo que no le daría ninguno, pues si lo hacía se convertiría en su dueña… y asegura no querer serlo. –Sasuke no lo percibió pero su ama de llaves se alejó pensativa, como si algo la inquietara. Hablar con su amo y ver a esos zorros le había sembrado una idea en su cabeza. Un recuerdo… una antigua conversación con Fugaku-sama el padre de Sasuke. Entrando a sus habitaciones, comenzó a revisar cada uno de los libreros en busca de su diario.


	6. Capitulo 3-4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Parte 4**

* * *

\- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? – se preguntó Sakura en voz alta – Sasuke… él… es bueno y lo estoy juzgando mal… o en verdad muy malo… pero me rehusó a creer en su maldad… ¿Qué es lo que debo creer?... él nunca me dice nada… –su mirada estaba perdida. No encontraba respuesta alguna allí sentada bajo un árbol ya sin hojas. Se abrazó de sus rodillas tras reacomodar la manta que evitaba que sintiera el frio de la nieve, no dejando de pensar en Sasuke. Más de diez zorros acurrucados junto a ella para darle calor. Su corcel de pie junto a un gran risco como si observara el paisaje. Inesperadamente los zorros se pusieron de pie con su pelaje encrespado. Comenzaron a gruñir al ver que alguien se acercaba.

\- Sakura-sama que gusto verla…yo –la mujer se detuvo al ver que los animales no le permitían acercarse a Sakura –

\- Yuzuha-san no esperaba verte el día de hoy –la pelirrosa se puso de pie para ir a saludarla. Al hacer esto los blanquecinos animales retrocedieron pero aun manteniendo la guardia. De igual manera su corcel la miraba atento –.

\- Me dirigía al castillo para hablar con usted, pero no imagine que la encontraría por aquí. De igual manera pensé que aun debía estar dormida. Había decidido que la esperaría hasta que despertara, pues es urgente lo que debo pedirle.

\- Hoy dormí durante la noche y decidí salir a caminar. Me serena ver el paisaje… además quise aprovechar que los rayos del sol no brillan con tanta intensidad el día de hoy. Dices que venias a buscarme…pedirme algo. ¿Qué sucede Yuzuha-san?

\- Es sobre Yoriko-san… Mifune-san… ellos al igual que muchos han desaparecido. Hace unos días escuche que varios vampiros y vampiresas han sido tomados prisioneros por cometer traición. Seguramente han hecho algo grave… Sasuke-sama él fue quien dio la orden de investigar a los traidores. Pero muchos de ellos lo han servido por años así como mí amado Ichizo…. No los creo capaces de traicionarlo. Creo que ha cometido un grave error… alguien debe estar envenenándole la mente, poniéndolo en contra de sus fieles allegados… es por eso que he venido con usted Sakura-sama… he venido a suplicarle que hable con él… temo por la vida de Ichizo… él ha servido a Sasuke durante mucho tiempo, pero si alguien lo acusa de traición… no puedo permitir que tal cosa suceda.

\- Tranquilízate Yuzuha…. Sasuke él… seguramente sabe que Ichizo jamás lo traicionaría…de eso debes estar segura… te prometo que hablare con él… veras que confía en él. –le aseguro con algo de culpa, pues ella había presenciado los últimos momentos de Yoriko. Haber presenciado esto la había deprimido como nunca. Pues Yoriko había sido amable con ella, le había parecido buena persona. Pero muy dentro de ella algo le decía que Sasuke tenía una razón para haberlo hecho.

\- Gracias Sakura-sama…

\- No te preocupes más –le aseguro Sakura abrazándola – regresare al castillo y hablare con él te lo prometo. –al decirle esto su caballo ya estaba junto a ella cosa que le extraño –debes estar tranquila. Ichizo es el único amigo de Sasuke… sé que jamás lo traicionaría –afirmo tras subirse a su corcel. Al irse alejando los zorros corrían detrás de ella, cuidándola aun. No la abandonaron hasta que la pelirrosa hubo entrado en el castillo. Al intentar hablar con Sasuke, Fumiko le informo que este de nuevo estaba durmiendo. Que fuera a buscarle antes de que anocheciera. Sakura por su parte se dirigió a su habitación y tomo un baño. Se recostó sobre su cama y empezó a leer algunos pergaminos que su abuela le había obsequiado como regalo de bodas. Dándose cuenta que ya varias horas habían pasado, de nuevo se dirigió a buscar a Sasuke, pero no lo encontró. Pensando que era probable que este estuviera cercas de la sala del trono se fue a buscarlo. No viéndolo allí supuso que debía estar en el cuarto donde habían establecido lo que conllevaría su matrimonio. Antes de entrar reflexiono en como ese matrimonio era tan distinto. Aunque el primero también había sido una unión estratégica había hecho todo lo posible por servir a su esposo. En cambio en este no solo quería servir a Sasuke… deseaba hacer mucho más por él. Entrando en la habitación, Sasuke la miro sorprendido. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en sus manos las cuales tenían una espada, la cual ya estaba enfundando.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

\- Sasuke tu… es verdad… vas a salir a matar de nuevo…

\- Ese es mi asunto…

\- Sasuke…dime que no te diriges a buscar a Ichizo-san…

\- ¿Y que si es así?

\- Sasuke él es tu amigo…

\- Sakura tú no sabes nada…

\- Sasuke no puedes hacer tal cosa… ¿piensas que te ha traicionado?

\- No discutiré esto contigo…piensa lo que quieras…

\- Sasuke… háblame… dime que es lo que está pasando… porque me dejas sacar mis propias conclusiones…. Que acaso no sabes que quizás todo cuanto pienso de ti es erróneo… no quiero estar equivocada. Sobre ti no quiero estar equivocada… dime porque estás haciendo todo esto… puedo entenderlo… si tú me lo explicas estoy segura que puedo entenderlo.

\- Cuando me case contigo fui lo suficientemente claro… te dije que no permitiría que te inmiscuyeras en los asuntos de mi reino… así que hazte a un lado Sakura… tengo que encargarme de varios asuntos esta noche…

\- Sasuke…al menos estas seguro de lo que estás haciendo… ¿no te arrepentirás?

\- No lo hare… hazte a un lado….

\- Sasuke… estas matando a los tuyos… dime que hay una razón…

\- Te he dicho que te hagas a un lado –le grito tomándola fuertemente del brazo, para hacerla a un lado. El movimiento fue tan brusco que la pelirrosa tropezó con un tapete y cayó al suelo. Su mirada se veía perdida y sin verlo a la cara le hablo –.

\- Veo que no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti… simplemente no me escucharas… durante todos estos días… durante algunos de estos meses no he hecho nada más que intentar darte tu espacio. Pensé que si lo hacia eventualmente confiarías en mi…no sabes cómo te detesto en estos momentos. Yo nunca me había sentido de esta manera… incapaz de sonreír… nunca había sentido algo como esto… me duele. Aunque lo intento no logro entenderte… no entiendo por qué te niegas a decirme lo que sucede… ¿Por qué carajos te importa un bledo si yo llego a pensar mal de ti? Que no entiendes… incluso si tu razón para aniquilar no es válida la aceptaría… sé que lo haría. Desde un principio decidí aceptarte sin saber todo lo que vendría… pero tu simplemente me haces a un lado… solo sé que si permanezco junto a ti de esta manera terminare por consumirme yo misma…

\- No deseo escucharte –le contesto en voz baja antes de salir, dejándola sola. Mientras caminaba en busca de su primer ministro se detuvo unos segundos. La expresión de Sakura hablándole vino a su mente al igual que la ausencia de una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella siempre sonreía… ella siempre era feliz… amaba estar feliz se lo había dicho. A pesar de haberse dicho muchas veces que odiaba su sonrisa, que la detestaba con frecuencia, el semblante afligido de su esposa, no podía aislarlo de sus pensamientos. Ella en ningún momento le dijo que se había alejado porque le temía… le dijo que le había dado su espacio. ¿Cómo era posible que no le temiera después de verlo devorando de esa manera? La verdad es que en esos momentos no podía darle mucha importancia a lo que ella creyera de él. No podía ser egoísta y pensar solo en sí mismo. Debía luchar por sus tierras y su gente. Blandiendo su espada pronto hubo llegado a donde Ichizo, su ministro, su amigo, quien lo esperaba acompañado de más traidores. Sabía que le sería difícil derrotarlo, pues no se dejaría encarcelar. Aunque la realidad era que ni siquiera la prisión podría reparar los daños ya causados. La única opción era darle muerte. Y sabía bien que acabaría con él, pues tenía bastante decepción y coraje garantizándole la victoria. Estando ya frente a frente sintió como esa violencia y ganas de aniquilar lo invadían. Apretó su espada de la empuñadura, preparándose para el enfrentamiento.

* * *

\- Mi señora pero porque está aquí en el suelo –exclamo Fumiko al verle en el piso. La preocupación era evidente en su rostro. –

\- Fumiko te lo suplico… si tú sabes lo que sucede…. Debes decírmelo… necesito saberlo… si no yo…. Sasuke yo…

\- Mi señora no me corresponde hablarle sobre ello…

\- Fumiko… llevo 119 años viviendo sin preocupación alguna… sin pena alguna…incluso cuando mi primer esposo murió…yo nunca me sentí así… así tan perdida… tan angustiada… confundida…Fumiko … Yo deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder ayudar a Sasuke… te ruego que me digas que es lo que está pasando –suplico con lágrimas en los ojos. Fumiko la observo por unos segundos, dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos. Sabía bien que no tenía derecho a contarle, pero su amo quizás hacia mal en no hacerlo.

\- Mi amo tiene dos problemas que lo mortifican mi señora. Que lo consumen…uno de ellos es su gente… y el otro es la sed y el hambre incontrolable que siente y se le dificulta controlar… sobre todo en ciertas ocasiones. Me será más fácil explicarle primero sobre su hambre y sed. Casi todos los hombres de esta familia han nacido con ese apetito no solo por la sangre… también por los órganos. Fueron pocos los que alguna vez lograron controlarla. Y entre esos pocos se encuentra mi señor…pero de un tiempo para acá le ha resultado muy difícil y conforme pasen los años lo será aún más. Sobre todo si no encuentra una sangre que lo satisfaga. En estas tierras esa hambre tan voraz nunca ha sido bien vista y mi señor teme que lo descubran. Aunque ya pocos lo sabemos. Además la gente ya está cansada de los sacrificios que deben hacer para beneficiar a nuestro reino… los sacrificios que han hecho desde hace tanto tiempo, siendo víctimas de aquellos que nos tienen oprimidos. La codicia por la sangre de estas tierras no parece acabarse. Los señores feudales y su sed inmensurable… su deseo de adueñarse de nosotros por completo y todo por su hambruna. Pero a diferencia de ellos….el hambre de mi señor… es incomparable. Y él se odia por ello. No quiere sucumbir porque no quiere compartir ninguna similitud con aquellos de fuera… con aquellos que beben y devoran a otros por completo. Ver que él también es capaz de lo mismo… ver que es capaz de aun más… lo agobia. Saber que el saborea los órganos y no solo la sangre. Que solo él de entre todos los vampiros encuentre placer en comer corazones y pulmones… arterias, venas e hígados. Querer liberar a su gente de vampiros con apetito pequeños a comparación del suyo… ¿Ve el dilema en que se encuentra? Teme no poder liberar a su gente… y teme empezar a devorarlos a todos.

\- Supongo que parte de él siente que no tiene el derecho a liberarlos… no cuando su hambre es aún mayor que aquellos que los tienen sometidos…si ha crecido detestándolos… saber que él podría ser aun peor que ellos… es por eso que se maldice así mismo.

\- Escucharla decir "liberarlos" me hace pensar que al menos entiende un poco sobre la situación de estas tierras.

\- Entiendo un poco…estas tierras… la sangre de estas tierras es considerada la mejor desde tiempos muy lejanos… tiempos muy antiguos. Es por eso que siempre hubo guerras entre los clanes… todos deseaban consumirla. Hubo tantos enfrentamientos en el pasado. Aun los hay. Quiero suponer y más por la impotencia que percibo en Sasuke. Desean obtener cuanta sangre sea posible antes que cualquier otro clan. He vivido lo suficiente para al menos saber un poco. Tengo entendido que la sangre de estas tierras puede saciar el hambre por días enteros. Es por eso que todos los clanes la desean… para hacerse más fuertes. Por esa razón el emperador tuvo que poner un alto. Había demasiados enfrentamientos. Pero como ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder… a dejar de codiciar… todos firmaron un pacto… el cual dice que estas tierras deben suplir la sangre para el bien común. Para evitar el hambre… para calmar la sed… siendo así que por miles de años estas tierras han proveído de sangre a muchos.

\- Veo que en verdad conoce un poco sobre nuestra historia… pero imagino… que aún se pregunta sobre los castigos impuestos a los miembros del consejo…

\- No, eso no lo sé… siento que es contradictorio… querer liberar a su gente de la opresión, pero acabando con la vida de sus allegados… no lo comprendo.

\- Es en verdad muy simple… el emperador…. Siempre ha estado enterado de todos nuestros movimientos… y eso es porque siempre han habido informantes. Las decisiones que ha tomado nuestro señor Sasuke siempre han sido las recomendadas por el consejo. El consejo siempre ha dado su opinión… han tomado muchas decisiones… incluyendo la aprobación para seguir enviando más sangre a los pueblos. Nuestro amo siempre las ha acatado… las ha apoyado porque siempre creyó que era lo mejor para mantener a la gente a salvo. Pues él no desea que la gente de estas tierras llegue a conocer lo que es una guerra en todo su esplendor. Pero ahora ya sabe que todas las decisiones que fueron tomadas fueron instrucciones del señor emperador. Que toda y cada una de las decisiones tomadas fueron en beneficio de esos que se alimentan de nosotros y no para beneficiar a nuestra gente. Además parece ser que el señor Ichizo estaba dispuesto a quedarse con estas tierras eventualmente. Tenía tiempo formando alianzas con otros clanes para beneficio propio. Quería quedarse con las tierras para así ofrecerlas al mejor postor. Si esto continua… todos y cada uno de los que vivimos en estas tierras terminaremos siendo exclusivamente alimento para los reinos de este imperio. Quizás usted piense que tal traición debería ser pagada diferente… pero para que pueda comprender mejor a mi señor le pediré que me siga. La llevare para que usted misma pueda ver los suministros de sangre que fueron creados ya hace muchísimo tiempo. Creados con el fin de suplir no solo a los nuestros pero a quienes exigen tributo. Sígame por favor… –le pidió ayudándola a ponerse de pie, pues la pelirrosa había escuchado toda la historia aun sentada en donde Sasuke la había dejado –.

\- Fumiko espera… antes de irnos dime… Sasuke estará bien ¿verdad? Él… nada le pasara… regresara ileso después de enfrentarse a Ichizo…

\- Lo hará mi señora… no hay duda alguna. Además no ha ido solo. Hiromu mi esposo y los pocos cercanos que le quedan le han acompañado. Tengo entendido que mi señor les pidió que se mantuvieran alejados. Que solo intervinieran si él les llamaba, pero están allí para servirle si es necesario.

\- Fumiko… me preocupa pensar lo difícil que será… que será para él matar a quien creyó por mucho tiempo su más cercano amigo…

\- Sin duda lo será, pues desde pequeños fueron muy cercanos… lo más probable es que Ichizo-san estuviera planeando desterrar a mi amo… o quizás asesinarlo… me es incierto hasta ahorita. Pero por mucho tiempo favoreció a muchos clanes, enviándoles sangre que estaba destinada para nuestras tierras.

\- Hacer algo tan difícil… quisiera poder evitarle esa pena… porque aunque intente demostrar que no le afecta… le dolerá…le dolerá –aseguro Sakura siguiendo a Fumiko –

\- Mi señora cuando lleguemos preferiría que lo viera por si misma… debe observar con calma… yo por mi parte le dejare entrar sola… prometo esperarla afuera. Aún hay cosas que debo contarle.

\- Fumiko si él no regresa antes del amanecer… deberás acompañarme a buscarlo… no creo que pueda esperar por él… al menos no por mucho tiempo.

\- Mi señora él regresara… tan pronto usted vea lo que hay en esas habitaciones le hablare de algo más.…

* * *

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos su mirada se veía lúgubre, sin mucha vida… es como si lo que hubiese visto le hubiera robado todo el brillo al iris de sus ojos verdes. Después de haber visto aquello se dio cuenta que a pesar de saber que su mundo era cruel nunca espero algo tan sombrío. Las pequeñas sondas en los cuerpos de esos bebes, pompeando la sangre para después almacenarla en barriles que eran llevados a tierras lejanas. Vampiresas y vampiros… con el pecho abierto, el corazón latiendo lento pero pompeando sangre al fin. Podía notarse cuales de los cuerpos llevaban eternidades allí y cuales habían llegado recientemente. Esos cuerpos proveían de sangre a la gente de esas tierras…o al menos eso tenía entendido…quizás en un principio solo había pocos cuerpos, pero con la gran demanda del exterior no había quedado más remedio que conectar más y más cuerpos.

Quería conocer la historia de cada uno de los que estaban allí, quería que Sasuke le contara. Pero si él no lo hacía recurriría a Fumiko… Fumiko… lo que le había dicho el ama de llaves al salir de ese lugar la había dejado helada. Aún era muy pronto para saberlo… pero había una duda sembrada en ella. Además Fumiko le había asegurado que Ichizo les había advertido sobre ella en el consejo. Diciéndoles que era probable que ella los traicionara. ¿Le habría creído Sasuke? Además estaba el hecho de que Ichizo era quien le había pedido a Sasuke que se casara. Poniendo de pretexto que beneficiaría a su gente cuando la realidad era otra. De pronto darse cuenta que ella ya no era una esposa necesaria la hizo detenerse unos segundos. Reanudo el paso tras darse cuenta que debía prepararse para el futuro. Dio un profundo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

Desde que había entrado a la habitación había permanecido de pie frente al ventanal. Tenía la esperanza de ver llegar a su esposo. Pero este no llegaba a pesar de las muchas horas que habían pasado ya. Dos horas más y el amanecer lo iluminaria todo. De pronto su olfato detecto la sangre de su esposo y no solo está también la de Ichizo y de muchos otros. No le había visto llegar. Quizás porque había entrado por otra parte del castillo. Al ver que su esposa lo esperaba su semblante endureció tratando de ocultar algo de culpabilidad. –

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estaba esperándote…

\- No era necesario. Por favor déjame solo….

\- No, no puedo dejarte… –le explico caminando hasta él – no después de que acabaras con la vida de Ichizo-san –.

\- No aceptare ningún reproche… ningún estúpido reproche. Tampoco te daré ninguna explicación…

\- Está bien no necesitas hacerlo… ya lo sé todo… –ante esta afirmación Sasuke se quedó callado –

\- Si ya lo sabes todo entonces márchate…

\- No lo hare…

\- Con un carajo Sakura déjame por favor…

\- No porque es evidente que has sufrido mucho al acabar con su vida –hablo mientras lo abrazaba, no importándole que él y sus ropas estuvieran bañadas en sangre – sé que ha sido muy difícil para ti… así que deja de fingir esa dureza en tu mirada. No necesitas hacerlo frente a mí… Sasuke yo… yo te entiendo. Entiendo todo lo que has pasado y te pido perdón por no haber intentado comprenderte mejor … pero es que si tu no me dices las cosas que esperabas… –continuo hablando mientras lo apretaba aún más fuerte –Sasuke no desprecies lo que eres… yo no lo hare… te aceptare como eres. Y en cuanto a Ichizo… Sasuke tú no tienes por qué arrepentirte aunque te duela…ya que todo lo hiciste pensando en tu gente… así que deja que te duela… está bien si duele incluso si es durante toda tu vida. Pero este sacrificio no será en vano… Sasuke tu –sintiendo que este se abrazaba fuertemente a ella fueron cayeron al piso. Sasuke temblaba mientras se abrazaba con fuerzas de su esposa. – ¿Estas herido?

\- Solo déjame quedarme así unos segundos –las palabras de Sakura de alguna forma u otra lo habían alcanzado, tocándolo. Por mucho tiempo cargo ese pesar… pensando incluso que su propia gente le daría la espalda si supieran que él era peor que los demás. Cosa que Ichizo pensaba usar en su contra para quedarse con sus tierras. Sabía que había cometido una atrocidad al acabar con su vida y más por lo que haría con su cuerpo. Por más que intentaba justificarse no podía. Pero al escuchar a Sakura decirle que había hecho lo correcto… que aunque doliera había hecho lo correcto, el peso dentro de él se había levantado. Que al menos alguien pudiera entenderlo… que ella pudiera entenderlo. Que ella le hubiera dicho esas palabras… palabras que en verdad no sabía que necesitaba escuchar. ¿Cómo es que eso era siquiera posible? No las necesitaba, pero porque al escucharlas se había sentido de pronto más ligero. Sintiendo ese alivio sus piernas flaquearon pidiéndole que descansase. Rindiendo por completo todo su peso sobre los brazos de Sakura. Ambos cayeron al piso de rodillas, hincados. Sakura no lo soltó.

\- Sasuke… estás herido… puedo oler tu propia sangre…

\- Sanare….

\- Ven déjame ayudarte a ponerte de pie… te ayudare a darte un baño –lentamente lo ayudo a despojarse de sus ropas, viendo con preocupación cada una de sus heridas. Algunas de ellas habían sido causadas por una espada. Tras servirle de apoyo para entrar a la tina, se colocó detrás de él para ayudarlo a recargar su cabeza en la orilla. Sasuke la miraba mientras ella le revisaba una de las heridas que tenía en el hombro. Al notar que la miraba le sonrió quedamente –estarás bien… descansa Sasuke – estaba a punto de pararse cuando el pelinegro la detuvo llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla –.

\- Sakura… –le llamo mirándola a los ojos, ambos rostros estaban al revés. Sakura lo miraba desde arriba mientras que él había inclinado su rostro hacia atrás para verla. Incluso así al revés sus ojos verdes se veían muy apacibles, confortándolo. –

\- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto de nuevo con otra sonrisa. Una sonrisa vista desde el mundo al revés… –

\- No quiero volver a ver esa expresión en tu rostro…

\- ¿Mi sonrisa? –le pregunto un tanto preocupada –

\- No… tu desesperación… tu incertidumbre… tu rostro al intentar detenerme y fallar… no quiero verlo de nuevo –sonriéndole una vez más se agacho a besarle la barbilla mientras que su barbilla propia rozo con los labios de su esposo –.

\- Descansa… te dejare solo por unos momentos…

\- No… no te vayas… no quiero estar aquí… quiero salir…

\- Tu cuerpo aún no está del todo limpio… aun estas manchado con algo de sangre…

\- No importa… estoy muy cansado Sakura…. quiero dormir…–acercándose a él lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Sasuke estuvo acostado en la cama –

\- Descansa regresare enseguida… cierra los ojos… dentro de un rato yo también vendré a dormir contigo… no te dejare solo. –el pelinegro cerro los ojos, durmiéndose casi al instante. Sakura por su parte se puso de pie y al salir de la habitación se topó con Fumiko –

\- Mi señora… recién he descubierto que mi amo ya está aquí….

\- ¿no lo sabias? –pregunto extrañada –

\- Seguramente entro por otra parte…. Quería evitarnos que le viéramos bañado en sangre. Detesta ser visto de esa forma.

\- Él está bien… se encuentra descansando. Saldré por unos momentos, pero regresare enseguida.

\- ¿Hacia dónde se dirige mi señora?

\- Primero iré por algo a mi habitación… después visitare el bosque que está detrás del palacio junto a la torre donde están los prisioneros.

\- No puedo dejarla ir sola…

\- Estaré bien Fumiko, seguramente los zorros me acompañaran… -alejándose se dirigió a su habitación. De uno de sus cajones saco un pequeño costal del cual dejo caer sobre la palma de su mano lo que parecían unas semillas. Apretándolas muy fuerte se dirigió a las afueras del castillo, donde como había predicho los zorros y su corcel la esperaban. Llegando al claro de un bosque comenzó a escarbar con sus dedos entre la nieve, los zorros imitándola, tratando de ayudarla. Pronto hubo hecho varios hoyos en el suelo. En ellos coloco las semillas y de nuevo los cubrió con tierra y después con la nieve. Tomó a cada uno de los zorros y les dio un beso en la nariz – gracias por siempre estar dispuestos a cuidarme…–llego a su habitación para enjugarse las manos y uñas ennegrecidas por el suelo que había escarbado. Se quitó sus ropas ensuciadas y se metió en uno de sus camisones para dormir. Caminando tan rápido como podía se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke.

* * *

Por su parte Sasuke estaba despierto. Había dormido unos minutos, pero al no sentir su presencia había abierto los ojos. Los tenia clavados en la almohada que Sakura usaba cuando dormía allí. No podía creer que la necesitara para dormir tranquilamente. Parte de él quería que llegara y la otra que no. Pues de alguna forma u otra sentía en esos momentos que le sería difícil mirarla a los ojos. Incluso mientras la observaba desde la tina sentía que no debía hacerlo. Las palabras que ella le había dicho… esas palabras que no sabía que necesitaba escuchar… ¿se las habría dicho si supiera la verdad? Ichizo se lo había advertido… que saber quién había sido el primer esposo de Sakura le crearía un gran conflicto. Y ahora sabía por qué…. Ichizo se lo había dicho durante su combate. Le había dicho quien había sido su esposo… ¿podría seguir viéndola a la cara aun sabiendo esto? – no tuvo que esperar mucho la respuesta, pues las puertas de su habitación se habían abierto. Pronto tuvo frente a si a Sakura metiéndose junto a él en el edredón. Sus miradas se toparon, mirándose por varios segundos.

\- Vuelve a descansar… discúlpame por haberte despertado al entrar –le pidió curvando sus labios en una sonrisa. El pelinegro siguió mirándola mientras el nombre de él que había sido su esposo resonaba como un fuerte eco en su cabeza, siendo pronunciado por el que había sido su amigo. – duerme Sasuke … debes descansar… trata de no pensar mucho… sé que un día como este jamás lo olvidaras… pero no te queda nada por hacer… tampoco arrepentirte… así que cierra tus ojos y déjate llevar… duérmete –se acercó hacia él para estar más cerca. Finalmente cerró los ojos cuando su esposa comenzó a acariciarle una de sus cejas. Una vez dormido Sakura lo miro para después tomarlo de la mano por debajo de la cobija. Entrelazo sus dedos y también se quedó dormida. Había sido un día muy largo para los dos y sin duda doloroso también.


	7. Capitulo 3-5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Parte 5**

* * *

Sasuke durmió por tres días completos. Mientras que su esposa solo se alejó de su lado para salir a plantar más semillas. Mientras se dirigía al castillo, los zorros comenzaron a gruñir y a rodearla. Preocupada miro a sus alrededores, pero no percibió a nadie. Aunque acepto que era probable que alguien la estuviese observando desde lejos. Cerca de ella escucho que algunas ramas crujían como si alguien estuviese caminando. Su corcel se le acercó para que lo montara. Atenta en todo momento miraba a todos lados mientras el trotar de su caballo la mecía. Los zorros intentaban mantener el paso del corcel, prestando atención a los alrededores. Al llegar al castillo Fumiko la esperaba.

\- Mi señora ya le he dicho que no debe salir sola. Ahora que el señor Ichizo ha muerto Yuzuha-san no se quedara de manos cruzadas.

\- ¿a qué te refieres Fumiko?

\- No debería ser yo quien se lo contase, pero mi señor aun duerme… Yuzuha-san sabía perfectamente de la traición… ella parece inofensiva, pero es incluso más fuerte que Ichizo-san. Es probable que busque vengarse…

\- Lo se… prometo no salir en estos días…

Entrando a la habitación se recostó junto a Sasuke, como si fuera una obligación muy grande custodiarle sus sueños. Al cerrar sus ojos verdes, Sasuke abrió los suyos. Había fingido que dormía cuando esta abrió la puerta. Aun trataba de evitar mirarla a los ojos, más sabia que tendría que hacerlo muy pronto.

\- Sasuke ¿Por qué finges que duermes? –pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. Al no obtener respuesta prosiguió. Siento que me has estado evitando. Temes algo…quizás no es el mejor momento pero… no desconfíes de mí. No voy a traicionarte ni aunque mi familia me lo pidiese. Aunque algún día tenga que estar en su contra… yo estaré de tu lado. El pelinegro no le respondió nada y la miro pensativo. Acercándose a ella para acurrucarse en sus brazos, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido. Dos mañanas después despertó hambriento, desapareciendo en silencio hacia la torre de la prisión. Devorando y bebiendo como era su costumbre hasta saciarse. No deteniéndose hasta recordar el perfil de Sakura durmiendo. Algo que esperaba ver cada vez que despertaba. A pesar de que la sangre lo había salpicado se encamino a su habitación. Esta vez no pensó en ocultar su apariencia, pues Sakura ya la conocía. Lo había visto en momentos peores y sin duda más sangrientos.

\- Me da gusto que ya hayas decidido salir de la cama –lo recibió con una sonrisa sentada sobre la cama. La pelirrosa observo las manchas de sangre y se puso de pie, caminando hasta él –Toma un baño, te preparare la tina. Reacciono tal como lo pensó, no importándole verlo en ese estado. –el agua esta lista Sasuke – Al salir de su baño Sakura no estaba en la habitación, cosa que lo hizo sentirse extraño. No comprendiendo muy bien lo que era se sentó a la orilla de la cama para empezar a cambiarse. Una sensación extraña se estaba formando en su estómago. Trato de analizar a que se debía, pero no pudo hacerlo. Pues se olvidó de la sensación tan pronto Sakura hubo entrado en la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Sakura? –pregunto inconscientemente –.

\- Estaba haciendo un poco de jardinería.

\- ¿Con este clima?

\- Si… aunque haya nieve estaba preparando algunas cosas para cuando llegue la primavera. Espero te gusten las flores cuando las veas florecer en tus bosques. Por cierto viendo que ya te has cambiado… quisiera que vinieras conmigo.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Solo sígueme… debo mostrarte algo –Sasuke se sentía extraño montado en el corcel blanco. Y más porque era Sakura quien llevaba las riendas. Se sentía como si fuese una damisela en peligro sentado frente a Sakura y recargado sobre su pecho mientras cabalgaban. –mira ya hemos llegado –señalo el claro de un bosque. Ambos bajaron, Sasuke siguiéndola con seriedad sin tener idea alguna de lo que pensaba enseñarle. –

\- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que querías enseñarme? No veo nada en absoluto…

\- Espera y veras –la pelirrosa comenzó a hacer unos ruidos extraños con su boca, parecidos a un silbido. Pronto decenas de zorros blancos los hubieron rodeado. Sakura se hizo camino hasta una de las madrigueras para después regresar caminando con dos zorros pequeños que sin duda tenían poco de haber nacido. Sasuke por su parte actuaba cauteloso, pues no en vano sabia lo agresivos que podían ser. Sakura se postro frente a él y le ofreció los dos cachorros. –

\- ¿Por qué me los das?

\- Creí que te haría bien acariciarlos.

\- Sakura sabes bien que son muy agresivos…

\- Lo sé, pero no conmigo… además ninguno ha reaccionado ante ti… saben que confió en ti así que no te harán nada. Mucho menos los cachorros que ni siquiera han visto a un vampiro en su vida. Anda acarícialos. Su pelaje es muy suave sin duda te ayudaran a relajarte. Al tomarlos, uno de ellos le mordió el dedo haciéndolo sangrar. Pero tan pronto lo hizo comenzó a lamerlo para curarlo. –

\- Acaba de morderme…

\- Pero se ha disculpado lamiéndote…

\- ¿entonces es esto lo que querías mostrarme?

\- Si…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es muy simple en realidad… descubrí que este es el lugar donde vienen a dar a luz. Viven aquí hasta que los cachorros crecen y luego se internan en las profundidades del bosque. Después regresan a este lugar ya como adultos y tienen a sus propios hijos.

\- Es esto a lo que te refieres cuando dices que amas descubrir cosas nuevas –pregunto con curiosidad –.

\- Si…. –le contesto con una sonrisa – ¿acaso no es interesante? Que solo en este lugar vengan a verlos nacer y a criarlos.

\- Cosas como esta… me temo que no me hacen sentir de la misma forma que a ti…

\- Lo se… y te entiendo… la otra razón por la que te traje es porque este lugar es seguro. Estando aquí ningún vampiro podrá hacernos daño. Ellos nos defenderán…Solo quería mostrarte este lugar por si una vez es necesario tomar refugio aquí. Sé que quizás suene muy tonto, pero ellos son muy fieles y protectores.

\- Solo contigo Sakura…supongo que es un buen lugar para ti entonces… aquí siempre estarás a salvo.

\- Tú también lo estarás….

\- Es a ti a quien protegen…

\- Y tú eres mi esposo… ellos lo saben.

\- Te gustan mucho ¿verdad? –le pregunto con curiosidad –.

\- Si… son muy hermosos… tanto que empiezo a pensar que me gustaría vivir con ellos. Vivir y ser encontrada donde sea que haya zorros.

\- Supongo que cuando quiera encontrarte deberé buscarlos a ellos primero… –la pelirrosa camino hasta él y lo abrazo, dejándolo confundido –.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada es solo que escucharte decir que me encontraras… nunca antes me has buscado… siempre soy yo quien te encuentra…escucharte decir que me encontraras me hace muy feliz, pues quiere decir que piensas hacerlo algún día. Que un día confiaras en mí… y que me buscaras cuando desees verme.

\- ¿En verdad te hacen feliz estas simples palabras?

\- Si… mucho… mucho Sasuke. –él pelinegro no le dijo mas tan solo se limitó a jugar con los mechones de su cabello rosado por unos segundos. Deshizo el abrazo para mirarla y hablarle –.

\- Sakura aún me siento algo cansado… quiero dormir…

\- Bien vayámonos al castillo. –al recostarse en la cama de nuevo se quedó dormido mientras su esposa le acariciaba sus cejas. Mientras se quedaba dormido había pensado que le sería difícil conciliar el sueño si ella no estaba a su lado. De tantas cosas que había sentido últimamente al menos ya había comprendido que la necesitaba cerca para descansar. Para dormir con tranquilidad. Eso y que en ese punto ya no pensaría en si ella lo traicionaría. No le importaba, pues de alguna forma u otra su persona buscaba su presencia. Había sido así desde un principio. Aunque él se había dicho que no la dejaría acercarse inconscientemente él se había acercado a ella. Era una contradicción. Pues entre más se decía que quería estar lejos de ella más se había acercado. Y prueba de ello eran todas las veces que había tenido esa hambre voraz después de dormir con ella. Veces que hubieran ocurrido con menos frecuencia si la hubiera rechazado cada una de esas veces. Pero rechazo fue algo que nunca pudo sentir del todo. Así que en vez de insistir en rechazar… debería tratar de pertenecer. De tener un lugar junto a ella. Después de todo quizás es como Fumiko le había dicho antes de casarse. Que quizás la sangre de su futura esposa podría ayudarlo a controlar sus instintos. Una esposa que en realidad nunca fue necesaria. Pues había sido Ichizo quien lo había sugerido. Diciéndole que le daría poder y seguridad al reino. Más la realidad era otra. Era solo una forma de abrirle las puertas al mejor postor. Ahora entendía por qué insistía tanto con el clan Aburame y Yamanaka. Mientras que Fumiko le imploraba que se casara por su propio bien, Ichizo lo hacía por interés propio. Sakura una esposa que a esas alturas ya no le era tan necesaria… pero aun así tampoco le pediría que se marchase. No estaba seguro de lo que quería, pero al menos entendía que la presencia de su esposa le brindaba cierta serenidad inesperada.

* * *

Durante toda esa semana la única forma en que logro conciliar el sueño, fue durmiendo junto a Sakura. Con ella acariciando sus cejas hasta que su conciencia se dormía tras cerrar sus pesados parpados. Tales días habían tenido una tranquilidad inesperada. Algo que lo perturbaba, pues estaba esperando a que Yuzuha se presentara ante él a cobrar venganza. A recuperar el cuerpo de Ichizo que ahora descansaba en el cuarto que pompeaba la sangre. No se lo había dicho a Sakura, pero Ichizo no había muerto. No del todo. Su castigo había sido el peor… convertirse en un proveedor de sangre. Incluso si Yuzuha lograba llevarse el cuerpo, este no despertaría. Nadie que pasara por ese ritual despertaba jamás.

* * *

El momento había llegado. Inquietándose esa tarde al distinguir con su nariz, un aroma conocido. Era la sangre de uno de sus hombres. Se incorporó lentamente de la cama, pues no deseaba despertar a Sakura. Despertarla implicaría muchas cosas. Una de ellas, la que más le inquietaba era que le siguiera hasta el enfrentamiento y saliera lastimada. Después de todo había formado una especie de cercanía con Yuzuha. Sin duda se pondría triste al saber que él se enfrentaría a ella. Y ella…ella detestaba la tristeza. No quería seguir siendo ser el causante de que la felicidad se alejara de ella.

\- Fumiko has todo lo posible para que no me siga… para que no me busque.

\- Sí, mi señor vaya con cuidado… Hiromu lo espera ya en el patio central.

\- Fumiko ¿has visto a Sasuke? Llevo rato buscándolo por el castillo ¿salió?

\- Salió con Hiromu mi señora. No tardara.

\- Entiendo… Fumiko si regresa y se ocupa en algún otro asunto házmelo saber por favor.

\- Claro que si…Sakura-sama…

\- Estaré tomando un baño. –se despidió la pelirrosa. Iba pensativa, pues Sasuke había roto finalmente la rutina. No despertaba o salía de la cama hasta que ella abría los ojos también. Sería bueno o malo… ¿sería por que finalmente se sentía mejor? Desnudándose con lentitud seguía pensando en Sasuke, estremeciéndose al escuchar a lo lejos un leve aullido. Un aullido y el olor de la sangre de Sasuke. Cambiándose de inmediato salió corriendo hasta el patio donde un zorro blanco la esperaba. En su hocico llevaba un pedazo de tela, sin duda del pantalón de Sasuke. Tenía su olor al igual que el aliento del zorro, la sangre de Sasuke estaba allí. – ¿Qué sucedió? –viendo la pata del zorro saco sus conclusiones. Sasuke había salido del palacio y había pisado al zorro. Este lo había mordido y arrancado tela de sus ropas. Supuso esto viendo la pata del zorro la cual se veía lastimada. Estaba segura que no había sido a propósito. – ¿Por qué me has traído un pedazo de ropa? ¿se ha portado mal con ustedes? –al decir esto el zorro comenzó a correr. Sakura siguiéndolo, pues acababa de percibir el aroma de Sasuke no muy lejos del castillo. Recordando el estado de alerta que Sasuke había mantenido en los últimos días, comenzó a sospechar. Fumiko se lo había dicho. Yuzuha no era para nada inofensiva. Y su clan estaba emparentado con el emperador. Llegando justo cuando Yuzuha corría hacia él para herirlo con su espada. Parecía que Sasuke estaba teniendo problemas para enfrentarla. Hiromu y algunos de sus hombres estaban enfrentándose a quienes habían acompañado a Yuzuha para cobrar venganza.

\- Parece que su esposa ha decidido reunirse con nosotros –señaló Yuzuha. Sasuke se volvió por encima de su hombro y su mirada se cruzó con la de Sakura quien respiraba jadeante, como si hubiera corrido más rápido de lo que su cuerpo podía aguantar. –No cumplió su promesa Sakura-sama… me aseguro que nuestro regente no le haría daño alguno a mi amado Ichizo.

\- Sasuke está bien… yo no te juzgare… si piensas acabar con su vida… yo lo aceptare… – aseguro al ver que la miraba con culpabilidad. –

\- Veo que ha logrado engañarle Sakura-sama… respeta todo cuanto dice y hace... ciegamente ¿es acaso por amor? Porque si así lo es… no me parece justo que lo tenga. No cuando yo ya no lo tengo… cuando he perdido a mi esposo… cuando ha sido convertido en dispensador… para abastecer a estas tierras…. –la pelirrosa guardo silencio unos segundos y después se volvió a Sasuke –.

\- Sasuke nada de lo que ella pueda decirme me pondrá en tu contra… no te preocupes y concéntrate en la batalla… –el pelinegro la miro asintiendo con la cabeza y comenzando a caminar hasta su enemiga. Lucharon por unos minutos más hasta que Yuzuha se subió a la copa de un árbol y de nuevo se dirigió a Sakura. –

\- Que confíe de esa forma tan ciega… a ciegas por él… me dice que no sabe qué relación hay entre Sasuke y la muerte de su primer esposo –ante tales palabras los pies de Sasuke flaquearon. Había estado a punto de correr hacia ella para atacarla, pero sus palabras lo detuvieron en seco. Intranquilo se dirigió a Sakura –.

\- Sakura vete por favor. Aléjate de este lugar… te veré en el castillo dentro de un rato…

\- Supongo que no quiere que lo sepa… pero no pienso quedarme callada…deseo torturarlos a ambos…

\- Sakura vete –le grito Sasuke – Sakura debes irte –nunca pensó que llegaría a preocuparle algo parecido. Pero temía que Sakura se enterara que había sido él quien había asesinado a su primer esposo. –

\- Yuzuha… Ichizo-san él… tu… son traidores –la pelirrosa comenzó a hablar – debes rendirte…si te rindes te prometo que intervendré por…– un punzante dolor en su hombro silencio sus palabras. Al ver la flecha que había penetrado en su hombro la retiro de inmediato. Tirándola a un lado para después llevar sus dedos al borde de la herida y tocarla. En ese momento varios zorros la rodearon. Lo más pequeños recostándose junto a sus pies para darle calor. Sasuke la veía con preocupación evidente. Al verlo angustiado le sonrió como siempre lo hacía y le hablo –Estoy bien Sasuke… tú has lo que debas hacer. –le sonrió de nuevo. De nuevo se sintió culpable, pues ahí estaba ella sonriéndole. Y no estaba seguro si lo haría de nuevo o si esa sería la última sonrisa. Sabía bien que en cuanto Yuzuha dijera lo que sabía, la posibilidad de que Sakura lo detestara era probable. Viendo como los zorros la cuidaban se volvió a su enemiga, esperando a que esta revelara lo que sabía. Era inevitable… ya era inevitable –.

\- Aun después de ser herida y de saber que aquí corre peligro, decide quedarse, Sakura-sama. A lado de su esposo… me pregunto si se quedara a su lado al conocer la verdad. Más que nadie usted debe entenderme. Perdí a mi esposo… usted ya ha perdido a uno de ellos… quizás a este también. Duele mucho… me pregunto si el dolor que experimento al perder a Hideyori-sama fue tan grande como el mío por Ichizo… mi Ichizo un cuerpo adentro del castillo. Convirtiéndose en el alimento de… las vidas insignificantes de este reino.

\- ¿Hideyori? –repitió Sakura en voz baja mientras una imagen de su primer esposo se formaba en su mente. –

\- Le veo sorprendida… no muchos saben que fue su esposa. En realidad era como un mito. La esposa de Hideyori-sama… un vago rumor en nuestro mundo. Una mujer muy hermosa decían. No cualquiera podía verla. Ni siquiera aquellos cercanos a Hideyori la conocían, siempre la mantenía en el castillo y en sus tierras. No deseando que otros la vieran. Que otros la codiciaran, incluyendo al mismísimo emperador. Ese matrimonio fue hace mucho tiempo y duro varios años. Llegando a su fin hasta que el gran Hideyori del clan Ono, mano derecha del primer ministro del emperador, murió al tratar de entrar a estas tierras. Queriendo obtener la tan codiciada sangre. Murió bebido por completo… devorado por completo al igual que cada uno de los que lo acompañaron. Sus pulmones y corazón comidos a mordidas por el gran regente de estas tierras. Siempre me pareció extraño que no se supiera mucho de su esposa… el porqué de que nadie la viera con frecuencia. Aún tengo la duda Sakura-sama ¿no podría aclararla para nosotros? –Sakura volvió su mirada hacia los hombres de Sasuke que aun combatían contra quienes habían acompañado a Yuzuha. De ahí volvió su mirada hacia Sasuke, quien le daba la espalda mientras veía fijamente a su enemiga. A penas si logro percibirlo, pero lo noto. Sasuke había intentado volver su rostro hacia ella, pero no podía hacerlo. Algo lo detenía. Quizás lo que Yuzuha acababa de decirle era verdad. Que Sasuke había sido quien había matado a su primer esposo. Dándose cuenta que él no se volvería a mirarla se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse. Los zorros siguiéndola de cerca. Antes de continuar su camino se volvió a mirar a Yuzuha. Una mirada que a pesar de verse vacía la hizo estremecerse. Al ver a Yuzuha reaccionar de esa manera Sasuke se volvió a la figura de Sakura que se alejaba. Sintió una fuerte opresión al no poder imaginar siquiera lo que Sakura había sentido al saber más sobre la muerte de Hideyori. Apretando nuevamente su espada aprovecho para arremeter contra Yuzuha.

* * *

Al llegar al castillo se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Sasuke. Topándose con Fumiko en uno de los pasillos.

\- Mi señora ¿ya ha tomado su baño?

\- No. Fumiko me dirijo a hacerlo en estos momentos…

\- Pensé que ya lo había hecho…

\- Fumiko ellos parecen llevar la ventaja… espero no equivocarme…aunque si hacen con ellos lo mismo que con Ichizo-san...Sasuke llegara aquí hasta la noche.

\- ¿Cómo dice? –pregunto sorprendida, pues se suponía que Sakura no sabía a donde había ido Sasuke –.

\- Creo que dormiré otro rato Fumiko… tomare mi baño mas tarde. Pero si eres tan amable me gustaría que me trajeras uno de esos jabones que me regalaste ya hace tiempo.

\- ¿El de bergamota?

\- Si…

\- En seguida se lo traigo mi señora. –recostándose en la cama de nuevo comenzó a recordar a su primer esposo. Un esposo que siempre le sonreía y era amable con ella. Nunca le trato mal siempre le dio su lugar. Esa sonrisa en la que nunca confió… hubo un tiempo que intento quererlo, quizás amarlo. Pero tales sentimientos nunca se le presentaron. Ya que siempre supo que detrás de toda esa amabilidad y buenos tratos algo le ocultaba. Salían a pasear y pasaban algunas noches juntos. Siempre durmiendo lejos del cuerpo de ella. Muy en el fondo sabía que no la quería y que la trataba con respeto por la alianza formada. De la misma manera ella aprendió a respetarlo y a darle muestras de afecto ocasionales, pues después de todo era su esposo. Mas siempre lo tuvo claro, toda esa amabilidad siempre fue una fachada. Incomparable a Sasuke que si sentía fastidio al verla no dudaba en demostrarlo con sinceridad. Y como había dicho Yuzuha, siempre la mantenía oculta, que nadie la viese. Muchos pensaban que eran celos. Que no deseaba que nadie la viera. Y algo había de ello, pero no por lo que todos habían imaginado. Parte del misterio, ella lo había descubierto, pero aun había algo que le era desconocido. Algo que la hacía temer y relacionado a su propio clan. Después de su muerte había descubierto lo que él había planeado hacer con ella.

Se habían casado cuando ella a penas se aproximaba a los treinta y nueve años. Una niña dirían los vampiros adultos. Casados por varias décadas sin que él la tocara. Enviándole regalos con frecuencia para disculpar su ausencia en la villa. Era mayor que ella y tenía décadas sirviendo al ministro del emperador, quien siempre había querido derrocarlo, deseando tomar su lugar. Había pensado en contarle a Sasuke sobre ese asunto tan pronto este se sintiera más tranquilo, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Después de que este muriera a manos de Sasuke como ahora sabia, entendió el porqué de tanta amabilidad a pesar de no sentir algo de amor por ella.

Al escuchar las noticias de su muerte claro que lloro, no en vano habían pasado décadas juntos. Era la costumbre él siempre estaba allí. Con afecto disfrazado o no, él estuvo allí. Por mucho tiempo estuvo allí. Por eso al descubrir la verdad sintió por primera vez lo que era la decepción. Siendo la única razón por la cual se había casado con ella, el seducir a uno de los consejeros del emperador. Si Hideyori no se hubiese casado con ella, lo hubiera hecho alguien más. Y necesitaban buscar aliados seguros. El solo la estaba cuidando hasta que fuera necesario, separarse y enviarla con otro hombre. Durante ese matrimonio aunque sonrió sin cesar no vivió nada significativo, todo era tedio y monótono. Por eso empezó a pasar cada día más tiempo en la naturaleza, con los animales. Recibiendo como única explicación que había muerto defendiendo al ministro en un gran enfrentamiento. Nunca le dijeron que había sido en esas tierras… por querer obtener la sangre tan anhelada. La sangre de la gente de esas tierras. Tierras que Sasuke quería proteger. Regresándoles su independencia.


	8. Capitulo 3-6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Parte 6**

* * *

Poco después de que Sakura tomara su baño, Sasuke regreso no encontrando a su esposa en las cercanías de la habitación. Noto su silueta en una sombra que se colaba a la habitación. Rayos de luna iluminándola. Abrió el ventanal que lo llevaría hasta el balcón y allí la encontró de pie. Mirando hacia la entrada principal del castillo. Sin duda lo había visto llegar. Ese balcón… un lugar al que él rara vez salía. Se acercó caminando hasta ella con pasos pesarosos pues temía… por primera vez temía por algo que no estaba relacionado a su gente. Un temor que no lograba entender, pero que estaba consumiendo sus adentros, incluso más que aquellas veces que se había sentido tan hambriento.

Al sentir su presencia Sakura volvió su rostro hacia él, dedicándole una leve sonrisa. Ante esto el pelinegro no supo reaccionar, dejando de caminar hasta ella, deteniéndose en medio del balcón. Viendo que su esposo no avanzaba camino hasta él parándose frente a frente. Con mucho esfuerzo Sasuke logro mover sus labios, dándose cuenta que debía decir algo, fuese lo que fuese debía decir algo. No podía permanecer callado. Viniese lo que viniese… no quería que ella dejara de sonreír.

\- He sido muy cruel contigo… fue cruel de mi parte haberte ocultado que fui yo quien …

\- Sshhhh –le silencio su esposa con su dedo índice – mi familia lo fue más, pues sin duda lo sabían. Ellos fueron aún más crueles.

\- No sé qué más decirte…

\- No necesitas decirme nada…

\- Pensé que me detestarías… cuando te marchaste… me diste la espalda… yo sentí…pensé que estarías decepcionada y…

\- Me marche… por no darte desventajas. Ya me habían herido en el hombro. También fue mi forma de decirle a Yuzuha que olvidara mi propuesta. La propuesta que le hice frente a ti de que si se rendía yo intercedería por ella. Me marche porque esa propuesta ya no sería válida. Y ella lo entendió… me entendió muy bien. En ese momento se dio cuenta que yo en verdad pensaba suplicarte por su vida. Pero decidí no hacerlo… me di cuenta que en ella no había nada de bondad. Nunca lo hubo.

\- Sakura… yo en verdad…

\- Sshhhh –de nuevo lo silencio – hueles a esa mujer. –le dijo tras tomarle la mano que había blandido la espada. Su mano, sus dedos, las uñas e incluso las cutículas estaban manchadas de sangre. –ven te ayudare a limpiar tu cuerpo –le dijo jalándolo y llevándolo hacia la habitación. Despojándolo de sus ropas tan pronto estuvieron en el baño. Este ya estaba preparado parecía tener tiempo de esa manera. Allí comprendió que todo eso lo había preparado para cuando llegara. Tras meterse en la tina, pensó que ella haría lo que de costumbre. Lavarlo con una toalla pequeña, pero no lo hizo. Sakura también se desnudó y se metió a la tina, sentándose sobre él. El agua la cubría hasta la cintura, dejando sus pechos expuestos. De nuevo le tomo la mano que había blandido la espada. Comenzando a lamer cada uno de sus dedos para borrar los rastros de sangre. –esa mujer te ha ensuciado… te ha manchado. Al beberla te has impregnado de ella… no me gusta ese olor. No quiero que tu cuerpo tenga ese olor –le susurro cerca de su rostro, comenzando a besarlo en cada centímetro de piel donde había sangre de Yuzuha. De ahí se pasó a su cuello y a su otra mano. Tras terminar lo miro fijamente. –No quiero que solo la sangre de esa mujer este dentro de ti… también yo quiero estar dentro de ti. Bebe de mí… Sasuke bebe de mi… –sus ojos verdes brillaban suplicantes mientras alzaba su barbilla para que las venas se marcaran en su cuello, tentándolo. –

\- Sakura yo…

\- No me lastimaras… no lo harás….

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

\- Por qué se bien que no deseas hacerlo… no deseas hacerlo. Solo entiéndelo así… si lo quisieras ya lo hubieras hecho… sé que te es difícil confiar en mí. Pero que bebas de mí no significa que yo me aproveche de esto para controlarte. No deseo controlarte… quiero quedarme junto a ti. No me temas… ni te temas a ti mismo. –tras decirle estas palabras la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a él. Sus labios a la altura de su cuello mientras que Sakura recargaba su barbilla en el cabello azabache de su esposo. –Sasuke confía en mí. Te prometo que no me harás daño. –le dijo antes de sentir los afilados colmillos penetrar en su piel. Comenzó a beberla con desesperación y desenfreno, como hacía con sus víctimas, pero poco a poco se fue calmando. Calmado por el ir y venir de los dedos de su esposa entre sus cabellos. Sakura sonrió ante su autocontrol. Logrando calmarse, continuo bebiendo, pero esta vez con algo de lentitud. Era cierto. Su sangre sabia tan diferente, pero a la vez muy parecida a la de sus tierras. No eran la misma. Un tanto similares sin duda alguna, pero está más deleitable aun. Nunca había sentido su hambre ser saciada con tanta facilidad. Su sed apagada casi de inmediato. Su esposa había comenzado a gemir en voz baja. Sin duda disfrutando de ser finalmente bebida por él. Mas sus gemidos no eran tan crudos y tan bestiales, como esos de sus víctimas. Estos no le causaban esa sensación enfermiza, ese asco de sí mismo. Estos lo sosegaban, brindándole a su ser algo que lo completaba, llenando algo de ese vacío que siempre cargaba consigo. Por si solo se detuvo y llevo sus brazos a su cintura apretándola mientras la veía a los ojos.

\- Te dije que no me harías daño. –Sasuke la miro pensativo, recordando las palabras de Fumiko. Que la gran mayoría de sus antepasados habían logrado suprimir esos instintos al tomar una esposa. Siempre pensó que era una estupidez, pero quizás después de todo algo de cierto había en ello. –

\- No te lastime…pensé que no podría controlarme…

\- Pero lo hiciste –se acercó a besarle la frente para después llevar su dedo pulgar a los labios de Sasuke y limpiarle las comisuras. Tomo la pequeña toalla y comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo, perfumándolo con el jabón que Fumiko le había llevado. Una vez que termino de nuevo se dirigió a él. – ven vayamos al balcón. –

\- Aún estamos muy mojados…y hace frio…

\- No te dejare sentir el frio –le sonrió su esposa. Ambos salieron desnudos, solo abrigados por el cielo grisáceo, anunciando que la madrugada estaba llegando. El cielo y las corrientes de aire helado que los envolvían. La poca luz de la luna tocando sus pieles húmedas. – te traje aquí por dos razones… ¿quieres saber cuáles son?

\- Si –contesto mientras que sus oscuras e hipnotizantes pupilas se posaban en ella –.

\- Primero para darte las gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por darme esta felicidad. Gracias …

\- Yo también debo darte las gracias… gracias por no rendirte… por no desilusionarte… por esperarme. A pesar de que yo nunca te dije nada… que nunca fui sincero contigo. Por desconfiar de ti…y por rehusarme a beber de ti.

\- También te traje aquí para empezar de nuevo. Ambos desnudos… sin nada que se interponga. Supongo que este es un buen lugar para decirte que no iré a ninguna parte. Que si tú así lo quieres siempre estaré junto a ti. No te dejare solo. Incluso si algún día debemos separarnos, encontrare la forma de estar junto a ti. –declaro con esa ya tan conocida sonrisa luminosa –

\- ¿Es una promesa?

\- Si –afirmo para después pararse de puntillas a besarlo. Una vez adentro Sasuke se sentó a la orilla de la cama, enredándola fuertemente con sus brazos para sentarla sobre él. –

\- Bebe de mi Sakura… bebe… –le pidió con premura. Pero su esposa lo hizo todo con lentitud. Se acercó y le beso los parpados, después su nariz y de allí su barbilla. Bajo hasta su cuello por varios segundos. Sus movimientos eran tan delicados que apenas si logro sentir sus colmillos hundiéndose en su piel. Pronto la sensación que antes lo había asustado comenzaba a invadirlo. Serenidad y éxtasis todo enmarañándose al ser bebido. Después de unos minutos comenzó a desearla. Queriendo hacerla suya tan pronto ella se desprendiera de su cuello. –

\- Quieres que me detenga ¿verdad? … ¿tienes hambre? No…te siento ansioso… – Sasuke no le respondió. Apretándola a su cuerpo se recostó aun con ella sobre él. Ella le sonrió quedamente al entender lo que quería y comenzó a descender para besarlo. Los diez dedos de su esposo pronto estuvieron recorriéndole la espalda. Acariciando la longitud de su espina dorsal. Deteniéndose en su espalda baja y de nuevo subiendo. Vertebra por vertebra en mociones circulares, sus dedos la acariciaban, rindiéndose en su caderas. Apretándola para girar sus cuerpos y dejarla bajo sí. La pelirrosa abrió sus piernas con lentitud y él se acomodó de la misma manera. Despacio, entrando muy despacio. Una calidez que había extrañado lo envolvió. Lo atrapo al igual que las piernas de su esposa que lo enredaban, no dejándolo escapar de los adentros de su cuerpo. Tomándolo del rostro y besándolo mientras él comenzaba a moverse. Sus cuerpos enredados rozando con ardor. Durmiendo por primera vez sin pensar en lo que pasaría. Disfrutando libremente todo ese placer. Disfrutando hasta que la mañana los hubo alcanzado. Esta vez bebiendo de ella sin preámbulos. Y dejándose beber. Enredado entre sus brazos delicados, se quedó dormido. Despertando solo para hacerla suya una vez más. Repitiéndolo una y otra vez, días enteros pasaron. Ella había dicho que no lo traicionaría. Pero aunque lo hiciera ya no le importaba quería estar así siempre. Que ella estuviera a su lado siempre de pronto se veía como algo que esperar del futuro incierto.

* * *

De nuevo la situación se había vuelto precaria, pues debía empezar a planear una estrategia para ir en busca de la independencia de sus tierras. Con todos sus hombres cabalgaba hacia el fuerte, lugar donde se reuniría con los pocos aliados que tenía.

Siendo ese un día tan largo fue a descansar, siéndole imposible conciliar el sueño pues Sakura no estaba allí. Estaba en el castillo. Y por una parte era mejor así. Pues lo que le había entregado Fumiko lo había llenado de incertidumbre y culpa. Fumiko le había confesado que desde que la había visto aquel día por la ventana, rodeada de los zorros blancos, había recordado algo que su padre le había dicho. Desde ese día había revisado cada uno de sus estantes, libro por libro hasta finalmente dar con uno de sus diarios. Un diario que había registrado eventos que sin duda cobrarían mucha importancia.

Recordando lo que había leído comenzó a analizar. El diario relataba a su padre conociendo a una joven en tierras lejanas. Una joven a la cual tenía tiempo buscando, planeando asesinarla. Él en ese entonces ni siquiera había nacido, su madre aún vivía. Su padre había escrito que le había visto por primera vez sentada junto a un lago, completamente sola. Esa había sido la oportunidad perfecta para matarla, pero al ver su belleza sus manos temblaron dudosas. Dudosas, sintiéndose incapaz de acabar con su vida. Volvió a verla unos días después en la villa de los Ono. Dándose por enterado que estaba comprometida con el hijo mayor, Ono Hideyori. Vampiro de alcurnia que le llevaba sesenta años. En ese mundo usualmente no se daban uniones de este tipo, pues la joven no era más que una niña a los ojos de todos, solo veintiún años vividos. Un simple parpadeo en la vida de un ser como ellos. Aun así la unión se había llevado a cabo cuando ella no tenía ni siquiera dos décadas vividas. Su esposo rara vez le permitía salir, manteniéndola oculta lo más que podía.

Al no tener la historia tan clara había leído algunas páginas anteriores. Hojas donde su padre hablaba de cómo miembros de un clan que aún no identificaba habían entrado a sus tierras. Y conjurando magia ya muy antigua habían tomado parte de la esencia de sus tierras. Depositándola dentro del vientre donde una pequeña estaba por nacer. Dentro de la torre abandonada había nacido una niña de cabellos rosados. Una niña que con esa esencia dentro de ella, produciría sangre similar a esas tierras. Teniendo esa sangre y al tener descendencia nacería un nuevo linaje. Linaje con el que podrían crear otro tipo de sangre que codiciar. Varios años pasaron para que su padre la encontrara y no había podido matarla. Siendo descrita como algo indestructible. Algo que simplemente no podía morir… algo de lo que el mundo no podía ser privado. Una belleza que debía vivir eternidades.

Parte de lo que había entendido era que los del clan Ono conocían la historia, pensando en ofrecerla como esposa de quien fuera más cercano al emperador. O quizás al emperador si llegaba a encapricharse con ella. El clan Ono era el encargado de cuidarla más nunca contaron con que Hideyori la tomaría para sí. Al ver su belleza quedo prendido de ella, olvidándose de los planes que se tenían para ella. Manteniéndola oculta para que nadie la encontrara. Y que los rumores de su nacimiento no llegaran a nadie. Que lo que podía hacer con su sangre no fuera sabido por nadie. Su padre había descrito a Hideyori como un hombre claramente enamorado. Pero Sakura lo había descrito de otra manera. Lo más probable es que con el tiempo Hideyori la hubiese comenzado a amar, pero sintiéndose culpable de lo que había querido hacer con ella, se alejó. No sintiéndose digno de estar a su lado.

Lo que no le quedaba claro aún era la razón que su padre tenía para querer matarla. Su existencia por el contrario beneficiaba a sus tierras. Ya que esa también seria codiciada. Donde ella se asentara seria cuna para codiciar esa sangre nueva, aliviando la carga para las tierras de él. Tenía que haber otra razón por la cual su padre, durante un pasado confuso, había buscado a su ahora esposa para asesinarla. Por eso la sangre de Sakura le había sabido tan similar a la de esas tierras. Sakura sin duda era esa bebe nacida en sus tierras.

¿Qué sentiría Sakura al saber que su primer esposo si la había amado? Ella le había contado que su matrimonio siempre había sido estratégico nada más. Se sentiría culpable pero no se lo diría. Aun no… no volvería al castillo hasta dentro de dos días, pues esperaba mensajeros del emperador. Quien le enviaba un mensaje de emergencia.

* * *

Entro a la habitación un tanto afligido. Sintiéndose aún peor al ser recibido por esa cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto su esposa –.

\- Tus amigos los zorros blancos decidieron salir a morderme. Me han roto mis pantalones mientras los jaloneaban con sus dientes.

\- Prometo enmendarlos yo misma… seguramente les hiciste algo.

\- Pase cercas de sus madrigueras…

\- No debiste…

\- No decías que ellos me protegerían… me atacaron cuando tú me dijiste que me protegerían si era necesario…

\- Pues es que realmente no era necesario… no exageres… prometo coser tus pantalones. Ummm hay algo más que te preocupa ¿cierto? ¿Temes decírmelo?

\- Parece que siempre me es difícil disimular frente a ti… un mensaje del emperador llego hasta mí.

\- ¿te ha exigido más sangre?

\- Algo así… aunque en realidad su petición me parece beneficiosa. Ganare mucho para mis tierras y perderé mucho para mi…

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- En pocas palabras que la sangre de estas tierras a dado mucho poder a un sinnúmero de clanes. Ha aceptado que es en gran parte su culpa, pues ha empezado a perder control de algunos de ellos. Quieren revelarse, dejar de servirle. Me ha dicho que si formo una alianza con él, dándole mis hombres y mi fuerza para enfrentar a los pueblos del sur me regresara la independencia. O mejor dicho mis tierras ya no tendrán que enviarle sangre a ningún pueblo por obligación, solo a él. Que me dejara decidir a mí a quienes continuar dándoles sangre o si deseo comercializar con ella. Las únicas condiciones son que participe en la guerra y que él continúe recibiendo nuestra sangre. Deseo obtener esa independencia y suplir de sangre a su imperio me parece justo por el momento. Es mejor alimentarlo solo a él que a los demás ¿Qué piensas sobre esto?

\- No recibirás una mejor propuesta… aunque todos los reinos se independizaran por completo del emperador, todos se unirían para seguirte pidiendo sangre. Suplir solo al emperador levantara un gran peso de estas tierras. Confió mas en el emperador, pues no es del todo malo. Que en los demás pueblos que codician el poder.

\- Pensé lo mismo que tu…y acepte su propuesta… sabes lo que conlleva tal cosa ¿no es así?

\- Que partas y dejes tus tierras… por poco o mucho tiempo… todo dependerá de la duración de la guerra. Partirás mañana mismo ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Por qué evitas mirarme a los ojos… no sabías como decírmelo…

\- No… -ella podía leerlo a la perfección. Al menos sentía alivio al saber que no había notado la culpa. La culpa que sentía al ocultarle que su primer esposo quizás había sentido más afecto del que ella creía –.

\- Sasuke… estaré bien. Todos aquí estaremos bien… mi clan… al menos los cercanos a mi abuela ten por seguro que cuidaran de mí. De estas tus tierras si se los pido. Yo me haré a un lado y no intervendré, pues sé que la independencia es algo que anhelas desde tiempos lejanos. Tú y tus antepasados.

\- Fumiko tiene instrucciones… ella te mantendrá informada y aconsejara sobre cualquier asunto pertinente a nuestro reino. Te ayudara a tomar cualquier decisión…

\- No estoy segura de entenderte…

\- Sakura tu quedaras al mando del reino durante mi ausencia. Puedes tomar las decisiones que mejor te parezcan. Confió en ti…

\- Prometo que cuando regreses, tus tierras seguirán siendo las mismas. Protegeré a tu gente… y también te extrañare.

\- En verdad me puede tener que dejarte… no sabes cuánto…

\- No tienes que fingir que sientes algo por mi… sé que no hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo. Quiero que tengas sentimientos verdaderos aunque estos tomen algún tiempo. Tomate tu tiempo… el que necesites. Quizás no sea amor… pero al menos sé que ahora tengo tu confianza. Y tu Sasuke… tú tienes mi amor, mi lealtad y también mi vida… de eso puedes estar seguro. Vivir eternamente es posible para nosotros los vampiros… claro está que es solo verdad hasta que alguien acaba con nuestra vida. Cada año que me quede en verdad deseo que sea junto a ti. Prométeme que así será cuando regreses…

\- Así será Sakura. –le prometió mientras le deslizaba los tirantes de su vestido para desnudarla. Tan pronto estuvo desnuda, la tomo en brazos y la recostó sobre la cama. Tras despojarse de las suyas, se acomodó sobre ella que ya lo estaba envolviendo y unió sus cuerpos. Evitaba besarla, pues no quería dejar de mirarla. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría para volverla a ver a ella y su sonrisa. Quería llevarse esa expresión con mejillas sonrojadas. Disfrutando el placer que le causaba pertenecerle a él. Ser solo de él. A penas y si lograba recordar esa sensación de hambruna. Había bebido a tantas mujeres… devorando tanto a mujeres como hombres. Pero de pronto ya no quería ninguna otra sangre, ni siquiera la de sus tierras. Solo la de Sakura. La sangre de Sakura. El hilo escarlata que resbalaba de su cuello, bajando por su clavícula, llegando a sus senos, deteniéndose al final de su estómago. Después de beber de su cuello, con su lengua siguió ese camino que se había formado, lamiéndolo, no desperdiciando ni una gota. Mordiéndole el muslo a continuación, mientras la pelirrosa gemía sin contenerse.

\- Sasuke bebe de mis senos –le suplico con la voz entrecortada. Sus ojos cerrados, demostrándole lo mucho que disfrutaba su tacto, su boca, su lengua y sus dientes. Tras beber de sus senos la atrajo hacia él sentándola sobre sus piernas. Ella besándolo mientras se aferraba a su cuello con ambos brazos. Moviendo sus bellas caderas. Sintiendo como su vientre rozaba con él. Repitiéndolo todo una y otra vez hasta que ambos se hubieron cansado. –Sasuke te amo –confesando con los ojos semi cerrados.

\- Sakura tu… eres lo más importante que tengo en estos momentos. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Que si tu llegas a dejar mi lado… seré miserable… tienes que estar conmigo siempre. Te necesito…

\- Ya te dije… que me lo digas cuando lo sientas… lo sientas tan dentro de ti que no podrás siquiera musitar las palabras para explicarlo. Aun así gracias Sasuke… gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida. –hablo adormilada, mientras se acurrucaba en su brazos.

* * *

No queriendo despedirse. Se había levantado a escondidas, marchándose con todos sus hombres a las tierras del emperador. Aun escuchaba las palabras que ella le había dicho al quedarse dormida. No había creído en sus palabras al menos no del todo. Y podía entenderla ya que quizás no habían sido dichas como era debido. Pero la culpabilidad que sentía hacia su primer esposo, lo hacía guardar silencio. Reflexionando en como Hideyori había sido frío y distante entendió sus propios sentimientos. Su culpabilidad tenía fundamentos y sobre todo una raíz. La amaba. Simple. Amaba a su esposa. En qué momento había sucedido no lo sabía. Es por eso que había callado. No diciéndole que su primer esposo la había amado por temor. Temor a que ella se diera cuenta que pudo haber encontrado felicidad junto a él. Haciéndola imaginar cómo hubiera sido su vida junto a él. Tal vez incluso extrañarlo también. Y él no quería nada de eso. Ya no quería que sus pensamientos fueran para su antiguo esposo. No quería que pensara en su primer esposo. No deseaba que ella recordara sentimiento alguno. Despertar algo en su interior que tal vez aun albergaba. Algo muy dentro, en lo más profundo. Que lo detestara por haberlo matado. Arrebatándole lo que pudo convertirse en felicidad.

Sintiéndose patético apresuro el paso, sus hombres haciendo lo mismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían lejos de casa? No lo sabía… lo único que le había quedado claro es que cada día sería una tortura sin ella a su lado. Su hambre no volvería a ser tan voraz como antes, lo sabía. Con tan solo pensar en ella su hambre se apagaba. La sangre de sus tierras lo mantendría satisfecho. Pero el anhelo no se iría a ninguna parte. Viendo el purpura amanecer que Sakura le había pedido ver, lo hizo sonreír. A pesar de no haberla llevado no se sentía culpable. Pues haberlo hecho sin sentir nada por ella hubiera sido un error más. Ahora que sabía o lograba entender mejor sus sentimientos tendría más significado llevarla a ese lugar. Decirle lo que sentía en ese lugar… pensando en ese paisaje, los dos viendo el purpura tiñendo lo cielos, le daría la voluntad de resistir todo lo que estuviera por venir.

* * *

Karin de nuevo sintió que su cuerpo era arrastrado por túneles de luz, distorsionando su visión y provocándole un dolor de cabeza. Ante ella de nuevo estaba Sasuke. Recostado junto al cuerpo de su esposa, lagrimas apenas visibles en sus ojos. Parecía ya saber lo que había sucedido con esta. ¿Pero por qué ella no había podido verlo? Porque ella había sido llevada a un pasado más lejano. La figura de Sasuke la sentía muy lejana. Muy lejos. Haber visto un poco de un Sasuke completamente desconocido la hizo darse cuenta que era cierto. No sabía nada de él en absoluto. Aun así ese amor que sentía estaba allí. Y quería amarlo… así como su esposa lo amaba… ella le seguiría amando. Nadie tenía derecho a decirle que se rindiera. Ni siquiera la mismísima Sakura podía prohibírselo siquiera. Un cuerpo tendido… un recuerdo que él llevaba muy presente. Siguió mirándolo mientras este acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa. Su dolida mirada. Algo que jamás había visto. Lo vio curvar sus labios, preparándose para hablar.

\- Sakura ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué te hiciste esto? Sakura tu… no tenías que hacer este sacrificio… no tenías que sacrificarte por mí. Sakura ahora que se supone que debo hacer… abre tus ojos… estaré esperando a que llegue la mañana para ver tus ojos verdes. Esperare a que despiertes para abrazarte y no soltarte. Te diré lo mucho que te amo… y sabrás que soy sincero. Sakura te amo.

\- Mi señor me retiro… los dejare solos. Imagino que desea pasar tiempo con ella. Trate de no afligirse demasiado. Mañana que mi señora despierte podrá contarle más de lo que paso en su ausencia. Sea paciente con ella y demuéstrele afecto. Es muy difícil para ella vivir de esta manera.

\- Gracias Fumiko –tras retirarse el ama de llaves, la apretó aún más junto a su cuerpo. Quedándose dormido mientras la escuchaba respirar. En sus sueños estaba la brillante y cálida sonrisa que ya no vería más.

* * *

 **Bueno así concluye el capitulo 3.**

 **Solo faltan dos mas para que la historia acabe.**

 **Pero no se preocupen lo mas probable es que sean capítulos largos.**

 **En verdad les agradezco el tiempo que se dan para leer esta historia.**

 **Manana regresare a buscar horrores ortográficos. Si llegan a ver alguno me lo hacen saber.**

 **En cuanto a la música de fondo que les recomendé en capítulos anteriores siempre escucho el álbum completo. Pero para este capitulo en particular las canciones fueron las siguientes:**

 _ **Crystal woods y Snowmen of darkthorn town - Cuando Sakura anda buscando a Sasuke y lo descubre en el riachuelo.**_

 _ **Vampires of ice - Sasuke descubriendo la traición y castigandolos, su decepción.**_

 _ **Stormfrost manor - cada vez que Sasuke abandona a Sakura Hambriento.**_

 _ **Old bell tower -Sasuke visitando prisioneros para devorarlos.**_

 _ **Snow unicorns -es el tema que escogí para Sakura si lo escuchan sabrán por que. Es perfecto para ella y lo que representa para Sasuke.**_

 _ **Starlight waltz - El tema que escogí para Sasuke y Sakura siento que les va perfecto, me dicen si opinan lo mismo.**_

 _ **Lo encuentran en YOUTUBE como 1 hour of dark winter music and gothic music ... canal Derek and Brandon Fiechter**_

 **Todo review es bienvenido y apreciado, no lo olviden.**

 **Los veo pronto.**

 **Los invito a leer mi fic Vidas sin reglas. Que sera el que actualizare en estos días.**

 **Quizás** **al principio se les haga lento, pero prometo que mejora mucho. Ahí pueden darse cuenta de la evolución de mi escritura. Ademas fue mi primer sasusaku. Es comedia, drama y romance. Hay mucho mucho Sasusaku.**


	9. Capitulo 4-1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

 **Capitulo 4 parte 1**

 **Perdonen el retraso, pero es que estuve algo ocupada.**  
 **Si alguna vez necesitan saber el status de alguna historia no duden en preguntarmelo.**  
 **En mi pagina de deviantart anilu37 esta el link de mi perfil de facebook por si alguien quiere contactarme alla.**  
 **Solo no olviden decirme que son de la comunidad de fanfiction. ;)**

* * *

Karin estaba de pie junto al cuerpo de Sasuke, quien respiraba al compás de su esposa. Este no la soltaba. Parecía tener miedo. Miedo a que si la soltaba ya no podría abrazarla jamás. La pelirroja movió sus dedos para acariciar la mejilla de su amado. Pero apenas lo hubo tocado, sintió sus pupilas arder. De nuevo se encontró en ese túnel. Puente hacia tiempos pasados. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en un sofá. A su lado estaba el cuerpo pálido y dormido. Postrado en su cama. Sarada la veía con mucho interés.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos pudiste ver? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

\- Yo… solo vi cómo se conocieron… y su vida de recién casados.

\- Umm ¿Cuándo se marchó con el emperador?

\- Si… Sarada ¿Qué le paso a tu madre? Aun no lo sé. Sasuke él… estaba llorando. Él pudo verlo…él vio lo que le paso cuando Fumiko se lo mostro. ¿Pero por qué yo no? ¿Por qué no pude ver ese recuerdo? Necesito saberlo…. No quiero verlo así. Él debe…

\- Karin –le interrumpió Sarada con firmeza – aun te quedan tres pétalos. Veras tres recuerdos más. Quizás sea en uno de ellos donde lo puedas ver.

\- ¿Y si no?

\- Yo misma te lo contare.

\- Necesito saberlo ya. Sasuke… yo no puedo seguir viéndolo sufrir.

\- Karin papá sufrirá eternamente. Lo único que puede acabar con su pesar es mamá. Y ella no está aquí. Para él no hay nadie más. Debes entenderlo… estoy segura que puedes hacerlo. Ese amor…

\- Porque todos me dicen que no debo sentir esto. Quien les da el derecho a decirme que estoy mal por amar a tu padre…

\- No estás mal. Puedes seguir amándolo eternamente si eso deseas. Lo único es que si decides hacerlo por toda tu vida, al menos debes abandonar la esperanza. El jamás te corresponderá. Y tu deberás vivir con eso si deseas seguir amándolo.

\- Sarada… tu madre… ella se cruzó en su camino. Ella lo acepto. Yo también pude haber hecho todas esas cosas. Pudo haber sido cualquier otra mujer… cualquier otra quien lo sacara adelante.

\- Quizás… pero a fin de cuentas fue ella. De entre todas fue ella. Y eso la ha dejado hilada en el ser de papá. En sus venas. En todo lo que es mi papá, la encontraras solo a ella. Nadie podrá ocupar su lugar nunca. Estoy segura que viste algo sobre los diarios de mi abuelo. Debes ver más para entender. Umm… Creo que ahora entiendo porque no viste ese recuerdo–aseguró Sarada tras revisar la flor. Dándose cuenta que Karin solo había arrancado parte del pétalo y no esté por completo. –fue por eso que no pudiste ver más allá. No lo arrancaste por completo. Si lo comes regresaras a donde te quedaste. Anda come el pedazo que te falto y también otro de ellos. Así saltaras más rápido entre los recuerdos y tardaras en regresar.

\- Sarada en el recuerdo… cuando tu mamá estaba frente al espejo… melancólica tras el regreso de Sasu… de tu padre. Ella acaricio su vientre. ¿Te esperaba?

\- Umm pronto lo sabrás…

\- Sarada ¿Quién es la mujer del bosque? Ella y tu mamá tienen un aura diferente… no son la misma. No lo son.

\- Karin no pierdas el tiempo haciéndome preguntas… ve lo por ti misma ya te lo he dicho. Date prisa porque papá sin duda regresara dentro de poco. Es probable que de nuevo lleve el cuerpo de mamá a su habitación. Y si no alcanzas a verlo todo quizás debas esperar a que se presente otra oportunidad.

\- Llevársela de nuevo –repitió en voz baja para después tomar el pedazo del pétalo incompleto y uno más, llevándose ambos a la boca. Esta vez sus ojos ya no le ardieron. Y tal como Sarada se lo había dicho, regreso justo al momento donde debía continuar.

* * *

Sasuke dormía abrazado del cuerpo de su esposa. La pelirroja suspiro con angustia, pues el recuerdo no la llevaba a ninguna otra parte. Y aun le dolía mucho ver a Sasuke amando a esa mujer. Las ansias empezaban a formarse. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. La respiración de Sasuke… la respiración de Sakura… las únicas fuentes de sonido en la habitación. Fuera de ello todo era silencioso. Tan solo observándolos dormir, así pasaron largas horas. Siendo finalmente Sakura quien despertara primero. Incorporándose un poco tras recuperar la conciencia, intento levantarse, pero lo encontró difícil. Dándose cuenta de que lo que restringía su movimiento eran los brazos de su esposo, se recostó y no hizo más esfuerzos. No podía verlo a la cara, pues sus ojos verdes estaban a la altura de su pecho. Podía escuchar con claridad los latidos de su corazón. Percibir el olor de su cuerpo. Incluso escuchar a la sangre fluyendo en cada una de sus venas. Llevando su mano a la espalda de su esposo, comenzó a acariciarla. Tras hacerlo varias veces, Sasuke dejo de abrazarla con fuerzas y pronto la soltó sin darse cuenta. Aun funcionaba. Tras su enfrentamiento con Ichizo, se le dificultaba dormir si sus brazos no la envolvían. Necesitaba dormir sintiendo su cuerpo junto a él en todo momento. Descansar sabiendo que sus senos estaban allí para servirle de almohada si los necesitaba. Descubrió que tras acariciarle la espalda siempre la soltaba. Nunca supo porque, pero siempre que lo hacia él dejaba de aferrarse a su cuerpo. ¿Cómo habría dormido durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Habría sido fácil aunque ella no estuviera allí? De pronto sentía algo de culpa, pues estaba segura que había sido muy difícil para él.

Seguramente estaba exhausto y esa era la primera noche en mucho tiempo donde finalmente había podido descansar. La noche anterior, tras beber de ella se había recostado para esperarla. Se había dormido aunque ella no estuviera allí. Eso le comprobaba el gran cansancio que llevaba con él. Lentamente, su mano fue acercándose a su frente, pero las puntas de sus dedos no alcanzaron a tocarlo. Al comenzar a temblar de nuevo, tuvo que desistir sus ganas de acariciarle la frente. Le había pasado lo mismo que la noche anterior. Ese temblar que la hizo salir a buscar las anemonas entre la nieve. Poniéndose de pie con delicadeza, camino hasta su peinador y se sentó. Contemplándose en el espejo recordó un poco de lo que había pasado varias horas atrás. Sasuke pidiéndole a gritos que no se fuera. ¿Irse a dónde? Si ya no quedaba mucho de ella que pudiera alejarse. Casi un todo había desaparecido. Dejando tan solo una hebra que palpitaba un poco de vida. ¿Acaso era posible desaparecer aún más? ¿Cómo decirle que era verdad? Que gran parte de ella había desaparecido, dejándole ese enorme vacío. Tomando su cepillo de granito, comenzó a desenredar su cabello. No percatándose de que Sasuke había despertado y caminaba hasta ella. Al verlo en el reflejo del espejo, se detuvo y ambos se miraron unos segundos. Siendo su esposo el primero que rompiera el silencio –.

\- Quisiera ser yo quien lo hiciera… ¿puedo cepillar tu cabello? – la pelirrosa no respondió. Tan solo estiro su mano para que él tomara el cepillo. El pelinegro continúo cepillando su cabello con mucha suavidad. Sakura tenía la mirada fija en la superficie de su peinador, evitando mirar el espejo donde Sasuke se reflejaba. – ¿Sakura que hacías en la tormenta? ¿Por qué saliste del castillo? –le pregunto apaciblemente. Dándole a entender que no estaba molesto. Tan solo preocupado.

\- Necesitaba unas flores… –respondio la pelirrosa aun con la mirada clavada en el mueble –

\- ¿para que las necesitabas?

\- Quería… yo quería… las flores de mi habitación ya están marchitas. Deseaba reemplazarlas. –contesto melancólicamente –

\- Sakura… eso que querías mostrarme…lo vi. Fumiko tomo las flores de tu mano y me lo mostro. Yo… se bien lo que paso… sé lo que te hicieron…sé lo que te hiciste… –Sakura despego la mirada del peinador y miro el espejo. Fijando su mirada en la de Sasuke. Sus ojos verdes y tan faltos de brillo no demostraban expresión alguna sin embargo, sus labios estaban abiertos. Como si quisiera empezar a contarle y no recordara ya en donde estaba el principio. Tanto que decir y no saber cómo empezar. –Sakura no tienes que responderme nada… no te hare preguntas. Hoy no te preguntare nada… tan solo quiero abrazarte –la reconforto dejando el cepillo a un lado y abrazándose de su espalda. Sin decir palabra alguna, la pelirrosa se limitó a llevar su mano a los cabellos de su esposo. Pasando sus dedos con lentitud. Tocándolos como si no pudiera sentirlos. Soltándola, se sentó en el banco junto a ella, viéndola de frente. –Sakura…bebe de mi… debes tener mucha hambre… mucha sed. -viendo que su esposa dudaba, la tomo del rostro y la acerco a su cuello. Esta hundió sus colmillos de inmediato, no con la lentitud de siempre. Sin embargo, no bebió. A pesar de que sus colmillos estaban profundamente entre su piel, no succionaba la sangre. Era como si le faltaran las fuerzas para hacerlo, o quizás no deseaba hacerlo. Separándose de él, un poco de sangre goteo de sus colmillos. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por lamerlos y así probar la sangre de su esposo. Las rojas gotitas cayeron sobre su labio inferior. Sakura permaneció en silencio e inexpresiva. Sasuke llevo sus dedos y le limpio las comisuras de los labios para después acariciar su mejilla con mucha suavidad. –Sakura está bien. Si por el momento no deseas beber de mí, puedo entenderlo. Respóndeme algo. Durante mi ausencia… ¿Pudiste ver ese purpura que tanto anhelabas?

\- No…

\- En ese caso te llevare a verlo…

\- No… ese purpura… ya no es eso que tanto deseaba ver. Anhelar ese purpura no tiene ningún sentido –la pelirrosa se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, pero Sasuke la detuvo, tomándola con delicadeza de uno de sus hombros. Llevando su otra mano a su cintura la hizo girar para que se vieran de frente. –

\- Sakura te extrañe –le confió rodeándola fuertemente de su cintura. No dejaría que se deslizara de sus manos. Sin soltarla la miraba a los ojos–no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe. De lo difícil que fue estar despierto… y que tu no estuvieras…de dormir sabiendo que tu ausencia era la única parte de ti que me acompañaba. –nunca pensó que podía dolerle tanto que ella no le contestara. Sin embargo, la entendía. Ese algo que ahora le faltaba era un hilo invisible en sus labios. Hilo que la silenciaba. Su corazón sintió alivio al darse cuenta que su esposa se paraba de puntillas para abrazarse a su cuello. Aunque no dijera nada. Aunque no expresara nada. Sabía bien que ese gesto tenía mucho significado –

\- Quieres decir que extrañaste a la que dejaste aquí –susurro su esposa con mucho pesar. Él solo se limitó a apretarla con fuerzas a su cuerpo. No quería soltarla. Si lo hacia temía que ella se desvaneciera. Necesita sentirla. Sintiendo que el cuerpo de su esposa se tensaba aflojo su abrazo. Pero al sentir que los brazos de Sakura abandonaban su cuello, la dejo escapar. Con preocupación la observo quejarse del dolor. Llevando sus manos a su vientre, Sakura intentaba calmarse. –

\- ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto también llevando sus manos al vientre de su esposa –

\- Se me pasara con un baño –respondio alejándose de él. Sentándose sobre la cama empezó a ponerse sus zapatillas –

\- ¿No tomaras uno entonces?

\- No…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero mojar mi cabello. Sobre todo cuando tú te has tomado la molestia de cepillarlo.

\- Puedo volver a hacerlo… toma tu baño. Yo secare tu cabello…y lo peinare de nuevo. –Inesperadamente Fumiko irrumpió en la habitación –

\- Sakura-sama imagine que ya estaría despierta. Enseguida preparare su baño… Sasuke-sama con su permiso –el ama de llaves lo saludo precipitadamente, desapareciendo para preparar el baño de su esposa. –

\- Es probable que este allí por mucho tiempo –le confió su esposa, tras dirigirse al baño. Sasuke la siguió, pero Fumiko le detuvo el paso al salir. –

\- Sasuke-sama ¿desea algo de beber?

\- No Fumiko… quiero pensar que la razón por la que entraste a la habitación tan abruptamente es porque Sakura toma un baño como este todas las mañanas.

\- Lo hace varias veces al día si es necesario.

\- ¿Por qué tantas? –pregunto preocupado – no vi nada de esto en sus recuerdos.

\- La tibieza del agua la ayuda a calmar sus dolores.

\- ¿Dolores? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que sucedió con su clan?

\- No… mi señora… ella… es una vampiresa que ha vivido más años que usted. Lo que le sucede es normal. Los dolores son una indicación de que su cuerpo finalmente ha madurado al de un vampiro adulto. Verlo tan confundido me hace sospechar que no sabe de qué le hablo.

\- Fumiko… después de ver lo que vi… mi mente no está en el mejor de los estados. Háblame sin rodeos por favor. Necesito saber si ella se encuentra bien.

\- Tiene ya algún tiempo sufriendo esos dolores. Su vientre ha madurado amo. Sakura-sama esta en edad de procrear. Su cuerpo está avisándole que puede convertirse en madre si ella así lo desea. Tan pronto nueva vida se engendre en su vientre, los dolores desaparecerán. ¿lo entiende?

\- ¿Hace cuánto?... los dolores ¿Hace cuánto empezaron?

\- Poco más de dos años…

\- Ha sido muy difícil para ella. Es mi culpa… yo la deje sola.

\- Mi señor no diga eso. Si lo hace está quitándole valor al sacrificio de mi señora. Ella aunque quizás no sea capaz de decirlo. No lo lamenta. Estoy segura que lo haría una y otra vez. Un gran sacrificio… que a pesar del alto precio… es la bendición que nuestro reino necesitaba.

\- Aunque ella quisiera hacerlo una y otra vez… yo nunca se lo permitiría. Ella… -dándose cuenta de que a su amo se le dificultaban las palabras, Fumiko decidió dejarlo solo. Era probable que aun hubiera mucho en su cabeza. –

\- Mi señor ¿Está seguro de no querer nada de beber?

\- Sí, pero dentro de un rato más. Déjame la copa de sangre en la librería de mi padre. Por favor.

\- ¿Solo la copa o, desea beberla directamente de un cuello?

\- La copa está bien Fumiko.

\- Entendido. Si mi señora necesita algo mas no dude en pedírmelo –.

\- Gracias – sintiendo finalmente que el peso de todo lo doblegaba, se sentó frente al peinador de su esposa. Necesitaba unos momentos para calmarse. La noche anterior había rechazado la sangre que se le había ofrecido ya que deseaba beber solo la de su esposa. En cambio ahora podía sentir esa hambre tan atroz palpitando en lo más profundo de su ser. Esa hambre tan voraz y sangrienta que solo Sakura pudo calmar. Saciar. Durante la guerra había devorado no iba a negarlo. Pero no de la manera tan grotesca que lo caracterizaba. Pensar en ella siempre había logrado calmarlo. Imaginarla sonreírle cuando él le contara que había logrado suprimir esa sed de sangre. Esa sonrisa que tanto esperaba ver. Mas ahora era incierto. Sentía como ese autocontrol empezaba a escapar de sus manos. Esa hambre insaciable volvía a renacer. Renaciendo del coraje. Quería exterminarlos y devorarlos a todos. Bañarse en su sangre aunque su cuerpo se tiñera de un rojo permanente. Torturarlos. Castigarlos por haberla llevado a tomar esa decisión. Su odio era tanto que no podría contenerlo por mucho tiempo. Le estaba costando mucho suprimirlo, pero primero estaba ella.

En esos momentos su atención solo podía estar centrada en ella. Quería sentirla. Abrazarla. Demostrarle todo lo que era para él. Se había marchado arrepentido de no haberle dejado en claro sus sentimientos. Y sumado a ello ahora deseaba con urgencia poder decirle todo aquello que había sentido durante su ausencia. Durante los primeros años le fue muy difícil aprender a dormir sin ella. Solo lográndolo al fingir que ella estaba a su lado. Se recostaba sobre sus manos y escuchaba su propio pulso hacer eco en sus oídos. La sangre de sus venas palpitando en sus muñecas. Sonidos que emanaban de él mismo. Palpitaciones que se obligaba a creer, eran las de Sakura. Solo así lograba dormir. Fingir que sus propias manos eran el pecho latiente de su esposa.

Sintiendo de nuevo esa necesidad de tocarla, camino hasta el baño. Deteniéndose antes de entrar, al recordar las palabras de Fumiko. El cuerpo de Sakura listo para dar vida. Nunca había pensado en ello. Ni siquiera cuando se habían casado había contemplado siquiera la idea de que un día seria padre. Ser padre… estaba seguro de todo cuanto sentía por su esposa pero ¿Cómo se sentiría el amor por un hijo? Imaginarse a Sakura con un bebé en brazos de pronto lo hacía sentir una paz extraña pero ella… ¿Qué sentiría si se convertía en madre? Ser madre… ¿Desearía ser madre? Aun cuando ya no era la misma. Y no solo eso. Dadas las circunstancias no era el mejor momento para traer vida al mundo. No cuando aún quedaban muchos enemigos –apretó el puño con fuerzas al sentir esa impotencia. Esperaría paciente a que llegara ese día. Día donde pudiera impregnarse de la sangre de esos malditos. Dejar que su sangre se secara en su piel, olerla en todo su cuerpo y reír sabiendo que los había matado a todos.

Dando un profundo suspiro, logro poner esas emociones a descansar. Abriendo la puerta con lentitud, busco la figura de su esposa. La pelirrosa yacía en la tina, sus ojos completamente cerrados. Recordando como siempre lo atendía cuando él tomaba sus baños, se acercó hasta ella y se arrodillo detrás.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? –pregunto mientras que con sus dedos le acariciaba la mejilla –

\- Pronto pasara.

\- Sakura ¿tienes hambre?

\- No… hace unos días bebí un poco. –Sasuke pensó que al empezar a hablarle, ella abriría los ojos, pero no fue así. –

\- Al menos dime si te has estado alimentando como es debido.

\- Cuando siento el hambre o la sed… se lo digo a Fumiko. Ella siempre está al pendiente de mi bienestar. –continuo hablando con sus ojos cerrados. Sasuke estaba a punto de hacerle otra pregunta cuando se percató de que ella apretaba sus ojos aun con más fuerza. Era evidente que sentía dolor. Al verla que con sus manos presionaba su vientre, llevo las suyas al agua. Colocándolas sobre las de ella.

\- ¿Te ayuda a que el dolor se vaya?

\- La presión ayuda bast… –de nuevo su rostro se tensó al sentir otro espasmo. –

\- Déjame hacerlo –le pidió haciéndole las manos a un lado para él ser quien presionara. Sakura abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, pero de nuevo otro espasmo le obligó a cerrarlos. El pelinegro acerco su rostro a su esposa, recargándose en su mejilla. Asegurándose de que su voz sonara apacible, comenzó a hablarle afectivamente junto a su oído. –Sakura… pasara. Respira. Tu cuerpo es tan cálido… justo como lo recordaba. La suavidad de tu piel… te extrañe. Te extrañe mucho… no me cansare de decírtelo. –le confió mientras comenzaba a apretar su vientre con más fuerza. –

\- Sasuke… el dolor… Se ha ido –aseguro la pelirrosa entrelazando sus dedos con los de su esposo.

\- Me alegra –sonrió levemente para después darle un beso en la mejilla – ¿deseas que te ayude a salir?

\- Si… yo… yo creo que volveré a dormir. Durmiendo es la única forma en la que no siento el dolor.

\- Entiendo, pero antes permíteme secar tu cabello. Secar tu cuerpo… -al regresar con la toalla la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la envolvió con delicadeza. De igual forma comenzó a secar su cuerpo. Al terminar la ayudo a ponerse su camisón. Quería abrazarla. Y tomando esa urgencia como pretexto, paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para guiarla hasta su peinador. Tras absorber la humedad un poco, comenzó a desenredarle sus rosados cabellos. Lo hacía con lentitud, pues quería seguir tocándola, aunque solo fueran sus cabellos.

En verdad no deseaba dejar de tocarla, pero ella se veía agotada. Muy cansada. Tomándola de nuevo, la ayudo a recostarse. Por su parte él también sentía algo de sueño, pero había tanto en su mente que no lograría dormir. Aun debía indagar más sobre lo que había pasado durante su ausencia. Necesitaba seguir leyendo el resto de los diarios de su padre. Solo allí encontraría información que lo ayudaría a entender mejor la situación. –Descansa Sakura. Debo atender unos asuntos. –le explico. Se sintió dolido al ver que ella lo miraba tan fríamente. Queriendo dejar ese sentimiento atrás, se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Pero la mano de Sakura escapo de entre las mantas y lo detuvo. –

\- Sasuke…

\- Dime.

\- Te has puesto las ropas que enmendé ¿no es así?

\- Si… anoche las encontré en tu armario. Gracias… aunque no era del todo necesario.

\- Pero quise hacerlo…

\- Gracias Sakura.

\- Sasuke –le llamo de nuevo al ver que este de nuevo se marchaba –.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ese purpura…después de todo creo que aun deseo verlo. –escucharla decir esto lo hizo sonreír. –

\- Tan pronto te sientas mejor… te llevare a verlo. –prometió para después agacharse y darle un beso rápido en los labios. Un beso simple. El primero en todos esos años. A penas y si había sido un efímero contacto, pero para él había sido mucho. Incluso cuando sus labios no poseyeran mucho de esa calidez de antaño. –es difícil dejarte –le confió su esposo –no quiero hacerlo. Quisiera estar contigo todo el día.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no te quedas? –a pesar de su tono tan gélido, Sasuke pudo entender que a pesar de la frialdad en su tono de voz, sus palabras eran sinceras.

\- Entonces prometo que regresare pronto. Descansa –le reconforto para después acariciarle su nariz con uno de sus dedos.

* * *

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Sus piernas le estaban dando problemas, pues estas se movían con dificultad. Y todo porque cada vez que daba un paso al frente hesitaba. Era la culpabilidad al dejarla sola. Era también su necesidad de tenerla cerca. De no dejarla. Girando por uno de los pasillos se topó con su ama de llaves.

\- ¿se encuentra todo bien mi señor?

\- Ella está descansando Fumiko. Ha regresado a dormir.

\- Cuando los dolores se volvieron más fuertes ella comenzó a dormir con más frecuencia. Dormida encuentra alivio.

\- ¿Estas segura que al tener descendencia dejara de sufrir?

\- Si mi señor. Aunque entiendo su preocupación. Cabe aclararle que muchas vampiresas pasamos por lo mismo. Es por eso que la mayoría se casa antes de que su vientre madure. Pero en el caso de mi señora no logro entender por qué son tan severos. Quizás una de las razones sea su ausencia mi señor, o el clima de este lugar.

\- Fumiko… es probable que cuando ella se recupere la lleve a la torre frente a las montañas. Quizás nos quedemos allá por unos días. Ella aun desea ver el purpura del amanecer en las montañas.

\- Entiendo. Entonces enviare a alguien para que prepare el lugar. Otra cosa mi señor… Hiromu me ha enviado un mensaje. Hace rato vinieron a entregarlo. Parece que en unos días llegara. Dice traer consigo algo de suma importancia. Por lo que entendí dice que llegara por la frontera que está cerca a la fortaleza del sur.

\- Si… yo le pedí que al regresar lo hiciera por el camino que le pareciera más seguro.

\- Mi señor me tranquilizaría mucho si usted estuviera allí para recibirlo.

\- Así será entonces… ¿te dijo en cuantos días llegaría?

\- En cuatro tardes exactamente…

\- Entonces estaré listo… si Sakura se siente mejor para entonces la llevare conmigo. Sino la llevare a la montaña después de recibir a Hiromu.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho mi señor. Temo que alguien lo venga siguiendo. Y si usted y sus hombres lo esperan me sentiré más tranquila. Por cierto ¿se dirige a alguna parte? ¿necesita algo?

\- No. Voy a la librería de mi padre… deseo leer los demás diarios…te lo había dicho.

\- Muy cierto mi señor. Le enviare su copa de sangre enseguida. Y hablando sobre los diarios. Es probable que algunos de ellos no los encuentre allí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mi señora tomo algunos hace unas semanas y los leyó. De vez en cuando aún los lee. Es probable que estén en su habitación…en uno de los cajones de su peinador. Si no encuentra los que busca en la librería de su padre, quizás los encuentre allí.

\- Entiendo…-Sasuke asintió un tanto consternado ¿por qué los habría leído su esposa? Recordando que algunos mencionaban detalles sobre su primer esposo, apresuro el paso. Había muchas cosas que aun debía descifrar.

* * *

 **Primero que nada gracias a CherryBerry04, jen1490, PamSg, Aura117, Cerezita99, Anngel Caido, Katsu, fhanykk, Maarygelen y todos los visitantes que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus reviews.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo.**  
 **No olviden sus reviews.**


	10. Capitulo 4-2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

 **Capitulo 4 parte 2**

* * *

Al entrar a la librería de su padre, pudo ver que esta seguía impecable. Fumiko seguía limpiándola con dedicación. Sin perder el tiempo, camino hacia los estantes. Allí estaban todos sus libros. Había muchos que eran de antaño, escritos por sus antepasados. Tomando uno de las crónicas más recientes, pudo ver que Fumiko había escrito algunos detalles. Fumiko tenía el hábito de escribir por él. Ya que él mismo usualmente olvidaba con frecuencia transcribir los detalles importantes que se iban presentando desde que había empezado su regencia. Afortunadamente durante la guerra uno de sus hombres crónico todo cuanto había pasado. Podría anexar los eventos otro día. En esos momentos lo que más le importaba era encontrar los diarios. Como había dicho Fumiko faltaban dos de los cuatro tomos. Al hojear ambos, suspiro aliviado. Sakura no había llevado consigo el diario que mencionaba a su esposo Hideyori. Aunque eso no le aseguraba que ella no lo había leído. Sentándose sobre la silla comenzó a leer sin perder el tiempo.

Releyó varios de los pasajes de los primeros dos tomos. Corroborando que ningún detalle se le hubiera pasado aquella vez que los leyó por primera vez. Para su sorpresa hubo algunos que no recordaba haber leído. Con las prisas de aquellos días era probable que un par de hechos le hubieran pasado desapercibidos. Aunque en su mayoría ninguno le decía algo nuevo, hubo uno que llamo su atención. A simple vista no parecía relevante, pero tras haber leído un poco más sobre el nacimiento de Sakura, cobro sentido al ser puesto en ese contexto. Y más aún si lo relacionaba al sacrificio de su esposa. En el pasaje donde su padre mencionaba haber visto a Sakura sola una segunda vez, se narraba una conversación que había tenido con ella. Una conversación que se llevó a cabo días después de que la mano le temblara dudosa. Dudosa de acabar con la vida de esa joven de cabellos rosados. La primera vez se había alejado tras enfundar su espada. Procurando que sus intenciones no quedaran al descubierto. Que su presencia no se sintiera siquiera. Pero ahora que una segunda oportunidad se le presentaba de nuevo dudaba. No podía hacerlo. Simplemente no podía. Quizás esa decisión se convertiría en la perdición para su reino. En días futuros esa decisión tendría repercusiones. Lo presentía. Pero ni siquiera el peso y temor a todo eso podía hacer que sacara su espada para arremeter contra su vida.

El pelinegro no solo intentaba comprender el dilema de su padre. También trataba de imaginar cómo se había llevado a cabo esa conversación entre Sakura y su progenitor. Mas no sería del todo difícil ya que su padre había escrito una a una, las palabras que se habían intercambiado aquel atardecer frente a un lago desolado. Era un don que no había heredado de él. Nunca olvidar ni una sola conversación. Recordarlas todas y cada una de ellas.

* * *

\- Jovencita aun sabiendo que no es mi asunto… debo ser impertinente y preguntarle por qué le veo tan preocupada. –su verdadera intención al iniciar la conversación era obtener tanta información como pudiera. Le había visto en el castillo de los Ono, pero nunca fue posible acercársele. –

\- Usted es… -la pelirrosa lo miro por varios segundos antes de contestarle – ¡Ah sí ya recuerdo! Buen día. Usted es invitado de Hideyori-sama ¿no es así? – lo saludo un tanto alegre, pero cautelosa. Lo observaba con atención, una leve desconfianza en sus pupilas verdes. –

\- Si, llegue hace unos días. Vine a traerle personalmente insumos de mis tierras. Además un regalo de cumpleaños. Me pareció verla en el baile, pero no tuve la oportunidad de conocerle.

\- Regrese temprano a mi habitación. Hideyori-sama él… a él no le gusta que yo conviva mucho con la gente. Quizás piensa que por ser tan joven aún no sé cómo comportarme.

\- Dudo que se deba a ello. No imagine que un hombre como él pudiera sentir celos.

\- ¿celos? –repitió un tanto asombrada – Discúlpeme yo... no sé muy bien que son los celos.

\- Es tan solo un sentimiento. No debe gustarle que otros hombres le vean.

\- ¿Sentimiento? Lo dudo mucho. Él…el no siente…por mi…No puede…

\- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Sin duda no gusta que nosotros los demás vampiros posemos nuestras miradas en usted.

\- Lo dudo… pero quisiera creer que es verdad. Pues así al menos tendría la certeza de que mi presencia no le es tan indiferente –respondio agachando la cabeza. Centro su mirada en un objeto que sostenía con ambas manos. Pensaba en su futuro esposo y como este nunca demostraba emoción alguna. Ni siquiera enojo. Aunque al menos si le sonreía de vez en vez. Prefería sentirse rechazada a vivir con esa indiferencia. Siempre siendo ignorada por el que sería su esposo. Un alma inexistente en ese castillo. Fugaku la observaba, pues no entendía de lo que ella hablaba. ¿Qué su pronto esposo no la amaba? ¿Era eso lo que había intentado decir? ¿Por qué pensaría tal cosa? Como muchos matrimonios ese también sin duda, era una simple estrategia. Pero a su parecer no lo era del todo. Al menos esa era la impresión que se había llevado, ya que en varias ocasiones, pudo ver como Hideyori la seguía a todas partes. Esto lo había observado durante su estadía en el castillo. Si Sakura salía al jardín, la figura de su prometido se paraba junto al ventanal. Observándola por largo tiempo mientras esta jugueteaba con los animales. Si esta se sentaba a leer, él se escondía detrás de una pared y permanecía allí. Inclusive en el baile de cumpleaños, su mirada no podía despegarse de ella. Algunas veces era por preocupación, pero otras, la mayoría, era solo para contemplar su belleza. Claramente Hideyori sentía más que solo alta estima y respeto. ¿Y cómo lo sabía? Un hombre enamorado podía reconocer a otro hombre enamorado con facilidad. A su mente vino su esposa. Empezaba a extrañarla. No había duda alguna de que Hideyori le tenía mucho afecto a su mujer. Mas no sabía si le correspondía hacérselo saber o no. No poder matarla era una cosa, pero ayudarla a encontrar su felicidad era un no definitivo. Después de todo para él, ella era la encarnación de una fuerza que podría acabar con su reinado. –

\- ¿Qué es eso que lleva en las manos? –pregunto Fugaku al ver que no despegaba su mirada del objeto –.

\- A esto… es una caja de música que me regalo mi abuelo. Él la fabrico. Al menos eso me conto. Dijo que el día que nací… durante el parto… la labró afuera de la habitación donde mi madre estaba dando a luz. Desde que tengo memoria mi abuelo la tocaba para mí. Y cuando llegue a una edad donde ya podía comprender muchas cosas, la dejo a mi cargo. Me aseguro que esta caja de música sería muy importante para mí. Que de ella dependían muchas cosas. Y que si no la escuchaba con frecuencia me olvidaría de ella. ¿No le parece extraño? Una caja que produce una melodía que si dejo de escuchar olvidare. Olvidar algunas cosas… olvidar existencias ¿en verdad es posible? ¿Por qué olvidar la existencia de esta caja sería algo lamentable? Me pregunte hace tiempo… y justo hoy obtuve algo muy parecido a una respuesta. –Sakura se volvió a Fugaku, mirándolo un tanto perdida –

\- ¿Y cuál ha sido esa respuesta? Claro que no tiene que contármelo si no lo desea.

\- Que tenía más de diez años sin escuchar la melodía. Al encontrarla al fondo de una caja estuve a punto de tirarla cuando vi que estaba quebrada. Era un objeto completamente desconocido para mí. No lo quería… ya que había olvidado que me pertenecía. Comencé a recordar al compás la melodía. Al abrir la caja naturalmente la música comenzó. A pesar de que está quebrada, el mecanismo de la música aun funciona. Cuando la melodía acabo yo ya lo recordaba todo. Era cierto lo olvide… olvide su existencia por completo. Días después de que yo llegara a estas tierras como la prometida de Hideyori-sama, él la quebró accidentalmente. Yo la tenía en mis manos justo como ahora, pero resbalo. Al caer al suelo mi prometido la piso, pues estaba caminando junto a mí. Yo temiendo que sufriera más daños y por su valor sentimental la guarde. Y la olvide… hasta hoy que volví a encontrarla. Porque no pude reconocer algo a lo que valoraba y cuidaba por ser un regalo de mi abuelo ¿No cree que es extraño?

\- En verdad lo es –Asintió Fugaku con seriedad, pues de pronto sentía que esa caja de música era más importante de lo parecía. Tenía que llevársela consigo – ¿me permitiría verla?

\- Claro –la pelirrosa se la ofreció sin sospecha alguna. Fugaku la observo a detalle. Era pequeña y bastante rustica, pero sin duda alguna fabricada con madera de sauco. Y tales saucos solo crecían en una parte. No muy lejos de aquella torre donde se había suscitado ese nacimiento clandestino. –

\- Umm… no me parece que sea difícil de reparar. El mecanismo no se ha dañado. Lo que se debe reemplazar es la caja en sí. Pero será difícil encontrar madera como esta en este lugar.

\- Ya veo…

\- Si usted me lo permite me gustaría ofrecerme para repararla. En mis tierras hay madera similar a esta. Pero entiendo si no desea mi ayuda. Ya que por una parte me preocupa que al yo llevármela lejos de usted, aunque sea por un tiempo… es probable que usted olvide su existencia de nuevo. Dudo que usted desee tal cosa.

\- Es curioso pero de alguna forma u otra usted me inspira confianza. Si en verdad puede repararla, no dude en llevarla consigo. Confió que cuando llegue el día, usted regresara y tocara la melodía para mí. De esa forma yo recordare y le estaré inmensamente agradecida.

\- Prometo que hare todo cuanto esté en mis manos para repararla. – la culpabilidad lo invadió, pero al menos si no podía matarla debía intentar algo mas –

\- Sé que quizás no pueda ofrecer mucho, pero cuando llegue el día encontrare la forma de pagarle. Usted reparara algo que es muy valioso para mí y yo de igual forma se lo pagare con algo valioso. Sobre todo porque ya le debo dos favores…

\- ¿dos favores? –pregunto un tanto confundido, pero decidió no prestar mucha atención a esas palabras –No será necesario jovencita. Un simple gracias cuando llegue ese día será suficiente –aseguro. –creo que deberíamos volver al castillo, me temo que si demora mas, quien será su esposo se preocupara.

\- Es verdad… no le agrada que yo me aleje demasiado. –la pelirrosa comenzó a caminar apresurada. El padre de Sasuke caminaba tras ella. Al llegar al castillo, se toparon con su prometido, quien iba llegando.

\- Sakura ¿volviste a salir sin compañía? –interrogo Hideyori sin expresión alguna en su rostro –

\- No me aleje mucho. Me senté por un rato en el lago… afortunadamente su invitado –Sakura permaneció callada, pues acababa de darse cuenta que desconocía el nombre –su invitado me encontró y me hizo compañía por unos momentos. –al escuchar esto Hideyori se volvió a Fugaku, un tanto desconfiado. Aun cuando bajo de su corcel, siguió mirando a Fugaku de manera severa. –Sakura regresa al castillo. Te he dicho ya muchas veces que no salgas con tanta frecuencia. Si sigues saliendo tan despreocupadamente y sin damas de compañía deberé prohibirte inclusive que salgas a caminar por los jardines.

\- Hideyori-sama… sabe que detesto no poder salir.

\- Hablaremos más del asunto durante la cena. –indico sin mirarla a los ojos –

\- No tengo apetito…

\- Hablemos en la cena Sakura… te estaré esperando. – a pesar de que intento que sonara como una orden, parecía más una petición. Además tras esa afirmación le había sonreído con discreción. La pelirrosa asintió con obediencia y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas. Hideyori se volvió a mirarla como si fuese a llamarla. Pero parecía que se había arrepentido. Llamo a su hermana en lugar de a su prometida. –Hoko por favor entrégale esto a Sakura. Dile que se lo has comprado en el mercado.

\- Deberías ser tu quien se lo diera…

\- Te he pedido que lo hagas tu… solo has lo que te pido.

\- Por supuesto Onii-sama –su hermana corrió y le dio alcance a la pelirrosa quien sonrió al ver el broche en su mano. –

\- Hoko-sama es muy bonito. Justo ayer lo vi en el mercado. Me gustó mucho, pero como no suelo salir con frecuencia, pensé que sería un desperdicio ya que no podría lucirlo. El vendedor me insistió bastante, pero decidí no comprarlo. Aunque si le soy sincera una vez que llegue al palacio me arrepentí. Estaba preguntándome si debería regresar y buscarlo. Tenía la esperanza de que no lo hubieran vendido.

\- Hoy que mi hermano y yo pasábamos por allí lo vi y pensé en ti. –le aseguro su cuñada mientras ambas entraban en el castillo. Fugaku observaba con atención a Hideyori quien las veía conversar a ambas. La veía con una gentileza que no le había demostrado al tenerla frente a sí. La noche anterior él también había ido a caminar al mercado. Se había topado con Hideyori observando a su esposa a lo lejos. Observándola debatirse en si sería sensato comprar ese broche o no. Por largo rato la había observado y al ver que ella se marchaba con el ama de llaves que la acompañaba, salió de su escondite. Él mismo se acercó al vendedor y lo compro. Lo había llevado consigo seguramente todo el día. No encontrando ninguna oportunidad para dárselo. O quizás no se decidía a hacerlo. Y no lo hizo, pues al final de cuentas fue su hermana quien lo entrego. –

\- ¿No le parece que ya ha permanecido varios días aquí, Uchiha-dono? Creo que debería regresar a sus tierras. El rey no puede abandonar su trono. Sé que hay una razón por la que usted mismo vino a entregarnos la sangre, pero esta vez lo dejare pasar. Lo dejare pasar si me promete no hablar nunca sobre la que será mi esposa. Que no le cuente a nadie de su existencia. Si usted me cumple esta petición… yo ya no solicitare sangre cuatro veces al año. Serán solo dos… durante el invierno y el verano… si usted cumple mi petición… le aseguro que llevare a cabo esta promesa.

\- Si usted así lo prefiere, me marchare tan pronto mi ayudante notifique a mis hombres que nos marcharemos.

\- Aunque el sol se ocultó desde las cinco de la tarde, la noche apenas viene en camino. Abandonen mis tierras tan pronto la noche comience.

\- Hare todo lo posible por que así sea.

\- Uchiha-dono. No olvide mi propuesta… mi promesa. Sepa bien que si algún rumor empieza a ser murmurado entre bocas ajenas a mis tierras, considerare la oferta como nula.

\- Despreocúpese Ono-san. Ningún rumor se escuchara… no de mis labios. Le doy mi palabra. Con su permiso. Me retiro a las caballerizas. Debo preparar todo para mi regreso. –tras decirle esto inclino la cabeza para despedirse. Esa conversación con Hideyori le daba cierta esperanza ya que al parecer su prometida le era muy valiosa. Valiosa por lo que sentía por ella, no por el origen de esta. Pensó en la joven quien aseguraba solo ser el otro hemisferio de un matrimonio estratégico. Si ella pudiera ver como su futuro esposo la miraba de lejos. Si lo pudiera ver temeroso de que alguien supiera de su existencia. De que alguien la arrebatara de su lado. Y pensar que él había venido a eso. Asesinarla para que en el futuro no se convirtiera en una desgracia para su pueblo. Un futuro muy probable. Ya que simplemente no había podido hundir su espada en lo profundo de su pecho. Ver sus cenizas vagar, mecidas por los vientos. Al terminar de ensillar su caballo, saco una pequeña sonaja de su bolsillo y la observo con detenimiento. Inesperadamente sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. –Sakura-san… -le miro preocupado, pues veía que respiraba con dificultad. Era probable que hubiera corrido hasta ese lugar –

\- Discúlpeme… es solo que Hoko-san… ella me ha informado que se marcha. Pensé que lo haría dentro de unos días…

\- Fue una decisión inesperada.

\- Ya veo… en realidad solo vine para agradecerle de nuevo –explico la pelirrosa con más calma – en verdad le agradezco… oh es una sonaja. Hace unos días vi unas similares en el pueblo. –exclamo con curiosidad sin quitar su vista de las manos de Fugaku, quien al ver como la miraba con tanta insistencia se la ofreció para que pudiera observarla con más detenimiento. –es muy bonita ¿Es para su hijo?

\- Sí y no. –ante la mirada confusa de la joven decidió contarle un poco – Antes de emprender este viaje mi esposa me dijo que desea convertirse en madre una vez más. Le prometí que durante estos días lo pensaría. Más aun no le tengo una respuesta concreta.

\- ¿Entonces por qué ha comprado la sonaja?

\- Al recordar el brillo en su mirada… diciéndome que quería ser madre, no pude evitar comprarla cuando la vi.

\- ¿Usted no quiere más hijos? Ahh perdone mi impertinencia…eso es algo que no me incumbe –se disculpó avergonzada –.

\- No es que no quiera. Es solo que temo que quizás no es el mejor momento para tener otro hijo. Ver como mi primogénito debe pasar por momentos y circunstancias difíciles me hace dudar. No deseo tener otro hijo que venga a vivir lo mismo que su hermano. No puedo ni siquiera pensar en ello. Aunque la felicidad de mi esposa lo es todo para mí… aun no estoy seguro.

\- Yo no entiendo mucho sobre esto, pero usualmente cuando debo tomar una decisión… en realidad no sueño despierta con frecuencia. Pero cuando se trata de decisiones me imagino viviendo esas situaciones. Meditando poco a poco la situación, mis pensamientos fluyen y se convierten es visiones. Y lo veo… puedo verlo. Me veo viviendo aquello que debo decidir tener o dejar ir. Si me gusta lo que veo anhelo obtenerlo. Aunque eso a veces duele más. –Fugaku la observaba con atención. Ella con su inocencia intentaba ayudarlo, mas no sabía. Ignoraba por completo o al menos gran parte de lo que sucedía en su reino. Si supiera lo que ella representaba para sus tierras. ¿Le estaría dando tal consejo? El futuro era tan incierto que temía perder a un hijo. A un hijo que aún no existía. Verle nacer y comenzar a perderlo tal y como sucedía con su primogénito.

\- Jovencita ¿planea tener hijos algún día?

\- No lo sé –contesto pensativa –aun soy muy joven. He vivido en esta región con mi abuela desde mi infancia. Mis papás nunca han sido cercanos a mí… ni siquiera mi madre. He crecido desde muy pequeña junto a los Ono. Me comprometieron con Hideyori-sama cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. Y me trajeron a vivir a su castillo. Nuestro compromiso ha sido muy largo…más de diez años. A pesar de que vivo aquí y estamos comprometidos… no nos vemos con frecuencia. La vida en matrimonio aún no ha comenzado. A decir verdad no había considerado la idea porque he escuchado a demasiadas personas decir que aún no puedo ser madre. Al mismo tiempo… no sé si Hideyori-sama desee ser padre...si curiosamente descubro que es uno de sus anhelos yo… yo me sentiré culpable. Ya que no podré cumplir ese deseo. No por mucho tiempo. Antes no lo había pensado… hasta hoy. Creo que darme cuenta de tal cosa comienza a angustiarme.

\- Debe disculparme. No era mi intención causarle tanta incertidumbre al hacerle tal pregunta.

\- Bueno supongo que no vale la pena que me aflija por tal cosa… ya que nada ha sido dicho aun. Hideyori-sama seguramente sabía esto antes de arreglar nuestro matrimonio con mis padres. No puedo afligirme. Después de todo no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

\- Intentare lo que me ha sugerido. Soñar despierto –le confió tratando de que ella no siguiese hablando de algo que claramente la angustiaba –

\- Sinceramente espero que encuentre la respuesta que busca.

\- Espero lo mismo –viendo que sus hombres ya se habían reunido y lo esperaban afuera de las caballerizas, monto su corcel. –me temo que ha llegado la hora de marcharme. Prometo que tan pronto me sea posible vendré a traerle de regreso su caja de música. No la dejare olvidarse mucho tiempo de ella. Como garantía le dejo este abrecartas. Era de mi madre y pensaba obsequiarlo a mi hija si alguna vez tenía una. –explico tras ofrecérselo. –

\- No puedo aceptarlo.

\- Debe hacerlo. Solo será temporal. Un día podrá devolvérmelo. Me iré más tranquilo sabiendo que usted también tiene algo valioso para mí. –mentía, pero la culpa lo había obligado a hacerlo. No tenía intenciones de regresarle esa caja de música. Por eso le dejaba algo que a él también le dolería perder –.

\- ¿está seguro? –pregunto tras estirar su mano –.

\- Lo estoy.

\- Es muy hermoso… ¿Qué piedra es? La que tiene incrustada en el centro. Nunca antes la había visto.

\- Es una amatista. Son muy raras. El único lugar donde se les encuentra es en la profundidad del bosque de mis tierras. Durante el invierno crecen cristales de hielo. Parecieran arbustos. Algunos de ellos al derretirse cuando llega el verano, revelan esta piedra en su interior. No sé si provienen de la tierra o se forman en los adentros del hielo. Pero son únicas al igual que su color. Sé que lo cuidara. De igual manera yo haré lo mismo con lo que me ha confiado. Un día esta caja de música regresara a usted. –dijo esto último al tiempo que jalaba las riendas de su caballo para que este comenzara a trotar.

\- Muchas gracias…. Por perdonar mi vida–grito la pelirrosa, pero se detuvo en seco, pues no estaba segura de cómo dirigirse a él. Hideyori se había rehusado a decirle su nombre y Hoko-san tampoco se lo había dicho. Fugaku por su parte se volvió a ella con la mirada llena de sorpresa, pues la había escuchado a la perfección. Ella sabía que había intentado acabar con su vida. De alguna manera u otra ella lo sabía. Sintiéndose aún más culpable, se dijo así mismo que había hecho lo correcto al darle ese abrecartas.

¿Cuál sería su nombre? Lo único que sabía es que había ido a esa provincia para entregar sangre. Era probable que pudiera obtener información de alguno de los sirvientes. Viendo como la figura se alejaba junto a los otros jinetes, fundiéndose con la oscuridad de la noche, hablo en voz alta – Sé que ya no alcanza a escucharme. Un día sin duda, no solo le regresare este abrecartas. Algo dentro de mí me dice que le debo demasiado. Y eso… prometo pagarlo. Por apiadarse… y no arrebatarme la vida. Yo un día lo pagare todo.

* * *

 **En capitulos anteriores menciono que Sasuke leyo los diarios, pero no exactamente lo que leyo.**  
 **En este capi volvio a releer la mayoria.**

 **Mas adelante explico como fue que Sakura supo lo que pensaba hacer Fugaku.**

 **No olviden sus reviews.**


	11. Capitulo 4-3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

 **Capitulo 4 parte 3**

* * *

Tras cerrar el diario, Sasuke permaneció pensativo por varios minutos. Poniéndose de pie, regreso el diario al estante. Salió a paso apresurado, pues iba a la antesala que estaba detrás de la sala del trono. Caminaba con urgencia, pues esa caja de música… él la recordaba. Su padre la guardaba dentro de uno de los cajones. Muchas veces la había visto. Incluso había escuchado la melodía. Esa caja tenia tanto tiempo en su reino ¿Por qué su padre no la había regresado? Aunque era más propio cuestionar ¿Por qué se había ofrecido a repararla cuando sus intenciones eran otras? Quizás la respuesta estaba en otro de los diarios, pero en buscarla se ocuparía otro día. Abriendo el cajón vio que esta seguía allí. Él mismo la había conservado justo donde su padre la había guardado siempre. Tomándola en su mano la observo con detenimiento. Recordando como su padre describía las manos de Sakura sosteniendo la caja, se dio la media vuelta para regresar a donde su esposa. Entrando de manera silenciosa, se acercó a la cama. Escuchando la respiración uniforme, se dio cuenta que aun dormía. Abriendo con mucho cuidado cada uno de los cajones de su peinador, finalmente dio con los diarios faltantes. Junto a ellos había una caja de madera que tenía el escudo del clan Ono. No recordaba haberla visto nunca, pero era probable que Sakura la hubiera llevado consigo cuando llego a sus tierras.

Hojeando los diarios, se percató que estos eran los que hacían mención del extraño ritual que Sakura había conjurado. Saltando hasta las últimas páginas de uno de ellos, descubrió que su esposa había escrito algunos de los hechos que se habían suscitado durante su ausencia. Sobre todo aquellos que trataban sobre lo ocurrido tres años atrás. Los cerró tras sentir más curiosidad de saber que era lo que estaba guardado en la caja. En ella había dos pergaminos y una bolsa de terciopelo. Vaciando el contenido de la bolsa sobre su mano, el abrecartas de la amatista se encontró en su mano. Sin duda era el que su padre había mencionado. Sakura tampoco se lo había regresado. Eso quería decir que después de aquella ocasión nunca volvieron a cruzar camino alguno. ¿Qué habría sucedido? ¿Cuál sería la razón? Sabía que su padre nunca tuvo la intención de regresarle la caja, pero aún tenía mucho que descubrir en esos diarios. No podía sacar conclusiones.

Sabiendo que no tenía derecho alguno en hacerlo, dudo por varios segundos. Finalmente decidiéndose a leer uno de los pergaminos. Iba dirigido a Sakura. Se lo había escrito quien había sido su cuñada. Ono Hoko, la hermana de su primer esposo. Era una carta muy breve donde le pedía disculpas por no haberle dado la última carta… la única carta que Hideyori le había escrito. También se disculpaba por enviarle los anillos de casados. Aseguraba que estos estarían mejor con ella. Le explico que la carta fue encontrada dentro de uno de los libros de su hermano. Que la había enviado con un mensajero al cual emboscaron. Tras encontrar sus cenizas, tomaron todas sus posesiones. Nunca verificando los contenidos de estas. Todo había sido llevado a la habitación de Hideyori para cuando este regresara. Por esta razón la carta había pasado desapercibida por mucho tiempo. Sasuke contemplo el otro pergamino no muy seguro de leerlo. Dejando la caja a un lado se sentó en un sofá junto a la cama. Desde allí podía observar el rostro de su esposa a la perfección. Sus cejas enmarcando su rostro durmiente. De pronto a él vinieron imágenes que había visto en los recuerdos de Sakura la noche anterior. Apretó su puño con fuerzas al recordar el cuerpo tendido en la nieve. Rodeada de esos malditos vampiros. A pesar de que estaba logrando controlarse. Debía aceptar la posibilidad de que su hambre insaciable pudiera manifestarse. Y más ahora que sabía que en sus prisiones había vampiros que habían resultado cautivos durante la invasión. Prisioneros que podían ser devorados sin preámbulo alguno.

Volviendo a enfocarse de nuevo en la caja de madera, tomo un pequeño joyero de plata. Adentro estaban dos anillos. Los que su cuñada mencionaba en la carta. Símbolo de que en un punto de su vida había estado unida con alguien más. Dormida en los brazos de alguien más. Bebiendo del cuello y cuerpo de alguien más. En un principio no le había dado importancia a nada de ello. Sin embargo, ahora celos causados por un hombre muerto estaban empezando a invadirlo. Ichizo se lo había advertido. Que si se enamoraba, no le sería grato descubrir quién había sido su primer esposo.

Ni sus celos pudieron detenerlo. No lograron hacerlo desistir de leer esa carta que Hideyori le había escrito a la que había sido su esposa. Impaciente e indeciso. Ansioso y preocupado comenzó a leer así sin más.

* * *

 _ **Sakura:**_

 _ **Se bien que nuestras conversaciones nunca fueron del todo largas. Y esto siempre ha sido así porque fui yo quien erigió ese muro invisible que nos separa. Yo cree esta distancia. Nunca dejándote estar cerca de mí. Nunca diciéndote más de lo necesario. Fui yo quien decidió que entre nosotros solo habría palabras cordiales. Palabras intercambiadas de vez en vez. Palabras rutinarias… faltas de sinceridad. Más no del todo debo confesar. Que evitara hablarte no quiere decir que no tuviera tanto que decirte. Hubo tanto que nunca te dije…**_

 _ **Sakura…tiempos difíciles me han dado alcance. Esta situación llego a mí por decisión propia. Mi ser egoísta y sediento de poder me ha traído hasta aquí. Y de esto tú no tienes que pagar ni una sola de las consecuencias. En esta, mi búsqueda de poder… hay muchas cosas que debo sacrificar. Durante todos estos años has sido una buena esposa. Muy a pesar de que tuviste que vivir recluida a mi lado. Vivir junto a alguien que no se permitió ser amado por ti. Sé que seguramente lo intentaste, pero nunca pudiste amarme. Fue esa distancia que puse entre los dos lo que nunca te permitió hacerlo. Cuando leas esto seguramente estaré buscando la entrada a tierras desconocidas. De sangre poderosa. Durante estos últimos días, te he pensado con frecuencia. En ti y en el futuro incierto que te espera si insisto en tenerte a mi lado. Yo… Sakura… yo Ono Hideyori siempre me mantuve alejado, pero esto nunca fue porque detestara tu presencia. Ha sido durante todos estos años…mi vergüenza. Mi desprecio a mí mismo por haber concebido siquiera utilizarte en mi búsqueda de poder.**_

 _ **Lo único que me regresa un poco de la dignidad que ya he perdido, es saber que al menos un día desperté y mis ojos solo podían verte a ti. Solo querían verte a ti. Mi boca solo quería beber de ti. Dejaste de ser un medio para mi fin egoísta. Pero no por ello me volví digno de ti. Nunca seré digno de tenerte. No merezco tenerte, pues después de todo he escogido a mi egoísmo y no a tu persona. Y es este mi egoísmo, el que me hace temer que peligros lleguen a ti por mi culpa. Para protegerte debo alejarte. Te enviare lejos. Antes de que descubran lo valiosa que es no solo tu sangre sino tu vida misma. Sé que no comprendes lo que hablo y es mejor así. Que nunca lo sepas… es mi más grande deseo.**_

 _ **Dejarte libre… dejarte ir. Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti. Devolverte una libertad que nunca debí tomar para mí. Si son estas, las últimas palabras que me son permitidas decirte ante el incierto camino que se me presenta… por favor se feliz. Sigue siendo feliz. Mi mísera existencia ya vacía sin tu presencia… será más fácil de sobrellevar, si tú eres feliz.**_

 _ **En mi pecho guardare tu ausencia. La tendré siempre conmigo al igual que cada una de esas sonrisas que un día me diste. Sonrisas para intentar llegar a mí. Y si…tú llegaste a mí.**_

 _ **Riendo día a día… se feliz. Sakura se feliz.**_

* * *

Sasuke enrollo el pergamino y lo apretó con fuerzas. Estaba debatiéndose. Parte de él le decía que lo guardara ya que no le pertenecía. La otra quería tomarlo y romperlo en mil pedazos. ¿Qué efecto habían tenido esas palabras en Sakura? ¿Le habrían despertado algún sentimiento? Sintiéndose invadido por la inseguridad comenzó a sofocarse. El aire se había vuelto pesado y de nuevo esos celos querían manifestarse. Temía que su esposa deseara que estuviera vivo. Y si ahora tras leer esa carta le guardaba resentimientos… si era así. Él no podría soportarlo. ¿Y si parte de su frialdad se debía a ello?

Acababa de cumplir los 60 años, cuando le dio fin a la vida de Ono Hideyori. Sakura en ese entonces debía tener alrededor de 89. Todo había sido muy rápido. Su padre había muerto algunos meses antes de ese ataque sorpresa. Hiromu los había descubierto cuando empezaban a asentar el campamento. Antes de que falleciera su padre, él y Hideyori habían firmado un tratado. Donde los Ono a cambio de seguir recibiendo sangre brindarían protección al reino. Pero con la rebelión del primer ministro y su traición al emperador, Hideyori decidió seguir los pasos de su ambición. Después de todo era la mano derecha del ministro. Si este derrocaba al emperador, Hideyori sería el primer ministro. Aspirando a ser emperador algún día. Pero para esto necesitaba más y más sangre. Así fortalecería a sus ejércitos. Confiado decidió traer solo a sus mejores hombres y así infiltrarse. Sabia de la muerte de Fugaku, pero no contaba con que este aún tenía un heredero. Heredero que lo enfrento en combate y lo derroto sin siquiera parpadear. Murió siendo testigo de cómo sus pulmones y parte de su estómago eran saboreados. Pulmones que también se convirtieron en ceniza cuando este no hubo sido más de este mundo. Polvo grisáceo que vagaría por los aires, esparciéndose y mezclándose con los suelos de esas tierras desconocidas.

En algunos aspectos podía decir que él y Hideyori eran similares, pero había algo que claramente los diferenciaba. – él y yo al menos somos distintos en algo – se dijo en voz alta tras ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la cama – yo no puedo dejarla ir. Nunca la dejaría ir. Estos años lejos de ella me hicieron darme cuenta de lo mucho que la necesito. La desperdicie por mucho tiempo cuando recién nos casamos. Pero una vez que la deje acercarse me di cuenta que tenerla a mi lado es una forma de vida que no estoy dispuesto a dejar jamás. Incluso con la distancia, todo este tiempo siempre la tuve en mi mente. No puedo imaginar mi futuro sin ella. Prefiero abandonar todo deseo egoísta con tal de que ella siga en mi vida. Aun cuando distancias nos separen… saber que ella me espera… saber que ella estará pensando en mi tanto como yo pienso en ella. Ni siquiera para mantenerla a salvo la alejaría de mí. Y si algún día debo perder la vida será para que ella viva. –observando a su esposa comenzó a tranquilizarse. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en emociones tan oscuras. Era más reconfortante concentrarse en sus sentimientos por ella. Su mirada se movió por instinto hacia su vientre. Recordando lo que le había dicho su padre, sonrió ligeramente. Su padre le había confiado a Sakura su miedo a ser padre de nuevo. Sin embargo, él había nacido. El deseo de ver el rostro de Mikoto sonriendo... darle otro hijo.

Sentándose sobre la cama comenzó a soñar despierto. Sakura decía que funcionaba para ella… ¿pero qué efecto tendría en él? No lo sabía. Solo le quedaba intentar. Poco a poco imagino como el vientre de Sakura iba creciendo. Fumiko entrando y saliendo con paños y agua caliente. Él observando preocupado mientras que su esposa intentaba no demostrar su dolor. Fumiko gritándole que le diera de beber sangre de su muñeca para fortalecerla mientras comenzaba a pujar. La frente sudorosa…las gotitas de sudor haciendo todo lo posible por colarse a esos ojos verdes tan hermosos. La pelirrosa gritando cada vez más fuerte. Apretándole su mano con fuerzas mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir de sus ojos. – ¿Sasuke lo escuchas? está llorando… finalmente podré ver su carita. –Decía sin mucha energía. Fumiko entregándole el pequeño cuerpecito envuelto en una manta –es una niña muy hermosa. Sasuke mírala es preciosa. Se parece tanto a ti. –él incapaz de volverse a su hija. Completamente perdido en la felicidad que su esposa sentía. Verla llorar de felicidad y sonreír como antes no lo dejaba contemplar a la bebe que llevaba en brazos. –no sabes cuánto te he esperado. Mamá se moría por conocerte – sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de una ternura que nunca antes había visto. El brillo que había perdido manifestándose de nuevo en sus pupilas.

Los años pasando rápidamente ante sus ojos. Sakura extendiendo los brazos y riendo al ver a su hija dar sus primeros pasos. Él durmiendo y entre sueños escucharlas reír y disfrutar de la nieve en los patios. Sakura corriendo tras ella para abrazarla con fuerzas. Ven amor vayamos a despertar a papá. Él es bastante huraño y si lo dejamos se aburrirá con él mismo. Si tenemos suerte le convenceremos de que venga a jugar con nosotros. Los gritos de ambas mientras brincaban sobre la cama para despertarlo. – ¡papá! Despierta mamá quiere que vengas con nosotros. Papá los rayos del sol no son para nada fuertes anda despierta. –Sasuke anda ven con nosotros. –escuchar la voz de su esposa y no poder seguir fingiendo que dormía. Abrir sus ojos y reflejarse en esas verdes esmeraldas. Perderse en su sonrisa que poco a poco se transformaba en carcajada – Está bien. Ya voy… no entiendo por qué no pueden estar quietas. Todo el día quieren correr y reír… no esperen… no me hagan cosquillas – no pudiendo evitar que sus propias carcajadas se fundieran sonoramente con las de su esposa e hija. Una hija a la que no le veía el rostro. Pues en su mente solo estaba el rostro luminoso de su esposa. Que sonreía sin poder contener su felicidad –.

Su trance se vio interrumpido al sentirse observado. Sakura le veía con mucha atención aun adormilada.

\- Sasuke… has vuelto…

\- Si así es.

\- ¿te sucede algo? Tu rostro se ve algo extraño…

\- Soñaba despierto… nunca antes lo había intentado.

\- ¿Y cómo fue?

\- Bastante ruidoso. –respondió con una sonrisa – ¿te desperté?

\- No… no fuiste tú. Me pareció escuchar la risa de una niña… me estremecí un poco y abrí los ojos…

\- Soy solo yo. Me he tardado un poco a pesar de que te prometí que volvería enseguida.

\- ¿te quedaras conmigo?

\- Si… me gustaría dormir un poco. –como respuesta Sakura levanto el edredón para que él pudiera entrar. Sin decir más se recostó junto a ella. La miro por varios segundos para después comenzar a descender su cabeza. Tras darle un beso en medio de ambos senos, se acomodó. Arrullándose con sus latidos y la calidez de su pecho. No debía torturarse, pues al menos podía estar seguro que su primer esposo nunca pudo disfrutar ni tener completamente esa calidez. –

* * *

Abrió los ojos exaltado y se incorporó de inmediato a la defensiva. Sin pestañear miro de lado a lado. Al ver que tan solo era su ama de llaves, suspiro en alivio. Era casi como si al abrir sus ojos estuviera esperando a un enemigo y no a nadie conocido. Seguramente un efecto después de varios años de guerra. De siempre estar cuidándose las espaldas y no perecer en una emboscada.

\- Disculpe, mi señor. Solo vine a traerle un poco de sangre. Debe estar hambriento, pues usted y mi señora llevan ya dos días dormidos.

\- ¿Has dicho dos días Fumiko?

\- Así es mi señor… dos días y dentro de poco dos noches.

\- Tenía tiempo sin dormir más de tres horas seguidas. Es probable que al estar ya en mis tierras mi cuerpo haya sucumbido… sucumbido a los efectos de todo el cansancio acumulado durante todo este tiempo.

\- Es lo más probable… al menos en su caso mi señor. Pero mi señora Sakura… ella es probable que duerma un poco más.

\- ¿No crees que despierte el día de hoy?

\- No estoy muy segura. Pero quizás es bueno que este durmiendo. Usualmente cuando duerme por varios días, su fuerza física mejora. Y los dolores ocurren con menos frecuencia.

\- Entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo más dormirá?

\- Despreocúpese. Nunca duerme más de cuatro días seguidos. Ya ha dormido dos… si no despierta mañana al menos tengo la certeza de que si lo hará pasado mañana. Pero ya veremos.

\- Fumiko ¿crees que después de que despierte su cuerpo le permita viajar?

\- Es probable… pero mi señor ella necesita lapsos para descansar. No puede estar viajando durante toda la noche y menos durante el día.

\- Quiero llevarla a ver los cielos purpuras. El viaje seguramente nos tomara un día entero. No quiero exponerla. ¿se te ocurre algo Fumiko?

\- De aquí a la fortaleza les tomara al menos medio día. Sobre todo por la nieve que hará el camino difícil para los corceles. Creo que esa distancia no le afectara mucho, pero al llegar a la fortaleza al menos deberá descansar un día. Después del descanso puede reiniciar el viaje, pero solo hasta la que era mi casa ¿la recuerda?

\- La cabaña en medio del bosque. Si, aun sé cómo llegar a ella…

\- Hoy mismo enviare a alguien para que la acondicione para su llegada. De igual manera la torre. Todo estará listo mi señor.

\- Fumiko si es posible… no deseo que nadie este allá para atendernos. Quiero estar a solas con Sakura. Así que con que tengamos lo necesario… con eso bastara.

\- Mi señor… en la cabaña hay una tina. Si mi ama lo requiere o usted mismo, pueden utilizarla. El único detalle es que necesitara poner leña en el hornillo para el agua caliente. Para que no tenga que salir a buscar leña, también pediré que la dejen lista.

\- Gracias Fumiko. Entonces así será. Tan pronto despierte la llevare conmigo para esperar a Hiromu. Después tomaremos el camino a la montaña.

\- Amo también pediré que le dejen algo de sangre… solo por si llega a serle necesaria.

* * *

Fumiko no se había equivocado. Sakura había dormido dos días más. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no la había escuchado entrar. Recostado en la tina, llevaba ya casi toda la mañana. De nuevo torturándose al recordar la carta que Hideyori le había dejado a Sakura. Había tantas emociones que lo invadían que no podía distinguir cuál de todas era la que le causaba más pesar. Lástima y pena lo poseían al pensar en el primer esposo de Sakura. En la carta le decía que la alejaría. Que la mantendría lejos para que nadie la encontrara. Que no descubrieran su valor… todo aquello que temía… de todo cuanto deseaba protegerla…no había sido posible.

Todo lo que Hideyori había querido evitarle a su esposa sucedió sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Y eso le dolía mucho. Saber que ni siquiera él pudo hacer nada para evitar tal cosa. Quizás si esa carta hubiera llegado a manos de Sakura a tiempo, nada hubiera pasado. Se habría ocultado como su esposo lo deseaba y así su familia… su maldita familia no la habría orillado a causarse ese daño. Pero si esa hubiese sido la realidad era probable que él jamás la hubiese conocido. Y un mundo sin ella, le había quedado claro desde hace tiempo, era simplemente inconcebible. Sakura sin sospecha alguna se había ido a vivir con sus padres tras quedar viuda. Si tan solo hubiera leído esa carta todo pudo ser tan diferente. Sintiendo esa ansiedad una vez más intento calmarse. Pensar que en otra realidad Sakura al leer esa carta lo perdonaría y le amaría, le oprimía el pecho. No quería que esa posibilidad existiera ni siquiera en su cabeza. Tales pensamientos lo estaban volviendo egoísta.

\- ¿Por qué la tienes contigo? –la voz de su esposa lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Incorporándose al instante se volvió a mirarla. En sus manos sostenía la caja de madera donde guardaba las viejas pertenencias. La había llevado consigo al baño porque de nuevo había leído las cartas y hurgado entre sus cosas. No pensó que despertaría mientras él tomaba su baño –.

\- Yo… Sakura yo estuve leyendo los diarios de mi padre… la encontré por casualidad.

\- Entiendo… la tomare de regreso –contesto para después dirigirse a la puerta. Después de unos cuantos pasos, Sakura se detuvo. –Sasuke… falta una de las cartas ¿Dónde está? –Sasuke la miro incapaz de responderle con palabras. Le señalo una mesita que estaba no muy lejos de la tina. La pelirrosa la tomo con mucho cuidado y la contemplo por varios segundos. Era como si al tenerla en sus manos estuviera recordando cada una de las palabras allí escritas. Tras colocarla dentro de la caja, se volvió a su esposo. –Sasuke me gustaría que no tomaras esta caja de nuevo. En ella hay cosas muy preciadas para mí que no deseo perder. Los diarios de tu padre… los dejare sobre la cama. Puedes tomarlos y regresarlos a sus estantes –le contesto sin que su rostro demostrara emoción alguna. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Pero antes de que esta pudiera salir, Sasuke salió de la tina y corriendo hasta ella la detuvo. Acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta. La humedad de su cuerpo comenzó a traspasarse a la espalda de su esposa. –

\- Sakura… -comenzó a decirle mientras le hacia el cabello a un lado – ¿en verdad esa carta es muy importante para ti? – pregunto tras darle un beso fugaz en medio de su cuello – ¿es muy valiosa? Dime que no lo es –pidió para después recargarse sobre su hombro. Sakura permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos. Se volvió hacia él con lentitud y lo miro. Después llevo su mirada hacia el interior de la caja que aun llevaba en sus manos y saco algo. Era la caja de música. Sasuke la había arreglado durante esos dos días que había pasado dormida. Había tomado un pedazo de madera de sauco y lo había labrado. Después transfirió el mecanismo y este quedó protegido. La había dejado en la caja mientras encontraba el momento propicio para que ella escuchara la música. La pelirrosa la miraba extrañada. Tras echarle un vistazo se la ofreció a Sasuke –

\- Sasuke esto no me pertenece… debiste dejarla aquí dentro por equivocación. Toma… Fumiko me ha dicho que le has pedido que haga algunos preparativos. Creo que estaré bien así que no te preocupes mucho. Empezare a preparar mis cosas –le dijo antes de salir. Al verla marcharse fue y tomo una toalla para secarse.

Desde la puerta del baño la observa guardando sus pertenencias. Recordando el peso sobre su mano desvió su mirada a esta. Sostenía la caja de música en una de sus manos, observándola con detenimiento. Ella no la había reconocido. Para nada en absoluto. La había olvidado por completo. Borrado toda memoria sobre ella. Su padre consideraba la caja como importante. Y debía haber una razón. La llevaría en el viaje. Encontraría un buen momento para que ella escuchara la melodía. Y sobre todo quería regresársela. Ya que desde un principio siempre le había pertenecido. Mientras se cambiaba no podía dejar de mirarla. Un tanto dolido, pues ella no le contestó. No le dijo absolutamente nada de lo que esa carta significaba para ella. –

* * *

\- Mis señores este otro corcel lleva todo lo necesario. Hay algunas mantas, sus ropas, sangre y otras cosas que puedan serles necesarias. Amo Sasuke ¿Esta seguro que no desea llevar a nadie para que los atienda? ¿O, quizás que alguien les alcance después?

\- No. Fumiko estaremos bien. Tan pronto tengamos noticias de Hiromu te las enviare.

\- Le agradezco mi señor. Vayan con cuidado – El pelinegro monto a su corcel y le extendió la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a subir. Después de sentarla frente a él, los cubrió ambos con una capa bastante grande.

\- Sakura si llegas a sentir más frio no dudes en decírmelo. Hemos traído algunas mantas con nosotros –la pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza, sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo. Halo las riendas de su corcel y este comenzó a andar. Seguido muy de cerca por el otro caballo que llevaba sus pertenencias. Sakura no dijo nada por mucho tiempo. Estaba abstraída. Sus ojos fijos hacia el frente. Poco a poco fue dedicándose a observar los paisajes que iban apareciendo por el camino. Era como si ya no estuviera acostumbrada a estar cerca de la naturaleza. Cuando antes era algo que la fascinaba. Era probable que desde el incidente no frecuentara el exterior, algo que antes ella había amado tanto.

\- Sasuke ¿te molesta si duermo un poco? –rompió el silencio de repente –

\- No. Descansa. ¿tienes frío?

\- No. Tu cuerpo es cálido… es más que suficiente. –acomodándose de lado se recargo en su pecho. Sasuke continuo halando las riendas con una mano, pues la otra la enredo en su cintura. No podía ver su rostro con claridad. Sus cabellos rosados solo le permitían ver la punta de su nariz. Verla cubierta casi por completo le hizo recordar esa noche que se habían conocido. Él se escondía de Hiromu. Quien lo estaba presionando a regresar al castillo. Diciéndole que ya muchas familias habían llegado a sus tierras para la ceremonia. Que no podía cancelarla ya que eso causaría una mala impresión.

Esa noche ella era un bulto en el suelo, pero ahora era un bulto en sus brazos. Un bulto al que cargaría hasta donde le llegara la vida a ambos. Tomándola como esposa solo porque de entre todas, ella no olía a sangre. Muy a pesar de que los primeros meses habían sido tan inciertos, había algo que siempre había querido preguntarle. Incluso antes de enamorarse de ella se había visto tentado a hacerle esa pregunta. Preguntarle aun cuando la despreciaba y temía volverse vulnerable ante ella. Empapado en sangre tras beber y comer hasta quedar saciado ¿Por qué tú no me miras como ellos lo hacen? Era lo que muchas veces quiso preguntarle. Ichizo, sus consejeros, los líderes de otras tierras, siempre viéndolo de una manera muy peculiar. Siempre pensó que esas miradas eran normales. Pero luego vino ella… y ella nunca lo miro de esa forma. Gracias a esa mirada se dio cuenta en quienes podía confiar y en quién no.

* * *

Durante todo el camino evito mover su cuerpo, tratando de no incomodarla mientras dormía. Hacía más de diez minutos que habían llegado a uno de los pueblos abandonados. Muchos años atrás había quedado completamente vacío. Su gente temía a los invasores. Asentándose en lugares más seguros como consecuencia. Difícilmente podía creerse que había sido uno de los pueblos de más provecho.

No les quedaría mucho camino que recorrer para llegar al fuerte una vez que salieran del pueblo. Afortunadamente en él estaban varios de sus soldados. Le había insistido a la mayoría que regresaran con sus familias, pero varios de ellos decidieron no hacerlo. Querían proteger al reino ahora más que nunca. Ya que ante el emperador, habían tomado mucho renombre. Sintiéndola moverse un poco, supo que comenzaba a despertar.

\- Sasuke… ¿falta mucho camino?

\- No. Tan pronto pasemos este pueblo podrás ver el fuerte a lo lejos.

\- ¿Qué le paso a este pueblo? –pregunto un tanto consternada al incorporarse. Sus pupilas esmeraldas iban y venían abrumadas por tal abandono. Aunque visiblemente se viera afectada su voz estaba llena de frialdad – este lugar se siente tan desolado. Tan olvidado.

\- Tuvieron que abandonar este lugar por la inseguridad. Al estar tan cerca de la frontera, durante los últimos años sufrieron muchos ataques inesperados.

\- Pero ya es seguro. Si me hubiera dado cuenta de esto… les habría dicho que podían regresar. Ahora que no hay nadie que pueda llegar hasta ellos… podrán regresar –al escucharla decir esto la abrazo con fuerzas, pero ella siguió hablando como si no hubiera sentido nada de afecto entre sus brazos –Sasuke… ¿podemos detenernos? Quisiera caminar un poco entre las casas. Aunque para eso necesitaremos luz.

\- Es probable que Fumiko nos haya empacado algunas antorchas. Prenderé una en unos momentos. Parece que la nieve no es muy profunda. Aun así te ayudare a ponerte tus otras zapatillas. Será más fácil caminar con ellas. – al decirle esto tiro del caballo y este se detuvo. De igual manera el corcel que llevaba sus pertenecías. Tan pronto se hubo bajado busco las zapatillas de su esposa. Se las puso con cuidado para después ofrecerle su mano para que pudiera bajar. Se quitó su capa y la envolvió. –

\- No es necesario…

\- Lo es. No quiero que tengas frío… Sakura debes estar abrigada –la pelirrosa no le contesto. Caminando hasta las casas allí asentadas con prisa. Él caminaba detrás de ella, dándole su espacio. De alguna forma entendía su deseo de explorar a solas. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, siguió caminando detrás de ella. La pelirrosa se detenía de vez en vez. Recogiendo y observando las cosas que encontraba tiradas en el suelo. A todas las casas las había observado de lejos, pero solo a una decidió entrar. Esta estaba frente a una plaza pequeña. Aun crecían algunas flores en el jardín. Podían apreciarse, pues la nieve no las cubría en su totalidad. Viendo que la pelirrosa se agachaba y tomaba algo, camino hasta ella. –

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Encontré una cuchara… -respondio sin volverse a mirarlo. Toda su atención estaba en la cuchara. –Sasuke ¿Por qué hay una cuchara en este lugar?

\- Algunos vampiros, sobre todo aquellos que ya han vivido muchas generaciones, suelen beber la sangre de un plato hondo. No de una copa. Antes solían hacerlo de esa forma. Costumbres de antaño que nunca han querido dejar de lado. En este lugar vivían familias ya muy viejas.

\- Tienes razón… yo cuando vivía en las tierras de los Ono… los bisabuelos de Hideyori-sama… algunas veces los vi utilizar cucharas para consumir la sangre. –Escucharla referirse a su primer esposo con tanto respeto no le agrado del todo. Agachando la mirada con cierto acongojo, se topó con los pies de Sakura. Y estos estaban sumergidos en agua. Se había parado sobre un pequeño estanque de hielo derritiéndose. –

\- Sakura… ven aquí pronto. Tus pies deben estar muy helados…

\- ¿mis pies? Tienes razón… están muy helados. No me di cuenta del agua… al ver la cuchara me distraje. Algo tan brillante en medio de la nieve… no pude evitarlo.

\- Ven aquí debemos regresar. Te llevare en mis brazos… es mejor que no sigas caminando en la nieve –le explico mientras la tomaba. Teniéndola ya en brazos se dio cuenta que esta llevaba más cosas entre sus manos – veo que encontraste algo mas –

\- Tan solo es un pedazo de tela… y un cuadro… - levantándolo se lo mostro. Sasuke lo miro con interés – Umm se quién es.

\- Yo también. Vi su cuerpo en el cuarto de los cuerpos.

\- Lleva ahí más de 200 años… era alguien muy cercano a mi hermano. Al menos eso me dijo mi padre. –explico mientras la sentaba sobre el caballo. –debes tener más cuidado. No has traído más zapatillas. Te pondré mi otro par de botas. –con mucha paciencia le quito las zapatillas mojadas y la cambio. Al terminar monto su corcel de nuevo y continuaron su camino. La pelirrosa permaneció callada por un largo rato, admirando el paisaje. Al sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba, se encogió tras recargarse sobre el pecho de Sasuke –.

\- ¿Ha comenzado a dolerte?

\- Un poco. –tan pronto se lo hubo dicho, el pelinegro llevo una de sus manos a su vientre para brindarle esa presión que la reconfortaba. –dentro de un poco llegaremos… lo prometo. –recargándose sobre su pecho la pelirrosa siguió mirando los alrededores. –

* * *

 **Solo como recordatorio Sakura le lleva a Sasuke 29 años. Cuando se casaron Sasu tenia 90 y ella 119.**

 **Pobrecito Sasuke... pero siempre he dicho que le hizo falta sufrir un poco por Sakura en el manga... por eso no puedo evitar hacerlo pasar malos momentos en todos mis fanfics. Eso y que soy adicta al drama (esta intentando justificarse por todo el drama que se aproxima en el fic)**

 **Por cierto el recorrido que estan haciendo hacia la montaña me lo imagine con esta musica.**  
 **Es de los mismos compositores que ya habia dejado.**

 **Como no tendre tiempo de dejar los links en mi pagina de deviantart les dejare aqui como buscarlas para que puedan ambientar su lectura si asi les parece.**

 _ **Canal Derek & Brandon Fiechter**_

 **Sasuke analizando la situacion, su preocupacion por Sakura y cuando se marcha a leer los diarios de su padre.**

 **Dark Winter Music - Dark Halls of Ice**

 **Sasuke y Sakura comenzando su viaje y pasando por la villa abandonada.**

 **Dark Winter Music - Snowland**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **No olviden sus reviews. Los aprecio mucho.**


	12. Capitulo 4-4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

 **Capitulo 4 parte 4**

* * *

La madrugada estaba llegando. Frente a ellos estaba ya el imponente fuerte. Soldados se veían ir y venir entre las torres de vigilancia. Sakura se incorporó con un poco de dificultad, clavando su mirada en las piedras de las paredes. No había mucha luz pero pudo apreciar el color de la mayoría. Algunas eran de tonos grisáceos, pero otras tenían un color parecido a la terracota. Sin volverse a mirar a su esposo le hizo una pregunta –.

\- Sasuke… esas piedras que tienen uno que otro tono rojizo… Fueron pintadas con sangre ¿no es así?

\- Si… mi abuelo las mando pintar con sangre de nuestros enemigos. Mi padre también…

\- Has seguido con esa tradición ¿no es así? Con el pasar del tiempo el color debió desvanecerse… pero no lo ha hecho. Sangre de Hideyori –sama… ¿cubre alguna de esas piedras?

\- No. –el nudo en su estómago lo obligo a dar esa respuesta tan cortante. Arrepentido la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo –.

\- Sasuke… me duele…

\- Lo siento. –se disculpó con algo de culpa. Deshaciendo el abrazo, tomo nuevamente las riendas y continúo hacia la entrada. Reconociéndolo algunos de sus hombres dejaron sus puestos para ir a saludarlo –.

\- Sasuke-sama lo esperábamos hasta mañana.

\- Decidí venir antes.

\- Fumiko-san nos envió un mensaje hace unos días. Nos pidió que le preparáramos una habitación y así fue. Espero que sea de su agrado. Para lo que necesite Sasuke-sama estamos a sus órdenes.

\- Gracias Tendou-san. Llevare a mi esposa a la habitación. Tan pronto la deje descansando regresare para ponerlos al tanto de la situación.

\- Si mi señor. Sakura-sama no era mi intención saludarle hasta ahora. Me he distraído hablando con mi señor y yo debí saludarle antes de todo esto. Le ruego me disculpe y que esto no la haya ofendido.

\- No, yo entiendo. Despreocúpese… gracias por tener todo listo para nuestra llegada.

\- Es un honor poder servirle a ambos. –le aseguro tendiéndole una mano para que bajara del caballo. Sasuke también bajo y abrazándola de la cintura la encamino hasta adentro. Tan pronto llegaron a la habitación pidió que encendieran las calderas para que Sakura tomara su baño con agua caliente.

\- ¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola unos momentos?

\- Si… si tienes asuntos que atender puedes marcharte tranquilo.

\- No tardare mucho. –mientras caminaba para reunirse con sus hombres, pensaba en el rostro inexpresivo de su esposa. Repitiéndolo una y otra vez en su cabeza. No sabía si un día podría acostumbrarse a él. O, si algún día dejaría de oprimirle los adentros.

* * *

\- Sasuke-sama. ¿Cómo encontró la habitación? ¿fue de su agrado o, necesita algo más?

\- De momento todo está bien. Gracias. ¿Alguna noticia de Hiromu?

\- Hasta ahora mi señor, solo el mensaje que enviamos a Fumiko-san. Sasuke-sama ¿cree usted que el emperador haya firmado los decretos que nos declaran como reino independiente?

\- No tengo duda alguna. El emperador los firmo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué es que estamos tomando tantas precauciones?

\- El emperador me dijo que solo los firmaría una sola vez. Y que si estos no llegaban a mis tierras, lo lamentaba. Que no haría ya más por nosotros.

\- En pocas palabras dice que no se hace responsable si alguien de otro reino los llegase a robar.

\- Así es. A pesar de que ganamos la guerra aún quedan algunos, incluso de los aliados, que se oponen a nuestra independencia. El emperador está manteniendo su promesa y al mismo tiempo quiere satisfacer a sus demás súbditos.

\- La situación es precaria por lo que veo. Debemos recibir esos decretos…

\- Sé que Hiromu puede hacerlo. El los traerá. Confiemos en él. ¿Visitaron a sus esposas antes de retomar sus puestos en el fuerte? –pregunto con voz alentadora, al ver que sus hombres se veían preocupados –.

\- Si mi señor… Ver las sonrisas de nuestras esposas basto para librarnos de todo cansancio. Pudimos retomar nuestro puesto sin ningún problema. Imagino que Sakura-sama también sonrió mucho al verlo de nuevo.

\- Si, así fue –aseguro melancólico – No solo aprecio su sacrificio, también lo agradezco. Que a pesar de tener cuatro años sin ver a su familia, ustedes estén aquí.

\- Mi señor es tan solo nuestro deber. Y aún más cuando nuestro reino volverá a ser lo que fue… libre. Y los tributos excesivos por fin terminaran.

\- Por favor estén al pendiente de Hiromu. Si es posible envía algunos soldados para que recorran el bosque. Aún no sabemos con exactitud de que dirección llegara. Pero algo me dice que tomara el camino del bosque. Que al menos cada hora vayan y recorran los alrededores.

\- Sí, mi señor en seguida acatare su orden.

\- Gracias Tendou. Debo retirarme.

\- Espere mi señor. Olvide darle esto. Mi esposa dice que hace tiempo prometió hacer este separador para Sakura- sama. Es su agradecimiento por ver por ellos todo este tiempo que estuvimos ausentes. Al verlo pensé que sería un presente muy humilde. Pero mi esposa me dice que a Sakura-sama le gusta leer mucho. Entonces después de todo aunque humilde, será un regalo muy útil.

\- Muchas gracias Tendou. Se lo daré tan pronto llegue con ella. Estoy seguro que le gustara mucho. –tomándolo con cuidado, se dirigió a la habitación con separador en mano. Al entrar en la habitación la encontró ya recostada en la cama. Estando a punto de caminar hacia ella, se detuvo unos segundos asimilando la situación. El fuerte olor a sangre era perceptible. – ¿estas satisfecha? Si quieres puedes beber de mí…

\- Fue suficiente con lo que bebí hace rato…

\- Entiendo… la esposa de Tendou te ha enviado este separador.

\- Lo pinto a mano al parecer. Una vez me tocó ver como los elaboraba en uno de los mercados. Le dije que regresaría por uno, pero me olvide de hacerlo. Ya no salgo con la misma frecuencia de antes. Cuando regresemos le enviare una carta de agradecimiento. Seguramente ella lo pinto. Es muy talentosa –comento la pelirrosa tras recostarse sobre su almohada. Tras quitarse sus zapatos, Sasuke subió a la cama. Acurrucándose como de costumbre sobre su pecho. Sakura no le dijo nada y así ambos durmieron.

Entre sueños podía escuchar sus latidos. Pequeños estruendos que le brindaban calma incluso a sus pesadillas. Latidos que comenzaron a retumbar cada vez más rápido. Al sentir que su cabeza resbalaba de su regazo, abrió los ojos. Sakura estaba sentada, respirando con dificultad. No había sido su sueño. Sakura se había levantado exaltada. Su mirada estaba perdida como si no comprendiera lo que sucedía.

\- Dime que sucede. ¿Es el dolor? –pregunto tratando de abrazarla –.

\- No lo sé. Es solo que sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando. Como si alguien quisiera lastimarme…

\- Fue solo un sueño. No te preocupes. Intenta volver a dormir.

\- No parecía un sueño. Estaba en medio del bosque y allí había alguien que quería hacerme daño. –repitió aun con la mirada perdida – una voz me llamo y me dijo que tuviera cuidado. Claramente pude escuchar esa voz… por eso desperté.

\- Sakura… nunca permitiré que alguien vuelva a lastimarte. De eso debes estar segura. Nada ni nadie podrá tocarte mientras yo viva. Ven aquí déjame arrullarte. –la pelirrosa se volvió a mirarlo –.

\- Sasuke me gustaría dormir sola por un rato.

\- ¿Te molesta mi presencia? –preguntó dolido –

\- No… es solo que se me dificulta respirar contigo durmiendo sobre mi pecho. –explico fríamente –Sé que no puedes dormir si no es junto a mi pecho. Pero estoy muy cansada. En estos últimos días te has aferrado tanto a el que el mismo aire se me escapa. Duerme junto a mí… pero deja que mi pecho descanse un poco. Por favor.

\- Lo siento. Nunca antes me había puesto a pensar que quizás era incómodo para ti. Volveré dentro de un rato.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No deseas dormir un poco más?

\- Estaré bien. Pero tienes razón. Me será difícil dormir si no es junto a tu pecho. Quiero que descanses así que me veré con mis hombres. Que me pongan al tanto. –Se veía pensativo mientras caminaba. Al toparse con uno de sus hombres este le informo que algunos soldados habían salido a recorrer el bosque nuevamente. Estos seguían sus órdenes, buscando indicios de Hiromu. Salió de la fortaleza para darle alcance a sus hombres y esperar a Hiromu junto con ellos. Deteniéndose por unos momentos al alcanzar a observar a lo lejos, las montañas a donde llevaría a Sakura. Estaba amaneciendo y aunque la distancia era aún un tanto grande, podía apreciarse un poco de ese purpura. Al ver de reojo una figura moverse, sonrió. Un pequeño zorro blanco caminaba hasta él. Se agacho para intentar tocarlo, pero este le mostro los dientes y gruño. –solo ella puede seguir tocándolos…quiero pensar. – El zorro se dio la media vuelta y se alejó, deteniéndose para también observar lo poco del purpura que se observaba a lo lejos. – tú también sabes que quizás allá… algo espera por ella. Te prometo que la llevare. Tan pronto mi mano derecha llegue sano y salvo, Sakura y yo veremos ese purpura juntos. Estoy seguro que le hará bien y… – guardo silencio al darse cuenta de lo absurdo que era charlar con un zorro y más a uno que le daba la espalda. Estaba a punto de subir a su caballo cuando de pronto alcanzo a visualizar a Sakura. Esta corría rápidamente, internándose en el bosque. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr detrás de ella, evidentemente preocupado. Sintiéndose como un idiota al verla desaparecer. Había sido el espectro. No su Sakura. Debió suponerlo al ver sus ropas y su pelo, pero no fue así. Con solo ver su rostro fue suficiente para correr tras ella.

Advirtiendo que su caballo lo había seguido monto en él. Un tanto indeciso, pues no sabía con exactitud a donde dirigirse. Siguiendo los rastros de los caballos de sus hombres, se dirigió a alcanzarlos. Inesperadamente, a su nariz llego el olor de la sangre. Era la sangre de Hiromu. Halando las riendas con fuerza, apresuro a su caballo. Persiguiendo el rastro para socorrerlo. Pronto el olor de otras sangres se coló por sus fosas nasales. Sangre que definitivamente no era de sus tierras. Llegando a un claro del bosque, encontró a Hiromu tendido en el suelo. Su caballo de pie junto a él. Había sangre y ceniza rodeándolo. Mucha sangre cubriendo la nieve y algunos cuerpos aún seguían convirtiéndose en ceniza.

\- Hiromu ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunto tras mirar en todas direcciones, asegurándose que no hubiesen más atacantes. –

\- Sasuke-sama me encuentro bien. Solo me hirieron en el hombro. No lograron quitarme el decreto del emperador.

\- Entiendo. Menos mal que lograste combatirlos a todos.

\- Sobre eso… sobre eso mi señor… aun no entiendo lo que paso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No fui yo quien los derroto.

\- No estoy muy seguro de entender.

\- Ni yo lo estoy mi señor. Ellos… de ellos broto la sangre de repente. Como si hubiesen sido atravesados o heridos. Después vinieron las cenizas. No pude siquiera enfrentarlos, pues cayeron muertos así sin más.

\- ¡Sasuke-sama! –grito uno de sus hombres. Venía acompañado de una docena de hombres – Durante la ronda pudimos percibir la sangre en esta dirección. Sentimos mucho llegar tan tarde… disculpe nuestra incompetencia Sasuke-sama.

\- Por la sangre en la nieve pueden ver que era al menos una veintena de hombres. Hubiéramos necesitado de su ayuda. No me parece que tardaron mucho en llegar así que no se agobien. Por el momento no puedo explicarles mucho, pero los adversarios han sido eliminados. Quizás ustedes merezcan saber lo que ha pasado, pero la realidad es que aún es algo que yo mismo intento comprender. Prometo que les explicare en días venideros. En estos momentos lo mejor será que regresemos al fuerte.

\- Sasuke-sama hace no mucho nos topamos con otro grupo de invasores. Le perdimos el rastro a un par de ellos. Buscándolos fue que percibimos el aroma sanguinolento. Pero por la dirección… no estoy muy seguro que se trate de aquellos que rastreábamos. Si me lo permite continuaremos buscando para asegurarnos.

\- Por favor asegúrense que nadie se haya infiltrado. Aunque si ya lo han hecho será un tanto peligroso. Busquen los rastros a los alrededores. Que dos hombres vengan conmigo y Hiromu a la fortaleza. Los demás continúen la búsqueda. Después de que Hiromu descanse regresara al castillo. Es más seguro. Y no solo eso. Le pediré a algunos de tus hombres y a los de Tendou que lo escolten.

\- Si mi señor. Cualquiera de mis hombres en la fortaleza es de entera confianza. Podrán afrontar cualquier situación. Tenga por seguro que Hiromu-san llegara ileso al castillo.

\- Isamu… si llegasen a capturar a alguien con vida… deben traerlo ante mí. Necesitamos saber quién los ha enviado.

\- Considérelo hecho mi señor. Despreocúpese. Mis hombres y yo encontraremos a los ajenos a nuestras tierras. Si es que han logrado pisarlas ya, nos aseguraremos de que no lleguen muy lejos.

\- Estaré esperando su regreso. – Asintió ante las afirmaciones de su capitán, entregándole su entera confianza. Tras ayudar a Hiromu a ponerse de pie, monto en su caballo. Ambos cabalgaban al frente. Un tanto retirados de los demás. –

\- Sasuke-sama ¿entonces usted entiende lo que sucedió? ¿sabe que es lo que paso?

\- Lo que se u alcanzo a entender… aún es muy vago. Tan pronto logre entenderlo podré explicártelo. Aunque quizás sería bueno que se lo preguntaras a Fumiko. Ella entiende mejor esta situación que yo aún intento comprender.

\- Su mirada agobiada me dice que no debo preguntarle más. Despreocúpese… a su debido tiempo yo escuchare su explicación.

\- Gracias Hiromu. Descansa un poco en la fortaleza y tan pronto te recuperes pídele a los hombres de Isamu que te acompañen. Fumiko estará feliz de verte. Envía un mensajero que le informe que has llegado sin problema alguno.

\- Así lo hare mi señor.

\- Hiromu gracias. Siempre puedo contar contigo…muchas generaciones han contado contigo y nunca nos has fallado. Y eso te lo agradezco profundamente.

\- Mi señor es mi deber servir a estas nuestras tierras. Aunque debo confesar que de todas, ha sido esta la vez que más he temido por mi vida. Hubo momentos que pensé que le fallaría, pero fui salvado. Le debo la vida.

\- ¿Quién ha sido el que te ha ayudado? ¿Te ha dicho el nombre de su clan?

\- Del clan Hozuki. Hozuki Suigetsu.

\- Hozuki… ellos fueron nuestros aliados. Ellos también eran proveedores de sangre para algunos reinos. Pero el emperador les hizo la misma promesa que a nosotros.

\- ¿Es su sangre tan especial como la nuestra?

\- No lo es. Pero es un clan muy grande y cerca del mar. Al estar cerca del agua, las rutas marítimas son un medio de transporte más rápido. Si hay necesidad de sangre con urgencia, el clan Hozuki es el que hará las entregas más rápidas. Aunque su sangre no sea tan codiciada, es necesaria y más en épocas de guerra. Dijiste Hozuki Suigetsu ¿cierto?

\- Así es mi señor. Ese fue el nombre que me dio.

\- No lo olvidare. Si alguna vez vuelves a verlo en alguno de tus viajes, me gustaría agradecerle en persona. Invítalo a nuestras tierras. Aunque quizás también podríamos mandar a uno de los nuestros a buscarle.

\- Yo mismo lo buscare mi señor, si es lo que desea. Pero lo haré una vez que el orden se haya restablecido. Ahora que usted ha regresado hay muchas cosas que debemos poner en orden.

* * *

Sakura aún seguía dormida. No quería despertarla así que trato de recostarse sin que ella sintiera como su cuerpo se acomodaba junto a ella. Pensó que le sería difícil conciliar el sueño si no estaba junto a su pecho, pero quería estar junto a ella. Percibir el olor de su piel trajo consigo el letargo y pronto el sueño llego.

Un fuerte estruendo resonó en la habitación. Al incorporarse vio a la pelirrosa de pie. Sakura había roto la vasija con agua mientras se lavaba su rostro.

\- Siento haberte despertado.

\- No te preocupes ¿estás bien?

\- Si…

\- ¿Pudiste descansar?

\- Un poco. Sentí algo de calor por eso quise refrescar mi rostro. Pensaba volver a dormir después de ello. Lamento que ahora que has regresado yo… yo este dormida gran parte del tiempo. –se disculpó sin mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada estaba clavada en los pedazos de cerámica que reposaban en el piso.

\- Sakura regresa a dormir. Para mí… para mí no es problema alguno que tú descanses. Tu bienestar… eso es lo que me preocupa. Ven aquí.

\- Regresare a dormir… pero primero debo recoger los fragmentos y…–la pelirrosa guardo silencio al darse cuenta que se había cortado. Había sido algo profundo, pues la sangre pronto le hubo llegado hasta la palma de su mano. Sasuke se puso de pie de inmediato. La pelirrosa no lo vio venir, pues el rojo parecía tenerla en un trance. – Será sangre desperdiciada– fue lo único que salió de los labios de la pelirrosa. Sasuke le tomo la mano para revisarla. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero la puerta de la habitación resonó fuertemente. Alguien tocaba. –Sasuke… están llamando a la puerta.

\- Sakura sé que tu herida tardara en sanar y…

\- ¡Sasuke-sama! No es mi deseo molestarle, pero debe venir cuanto antes. Isamu-san y sus hombres han traído a uno de los invasores consigo. –era la voz de Hiromu –

\- Estaré allí en seguida. –su mano aun revisaba la palma de su esposa – Sakura como quisiera hacer algo para que sanaras como antes. Yo en verdad…

\- Despreocúpate. Sanare… siempre lo hago. Aunque tome tiempo… sanare. No hagas esperar a tus hombres. Ve… yo lavare mi mano y me recostare de nuevo. Hoy descanse bastante. Si duermo un poco más. Creo que estaré lista para continuar el viaje.

\- Eso me alegra. En la madrugada retomaremos nuestro camino.

\- La noche está un poco lejos todavía. Podré descansar un poco más.

\- Hazlo, pero si no te sientes preparada para partir podemos esperar un día más.

\- Estaré bien. –aseguro tras caminar hacia otra palangana para lavarse su mano. Sasuke observaba como la sangre se mezclaba con el agua. –

\- Regresare lo antes posible… lo prometo.

\- Aquí estaré. No iré a ninguna parte. –Caminando pensaba en la gran tentación que había tenido. Había querido tomarle la mano y lamerle la sangre que escurría de sus dedos. Conteniéndose solo por su temor a lastimarla. Y más cuando sabía que no le era fácil sanar como en días pasados. Sera sangre desperdiciada. Había dicho esas palabras. Y lo había sido. Sangre desperdiciada.

* * *

Por varias horas estuvieron torturando al invasor. Dándose casi por vencidos, pues este no decía nada. Finalmente confesando al ver como una de sus manos volaba por los aires. Cortada por Hiromu. Quien de inmediato tomo su espada caliente y le cauterizo la herida para evitar que este se desangrase. Evitar que terminara convertido en cenizas sin antes obtener de él, la información buscada.

Un nombre. Finalmente el nombre de un clan salía de sus labios. Haruno había dicho. Los ojos de Sasuke tornándose rojos mientras caminaba hacia él encolerizado. Tomándolo fuertemente del cuello y apretándolo con fuerza.

\- Tú y tu maldito clan… pagaran por el daño. Pronto les cobrare y el saldo será ver su sangre derramada… derramada y después extinta. No dejare a ninguno con vida. –al lanzarlo con fuerza hacia la pared, se le abrió la herida. Hiromu camino de nuevo a la fogata y calentó su espada. Llevándola de nuevo al brazo del enemigo para detener el sangrado. Alaridos de dolor retumbando en forma de eco por cada una de las paredes de las celdas. El pelinegro hubiera querido devorarlo. Empezar a cobrar la deuda en ese momento, pero no quería mancharse de sangre esa noche.

* * *

Al llegar junto a Sakura sonrió levemente. Dormía como le había dicho que lo haría. Tomándole la mano, vio que esta ya no sangraba. La herida estaba allí, sangre coagulada. Sangre que deseaba mucho en esos momentos. Tratar de suprimir su ira lo hacía sentir mucha hambre. Pero no deseaba despertarla para tal cosa. No deseaba ser egoísta. Y menos con ella que era su todo.

\- Me pregunto ¿Qué soñaras Sakura? Debes soñar muchas cosas, quiero imaginar. Espero que así sea. Pasas tanto tiempo durmiendo… que hay mucho que no alcanzas a hacer cuando despiertas. Deseo que todo eso que no puedes hacer cuando despiertas en tu realidad… que todo eso que no puedes hacer en tu realidad… que al menos en tus sueños sigas siendo la de antes. Estaba acariciándole la mejilla cuando la pelirrosa abrió los labios inesperadamente. Musitando palabras que lo sumieron en una profunda oscuridad. Hundiéndolo de nuevo en esa hambre tan atroz. Sus deseos de despedazarlo todo.

\- Gracias Hideyori-sama –había dicho tras acomodar su cuerpo de lado. Siguió durmiendo plácidamente tras decirlo. Sasuke dejando que su estado emocional lo controlase, se puso de pie. Dispuesto a beber y comer al único prisionero que había en la fortaleza. Sus hombres al ver el color de sus pupilas, se hicieron a un lado. Algunos estaban acostumbrados a verlo beber de sus enemigos. Más nunca habían presenciado su deplorable estado. La gran mayoría suponía que los bebía hasta dejarlos vacíos. Nada sabían sobre lo demás. Mirando a su presa con desprecio no dudo en tomarlo con fuerzas del cuello. Clavando sus colmillos con violencia. La victima resistiéndose para después sucumbir al deleite de ser bebido. Placer que duro unos segundos pues, Sasuke enterró sus dedos sobre uno de sus hombros. Arrancándole parte de la piel para luego llevarla a su boca. Pero antes de dar el primer bocado se detuvo, pues pudo percibir el aroma de Sakura. En la palma de su mano aun había sangre de Sakura. Sangre que se había impregnado cuando había revisado su mano lastimada. Dejando caer el pedazo de hombro sobre el suelo, se detuvo. Su víctima también cayó sobre el piso. La sangre de Sakura lo había detenido. Haciéndolo recuperar un poco de su autocontrol. Se marchó sin siquiera prestar atención a los alaridos de dolor que su víctima no lograba apagar.

\- Mi señor ¿se encuentra bien? –le pregunto Hiromu al verlo salir del calabozo –

\- Hiromu… cuando regreses al castillo… lleva al prisionero contigo. Quiero tenerlo cerca. Una vez que termine mi viaje con Sakura lo visitare otra vez. Mantenlo vivo hasta entonces.

\- Sí señor. –al llegar a la habitación se dirigió a tomar un baño. Aunque su ropa no estaba empapada como solía sucederle, si había rastros de sangre. Una vez adentro de la tina siguió mirando la mano donde la sangre de Sakura se había mezclado con la del miembro de su clan. La observo por unos segundos y después comenzó a lamerla. A pesar de que ambas sangres estaban combinadas, dentro de su boca podía distinguir el sabor de la pelirrosa a la perfección. Sakura… la fuente y origen de todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Le tomo un rato entenderlo, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que no todo era solamente celos. También era pesadumbre. Una clase de dolor que nunca antes había experimentado. Era cierto que estuvieron juntos por poco tiempo, pero había logrado amarla con todo lo que tenía. Con todo lo que él era. Alguna vez se había preguntado por que a pesar del poco tiempo de convivencia, sus sentimientos por ella eran tan profundos. Y la única respuesta que él mismo se dio, fue que con ella había sentido infinitas emociones. Tantas emociones que nunca se creyó capaz de sentir. Emociones que pensó jamás conocería o que se decía a sí mismo no necesitar. Y ahora el dolor era una de ellas. Los celos. El pesar invadiéndolo por pensar que ella no lo amaba más. Su ausencia no dejándolo dormir sereno durante su separación. Ahora perdiendo el sueño al saber que ella al dormir se volvía lejana. Lejos de él. En sus sueños viajando lejos de él. Tan lejos que quizás no podía alcanzarla. Cerró sus ojos unos minutos, tratando de olvidar. Más al abrirlos Sakura estaba frente a él cosa que lo exalto.

\- No te sentí entrar. – le aseguro al incorporarse. Era cierto. No había escuchado ni siquiera sus pasos. El ruido de su mente e inseguridades parecía estarle afectando –.

\- Desperté al oler la sangre. –la pelirrosa tenía la vista clavada en las aguas rojizas. – Sasuke ¿Por qué no te quitaste la ropa antes entrar?

\- Yo… -volviendo su mirada hacia su cuerpo pudo darse cuenta que lo que ella decía era cierto. No se había quitado su ropa. La sangre de sus ropas había pintado de carmín el agua de la bañera. –parece que me olvide de hacerlo –contesto con sinceridad. Clavando sus pupilas en las de ella –.

\- Entiendo. Tu cabeza debe de estar dándole vueltas a tantas cosas. Discúlpame ya que estoy segura que parte de todo tiene que ver conmigo. No solo debes lidiar con el nuevo destino de tu reino, pero también conmigo… con este yo incompleto. No quiero que por mi culpa no le des prioridad a otros asuntos.

\- Sakura… no digas eso. –le pidió poniéndose de pie para salir de la tina – para mi tu…-recordarla decir el nombre de Hideyori lo hizo callar – Sakura después de ese sacrificio todos en estas tierras están en deuda contigo. Yo también lo estoy. Para mi nada que se relacione a ti será un problema. Nunca. Tú eres la mujer a la que… le debo todo.

\- Entiendo perfectamente lo que estas tratando de decir. Aunque parece que te es difícil decirlo del todo… no sé porque. Pero tus ojos nunca han sido muy buenos mintiendo. Podrás no decirme nada y ocultármelo todo. Aun así… yo puedo ver claramente que algo te sucede.

\- Quizás es solo el cansancio –mintió. No podía decirle que celos que quizás eran irracionales estaban mutilándole sus adentros. – en unos días me veras mejor. No te preocupes.

\- ¿Por qué no descansas y partimos hasta mañana?

\- No, podré descansar después. Quiero llevarte… te hice una promesa. Partiremos dentro de poco.

\- Entonces empacare. Primero te traeré algo de ropa. Esa que llevas se ha arruinado con el olor de los míos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Conozco ese olor a la perfección. Es la misma sangre que todos los del linaje de mi padre llevan corriendo por sus venas.

\- ¿estaba presente el día que tu…?

\- No. No lo estaba. Aun así deber ser cercano a mi padre.

\- Hiromu lo llevara consigo. Sera un prisionero más en los calabozos de la torre.

\- ¿Aún vive? Yo pensé…

\- ¿Qué lo había devorado?

\- La sangre… yo pensé…

\- No lo hice. ¿Deseas que lo haga? –pregunto un tanto distante –

\- No. Por qué sé cuánto odias esa parte de ti. –la pelirrosa salió y regreso unos minutos después. Solo dejándole la ropa sobre una silla sin decirle nada. Tras cambiarse la encontró ya amarrando su capa.

\- ¿Está todo listo?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces marchémonos.

* * *

 **Como les dije yo torturando a Sasuke...**

 **De nuevo para este capitulo utilize esta cancion para la angustia de Sasuke, el hambre, bebiendo de su enemigo y siguiendo al espectro.**

 ** _Canal Derek & Brandon Fiechter_**

 **Dark Winter Music - Shivers in the Cold**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y por su tiempo para leer.**


	13. Capitulo 4-5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

 **Capitulo 4 parte 5**

* * *

Sus hombres les estaban ensillando ambos caballos mientras que él platicaba con Isamu, Tendou y Hiromu. Sakura estaba junto a él. Por momentos parecía que ponía atención a lo que decía y por otros como si estuviera perdida. Ajena a todos quienes estaban a su alrededor.

\- Sasuke perdóname por interrumpirte. –se disculpó la pelirrosa – es solo que antes de marcharnos deseo agradecerle Tendou- san. También a su esposa. Por favor dele mis gracias. El separador es muy hermoso. Lo cuidare bien. Dígale que tan pronto me sea posible pasare a visitarla.

\- Sakura-sama… será un gran honor recibirla en nuestra humilde casa.

\- Gracias… Tendou-san gracias también por cuidar de mi esposo.

\- Mi señora tan solo cumplo mi deber. –Sasuke la miraba. Quería sonreír, pues que ella agradeciera tal cosa le había parecido un gesto afectuoso. Aun cuando su voz y rostro permanecieran inexpresivos ella muy en el fondo seguía teniendo esa gentileza de siempre. Se sentía un tanto susceptible. No podía disfrutar mucho de esa pequeña alegría. La voz de Sakura pronunciando el nombre de su primer esposo en sueños le provocaba lastimeras punzadas en todo su ser.

\- De nuevo gracias. –habló la pelirrosa para después alejarse y dejarlos seguir conversando. No se alejó mucho. Sasuke la seguía con la mirada mientras caminaba. Cuando los caballos estuvieron listos camino hasta ella ya montado en su corcel. La pelirrosa estaba agachada y jugaba con la nieve. En su mano tenía la cuchara que había encontrado en el pueblo abandonado, usándola para escarbar hoyuelos diminutos.

\- Es la cuchara que encontraste ayer ¿no es así?

\- Sí. De pronto me puse a pensar que debía ser solitario para la cuchara no ser utilizada. Me dije a mi misma que al ya no ser utilizada… quizás poco a poco dejaría de ser ella. Que quizás ya no sería una cuchara. Pero después me di cuenta de lo absurdo que era pensar esto de un objeto. La cuchara será siempre una cuchara. Aun así debía extrañar ser usada. Por eso yo…ya que no la utilizaría para comer... al menos quise usarla un poco. Y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió. –le explicó con la mirada clavada en el utensilio. Parecía estar tratando de ver su reflejo en ella, como si fuera un espejo.

\- Sakura…

\- Dime…

\- Al igual que esa cuchara… tú aun eres tú. Tú sigues siendo Sakura…para mi tu seguirás siendo tu… -la pelirrosa le extendió su mano y este la ayudo a montar en el caballo. –

\- Gracias Sasuke –le dijo tras recargarse sobre su pecho. El pelinegro la abrazo con fuerzas a pesar de que ese agradecimiento hacia eco con sus otras palabras. Gracias Sasuke… gracias Hideyori-sama.

* * *

Justo cuando comenzaba a amanecer, llegaron a la que había sido la casa donde Hiromu y Fumiko habían vivido por largo tiempo.

\- ¿Vivieron aquí por mucho tiempo?

\- Por lo que se así fue. Mi padre aun no nacía cuando ellos ya habían vivido aquí gran parte de su vida de casados.

\- Sus hijos… debió ser muy bonito crecer en este lugar. Fumiko…Hiromu…ellos han luchado tanto por ayudar a estas tierras a recuperar su independencia… ¿Crees que les gustaría regresar a vivir a este lugar?

\- No lo sé. Esta casa… se la obsequiaron a uno de sus nietos, pero este al igual que Hiromu viaja mucho. Sakura ¿deseas tomar un baño? – le pregunto al ver que su rostro se tensaba –.

\- Sí. Los dolores… aun no son muy fuertes, pero si espero se volverán más intensos.

\- Afuera vi algo de leña para la caldera. Tratare de que el agua se caliente lo más rápido posible.

\- Gracias – El pelinegro preparaba todo tan rápido como podía. No quería que esos dolores la incomodaran. Quería preguntarle si deseaba convertirse en madre, pero no había encontrado el momento. Le preguntaría una vez que regresaran al castillo. –Sakura el agua esta lista – le llamo desde el baño. –

\- La tina se ve bastante acogedora. Me gusta este lugar –dijo mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. Dándose la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo su tono de voz cambio. Expresando un poco de sorpresa. Desde que había regresado su tono de voz siempre había sido frío sin expresar mucha emoción. Así que verla un poco sorprendida lo extraño un poco. –

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada es solo que… este espejo. La piedra que tiene incrustada… viene de tierras muy lejanas. Es muy hermosa.

\- ¿La habías visto antes?

\- Sí. Hideyori-sama…tenía una incrustada en la cabecera de su cama. Era de un color distinto. Pero tenía los mismos espirales concéntricos. –la pelirrosa llevo la punta de sus dedos a los bordes de la piedra para tocarla, más la voz de Sasuke la detuvo. –

\- Sakura…

\- Dime…

\- ¿Lo extrañas?... Hideyori ¿Te gustaría que siguiera con vida? ¿Me odias? –pregunto Sasuke de golpe – ¿Quisieras seguir siendo su esposa?

\- Hideyori-sama… tengo mucho agradecerle… pero –su respuesta se vio interrumpida por el cuerpo de Sasuke. Que abrazándola fuertemente de la cintura la acorralo entre él y el espejo. –Sasuke ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto con voz apacible –

\- Sakura… tú eres mía. Hideyori…él… ya no pienses en él. Incluso si me odias no puedo permitir que tu sientas algo por él… para mi tu eres… Sakura tu eres mía –sentencio mientras su lengua lamia su cuello. –Sakura… todos estos días los celos me han estado contaminado poco a poco. No sabes lo mucho que me atormenta pensar que tú lo extrañas. Que ahora que sabes que él te amaba… que él te amo… tu… que por eso tu desees que el siguiera con vida… Sakura tu para mi… he tenido hambre de ti durante todo este tiempo. Sé que bebí de ti hace unas noches. Pero no fue suficiente… quiero más de ti… -le expreso antes de clavarle los colmillos en su cuello. Al tener la piedra tan cerca de ella, de nuevo llevo los dedos a esta. Siguiendo los patrones circulares con las yemas de sus dedos mientras Sasuke bebía de ella con desenfreno.

El abrazo de Sasuke era cada vez más fuerte, pero esto parecía no molestarla. Su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse y sus labios a curvarse. Su respiración también comenzaba agitarse. Dando un leve suspiro que cubrió de vapor el espejo. Alejando sus dedos de la piedra comenzó a llevarlos con lentitud hacia el cabello azabache de su esposo. Deteniéndose casi al estar a punto de tocarlos, pues juraba haber escuchado una voz llamando su nombre. Arqueando las cejas en sorpresa, pues de nuevo había escuchado esa voz. Era la segunda vez. Una voz resonando en medio de un gran bosque. Cada vez que la escuchaba podía ver árboles y pinos dentro de su cabeza. Pisadas. Incluso una extraña sensación semejante al viento golpeando su rostro. Tratando de comprender lo que sucedía la hizo olvidar que su esposo aún seguía bebiendo de su cuello. Una gran desesperación comenzó a invadirla. Esa voz… necesitaba seguir a esa voz. Una voz viajando en el viento que resoplaba revolviendo la nieve en espirales antes de regresarla al suelo. Esa voz…

\- Sasuke detente –pidió desesperada – Sasuke… la voz… yo debo ir a ella. La voz está llamándome… detente por favor. –grito sin provocar respuesta alguna. Sasuke no la escuchaba. Estaba sumido completamente en beber de ella. – Sasuke… por favor… ¡Sasuke suéltame! –grito desesperada tras separarse bruscamente de él. Sus colmillos lastimaron su cuello al forzarlo a soltarla. –te dije que me soltaras – reclamó con la voz llena de frialdad. Su mano en el cuello tratando de disipar el dolor –.

\- Sakura yo… -comenzó a decirle. Sangre escurriendo de sus colmillos, resbalando hasta su barbilla. La pelirrosa salió del baño sin decirle nada. El pelinegro permaneció inmóvil por varios segundos. Trataba de racionalizar lo que acababa de hacer. –Sakura yo lo siento… yo –frente al espejo se horrorizo ante su reflejo. La sangre escurriendo de su boca. La sangre de Sakura resbalando hasta mancharle el cuello de su camisa. Sentándose junto a la tina se dedicó a ser atormentado por el remordimiento. ¿Por qué bebí de ti a la fuerza? Tú no eres ninguno de esos prisioneros. Tú no eres uno de ellos… Sakura lo siento. Tú eres lo que más me importa en estos momentos y aun así yo… yo deje que mis emociones me hicieran esto. Celos de alguien que ya no está junto a ti… ¿Qué he hecho? A ti yo no podría lastimarte… me dije que no debía lastimarte… -poniéndose de pie, salió del baño. Hablando en voz alta tras suponer que ella seguía en la pequeña cabaña. –Sakura debes escucharme. Todo esto… es mi miedo. Es mi miedo… a que tú… me dejes – dolor y pánico invadiéndolo al toparse con la puerta abierta de par en par.

La nieve colándose hacia adentro a causa de la brisa que estaba convirtiéndose en vendaval. Corriendo detrás de ella sin pensarlo. El miedo volviéndose aún más agudo, penetrándole el pecho. Que ella hubiera huido de esa forma, alejándose de él como tanto lo temía, daba lentitud a sus movimientos. Esa inestabilidad emocional que lo hacía perder el balance y resbalar entre la nieve.

Finalmente recobrando la firmeza en sus pasos al escuchar que su esposa lo estaba llamando con urgencia. Pánico al darse cuenta que parecía estar en peligro. Encontrándola no mucho después, acorralada frente a dos vampiros que la miraban siniestramente. Tres zorros haciendo todo lo posible por defenderla. No llevaba su espada consigo, pero si un puñal guardado en su bota. Puñal que resbalo de sus manos al ser invadido por el asombro. Ambos vampiros siendo atravesados por esas manos espectrales. Desangrándose frente a Sakura, bañándola en sangre. La pelirrosa resbalando en la nieve. Perdida y temerosa ante la confusión. Los vampiros agonizando en el suelo sin que ella los hubiese tocado. Sakura respirando con dificultad al no encontrar ninguna explicación.

La vista del pelinegro estaba clavada en su esposa y en ese espectro que era la viva imagen de esta. Sakura no podía verla. No teniendo la menor idea de que frente si… había otra ella, pero esta no estaba ensangrentada. Ni siquiera una gota había en esas manos que habían penetrado con vehemencia el pecho de los invasores. Espectro que se agachaba para en vano acariciar el rostro de la pelirrosa. Intentaba consolarla de eso no había duda. Pero no tenía ningún efecto ante la consternada mirada de Sakura. Ya que esta no podía verla. Tampoco sentirla. Tras ese invisible consuelo, el espectro de nuevo se puso de pie. Esta vez posando su mirada ante el pelinegro que sintiéndose pesado no podía moverse si quiera un poco. Quería correr hasta su esposa y ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Pero esas, las pupilas de esa otra Sakura lo mantenían anclado en el piso. De nuevo esa sonrisa que tanto añoraba aparecía frente a sus ojos. Pero en labios que no pertenecían a su Sakura. Sonrisa que desapareció al ver que los cuerpos agonizantes comenzaban a tornarse grisáceos. El gris de las cenizas…cenizas de lo que había sido un cuerpo. Esparciéndose por los alrededores y otras siendo llevadas a lugares lejanos a causa del viento. La mirada dolida de aquel espectro al ver que había acabado con vidas ajenas, no la olvidaría. Dedicándole una última mirada a él y otra a Sakura para después desaparecer. Finalmente logro moverse, corriendo hasta su esposa con premura.

\- Sakura ¿estás bien?

\- Yo… Sasuke… ¿Qué sucedió?... ellos… su pecho… no los toque. Su sangre…su sangre está en mis manos –la pelirrosa miraba su cuerpo y camisón bañado en sangre. –no entiendo. Sasuke…

\- No te preocupes. Ya paso todo…ven aquí –atrayéndola a su cuerpo la abrazo con fuerzas. No le había pasado nada y estaba eternamente agradecido por ello. Acariciándole los cabellos rosados sin poder soltarla. Si algo le hubiera pasado no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca. Una extraña quietud se hizo presente entre los árboles y el viento perdió toda su fuerza. Reposando para dejar que el silencio regresara. Solo la nieve seguía cayendo. La mañana llegaba a su fin. –ven debemos volver – ayudándola a ponerse de pie solo para que ella de nuevo se alejara de él corriendo. Corrió hasta los zorritos que habían intentado protegerla. Uno de ellos yacía en el suelo, mientras que los otros dos permanecían junto a él. Estaba muerto. Había sido lanzado con fuerza hacia el tronco de un árbol. En su hocico había tres dedos. Seguramente se los había arrancado a su atacante. Sakura lo tomo en brazos y pronto lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

\- Gracias por protegerme. –su voz temblaba mientras sostenía el cuerpo níveo entre sus manos. Sasuke camino hasta ella, enjugándole las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar. –a donde quiera que voy… ellos siempre están cerca de mí. Esta es la primera vez que uno de ellos muere por salvarme… Sasuke… quiero enterrarlo. No quiero dejarlo en este lugar. En la casa de Fumiko…allí –el rostro de la pelirrosa se tensó y el dolor se hizo aparente –.

\- ¿Te hirieron? –pregunto Sasuke preocupado –

\- No… son los dolores de siempre.

\- ¿estas segura?

\- Sí.

\- Vamos regresemos a la casa… dame el cuerpo yo lo llevare.

\- No. Deseo cargarlo yo misma. Es lo menos que puedo hacer…

\- Entiendo. Démonos prisa… estas descalza y en camisón. El frío te hará daño.

\- Estaré bien. –los otros zorritos los acompañaron hasta la cabaña. –

\- Dámelo. –pidió Sasuke –

\- Pero…

\- Debes tomar tu baño… le pondré más leña a la caldera. –la pelirrosa le entrego el cuerpo del animal y el pelinegro lo recostó junto a la puerta –tan pronto te haya dejado en el agua vendré a sepultarlo. No te preocupes.

\- Gracias. –el agua aún estaba un poco tibia. Pero poco a poco se tornó más cálida. Sakura se recargo y cerró sus ojos, pero los pasos del pelinegro la hicieron abrirlos.

\- Le he puesto más leña. ¿esta fría?

\- No…al contrario muy cálido.

\- Sakura… yo –Sasuke se arrodillo junto a la tina, mirándola con culpabilidad. –perdóname por lo que te hice. No debí beber a la fuerza… si no lo hubiera hecho no habrías corrido ese peligro. Si algo te hubiera pasado Sakura… yo…no sé lo que sería de mí.

\- No te disculpes. Sé que durante todo este tiempo tú has tenido mucha hambre. En cuanto a esos hombres… ellos venían hacia acá. Hubiera estado en peligro aunque no hubiera puesto pie alguno fuera de esta casa.

\- No deberías justificar mi hambre. Mi hambre no justifica que bebí de ti a la fuerza. Mis celos… mi arrebato… te asuste. Te asuste y huiste de mí. Te aleje… y eso puso tu vida bajo riesgo.

\- Te equivocas. No te deje porque me asustaras. Había una voz… claramente pude escuchar una voz que venia del bosque. Creí que me estaba llamando… yo solo quería encontrar esa voz. No te deje por temor. Es solo que algo dentro de mí escuchaba ese extraño llamado. –el rostro de su esposo se suavizo. Aunque en este aun había rastros de culpa, algo de calma también se manifestó en él.

\- ¿Voz?

\- Si… una voz…algo me dice que todo lo que paso es por lo que hice ¿no es así?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces puedo estar más tranquila. Ese sacrificio valió la pena…incluso aunque haya terminado empapada de sangre.

\- Sakura…

\- No lo lamento… era todo lo que podía hacer para cumplir mi promesa. Mantener tu reino a salvo durante tu ausencia. Proteger a la gente que se quedó. Cumplí lo prometido. Deshazte de esa culpa pronto Sasuke. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Así lo decidí. Si tú te dejas consumir por esa culpa entonces mi sacrificio habrá sido en vano.

\- No hablare más de ello. Lo prometo. –acercándose a ella llevo su mano a su cuello. En el estaba la herida que él había hecho con sus colmillos. No había sanado. Tocó los bordes de la herida para impregnar sus dedos de la sangre de su esposa. –te herí. Lo siento.

\- Estaré bien ya lo sabes.

\- Nunca te lo he dicho, pero siempre he pensado que tu clavícula es una de las cosas más bellas que he visto –confeso deslizando la punta de sus dedos de la herida, deteniéndolos en el hueso delicado. –tu clavícula es en verdad muy hermosa. Sakura te lo volveré a decir. Si algo vuelve a sucederte… yo… yo no sé lo que hare. No podré reconocerme a mí mismo… si tu no estas… -la pelirrosa tomo la mano de su esposo que aun reposaba en su cuello. Deteniéndose a mirar sus yemas veteadas de rojo por la sangre de su herida. –

\- Mi sangre en tus dedos… me deja apreciar tus huellas con más claridad. Tienen espirales como los de esa piedra en el espejo. –soltándolo de la mano para después volverse a mirarlo –Sasuke… acércate más… -pidió con ese tono gélido que ahora la caracterizaba. El pelinegro obedeció. Inclinando su rostro hasta estar frente a ella. Sakura lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos. –te ves tan cansando. Puedo ver que tan difícil fue el estar lejos de tus tierras. Tus ojos… lo dicen todo. Viste muchísimas muertes… tu piel se volvió más áspera.

\- También fue difícil estar lejos de ti –musito al sentir que su esposa se acercaba para besarlo. Fue un beso bastante largo y lento. Muy lento. Sakura fue quien lo dio por terminado. Alejándose un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. –

\- El hecho de que yo no pueda ser más expresiva ¿lo detestas? –pregunto sin hesitar. –El tono frio de mi voz… que no pueda sonreírte de la misma manera ¿los odias?

\- No. Nada que venga de ti…no puedo odiar nada que venga de ti. Sakura no hablemos más sobre esto. No el día de hoy. Así como tú me has pedido que no me sienta culpable…tú no dejes que la incertidumbre te haga pasar malos momentos. Sakura tu eres el pilar que me sostiene. Si no te tuviera no sería nada más que ruinas que se derrumban con el más leve de los vientos. Tú lo eres todo –le aseguro tras ponerse de pie – te dejare descansar. Mientras me encargare del cuerpo del zorro.

\- Sepúltalo cerca de la casa no en el lugar que murió.

\- Así lo hare. –tal y como ella se lo había pedido, comenzó a cavar junto a un pino que crecía cerca del pequeño establo donde habían dejado los caballos. Deposito el pequeño cuerpo con mucho cuidado. Antes de comenzar a cubrirlo le acaricio el pelaje. –si estuvieras vivo probablemente ya habrías mordido mi mano. Sakura te defendería y me diría que es mi culpa por desconfiado. Aunque aún tengo muchas dudas, creo que ahora puedo entender por qué ustedes le siguen a todas partes. Los diarios de mi padre me han ayudado a encontrar muchas respuestas. Nunca sentí mucho respeto por ustedes y por eso les debo una disculpa. Por estar siempre junto a ella. Por cuidarla y protegerla todo este tiempo… yo estoy en deuda con ustedes. Gracias… -poniéndose de pie tras terminar de cubrirlo, entro en el establo. Allí habían dejado sus pertenencias.

Hurgando entre uno de los bolsos, saco la caja de música. Había pensado entregársela una vez que llegaran a la torre, pero quizás ese era el momento. La había reparado durante los cuatro días completos que Sakura había dormido. En uno de los diarios su padre había escrito que pensaba repararla a pesar de que no era necesario. Lo más importante no era la caja en sí, si no la música allí grabada. Había detallado como un día se había aventurado en el bosque para buscar el mismo tipo de madera para reparar la caja. Dándose cuenta de que nunca había escuchado la melodía, giro la pequeña cuerda y dejo que la música sonara. La había descrito como una melodía muy hermosa. Nostálgica también. Y extrañamente muy familiar. A pesar de que era verano le pareció escuchar un ruido muy semejante al que producía el viento invernal. Fuertes corrientes haciendo un gran eco por los bosques. Al terminar la melodía se dijo así mismo que nada memorable había ocurrido. A excepción de ese extraño sonido. Pero al darse la media vuelta para regresar al castillo, se encontró rodeado por zorros. Parecía que estos respondían un llamado, pues pronto comenzaron a llegar de todas direcciones. Algunos de ellos comenzaron a gruñir. Su padre montando su caballo y alejándose de allí antes de terminar atacado. Pareciéndole extraño que ningún zorro lo siguiera. Unos meses después la visita de uno de los Haruno lo tomo por sorpresa.

Eso era todo lo que había escrito sobre la caja de música. Dirigiéndose al baño, iba dispuesto a dejarla escuchar esa música. Al encontrarla dormida, dio un leve suspiro. Después de todo quizás no era el mejor momento para regresarle lo que su padre se había quedado para sí. Se disponía a marcharse, pero no pudo moverse. Ver el perfil de su esposa dormida lo hizo detenerse. Desde su frente hasta su barbilla, la encontró hermosa. Darse cuenta de cómo incluso verla dormir lo hacía tan feliz, recordó a su padre nuevamente. Ahora podía entender el amor tan profundo que su padre sentía por su madre. Seguido lo sorprendía mirándola. Incluso cuando esta dormitaba en alguno de los sillones. La mirada de su padre siguiendo a su madre en cada rincón y en todo momento. Dejando de poner atención a quienes estuvieran con él para enfocar la mirada en su esposa que pasaba caminando junto a ellos.

El miedo de perder a Sakura. La desesperación… que algo le pasara. Él se convertiría en la nada si ella no estaba. Sería el mismo que su padre había sido durante sus últimos días. Tras quedar viudo a penas y si había vivido ocho años. Después de que su madre muriera se había vuelto débil, un cuerpo vacío. Ausente todo el tiempo. Cuando su hermano Itachi murió todos lo sobrellevaron con pena. Su madre lloro por varios días. Todavía lo recordaba vívidamente. Pero un día había amanecido diferente. Tratando de darle a su padre la fortaleza para salir adelante. Su padre resistió perder uno de sus hijos porque ella estaba a su lado. Apoyándolo para salvar a su gente. Pero al faltarle su madre. Su mundo entero se colapsó y él desde muy joven había tenido que hacerse cargo del reino. Sin duda a él le pasaría lo mismo si un día Sakura le hacía falta. De eso estaba seguro. Volviendo su mirada de nuevo a su esposa. Se preguntó a donde iría en sus sueños. Tras guardar la caja de nuevo regreso al baño para despertarla y decirle que descansara en la cama.

* * *

 **Una de las razones por las que me tarde en actualizar, fue precisamente este capitulo. Esta teniendo problemas dandole sentido emocional. Me estanque aqui una semana. Cuando eso me sucede busco mi lista de musica para ver si hay algo que me de mas inspiracion.**  
 **A veces pienso que una cancion sera perfecta para una escena sobre todo por el nombre, pero seguido me equivoco.**

 **Afortunadamente encontre esta y me enamore como no tienen una idea. Escuchandola una y otra vez por mas de 30 minutos, pude afinar los detalles que me molestaban e incluso creo que me ayudo a darle un poco mas de sentimiento.**

 **Si no pueden escucharlas todas al menos esta si... es perfecta para la angustia de Sakura y la voz... y la desesperacion de Sasuke... todo. Susurros en el viento.**

 **Es otro canal de uno de los compositores.**

 ** _Canal Brandon Fiechter_**

 **Sad Winter Music - Whispers in the Wind**

 **Gracias por su tiempo. No olviden sus reviews.**


	14. Capitulo 4-6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

 **Capitulo 4 parte 6**

* * *

Ambos durmieron por un día completo. Reanudando el viaje entrada la noche. Según sus cálculos estarían en la torre antes de que terminara la madrugada y que el sol apareciera. Durante todo el viaje Sakura durmió acurrucada en su pecho. Su gruesa capa cubriéndola del frío. De vez en vez se volvía a mirarla durmiendo. Aun preguntándose qué tan lejos iría Sakura cuando dormía. – ¿Me pregunto si estaré en tus sueños? ¿O, no hay lugar para mí? Quizás pronto tenga el valor de preguntártelo. No solo de tus sueños…también de Hideyori. Quiero que me digas si sientes algo por él.

Al llegar a la torre se sintió invadido por la tranquilidad. Había cumplido su promesa. La había llevado hasta allá. Que ella pudiera ver ese purpura que tanto anhelaba con sus propios ojos.

\- Sakura… despierta. Hemos llegado. –le llamo con suavidad. La pelirrosa abriendo los ojos al sentir que Sasuke le acariciaba la mejilla. –

\- Llegamos… finalmente llegamos. Dormí todo el camino ¿no es así?

\- Sí.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. No sentiste la distancia gracias a tus sueños. Estoy seguro que en ellos debe haber un mundo más interesante que este.

\- Por lo contrario. Mis sueños suelen ser bastante repetitivos. A pesar de que duermo por largos periodos, casi todos se repiten una y otra vez. Seguido sueño con Fumiko y con la gente que he conocido en el pueblo. Con quienes me rodean. Rara vez es algo diferente o nuevo. Pero este sueño… nunca lo había tenido. Parecía más como un recuerdo. En él estabas tú. Estaba soñando con esa vez que me regalaste las caracolas que te envió el clan Ao. No sabían que te casarías conmigo. Te estaban ofreciendo a su hija como esposa. Estuviste a punto de tirar las caracolas, pero yo te las pedí. Me dijiste que podía tenerlas aunque te parecía extraño que las quisiera cuando otra mujer te las enviaba. En aquel entonces te empeñabas en mantenerme alejada, faltaban un par de días para nuestro matrimonio. Ese día también te pedí que me regalaras la barra de cera que utilizabas para sellar tus cartas. Molesto por mis peticiones extrañas… pero me la diste al fin. Aun la guardo. Está en el cajón de mi cómoda. A veces cuando despierto me pongo a mirarla. No sé si es el color. O porque es algo que tú me diste, pero disfruto mirarla. No recuerdo que más soñé… pero sonreías. Aquí es donde supongo me di cuenta que no era un recuerdo del todo, pues en aquellos días tampoco me sonreías. Solo querías que me alejara. Que te dejara solo.

\- ¿En verdad soñaste conmigo? –pregunto con la voz temblorosa –

\- Si… eres tu quien se presenta más frecuentemente en mis sueños. Estos también se repiten, pero no me molesta. Tú y los zorros… sueño muy seguido con ustedes. Después viene Fumiko y la gente. – sin pensarlo, Sasuke la abrazo ante su respuesta. Se sintió un poco más ligero al ver como ese peso que llevaba dentro escapaba de su cuerpo. Ella había dicho que con frecuencia soñaba con él. Sueños que se repetían, pero que eso no le importaba. –un brusco movimiento hizo que soltara a su esposa. Al abrazarla había soltado las riendas y su corcel había comenzado a correr con prisas. Tomándolas de nuevo logro controlarlo para que disminuyera la velocidad de sus trotes.

\- ¿La ves Sakura? ¿la montaña?

\- Si…

\- Mañana podrás ver ese purpura que tanto añoras en el amanecer. Ve… allí está la torre –señalo la imponente figura que se posaba frente a ellos. Tras dejar a los caballos en un pequeño establo, Sasuke bajo las cosas y entraron a la torre. Esta tenía una larga escalinata. Tomando a su esposa de la mano fue ayudándola a subir con cuidado. Tan pronto estuvieron en la habitación, Sakura se recostó. Sasuke por su parte se sentó tras prender el fuego. Había llevado consigo algunos pergaminos de papel para escribir. Ahora que estaban finalmente en su destino, se sentía más relajado para redactar. –

\- La imaginaba más pequeña… Sasuke ¿Cuál era la función de esta torre? Está muy alejada del castillo, pero al mismo tiempo está muy cerca de la frontera.

\- Siempre ha sido un refugio. Aunque su función principal es el de almacenar todo lo necesario para una guerra. Tras los enfrentamientos este lugar estaba aquí para abastecer nuestras necesidades. Hace mucho tiempo esta región era bastante vulnerable, pero de unos años para acá se volvió más segura. Se podía llegar a este lugar por el paso de las montañas. Pero este fue destruido por mi padre para impedir el acceso. Yo no lo he vuelto a reconstruir aunque he pensado en si debo hacerlo o no. Facilitaría mucho los viajes hacia otras tierras. El único que se aventura a usarlo como ruta es Hiromu. Solo el conoce los caminos a la perfección.

\- Este lugar… me hace sentir extraña. –su esposo la observo al decir esto. –

\- En los diarios de mi padre ¿No leíste nada acerca de este lugar?

\- Lo hice…

\- Supongo entonces que debes al menos sospechar porque te sientes así…

\- Porque este es el lugar donde nací. A decir verdad no pensé que este lugar existiera todavía…

\- Sakura ¿Tu recuerdas a mi padre?

\- ¿Cómo podría recordarlo? Nunca lo conocí…

\- Tienes razón… ha sido un pregunta muy absurda de mi parte. Es solo que sé que estuviste leyendo sus diarios.

\- Lo único que leí en ellos fueron fragmentos relacionados a los planes que se tenían para mí. De por qué nací en este lugar. Y sobre todo… la forma en que mi familia planeaba utilizarme para apoderarse de tus tierras. También escribió lo que alguien de nuestro clan le confió…mi abuela. Lo que sucedería si el conjuro se llevaba a cabo. Claro que cuando lo leí…yo ya lo había hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Por qué leíste solo eso?

\- Por qué recordé que mi abuela me confió que había sido ella quien se lo dijo a tu padre… le pidió que lo escribiera. Mi abuela sabía bien que ellos lo harían en el futuro. Ella intentaba protegerme. Sabía que tu padre era benevolente Ella estaba segura que él me protegería. Ella… sabía que tarde o temprano yo sería utilizada. Es por eso que le dijo a tu padre… que prefería que yo fuera utilizada por tus tierras y no por mi padre. ¿No te parece que es un tanto surreal?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Como sucedió todo lo que se había planeado… excepto que bajo circunstancias diferentes.

\- Entiendo solo un poco de lo que dices…

\- Mis padres… cuando me convertí en viuda… ellos sabían de tu existencia. Comenzaron a planearlo todo…debieron ser muy felices pensando que todo cuanto deseaban lo tendrían en sus manos.

\- Pero nunca será así…

\- Te equivocas… aún puede serlo. Todos aquellos cercanos al linaje de mi padre… podrán entrar a estas tierras…los vampiros del bosque su sangre… no era del linaje de mi padre… pero sin embargo, pudieron entrar. Cuando su sangre salpico mi cuerpo pude percibir el aroma a dos sangres… la de ellos… la de mi clan. Fueron alimentados con sangre de mi clan para que pudieran entrar a tus tierras. A pesar de que he hecho todo para protegerlas para que…

\- Shhhh no te culpes –le tranquilizo su esposo, sentándose junto a ella. –Sakura has hecho más que suficiente. Yo los odio como no tienes idea… quiero devorarlos a todos… por lo que te hicieron. Y un día lo hare… te lo prometo. –le aseguro para después acercársele y darle un beso corto. Sakura lo miro como si fuese a besarlo de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. –Descansa… otro día podrás seguir contándome más. –esta vez le beso la frente –

\- Dormiré solo un poco…

\- Sakura… hay algo que debo darte –el pelinegro se puso de pie y camino hasta la mesa. Allí estaba la caja de música. Tomándola fue y se la mostro a Sakura. Tras colocarla en una mesita junto a la cama, se sentó de nuevo junto a su esposa. – Si llegas a despertar primero que yo promete que la escucharas.

\- ¿Qué es?... espera es la caja que por equivocación guardaste entre mis pertenencias ¿no es así?

\- Así es. Prométeme que la escucharas mañana.

\- Lo hare… es muy bonita. Cuando la vi nunca pensé que sería una caja de música. ¿la compraste en tu viaje?

\- No… mi padre la tuvo por muchos años… estuvo guardada mucho tiempo. Siempre tuvo la intención de repararla, pero por alguna razón u otra nunca pudo hacerlo. La madera donde está guardado el mecanismo es muy difícil de conseguir. Es de sauco…de hecho la única parte del bosque donde crece el sauco es aquí. No muy lejos de aquí. Sé que mi padre pensaba repararla por que entre sus cosas también encontré un tronco. Si no lo hizo fue porque quizás nunca encontró el momento.

\- ¿la has escuchado?

\- Si…

\- La melodía ¿es bonita?

\- Muy hermosa… debo confesarte que cuando la escuche solo pude pensar en ti. Sonara extraño, pero esta melodía eres tú. Es por eso que quiero que la escuches.

\- ¿Cómo podría ser yo?

\- No lo sé… quizás es porque te extrañe…. Te extrañe tanto que te encuentro en todas partes. Sakura estos cuatros años fueran tan irreales. Por momentos pensaba que el tiempo pasaba lento. Otros días eran más rápidos que un parpadeo. Hay días en los que siento que estuve lejos toda una vida y a veces como si solo me hubiera marchado un día.

\- Nada de eso importa ya… tú estás aquí.

\- Aquí estoy… Sakura cuando regresemos al castillo quiero que le escribas a la hermana de Hideyori.

\- ¿Hoko-san?

\- Si… yo debo darle las gracias. Debo agradecerle por venir a ti cuando necesitaste ayuda. Si no fuera por ella… tú…ella te salvo de tu clan.

\- Ella siempre fue muy buena conmigo. Nunca espere que ella viniera a mi rescate. Menos porque ya no vivía en sus tierras. Sasuke la pregunta que me hiciste…sobre Hideyori-sama. Que si yo lo extraño…

\- No tienes que responderme…. Preferiría que no lo hicieras. No creo estar listo para escuchar la respuesta.

\- ¿estás seguro?

\- Descansa… dormiré tan pronto haya escrito algunas detalles en las crónicas.

\- Sasuke espera –le detuvo la manga de la camisa – hay mucho que quiero decirte. Créeme… es solo que se me dificulta hacerlo. Las palabras… están aquí… pero no pueden salir. Se están volviendo una carga muy pesada…

\- Sakura no te apresures…. Todo lo que venga y todo lo que hay lo viviremos poco a poco.

\- Gracias por ser paciente conmigo…

\- No tienes que agradecerlo… y menos cuando él que te debe tanto soy yo.

\- Gracias… ya no te robare más tiempo. Debes tener mucho que escribir… promete que pronto me contaras todo que lo viste. Todo lo que viviste. Deseo saberlo.

\- Lo hare… duerme –tomando la manta la cubrió con delicadeza. Sakura cerró sus ojos y dentro de poco se quedó dormida. Por su parte el pelinegro cerró las gruesas cortinas para impedir que los rayos del sol de la tarde se colaran a la habitación. Aún faltaba mucho para que la noche llegara. El dormiría hasta entonces. Tenía mucho que escribir. Sabía que no terminaría en un día, pero quería aprovechar el tiempo. Aunque era incierto lo que vendría, estaba seguro que después de esa mañana que esperaban, todo se volvería más fácil de sobrellevar.

* * *

Aun bostezando se puso de pie. Sasuke dormía junto a ella. De pronto se sintió un poco culpable, pues había dormido muy cerca de ella, pero con suficiente distancia para no incomodarla. Sasuke había llegado con tantas ganas de verla. De tenerla en sus brazos. Lo supo tan pronto lo vio. Nunca antes la había mirado de esa forma. Seguramente estaba pasando ratos difíciles. Querer esa cercanía y que esta le fuera negada en cierto modo. Sabía que no llevaba mucho dormido, pues lo había sentido subir a la cama entrada la madrugada. Levantándose con mucho cuidado, camino hasta la ventana. Haciendo la cortina a un lado pudo ver que la mañana estaba cerca. Alcanzaría a tomar un baño si se daba prisa. Las tuberías estaban un poco oxidadas, pero el agua estaba limpia. También era cálida. Fumiko seguramente había pedido que las calderas estuvieran listas para ellos. Estando a punto de entrar a la tina, recordó la caja de música.

Tratando de no despertar a su esposo tomo la caja y la llevo consigo. Tras darle cuerda entro en la tina. Cerro los ojos e intento relajarse, pero segundos después los abrió de golpe. Escuchar la melodía la puso en un estado ausente. Todo otro sonido se había apagado, consumido por un falso silencio. Sus oídos solo podían escuchar la melodía. Nada más. Imágenes que nunca antes recordaba haber visto, pasaban con rapidez frente a sus ojos. De una forma parecida a los recuerdos que las anemonas podían mostrarle.

En cada una de esas notas podía reconocerse a sí misma. Así como Sasuke se lo había dicho. Que al escuchar la melodía había podido sentirla. Reconocerla. Pero ¿Cómo era posible?... esa caja no le pertenecía. ¿O, estaba equivocada? Inesperadamente recordando poco a poco todos aquellos instantes que había olvidado mientras apretaba sus puños. Su abuelo… el padre de Sasuke. ¿En qué momento había perdido todo y cada uno de esos instantes?

Esa voz tan familiar que había escuchado en los últimos días apareció de nuevo. Tan pronto la música hubo cesado, pudo escuchar esa voz llamándola con una urgencia tan etérea. Sin secar su cuerpo se puso su camisón. Forzando las botas a entrar en sus húmedos pies para después correr con prisas hacia el exterior. Llegando al último escalón se tropezó, pero esto no impidió que se pusiera de pie para finalmente salir y correr sobre la nieve. Corrió con tanta prisa que nunca se percató de que su esposo estaba despierto, escuchando el ruido de sus pasos desesperados.

Saliendo de la torre corrió hasta un acantilado. Podía jurar que la voz viajaba en las fuertes ventiscas, resonando con fuerza en el aire frío. Estaba tan desesperada intentando encontrar esa voz, que se había olvidado por completo del amanecer tan deseado. Recordándolo hasta que el sol se presentó ante ella. Revelándose poco a poco en el punto más alto del cielo sobre ella. Las bellas y nevadas montañas que a lo lejos comenzaban a perder su blancura. Esa blancura que les daba cobijo desapareciendo para dar paso a un lavanda que prontamente se hubo saturado. Mostrándole un purpura tan bello que no podía compararse a lo que ella durante muchos años había imaginado. Purpura en los cielos… purpura en lo blanco.

Allí parada sobre ese acantilado vio ese púrpura por primera vez. En un principio se sintió cautivada por esa belleza. Más después toda sensación de asombro desapareció, siendo ahora su conciencia la que empezaba a reaccionar. Su cuerpo perdió un poco de esa ligereza que por tres años la había invadido. Sentía que su cuerpo se volvía más pesado. Permitiéndole entender mejor sus emociones… sentir más sensaciones. No negaría que aun sentía ese enorme vacío dentro de lo más profundo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo… ese vacío se había llenado un poco. Ahora un vaso a medio llenar después de solo haber tenido un sorbo de sangre en su interior. Un vaso que no podría llenarse jamás, pero ahora tampoco se vaciaría hasta que no quedara nada. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tratando de adaptarse a esas emociones que de pronto sentía. De reojo una figura aproximándose llamo su atención. Era su caballo. Aquel que Sasuke le había obsequiado. Al que le había regresado su libertad. Su bello y largo pelaje meciéndose a merced de los fríos vientos. Escarcha alrededor de sus ojos y fosas nasales.

\- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Disfrutando tu libertad o, andando sin rumbo fijo? –pregunto la pelirrosa tras enredar ambos brazos en su cuello. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el pelaje del animal. Aunque su voz aun sonaba falta de vida ya no era tan fría y cortante. –te he extrañado mucho, pero te ves tan hermoso en libertad que sé que hice bien en dejarte ir. Ver que sigo siendo aquel incompleto ser que te dejo en libertad ¿no te decepciona? ¿eras tú quien me llamaba?... no… pero sabes de donde viene esa voz ¿no es así? Estoy segura que puedes escucharla viajando en el viento. Creo que empiezo a entender lo que sucede. Mi abuela tenía razón. –el caballo reacciono al notar que alguien se acercaba a ellos. Al ver que se trataba de Sasuke se acercó hasta él. –

\- También a ti debo agradecerte… siempre vienes a ella cuando más te necesita. Gracias –tras acariciarle el pelaje, el caballo se retiró. Se acercó una vez más a Sakura, acariciándole una de sus manos con su hocico. Comenzó a retirarse a paso lento, deteniéndose un poco a la entrada del bosque. Sakura lo miraba con nostalgia.

\- Siempre supe que tenía que dejarlo en libertad. Pero la verdad es que extraño que sea el quien me lleve a todas partes.

\- Es un buen caballo –contesto el pelinegro. Sakura no podía verlo, pero el espectro estaba allí a la entrada del bosque. También acariciando al corcel, quien sin duda alguna también la veía. El caballo de alguna u otra forma seguía cuidando de Sakura. Aunque aquella otra no fuera la verdadera, el corcel demostraba su lealtad. Recordó como había llegado a él. Así sin más. Quizás el caballo siempre supo quién era Sakura. Que parte de la esencia de esas tierras, había sido guardada dentro de ella. Era como si siempre hubiese estado destinado a servirla. –

\- Sasuke ¿estás viendo al alguien más?

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Porque estas sonriendo… tu vista no está en el caballo… ¿hay alguien más allí junto a el? Dímelo por favor.

\- Sí... alguien vino a buscarlo.

\- ¿se parece a mí?

\- No eres tú… Aunque se vea como tu…tú y ella no son la misma.

\- ¿Sonríe como yo solía hacerlo? –al escuchar esta pregunta la expresión de Sasuke palideció, pues era como si el espectro la hubiese escuchado. Este le sonreía llena de felicidad, mientras que su esposa lo miraba con inquietud. –

\- Si… ella sonríe de esa manera.

\- Ya veo… -viendo el rostro de su esposa, se percató de su cabello mojado. –

\- Sakura no debiste salir con tu cabello empapado…debiste secarlo.

\- Si lo hubiera hecho… no hubiera visto este purpura amanecer… dentro de poco el cielo volverá a su color azul ¿no es así?

\- Si…a lo mucho un poco más… y no podrás volver a verlo hasta mañana.

\- He recordado a tu padre –confeso la pelirrosa tras dejarlo ver que en su mano llevaba la caja de música. –había olvidado todo lo relacionado a tu padre.

\- Lo se… lo leí en sus diarios.

\- ¿Escribió sobre ello?

\- Si…

\- Ya veo…sabes que intento asesinarme ¿no es así?

\- Pero no pudo hacerlo…

\- Lo sé y le agradecí infinitamente por no hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que iba a hacerlo?

\- Mi abuelo solía decírmelo con frecuencia. Que tuviera cuidado porque algún día alguien vendría a buscarme. Que por eso estaría segura viviendo en la tierra de los Ono. Ellos debían encargarse de mí, pero también me protegerían. El día que tu padre pensaba matarme, pude verlo acercándose a mí. Su reflejo en mi espejo. Antes de ese día… yo hubiera deseado que acabara con mi vida. Me sentía tan insignificante en esas tierras… que me había olvidado de ser feliz. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que viniera. Vivir en ese tedio…donde nadie me tomaba en cuenta. Ni siquiera el que sería mi esposo…por eso cuando se arrepintió de hacerlo, me moleste un poco. Pero después tuve que desaprobar mis propios pensamientos. Darme cuenta que no me importaba si moría me hizo abrir los ojos. Fue allí que decidí que debía hacer lo que hacía de niña… maravillarme con el mundo. Me había olvidado de hacerlo… pero después volvió. Pensé que quizás lo merecía, pues había tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de que a pesar de la soledad quería vivir. Ver que perdonaba mi vida una segunda vez… es algo que le agradecí profundamente. Ahora entiendo lo difícil que debió ser para él perdonar mi vida. Pude haberle causado muchos problemas… al reino que tanto deseaba proteger.

\- Pero no fue así…tu protegiste su reino… nuestro reino.

\- Prometí que se lo pagaría… lo hice…aunque lo olvide... yo se lo pague. Debí olvidarlo, pues gran parte de los momentos que cruce con el… la caja estaba con nosotros. –la pelirrosa se estremeció al sentir la frialdad en los alrededores. –

\- Vayamos adentro…

\- Sasuke… Hideyori- sama él intento protegerme de esto. Él debió sufrir por mucho tiempo y yo…

\- Iré a traerte una capa… no quiero que sigas sintiendo el frío –la voz tan cortante de su esposo la hizo guardar silencio. –

Si… aquí te espero. –le observo caminar con la mirada en el suelo. Sus pasos se veían inestables, reflejando un poco de su desesperación interna. Pasos que parecían encaminarlo a un lugar desolado. –Sasuke en verdad debes estar pasando malos momentos. Todo porque nunca has querido escuchar mi respuesta. Aunque también es mi culpa por no poder respondértela antes. ¿Cómo es que sientes ese miedo? Si para mi tu eres…que absurdo –la pelirrosa abrió su boca con sorpresa, pues no podía creer lo que había pasado. Estaba segura que sus labios aunque no habían sonreído, se habían curvado un poco, tratando de sonreír. Tenía mucho sin sentir sus labios moverse de esa manera. No había sido mucho, pero al menos era una señal. Señal de que un poco… tan solo un poco de ella había regresado. No esperando a que Sasuke regresara, se apresuró para alcanzarlo. Finalmente podría dejarle ver lo que aun llevaba dentro. Todo eso que había quedado pendiente… todo eso que ansiaba decirle. Si bien no sería como antes. Al menos esperaba que sus palabras pudieran hacerle ver que no había nada que temer. Que no debía temer ninguna de las respuestas a sus preguntas.

* * *

 **Si sienten que algunos detalles son confusos no duden en preguntarme.**  
 **Si hay algo en particular de lo que quiseran saber mas no duden en pedirmelo y asi podre explicarlos el proximo capitulo.**

 **Y para la cancion de la caja de musica no escogi ninguna en particular... pero utilize estas... asi que cualquiera les funcionara.**  
 **Aunque debo confesar que una de ellas me inspiro para escribir este fic... estaba escuchandola mientras le avanzaba a otro de mis fic y cuando la escuche inevitablemente no pude dejar de imaginarme a Sakura bailando en la nieve. Ahi empezo todo.**

 _ **Canal Derek & Brandon Fiechter**_

Gothic Music Instrumental - Eternal Winter

 _ **Canal Derek Fiechter**_

Gothic Music - Forbidden Lullaby

 _ **Canal Brandon Fiechter**_

Dark Lullaby Music - Mooncave

 **Gracias por su tiempo**.

G


	15. Capitulo 4-7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

 **Capitulo 4 parte 7**

* * *

Encontró a su esposo sentado a la orilla de la cama. Se veía pensativo… afligido. En ambas manos sostenía la capa que dijo le llevaría. Al verla entrar intento sonreírle, pero no pudo. Le era algo difícil fingir que nada pasaba. No quería preocuparla ni ser egoísta dándole prioridad a sus celos e inseguridades. No cuando ella había pasado por tanto. Pero ya no podía más. Todos esos pensamientos tan negativos… ya no podía reprimirlos. Aun así de nuevo intento reconfortarla con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que sus labios no pudieron reflejar.

\- Sasuke… tienes que escucharme. –pidió su esposa, acercándose para hablarle y poder verlo a los ojos. Llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de su esposo antes de empezar a hablar. –Sasuke… Hideyori-sama…él… yo no lo extraño. Ni deseo que siguiera con vida. Yo… me ha sido muy difícil hablar de él porque yo me siento culpable. Yo… después de leer esa carta me sentí muy culpable. Ya que por un momento pensé y me dije a mi misma que su muerte… su muerte me había traído hasta ti. Que si él no hubiese muerto jamás te hubiera conocido. Al tener estos pensamientos me sentí terrible. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido a la felicidad con la muerte de alguien. Alguien que me quería… alguien que al parecer me amaba… Yo me sentí terrible. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué es tan difícil hablar de él? Si hay vida después de la muerte para nosotros los vampiros. ¿Qué sentiría el que me amo? ¿Qué sentirá al escucharme decir que no me importaría si volviese a morir? Si su muerte me traería de nuevo a tu lado. Lo vez… ¿Me escuchaste? He dicho algo terrible. Terrible, pero es la verdad. Sasuke… mi amor por ti es tan grande que yo no pensé ni siquiera dos veces en sacrificarme. Para hacer lo que hice debía ofrecer algo valioso y lo único de valor en mi vida… lo único que tenía era mi persona y mi amor por ti. Prefiero mil veces seguir igual de vacía a dejar de sentir mi amor por ti. Un amor que aunque no puedo expresar del todo aún está aquí. Siempre estará aquí. –su esposo la miraba sin interrumpirla. Se estaba dejando sanar. Sanando poco a poco con cada una de sus palabras.

–Discúlpame… Sasuke discúlpame por hacerte sentir de esta forma. Nunca volveré a ser la misma… gran parte de mi desapareció. Mis emociones… siempre será difícil demostrarlas, pero aun así deseo seguir amándote. Sasuke yo siempre te llevo aquí –tras señalarse su pecho la pelirrosa se inclinó para besar a su esposo. Abandonando sus labios momentos después, se incorporó para seguir hablándole. – desde que llegaste he mantenido cierta distancia porque también para mí es muy difícil poder demostrarte todo lo que siento. Tan pronto te vi en la escalinata quería abrazarte. Besarte… mis emociones se quedaban atrapadas dentro de mí al igual que todas las palabras…todavía en estos momentos siento una fuerte presión en mi interior… por que las estoy forzando a salir. –Sasuke la miro unos segundos para después jalarla y recargarse sobre su vientre. Al pasar unos minutos, Sakura le presiono sus hombros, haciéndolo incorporarse. Al tener a su esposo mirándola de frente, jalo los listones de su camisón. Este resbalo lentamente hasta dejarla completamente desnuda. Los vellos y cada poro de su piel estaban dilatados por el frío. De igual manera sus rosados pezones erguidos en el valle de su pecho. –te quitare la camisa. No quiero que tu ropa se ensucie con mi sangre. Sintiendo el frío del ambiente en su pecho ya desnudo, llevo ambas manos a la cintura de su esposa. Apretándola fuertemente con sus pulgares y observando con atención como su piel se hundía ante la fuerza de estos.

Sentándose sobre él, la pelirrosa enredo ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Acariciándole la nuca, le pidió con un susurro que bebiera de ella. Obedeciendo sin dudar, lamio su cuello para después morderla con hambruna. Las manos de Sakura palpando su pecho y abdomen con mucho afecto. Su hambre creciendo igual que su deseo, al sentir el roce de esos rosados pezones en él.

\- Sasuke quiero que me beses –rogó su esposa con la voz entrecortada. El pelinegro se detuvo al instante. Retirando sus colmillos sin pensarlo. No podía negarle lo que le pedía. No cuando su voz temblaba de esa forma al hacerlo. Atrayéndola hacia él la beso como ella quería.

\- Sakura quería tocarte –confeso con agitación. –no sabes cuánto necesitaba sentirte. –mirándolo a los ojos su esposa respondió –.

\- Discúlpame por hacerte esperar. Yo también quería que me tocaras…sentirte, pero tenía miedo. Pero eso ya no importa…Sasuke aquí estoy. Sigo siendo tuya… soy tuya. Puedes hacer de mi lo que quieras… siempre podrás hacer conmigo todo eso que tu deseo te exige. –tomando sus palabras como la absoluta verdad. La abrazo fuertemente para girar sus cuerpos y recostarlos a ambos. Quedando sobre ella la beso largo y tendido. Descendiendo momentos más tarde por el pasaje de su cuello y más abajo. Mordiendo uno de sus senos sin poder contenerse. La pelirrosa arqueo su espalda al sentir esa placentera mordida. Liberando su seno, siguió descendiendo. Besándole el vientre para después abrirle las piernas y no dudar ni siquiera en clavar de nuevo sus colmillos en uno de sus muslos. Queriendo absorber su fragancia femenina como había hecho muchas veces antes de marcharse. Su fragancia tan íntima mezclándose con el aroma de su muslo sangrante se volvía tentadora e irresistible. Sentir el aliento de su esposo golpeando su intimidad la hizo estremecerse de nuevo.

No se equivocó al recordar que el sabor de su sangre y el de su intimidad eran tan deleitables estando juntos. Sentir que las piernas de su esposa temblaban, no conteniendo el gran placer que sentía, lo hizo sonreír. Ver su rostro enrojecido, sus mejillas… esos ojos verdes.

\- Sasuke aún no es suficiente… quiero seguir sintiéndote…

\- Yo también… yo también necesito comprobar que la calidez de tu interior es como la recuerdo… como la recordé todos estos años… así como recordé tu cuerpo… no hubo ni un solo día que me olvidara de tu calidez. Esa perdición que siempre siento al estar dentro de ti. No pude olvidarla. Revivirla todo este tiempo fue suficiente para mantener mi sanidad. –reveló mirándola a los ojos mientras que con una de sus manos se despojaba de lo último de sus ropas. –esa calidez que tanto recordé… que tanto extrañe… tenerte aquí bajo mi cuerpo solo me demuestra que esa que recordaba y esta… la que está conmigo… son incomparables. Mis recuerdos de tu cuerpo nunca se compararan a la hermosa realidad que es poder verte y sentirte de esta forma. Tocarte y que las yemas de mis dedos absorban por completo la textura de tu piel – le decía con afecto ya muy cerca de sus labios. La pelirrosa envolviéndolo con sus piernas, atrayéndolo. Su rostro ruborizado al escucharlo hablar así de su cuerpo. Recordando todas esas veces que la había hecho suya al aceptarla por completo en su vida. Ella lo había pasado de la misma forma. Recordando su tacto, su olor y el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. La presión que sentía en sus costillas cuando él dejaba un poco de su peso caer sobre ella al besarla. Lo recordaba todo. Gimiendo finalmente al sentir que sus pelvis rozaban con ardor al mismo tiempo que el comenzaba a besarla. Moviéndose con lentitud, adaptándose de nuevo a ese cuerpo que durante mucho añoro. La húmeda lengua de su esposa explorando su boca por completo, apretándole los cabellos cada vez que se abría paso a sus adentros.

\- Sasuke… ha pasado tanto tiempo de que pude sentirte de esta manera…tanto que aunque me duele un poco no quiero que sueltes mi cuerpo. No lo dejes solo…por favor quédate adentro… no me abandones –le suplico con el rostro sonrojado. Sus ojos centelleantes de placer.

\- A mí también me duele un poco… pero no iré a ninguna parte… aquí me quedare…adentro de ti…tu calidez… no me soltare de tu cuerpo… no lo hare –respondió a sus suplicas también con el rostro sonrojado por el placer que sentía. Era cierto. No había mentido. También él sentía algo de dolor. Todos esos años sin poder entrar en lo más profundo y quedarse allí sin prestar atención al paso del tiempo. Era casi como si de nuevo estuvieran tocándose por primera vez. Como si nunca nadie los hubiese tocado…nadie. ¿Cómo hubiese sido si ella hubiera sido su primera mujer y él su primer hombre? No que eso tuviera importancia, pues su cuerpo no recordaba ningún otro tacto. Ninguna de las otras mujeres habían dejado rastro alguno. Solo ella… Y sobre ser su primer hombre era irrelevante preguntarse tal cosa. Ya que aunque Hideyori hubiese dormido con ella amándola, ella nunca lo hizo. Ella nunca lo amo. Sakura nunca lo miro como lo miraba a él. Verdes e infinitas pupilas absorbiéndolo mientras le hacia el amor.

* * *

Frunció las cejas al sentir que un rayo de sol se colaba a la habitación. Tan pronto hubo recuperado la conciencia por completo, sintió el peso de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo. Uno de sus codos presionándole sus costillas. Estaba completamente dormido y aun dentro de ella. Podía sentirlo. Descansando en sueño profundo sin haber dejado su interior. Su respiración le provocaba un fino cosquilleo en su cuello. De nuevo frunció el entrecejo al ver que más luz se colaba en la habitación. Estaban recostados de lado y frente a frente. No sería muy difícil ponerse de pie. Esperaba no despertarlo. Aunque si el sol seguía colándose de esa forma, indiscutiblemente terminaría por despertar él solo. Desenredando una de sus piernas, esa que aún estaba aferrada a su esposo, comenzó a distanciarse. Moviendo sus caderas con lentitud para retirar su cuerpo. Sintiéndolo salir de sus adentros poco a poco. Era una sensación llena de plenitud y sutileza. Sentirlo dejar ese vacío tras haberla llenado de sí. Se mordió su labio inferior al sentir un leve dolor al separarse de él por completo. Su intimidad se había secado, haciendo su huida un tanto dolorosa. Un dolor que no importaba, pues haber estado unida a él incluso durante el sueño, había sido tan sublime.

Sus labios apenas y si se curvaron, pero se reconforto diciendo que una sonrisa incompleta era mejor que nada. No lo había despertado y eso le daba un poco de alegría. Hacía mucho tiempo que la luz de la tarde en esas tierras no brillaba con tanta intensidad. Era un pequeño tragaluz por donde la luz se colaba. No lo alcanzaría. Tendría que subirse a la mesa que estaba debajo. De nuevo sin hacer ruido, subió con cuidado a la mesa. Estaba a punto de cubrir el tragaluz, cuando la luz de afuera la atrapo. El sol brillando en lo más alto del cielo. Algo que definitivamente tenía mucho tiempo sin ver con sus propios ojos. A pesar de que un poco de nieve caía, el sol irradiaba su luz. Luz que al reflejarse con la superficie de la nieve, creaba un color rosa pálido en el cielo. Los pájaros volando tan cerca de las montañas se veían tan irreales. Aprovechaban que ni una sola de las ventiscas de esa mañana se manifestaba por los aires. Justo cuando cerro la pequeña cortina, sintió una mano entrelazarse con la suya.

\- No quería despertarte…

\- He dormido al menos tres horas. Es más que suficiente. Te extraño –expreso al recargar su cabeza bajo uno de los glúteos de su esposa, muy cerca de su muslo. Al sentir la mano de su esposa apretando su mano con fuerza, no pudo suprimir el hambre que seguía sintiendo. Clavando sus colmillos justo donde su cabeza reposaba, en su otro muslo. Sintiendo la fuerte necesidad de perderse en sus ojos, dejo de beber. Ayudándola a sentarse sobre la mesa al recordar que ella aun no bebía de él. Había sido egoísta. Su hambre por ella le hizo olvidar por completo que ella debía alimentarse también. –Debes tener hambre. Bebe de mi… debiste hacerlo desde hace rato. Sakura no seas tan gentil… no esperes mi ofrecimiento. Toma y quítame lo que quieras…no necesitas pedírmelo. Mi sangre es tuya…

\- Lo único que no ha cambiado en mí ha sido eso… mi hambre. Aún sigue siendo muy poca… pero a pesar de no tener hambre… anhelo probarte. Dame tu mano. –el pelinegro no dudo en ofrecérsela. Contemplando la punta de sus dedos, comenzó a acariciarlos – Me gustó mucho… me gustó mucho verlas la otra noche… tus huellas. Rojas con mi sangre. Quisiera verlas otra vez así. –expreso para después llevar uno a uno de sus dedos a su colmillo. Presionándolos ligeramente para hacer un herida pequeña. Tomándose su tiempo en lamer las diminutas gotitas que brotaban de ellos mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Deteniéndose abrió sus piernas y lo atrajo hacia ella. Aprisionándolo junto a ella, tomo uno de sus brazos y lo levanto. Mirándolo un poco más antes de desviar su mirada al clavarle los colmillos en el antebrazo. Y desde allí beber de él largo y tendido.

Sasuke le sonrió al tener sus ojos verdes de nuevo posados en él. Dos de sus dedos aun sangraban un poco. Llevándolos al lugar donde Sakura había bebido para impregnarlos de más sangre. Quería revolver la sangre de ambos. Como habían hecho en el ritual que los había unido en matrimonio. En aquel entonces ni siquiera la había probado y ahora era lo que más necesitaba. Ofreciéndole sus dedos a su esposa para que pudiera probar su sangre combinada.

\- ¿te gusta nuestro sabor? Juntos también de esta manera… -viendo los labios de su esposa cubiertos de sangre, se acercó a besarla para también manchar los suyos. Dejando sus labios, se agacho deteniendo su vista en su clavícula. Llegando finalmente a sus senos. Depositando un beso en medio de ambos para dejar la huella de sus labios con sangre. –Mi sangre en medio de tus dos senos… Esta es otra imagen que tampoco olvidare. –sintiendo de nuevo el fuerte deseo de beber de ella, recorrió con su mirada cada uno de los lugares donde había bebido. Su cuello, muslos y uno de sus senos no sanados aun por completo. –discúlpame por seguir bebiéndote cuando tus heridas aun no sanan por completo. Sakura… pero aun no me lleno de ti. Tengo tanta hambre de ti…más que de tu sangre…esta hambre es de ti –confeso llevando su colmillo al seno intacto. Haciendo un hoyo diminuto en el centro de su pezón. –Sakura gimió ligeramente para después llevar su mano a la nuca de esposo y acercarlo más. Estaba imitando lo que ella había hecho con la punta de sus dedos. Bebiendo una a una las gotas que brotaban con la punta de su lengua. No pudiendo contenerse mucho tiempo y comenzar a succionar.

Terminado con ese delirio, se volvió a mirarla. Sus pupilas enrojecidas por el deseo. Su esposa tomándole la mano para darle un corto y tierno beso en su muñeca. Diciéndole con la mirada que no importaba si quería devorarla por completo. Que podía consumirla… a ella y todo su ser… beberla hasta que su sangre lograra apagarle esa sed. Pasando sus manos por detrás de su cuello al igual que sus piernas en su masculina cintura, le dio la última señal que necesitaba para continuar. Apretándola con fuerza para cargarla y sentarla sobre él, acomodándolos a ambos sobre un sofá frente a la cama. La pelirrosa besándolo mientras sus caderas descendía para unir sus cuerpos. Arriba y abajo… lentitud y rapidez. El choque de sus cuerpos haciendo eco al unísono de los fuertes latidos de ambos corazones. Unidos en ese abrazo lleno de ardor y deseo en donde el amor por el otro nublaba toda percepción del tiempo.

Todo ese tiempo…la carencia de su sangre no había sido nada. Ahora lo entendía. La carencia de su cuerpo… de ese amor… era lo que más había sufrido. Fumiko tenía razón. Una esposa para calmar el hambre había dicho. Era cierto. El hambre ya no era solo hambre. Las ansias ya no eran solo ansias. Era el hambre… eran las ansias. Sin duda no por la sangre… por su persona. Hambre de ella más que de su sangre.

Hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rosados cabellos. Escuchándola jadear y susurrar su nombre… así pasaría el resto de la tarde. No quería más…

Cierto era que nunca sería la misma. Nunca sería la de antes, pero no por eso dejaría de amarla. No cuando era en sus brazos, el único lugar donde podía respirar. Allí arrullado entre sus senos un lugar al que regresar.

* * *

\- No… yo aún no he terminado de ver yo… -exclamo Karin al ser devuelta a la realidad – Sarada yo aún …

\- Tranquila… a veces así sucede… inesperadamente somos regresados a la realidad. Después de todo son recuerdos en donde no podemos estar…ni vivir… esa fue su realidad…su pasado. No el nuestro.

\- Sarada... aunque tengo una idea… aún no sé qué fue lo que sucedió con tu madre. Sigo sin entender de donde vino ese espectro…

\- Aún hay mucho que debes ver. Te advertí que era posible… muy posible que algunos de los recuerdos se presentarían sin seguir una secuencia del todo. Quizás el último que veas sea el que te responda tus demás preguntas. Si no… te he dicho que yo misma te lo diré. Por cierto… debemos irnos. Papá ha regresado…

\- ¿El está aquí? –la voz de la pelirroja tembló con nerviosismo –

\- No te preocupes… si llega a decirte algo… yo hablare por ti.

\- El me pidió que no regresara… yo lo desobedecí.

\- Sígueme… hace unos minutos los vi a él y a Suigetsu por el ventanal. Es probable que estén con Fumiko. Al regresar a tu habitación es probable que te topes con ellos. Para evitarte problemas te acompañare. –Sarada no se había equivocado. Su padre y Suigetsu estaban sentados frente a la gran chimenea que adornaba la sala de estar de Sasuke. Sobre la mesa había un mapa. Parecían estar analizando que camino sería más seguro para llegar a una de las regiones vecinas.

\- Bien entonces me encargare de ello enseguida. Regresare dentro de un rato –se despidió Suigetsu. Al toparse con Karin y Sarada se detuvo unos segundos frente a ellas. –Aun tienes unos días más para pensarlo Karin. Te dije que quizás hoy me marchaba, pero mi viaje se retrasara un poco. Piénsalo de nuevo… En verdad has crecido mucho Sarada. Con permiso.

\- ¿Sucede algo Sarada? –pregunto el pelinegro sin despegar su mirada del mapa –

\- Nada. Solo acompañaba a Karin. La llevare de regreso a su habitación. –al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja, Sasuke despego su mirada del mapa. Su semblante había cambiado. Era evidente que estaba molesto.

\- Karin creo que fui muy claro cuando te pedí que no te acercaras a ella. Hueles a ella… ¿Por qué fuiste a su habitación? –su voz resono colérica –Te dije claramente que si volvías…

\- Yo la lleve –interrumpió Sarada –.

\- Sarada… este asunto…

\- Papá… tú eres muy importante para esta mujer. –Karin se mordió los labios, pues realmente nunca pensó que Sarada le diría eso a su padre. No quería que dijera más, pero sabía bien que sería inevitable. – fue por eso que hable con ella de algunas cosas. Eres tan importante que sentí que le debías mucho. Así que quise mostrarle tu mayor debilidad –infinitos fragmentos resonaron violentamente contra el suelo. El enojo de Sasuke lo había llevado a golpear un jarrón con la mano. Su mano comenzó a sangrar. Poniéndose de pie se dispuso a marcharse.

\- Karin aléjate de ella… no habrá más advertencias… mi esposa… aléjate de ella. No quiero que se te ocurra si quiera mirarla… -dirigiéndose a Sarada hablo aun molesto –La llevare a mi habitación. No pienso regresarla…

\- Ella no te pertenece solo a ti… es mía también –contesto su hija retándolo. No contestándole, se marchó enfurecido –.

\- Sarada no debiste decirle eso…

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿sobre qué mamá me pertenece? ¿O, sobre lo importante que es para ti?

\- Supongo que ambas…

\- Karin a simple vista ¿Qué pensarías? ¿Qué papá me detesta o, que él me ama?

\- Yo…yo

\- No te preocupes… yo se la respuesta. Solo me preguntaba qué es lo que tú pensabas. –la pelirroja permaneció callada, pues por lo que había visto en el último recuerdo, Sasuke no pensaba mucho en la paternidad. – toma…

\- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto al ver que le ofrecía un pequeño frasquito –.

\- Sangre de papá… no solo las anemonas pueden mostrar recuerdos. Fumiko aprendió esto de mi bisabuela materna.

\- La abuela de Sakura… de tu madre ¿estuvo aquí?

\- Si… durante el tiempo que mi padre se fue a la guerra, vivió un tiempo en este lugar. ¿no la viste en ningún recuerdo?

\- No…

\- Ya veo. No es de importancia…pero lo que decía sobre ver recuerdos. En esta botella están guardadas algunas memorias de mi padre. Sobre mi nacimiento. Quiero que las veas… es probable que se repitan y las veas otra vez cuando comas los pétalos que aun te quedan. Por cierto aquí los tengo... toma puedes comerlos y seguir viendo. Pero sería mejor que lo hicieras otro día. Así pasaras el tiempo…ya que no hay mucho que hacer en este lugar. En fin… los recuerdos de mi padre cuando yo era una bebé son mis favoritos… quizás cuando los veas pienses que no deberían serlo… bueno me retiro. Papá ya no te molestara …

\- No lo hará… Esta tan molesto conmigo que es probable que nunca más vuelva a verme a la cara.

\- Eso me temo que no lo sé. Por favor no la bebas toda… con una gota bastara. Cuídala por favor… es muy valiosa para mi –Sarada se despidió, perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos. Karin se marchó a su habitación. Con pesadez camino hasta su cama y se recostó. Tenía miedo de que aunque quisiera quedarse Sasuke no se lo permitiera. Lo había hecho enojar. Y lo había desafiado en cierto modo. ¿Cómo podía quedarse después de ello? Tal vez no en el castillo, pero si sus ganas de quedarse eran tantas, seguramente encontraría un lugar para vivir. Quizás en uno de los pueblos que estaban cerca del castillo. Estaba segura que un día la perdonaría. No podía estar molesto con ella toda la vida. No cuando ella lo había ayudado tanto en esa su peregrinación, para exterminar a tantos miembros del clan Haruno como pudiera.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron sin que pudiera controlarlo. Se había dado cuenta que gracias a esos recuerdos ahora conocía el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke a la perfección. Pero pensar en el cuerpo del pelinegro, inevitablemente la hacía pensar también en la desnudez de Sakura. Verlos haciendo el amor…era algo que en verdad no hubiera deseado ver nunca. Ser tocada de esa manera ¿Cómo se sentiría? Si Sasuke la tocara con esa gentileza… él… alguien a quien había visto devorar y despedazar incontables vampiros. Acariciando y amando con tanta ternura. Sarada tenía razón. Sasuke nunca podría amarla de esa manera. Eso finalmente lo había entendido. Pero que él no lo hiciera no le impedía ni prohibía de ninguna forma sentir ese amor por él. Dando un fuerte suspiro, abrió la botella. Colocando una diminuta gotita en la punta de su dedo. Le tomo mucha fuerza de voluntad no beberse toda la botella. Después de todo era sangre de Sasuke. Sangre que probaría por primera vez. A pesar de haber absorbido la sangre, los pétalos no sabían a esta. La sangre de Sasuke…esa era probablemente la única vez que la probaría. – Sarada dice que son sus recuerdos favoritos – ¿me pregunto cómo serán? Lo único que importa es que en ellos podré seguir viendo a Sasuke. –

Esa gotita de sangre en la punta de su dedo, no dejaba de contemplarla. La sangre de Sasuke el hombre que tanto amaba. Sin pensarlo la llevo a su boca, preguntándose a donde seria llevada esta vez.

* * *

 **Bueno esta es la ultima parte del capitulo.**  
 **La proxima vez que actualice sera para dar por terminado este fic.**  
 **Que lo mas probable es que este igual o mas largo que este.**

 **La Karin sufriendo... igual que todos en este fic.**

 **Karin pensando en el cuerpo de Sasuke y yo en que Sarada vio cosas triple xxx en esos recuerdos de sus padres... sin supervision hahaha**

 **Ahora no es que yo no quiera que ustedes sepan lo que le paso a Sakura... es probable que muchos ya lo sepan... Karin actua como si no lo supiera... por que no lo sabe... no le quiero decir todavia haha... en fin cuando ella viaja a esos recuerdos solo ve lo que sucede en ellos. No ve nada de lo que piensan. Solo ve lo que actuan. Es por eso que aun sigue teniendo muchas dudas.**

 **En verdad quiero agradecerles el tiempo que se dan para leer esta historia. El tiempo de nadie es gratis asi que en verdad aprecio el que me dedican al leer mis historias.**

 **Por cierto hablando de fics... queria pedirles un favor... claro si es posible... Mi fic EL hilo rojo entre la bestia y el dragon... lo empece como un experimento y ejercicio de escritura. Hasta ahora no ha recibido nigun review. Como les dije es un ejercicio y me gustaria saber que es lo que se puede mejorar.**

 **Si alguno de ustedes puede darse el tiempo de leerlo se los agradecere. Que me digan si la narrativa es tediosa o aburrida. O que quizas el principio no llama la atencion... o cualquier otro detalle. A pesar de ser un ejercicio deseo mejorarlo. Agradecere eternamente si pueden ayudarme con ello. Cualquier critica es bienvenida.**

 **Por el momento los dejo y de nuevo agradezco que tomen tiempo de sus vidas diarias para leer mis historias.**

 **Si ven algun error ortografico no duden en hacermelo saber... aunque es probable que en la semana empiece a corrergirlos.**

 **Siempre trato de hacerlo.**

 **Mil gracias y buen mes de mayo.**  
 **Suerte y felicitaciones para quienes terminen sus estudios este semestre.**

 **Prometo que en proximos capitulos habra mas lemon**

 **Por alguna razón el fic dice que se actualizo en noviembre por última vez.**

 **Pero todo el capítulo 4 fue actualizado el 30 de abril del 2017**

 **Lo aclaro porque no quiero que los nuevos lectores piensen que lo tengo abandonado desde noviembre.**

 **Estaré actualizando en unos dos meses para dar fin a la historia.**


	16. Chapter 5-1

**Capitulo 5-1**

 **La doncella del Eterno invierno**

Insegura de sus pasos, seguía caminando desesperada. Tenía ya varios minutos sumida en ese recuerdo pero no veía a nadie. Sentía como si hubiese sido atrapada en un laberinto de nieve interminable. Lo blanco lo cubría todo…ahora sabia que ese manto blanquecino jamás desaparecería. Ni con los mismísimos rayos del sol. Continuando sus pasos no pudo precisar en qué momento, pero su cuerpo sentía frio. Un frío nunca antes sentido. Al menos no en los recuerdos. Si lo pensaba detenidamente en todos esos recuerdos que había visto no pudo sentir nada. Ni oler ni sentir… solo había podido ver y escuchar. Entonces ¿Por qué en esos momentos podía sentir el frio? Y solamente el frío y nada mas. Ya que aunque podía ver claramente como sus pies se movían, no se sentía la nieve bajo ellos. Tampoco percibía el viento que hacía que las ramas se moviesen. Veía los remolinos de nieve que se formaban, pero no lo sentía. Solo podía sentir el frío… ¿Cuánto mas tendría que caminar entre ese recuerdo para ver a Sasuke? Tras dar un suspiro, resignada y confundida dejo de caminar. Mas la resignación le duro un poco, pues de pronto alcanzo a ver una figura hincada en el suelo. Estaba segura que era Sasuke. Caminando tan rápido como pudo llego hasta él. Su mirada se tenso al tiempo que su persona se petrificaba. Ver el estado de esa figura a la que Sasuke se aferraba le causo algo parecido a la ansiedad. Era Sakura. Esos ojos verdes que Sasuke tanto miraba estaban completamente cerrados. La nieve se había tornado escarlata bajo ambos cuerpos. Seguramente sangre que provenía de esa inmensa herida. Si no fuera por el dobladillo del vestido jamás hubiera imaginado que este era blanco. Un blanco que casi desaparecía, pues la tela estaba completamente empapada… sangre absorbida… sangre que teñía. Sus labios se curvaron con asombro al percibir la gravedad de la herida. Estaba segura que esa textura blanquecina era parte de sus costillas. Su clavícula. No podía contestarse como… pues no lo había presenciado. Pero parecía que había recibido un impacto muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que había dejado al descubierto sus entrañas. Siendo sus senos lo menos dañado, enmarcando esa gran herida. Comenzó a sentirse aun mas inestable al darse cuenta que el vientre de Sakura estaba abultado. No sabía que pensar. Si Sarada aun crecía allí adentro… o si esta ya había nacido. De igual manera era terrible. No quería ni imaginar lo que sentía Sasuke en esos momentos. Su rostro estaba cabizbajo no permitiéndole observar su expresión.

No estaba segura de querer verla. No estaba segura de poder soportar verlo completamente deshecho. Francamente le era difícil discernir qué era lo que la preocupaba más. Si ver a Sasuke o no saber qué pasaba con Sarada. Justo cuando pensaba agacharse para ver la expresión de Sasuke, este se puso de pie. Acomodo el cuerpo de su esposa y le cubrió la herida con su capa. Al ver finalmente su rostro no vio lo que esperaba. Sus parpados estaban secos. Sin embargo, sus pupilas estaban enrojecidas mas no parecía que hubiera llorado. Lo observo poner atención en todas direcciones para finalmente después comenzar a caminar en una de ellas. ¿A dónde iba? Parecía que hubiese escuchado algo, pero ella no había percibido nada. O al menos en un principio. ¿Cómo no había logrado escucharlos? Sin duda por estar pensado demasiado. Suspiro un tanto tranquila, pues ahora ya sabía que Sarada había nacido antes de que su madre terminara en ese estado. Ahora sabia que lo que el pelinegro había escuchado eran los sollozos de un bebe. Ella también podía escucharlos con claridad. Debía ser Sarada.

Segundos después Fumiko apareció frente a Sasuke. Esta se veía preocupada e insegura. Aun así mantenía su compostura. Pudo verse en su mirada el alivio que sentía de ver a su amo con vida.

Sasuke-sama… verlo con bien… me quita un gran peso de encima. Hiromu lleva rato buscándolo y… esos sollozos. –la mujer se distrajo al percibir el llanto de un bebe –mi señor… mi señora…ella debe estar en esa dirección. Debemos ir rápidamente para atenderla y…

Fumiko… ella no está en ese lugar. –la interrumpió antes de comenzara a caminar junto a él. –Fumiko… Sakura… ella… ella se ha ido a un lugar muy lejano… a un lugar cercano… a un lugar del cual no regresara…no en mucho tiempo.

Amo… no estoy segura de entender… ¿Qué sucedió? –el ama de llaves de nuevo perdió el brillo en su mirada. Y más al ver que el pelinegro hablaba con esa frialdad. –

Me temo que no puedo explicártelo en estos momentos… solo te voy a pedir que vayas y cuides su cuerpo hasta que yo regrese. Si continuas caminando por este camino la encontraras… quédate con ella hasta que yo regrese. Por favor Fumiko… quiero ser yo quien lleve su cuerpo hasta su lecho.

¿Su cuerpo? No amo Sasuke… dígame que no ha pasado lo que me temo. Dígame que no es así… -el ama de llaves perdió su compostura y de sus ojos lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a emanar. –

Fumiko…por favor ve a ella… regresare dentro de unos momentos.

Si amo. –la mujer se dio la media vuelta, permitiéndole continuar. La figura ensombrecida de Sasuke siguió su camino. Karin tratando de seguirle el paso. Era la primera vez que los recuerdos le parecían tan cansados. Usualmente las imágenes se presentaban ante ella, pero al igual que la sensación del frio se estaba volviendo inusual. Si dejaba de seguirlo le perdería de vista. Incluso siguiendo lo perdía de vez en vez. No podía mantenerle el paso. Era como si solo él pudiera ser rápido… una extraña lentitud que la envolvía. Supo que habían llegado al escuchar los fuertes sollozos. Había muchos zorros. Eran esas madrigueras donde Sakura lo había llevado en uno de los recuerdos. Al ver la imponente figura los blanquecinos animales se hicieron a un lado. Ninguno le gruño o intento atacarlo, dejándolo llegar a la fuente de los sollozos. Estaba intentando acercarse. Quería ver a Sarada, pero mientras se iba acercando la figura de Sasuke se volvía lejana. Un túnel oscuro formándose frente a ella. Lo último que vio fue la espalda de Sasuke. Ambos brazos sosteniendo el pequeño bulto. Segundos más tarde Sasuke cayendo de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de apretar el bulto.

La oscuridad lo había consumido casi todo incluso gran parte de los sonidos. Aun así estaba segura que lo había escuchado gritar. Llamarla por su nombre con mucho dolor. Sakura… Sakura… la llamo a gritos. Gritos que quizás nunca serian escuchados. La oscuridad termino muy pronto. Y para su sorpresa ya no sentía el frio. Era como si el recuerdo se hubiera adelantado un poco, pues estaba segura que seguía en el mismo día. El nacimiento de Sarada. Sasuke cargaba el cuerpo de su esposa. Mientras que Fumiko llevaba a Sarada. Ambos caminaban con seriedad y pesadez. Sin duda el primer día eterno de los muchos que estaban por venir. –

Fumiko llévatela… necesito limpiar su cuerpo y vestirla. No puedo dejarla así…

Mi señor… no quiero tener que preguntarle esto… pero ¿Qué pasara con los ritos funerarios?

Ella no está muerta Fumiko. Solo dormirá… hasta que vuelva a estar completa dormirá.

Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso a mi señora? Dígamelo por favor.

Cumplió la promesa que le hizo a estas tierras.

Ya veo –la mujer agacho la cabeza resignada. Sabía a la perfección lo que su amo hablaba. –entiendo me retiro entonces. Llevare a la pequeña Sarada conmigo.

¿Sarada?

Fue el nombre que mi señora había contemplado si era una niña…

No lo sabía…

Umm despreocúpese amo… durante los últimos meses su mente estuvo muy ocupada. Hágase cargo de mi señora…Me retiro.

Fumiko… deseo estar a solas con ellas los próximos días… por favor no quiero interrupciones.

Si mi señor. –al salir el ama de llaves contemplo el cuerpo ensangrentado. Acariciándole la mejilla le hablo –No sé qué es lo que debo hacer…. No sé qué es lo que debo hacer con esa bebe. Y tú no estás aquí para guiarme. Debo lavar tu cabello. –dijo notando que este también estaba empapado en sangre. – No perdiendo mas el tiempo se dirigió hacia el baño. Tomando una palangana la lleno con agua tibia. Las calderas siempre estaban encendidas para que Sakura pudiera tomar su baño de tina. Y así seguirían ya que de ahora en adelante el limpiara su cuerpo todos los días. Paso varias horas limpiando su cuerpo con gran cuidado. Desasiéndose de cada uno de los rastros de sangre. Sus rosados cabellos ya no estaban veteados de carmín. Tras terminar se recostó junto a ella. Observaba su rostro con atención, acariciando sus cejas con cada uno de los dedos de sus manos. A pesar de ser un cuerpo helado seguía siendo hermosa. Esa palidez jamás la haría perder su belleza. Llevo su pulgar hasta su pómulo y de ahí hasta su mejilla. Pinchándola con delicadeza para después hablarle a continuación.

Sarada… es un bonito nombre. Ahora lo recuerdo. Tú me lo dijiste el día que descubrí que estabas embarazada. Que si tu bebe era una niña la llamarías Sarada. Sarada igual que la hija fallecida de Hoko Ono… la hermana de tu primer esposo. Dijiste haber querido mucho a esa pequeña. Seguramente en estos momentos Hoko ya debe saber lo que te ha sucedido. Estará destrozada…ella te ama… así como su hermano te amo. Ella te ama… pude sentirlo la vez que la vimos en la frontera. Siento muchos celos ¿Sabes? Celos porque son muchas las personas que te aman… celos de que no puedo ser el único en extrañarte. Celos de que debo compartir tu ausencia con muchos más… celos y aun así mi castigo es el más grande. Ya que de todos los que te aman soy yo quien sufrirá mas…pues de entre todos fui yo quien tuve tu amor y tu cuerpo. Y de entre todos… soy yo a quien mas falta le harás… a este celoso egoísta ser… mucha falta le harás… tan pronto tus ojos se hubieron cerrado… desde ese instante tu me hiciste falta.

Paso largas horas observándola, finalmente rindiéndose al sueño gracias a su propio cansancio. Después del enfrentamiento no había tenido tiempo para detenerse y sentir el dolor que acaecía en su propio cuerpo. No lo había sentido. No el del cuerpo. Cerrando sus ojos se dijo así mismo que preferiría no despertar. No hasta que ella de nuevo lo mirara con esas sus pupilas verdes. Sin saber cuánto había dormido la miro tan pronto sus ojos se hubieron abierto. Tras mirarla se puso de pie para limpiarla de nuevo. Su cuerpo tenía ese olor a sangre todavía.

Pronto los días lo alcanzaron así. Un ir y venir con la palangana de agua y ropas limpias. La constante repetición de observarla por horas infinitas. Ser lo último que viera al dormir y lo primero al despertar. Una rutina simple y atemporal. Recostado junto a ella sin que nadie los molestara. Ni siquiera Fumiko tocando la puerta lo hacía querer ponerse de pie. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había pedido que se marchara. Uno o dos golpes leves sobre la puerta la parecía escuchar de vez en vez. Sin esperar a escuchar la razón de la insistencia le pedía que se marchara una y otra vez. Estar con ella a solas… acariciar sus frías mejillas… enredar sus dedos en sus rosados cabellos. Esos fuertes golpes sobre la madera de su puerta haciéndolo reaccionar. Los odiaba con todo su ser. Siempre lo sacaban del mundo al que viajaba… ese mundo donde sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarla. Aunque fueran eternidades quería pasarlas con sus ojos posados en ella. Esos odiosos y lastimeros golpes que lo regresaban a la realidad aunque pusiera resistencia.

Mi señor necesito que abra la puerta.

Fumiko márchate –contesto con la voz apagada. –

Sasuke-sama… debe abrirme la puerta.

Llévatela contigo Fumiko… quiero estar con su madre. –sentencio al escuchar los lloriqueos agudos. –

Pero mi señor…

Llévatela… -pidió suplicante –

Mi señor… no me deja otro remedio. –la mujer abrió la puerta de golpe. Con niña en brazos se hizo camino hasta la habitación. Depositando a la bebe en la cama comenzó la reprimenda. –Ella tiene derecho a su madre también. Ella era todo lo que Sakura-sama deseaba. Y no permitiré que usted las separe. Tendrá que hacerse cargo de ella porque yo no pienso ayudarlo más. Ya es momento… no puede seguir aquí mas tiempo. Lleva mas de dos meses aquí encerrado. Por un tiempo lo deje pasar… ya que entiendo su dolor. Pero dolor o no… Sakura-sama nos dejo algo muy valioso. Así que deje su egoísmo y su luto a un lado… y hágase cargo de su hija. –la mujer se dio la media vuelta tras dejarle lo que parecían biberones junto a la pequeña. Sasuke los observo con seriedad. Y después se volvió a Sakura. –

Así que ya han pasado mas de dos meses… para mi tan solo han sido unas cuantas horas… Sakura… por favor… ya no me hagas esperar. – pidió acariciando su mejilla. Hubiera seguido observándola de no ser porque de nuevo el llanto lo opaco todo. Algo temeroso se acerco al bulto que Fumiko había dejado junto a las rodillas de su esposa. Estaba envuelto en una frazada de color azul marino. Ceso de llorar repentinamente. Apenas y si lograba percibir su leve respirar. No teniendo la mas mínima idea de que hacer, lo tomo para recostarlo en una cuna no muy lejos de la cama. Ese pequeño bulto al que ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar. Tras depositarlo dentro de la cuna le pareció curioso que su primer instinto había sido dejarlo en la cuna. Cuna cuya presencia había olvidado por completo. En verdad no la recordaba. Sin embargo, sus pies se movieron hacia esa dirección. Llevo sus dedos a los bordes de la cuna y los toco. Estaba hecha de granito y plata. Sakura había tardado mucho en decidirse, pues decía que a pesar de ser hermosa podría ser fría para el bebe que llegaría. Aun la recordaba. Esa serena madrugada caminando por el mercado nocturno.

Si lo pensaba no hacía mucho tiempo de ello. Poco más de medio año. Sakura paseando y mirándolo afectivamente. Y ahora en este presente Sakura y sus ojos cerrados. No pudiendo dedicarle ni una sola mirada. Esa Sakura paseando por el mercado deseosa y preocupada. Diciéndole que dar vida a ese bebe la hacía sentirse finalmente completa. Él como siempre mirándola sin comprender. La paternidad seguía pareciéndole algo indiferente. Algo lejano y desconocido. Pero verla animosa a pesar de no sonreír era suficiente para calmar su mente y sus dudas. Observándola platicar con cuantas personas se pasaban por su camino le hizo darse cuenta de lo amada que era. Toda la gente gustaba de ella. Ella en verdad era ya parte esencial de sus tierras. Ella era sus tierras.

Sasuke me dicen que pueden hacer el diseño que yo quiera. –su esposa se acerco a contarle –

¿Qué tienes en mente?

Ya se lo pedí. Dice que en unas semanas la enviara al castillo.

Bien… supongo entonces que necesitas que le pague.

Así es –a pesar de no sonreír con sus labios, su semblante estaba radiante. Dichoso de que su esposa pareciese satisfecha con su compra, pago gustoso varias monedas de oro –.

Volvió a la realidad al escuchar que el llanto comenzaba nuevamente. Ignorándolo por varios segundos siguió mirando el rostro de su esposa durmiente. Acariciándole la mejilla comenzó a hablarle.

Discúlpame Sakura… haces que me sienta culpable… no me lo perdonarías ¿verdad? Si algo le pasa a esta bebe que tanto deseabas… tu nunca me lo perdonarías. Durante el corto tiempo que viviste a mi lado me perdonaste tanto… me perdonaste casi una vida entera… pero esto… estoy seguro que nunca… nunca me lo perdonarías. Y eso no podría soportarlo… si algo le pasa a tu más grande deseo… nunca podre volver a mirarte. Prometo cuidarla ya que no quiero que odio sea lo que un día sientas por mí. Decepción… en verdad no podría soportarlo. –alejándose de ella mas a fuerzas que por voluntad propia, se acerco a la pequeña. Regreso a la cama por el biberón que Fumiko le había dejado. Como pudo acomodo el cuerpecito de lado y se lo ofreció para beber. La pequeña siguió llorando, pues el biberón escapo de su boca. Dándose cuenta que era un tanto difícil beber de esa forma, le tomo en brazos y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Esta vez la pequeña acepto el biberón sin problema. Ver a la pequeña bebiendo sangre de su esposa provoco que otro recuerdo brotara de repente.

Estaba sentado. Espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama. Su esposa ya tenía rato bebiendo de él y no tenía la intención de soltarlo. Su hambruna era evidente. Ella que antes bebía en raras ocasiones no parecía poder dejar de enterrar sus colmillos en él una y otra vez. Y eso en verdad lo disfrutaba. Sentir que ella tenía esa enorme necesidad por él. Así como él la necesitaba a diario y con urgencia… en esos momentos ella lo necesitaba así. Sintiendo un leve movimiento abrió sus ojos los cuales había mantenido cerrados mientras su esposa bebía de él. Al ver que no se repetía de nuevo los cerró. Sintiéndolo nuevamente comenzó a preguntarse que era. Su esposa se estremeció un poco mientras se alejaba tras liberar su cuello de sus colmillos.

¿lo sentiste?

Si… ¿Qué fue eso?

El bebe se está moviendo.

¿Fue el bebe? –pregunto centrando su mirada en el vientre que imponía distancia entre el cuerpo de Sakura y él. Desde que su vientre había comenzado a crecer le era más difícil abrazarla. Ya que ese vientre en cuestión le robaba algo de espacio…o incluso demandaba su propio espacio.

Creo que al bebe no le gusta que mi vientre se apriete contra tu cuerpo. Discúlpame de nuevo. Bebí demasiado. –con sus dedos delicados limpio los rastros de sangre que su esposo tenía en el cuello. –

No te disculpes… a decir verdad lo disfruto mucho. –con dificultad se acerco a besarla, pues de nuevo su vientre lo obligaba a mantener cierta distancia.

En aquellos momentos no entendía el por qué de su hambruna, pero viendo como poco a poco el biberón se vaciaba al ser succionado, recordó esos tanques que su esposa había guardado con su propia sangre por si ella ya no estaba para amamantar al bebe que nacería. Sakura había planeado todo. Era evidente que siempre había sabido lo que pasaría. Quizás en algunos momentos tuvo la esperanza de que las cosas no sucedieran de esa manera. O que pudiesen prevenirse. Aun así desde que tomo esa decisión de salvar a su reino ella acepto lo que vendría. ¿Cuánto duraría esa sangre? ¿En cuánto tiempo ese bebe la bebería toda? ¿Qué pasaría el día que la sangre de Sakura se agotara?

Antes de que el biberón terminara la bebe se quedo dormida. Suponiendo que ya no despertaría la regreso a su cuna. Sintiendo libertad, se recostó junto a su esposa. Viendo su perfil y con su mano recargada en uno de sus blanquecinos brazos, se quedo dormido igual que la bebe.

Abriendo los ojos al escuchar los lloridos, se levanto a prisas y camino hasta el ventanal. Haciendo las cortinas hacia un lado observo la posición del sol. Encandilado cerró nuevamente las cortinas. Tan solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que la bebe había tomado el biberón. Acercándose a ella le miro los ojos hinchados. Sus diminutas encías que se asomaban cada vez que sus labios se curvaban para dejar escapar esos fuertes sollozos. ¿Tendría hambre de nuevo? Mirando hacia los lados no encontró más biberones. Sintiéndose un tanto harto de tantos lloriqueos, pensó en buscar a Fumiko. No fue necesario. Ya que al abrir la puerta su ama de llaves llevaba consigo una canasta con varios biberones preparados.

Estaba a punto de tocar mi amo. Imagine que ya no tardaba en despertar…

¿En verdad lo imaginaste o, fue un presentimiento?

Fue un presentimiento… durante este par de meses… desde que ha estado a mi cuidado despierta cada tres horas. En eso debo decir que se parece mucho a usted. Su madre siempre debía alimentarlo cada tres horas. Su hambre fue imparable desde pequeño. Si nuestra pequeña hubiese sido hombre estaría muy preocupada. Ya que seguramente hubiese heredado la hambruna que pesa sobre usted amo. Estoy seguro que Mikoto-sama hubiese dado lo que fuera por conocer a la pequeña. Si la viese diría con alegría que sin duda era una Uchiha.

¿Mi madre? –Sasuke ignoro el comentario de su ama de llaves. Divagando por unos segundos, pensó en como todos sus seres queridos lo habían dejado solo. Sakura también. Aunque lo había hecho tras dejarle una promesa. Una promesa que aun se veía lejos… muy lejos. Lejana para ese rey y su reino. Ya no era más que un rey solitario… muy solitario. Nunca antes había sido un rey solo. Tenía a la mayoría de los miembros de la corte. A su amigo Ichizo. Era cierto que no le permitían tomar decisiones con libertad. Pero para bien o para mal estaban allí. Ayudándolo a cargar cierto peso sobre los hombros. De pronto pensó que quizás todo lo que sucedía era en parte la voluntad que Yuzuha, la esposa de Ichizo había deseado con toda su alma se cumpliera. En aquel duelo antes de morir le dijo muy segura de sí misma que un día conocería el dolor de ver a la persona amada convertida en un cuerpo vacio. Un cuerpo vacio donde no cabria la vida… tampoco la muerte. De nuevo pensó en Ichizo aquel que por muchos años considero su amigo. Su cuerpo aun estaba en la habitación del almacén. Sondas conectadas junto a su cuello, extrayendo sangre que era consumida por gente del pueblo. A veces incluso era utilizada para comerciar. Quizás Yuzuha tenía conocimiento del plan de los Haruno… Quizás no… pero su venganza había sido cumplida. Y apenas comenzaba a ser cobrada. Ichizo un cuerpo sin vida y sin muerte. Sakura e Ichizo…. Los dos… –

Amo deje de consumirse en lo que sea que esté pensando. Apresúrese no la deje llorar mas y de le su biberón. –Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Fumiko lo dejo. Se acerco nuevamente a ella. Repitiendo las mismas acciones, la tomo en brazos y le dio el biberón. Tras dormirse la regreso a su cuna y él a su esposa. Le lavo el rostro y le cepillo su rosada cabellera. Embelesado con su belleza tan etérea. Esta jamás se desvanecería. La palidez no podría robarle su belleza nunca. Percatándose de que en la canasta que Fumiko le había entregado había un frasco de vidrio, lo tomo. Tenía una pequeña nota. Era la letra de Fumiko. Le pedía que bebiera y se alimentara. En la nota también le explicaba que el pergamino que iba en la canasta había sido enviado por Hiromu. Desenredándolo lo leyó mientras bebía. En él, Hiromu le relataba lo que había pasado en esos dos meses que había estado encerrado. Le contaba que algunos Haruno habían intentado ingresar a las tierras pero habían sido detenidos. También le contaba que Ono Hoko había levantado un campamento en sus tierras. Que ella se encargaría de proteger con su vida la frontera. Que no se marcharía hasta que Sakura despertara. También le decía que Hoko le pedía que aunque pasase mucho tiempo… le regalara unos momentos para charlar cuando su dolor fuera más fácil de sobrellevar. También que esperaría con paciencia a que llegara el día en que él le permitiese ver a Sakura una vez mas. Y que si fuese posible le permitiese conocer a la hija de esta. Mirando a su esposa comenzó a hablarle –Hoko también sufre. Pero estoy seguro que nadie podrá sentir un pesar más grande que el mío… Sakura… sé que no te gustaría que fuera así de egoísta. Sé que tú la apreciabas… no en vano tu hija lleva el nombre de la hija que Hoko tuvo un día. Te prometo… en verdad te prometo que un día le permitiré venir a visitarte. Pero por ahora… aun deseo tenerte solo para mí. Tú eres mía…y no deseo separarme de ti. Sakura… dejaste planeadas tantas cosas…tantas cosas para cuando llegara tu momento. Pero nunca me dijiste que hacer. Nunca me dijiste que es lo que yo tenía que hacer. Si tú lo hubieses hecho estoy seguro que… que yo en estos momentos…-sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Haciendo su más grande esfuerzo logro calmarse. Necesitaba entregarle una contestación a Hiromu. La escribió a prisas. Indicaba que a partir de ese momento Hiromu se quedaba a cargo de todo. Que solo lo informara de los asuntos más importantes. También le pidió que le dijera a Hoko que aun no estaba listo. Pero le ofrecía la esperanza de que un día sin duda le permitiría verla.

Tras ser invadido por esos sentimientos se recostó de nuevo junto a su esposa. Volvió a quedarse dormido casi al instante. Era demasiado pesar el que sentía que sus parpados ya no tenían la voluntad de permanecer abiertos. Respirando y exhalando profundamente dormía junto a ella. Dormía sin imaginar que esos meses que estaban por llegar a su vida se volverían tan rutinarios.

En un principio Fumiko lo dejo hacerse cargo a él solo. Solo le llevaba los biberones. Más conforme fue pasando el tiempo comenzó a retomar las riendas de su reino. Ella le había dicho que lo ayudaría ya que durante ese tiempo se había hecho cargo de la bebe con responsabilidad y afecto. Escucharla decir tales palabras lo confundieron, pues no lograba entender su significado. Para él no era responsabilidad mucho menos afecto. Tan solo era un deber. Una forma de no desilusionar a su esposa. Cada vez que tenía una junta con los pocos miembros de su corte que habían quedado, Fumiko se hacía cargo de ella. Él y sus juntas. Recorriendo el reino, visitando súbditos y fronteras. Fumiko alimentando y duchando a la pequeña. Tan pronto regresaba Fumiko se la entregaba.

 **Siento haberme demorado tanto con la actualización.**

 **Como les dije tuve problemas de salud... Los cuales les contare mas adelante.**

 **Otro problema que tuve con el fic… es que nunca imagine que sería tan difícil escribir a Sasuke siendo padre. No tienen idea lo difícil que fue… ya que su carácter es tan misterioso… me esforcé en esos momentos de padre e hija. Espero que a final de cuentas hayan resultado bien. Espero que les este gustando.**

 **También les pido perdón si el formato se ve extraño. Tuve algunos problemas técnicos al subir los archivos a la página.**

 **No olviden sus reviews en verdad lo son todo para mí.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias.**


	17. Chapter 5-2

**Capitulo 5-2**

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

A pesar de los meses no lograba acostumbrarse a esa pequeña. Solo quería que se durmiera tras haber comido para ir al lecho de su esposa y recostarse junto a ella. Aprovechaba todo momento ya que las siestas de la pequeña eran cada vez mas cortas. Lo tenía agotado. Esa semana en particular había sido difícil ya que la sangre de Sakura finalmente se había terminado. La pequeña no parecía gustar mucho de la sangre de esas tierras. Siempre la bebía con dificultad o resignada al ser invadida por el hambre. Curioso contraste. Esa pequeña despreciando la sangre de sus tierras… cuando fuera había muchos que aun la codiciaban. La sangre de Sakura… no duro más que unos meses. Haber sufrido tanto para guardar esa sangre y que solo hubiese durado unos meses. Llevando su mano a sus rosados cabellos los acaricio con suavidad. Llevaba rato recostado y observando a su esposa. Disfrutando el tiempo que tenia, pues sin duda los lloridos de la pequeña no tardarían en ser escuchados. Justo cuando pensó que podría acurrucarse junto a ella otro rato, la pesadilla comenzó. Tras escuchar los fuertes sollozos, se incorporo. La pequeña ya estaba sentada en medio de su cuna. No prestaba atención a nada ni siquiera a los pasos de Sasuke que se acercaban. Se detuvo tan solo unos segundos para ver si su cuidador se acercaba. Al ver que su padre caminaba hacia ella comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte. Le dio el biberón pero esta como desde hace unos días, lo rechazo con desdén. Apretaba sus pequeños labios para que el biberón no se colara a su boca. Sintiendo que seguía siendo forzada a beber comenzó a llorar más y más. Sasuke comenzaba a sentirse irritado. Cada día que pasaba lo soportaba menos ¿Por qué no bebía? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir llorando?

¿Por qué no puedes guardar silencio? –le hablo a la criatura aun tratando de forzarla a beber del biberón. – ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme las cosas mas difíciles? -seguía intentado alimentarla pero esta no cedió. Finalmente harto y con toda esa frustración acumulada lanzo el biberón a la pared. ¡Si no vas a beberlo… no lo hagas! ¡Ya no puedo mas me rindo… -al decir esto se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Sakura se había salpicado de sangre. Con preocupación y culpa se acerco hasta su cuerpo. Ignorando por completo a la pequeña que seguía sollozando. –Sakura discúlpame… Sakura yo… ya no se…

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto su ama de llaves con preocupación al ver la escena –

Llévatela Fumiko… yo no sé qué hacer… ya lo intente todo. No quiere beber la sangre de mis tierras…. Ya no puede beber la sangre de su madre…No se que mas debo hacer… llévatela quiero estar a solas con su madre.

Mi señor… pero…

¡Llévatela!... necesito que te la lleves… no puedo soportarlo mas –su desesperación sonaba tan severa que el ama de llaves no lo cuestiono mas. Tomo a la bebe en brazos y se la llevo. Los sollozos se siguieron escuchando por unos segundos…pronto se hubieron perdido entre las paredes de ese lúgubre castillo ya sin ella…. Seguramente los paso de Fumiko habían sido presurosos. De nuevo ese doliente silencio que con frecuencia añoraba reino en la habitación. Y sintiendo añoranzas, se acerco al cuerpo de su esposa. La observo por varios minutos. Sus mechones rosados se habían salpicado de sangre. Una gotita resbalaba desde su mejilla a su cuello. Una de sus cejas al igual que sus cabellos se había teñido de rojo. Renuente se alejo de ella para ir al baño. Llevo una palangana consigo para colectar el agua tibia con que lavaría su cuerpo. Un par de veces intento lavar su cuerpo dentro de la tina, pero era complicado. Ver como el agua se colaba al interior de su pecho le había causado una muy fuerte impresión. No quería volver a verla de esa forma. Aun así pasaran eternidades él seguiría limpiando su cuerpo con sus propias manos. Secando y cepillando sus cabellos con sus propias manos. Tras dejar su cuerpo listo se sentó en la orilla para observarla. Pensaba en lo que había visto mientras la cambiaba. Ese simple detalle había pasado desapercibido por días. Seguramente porque los lloridos de la pequeña no lo habían dejado percatarse. Uno de los senos de Sakura… podría jurar que este había sanado un poco. Ya que un pequeño parche de piel nueva podía observarse. Tan solo una pequeña parte de su seno se había regenerado. Ella le prometió que regresaría… pero podían pasar muchos años para que eso sucediera. Ya se había resignado. Aunque tarde, la resignación le había llegado. O, al menos eso se decía con frecuencia. Pero por más resignación que tuviera ese dolor de no poder verla lo haría vivir en miseria día con día.

Discúlpame Sakura… no se que mas hacer con tu hija. –soltó con un suspiro –estos últimos meses he hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance para cumplir mi promesa. Proteger a lo que mas habías deseado…pero estoy perdido. En verdad no se que mas tengo en mis manos… que le falta a estas manos para poder cuidar de ese pedazo de ti. ¿Por qué no puedes decirme que es lo que tengo hacer? ¿Por qué no pudiste decirmelo antes de que tus ojos se cerraran? -acercándose a su rostro beso su pálida mejilla. Acerco su frente a su nariz. Esperanzado a que la respiración de Sakura, le revolviera sus cabellos azabache. Pero estos no se movieron. Y por mucho tiempo así seria. A pesar de la descoloración sus labios seguían siendo tentadores. Como extrañaba poder besarlos. Sentirlos succionando su sangre.

Sakura… tengo hambre de ti… tengo tanta hambre de ti –musito con dificultad. Pupilas clavadas en los labios de su esposa –

No logrando contenerse comenzó a besarlos con hambruna. Siguió besándola a pesar de que estos no le respondían. Sin poder controlarse llevo sus manos por encima de sus senos y comenzó a apretujarlos. Aunque estos estaban cubiertos por la tela podía sentirlos. Rígidos pero seguían siendo esos senos en los que amaba acunarse para conciliar el sueño. La tela se hundía en el pecho donde estaba esa gran herida y él no podía detenerse. Una enfermiza desesperación se apodero de él. Encendiendo en lo más profundo ese instinto animal. Ambos brazos comenzaron a levantarle su vestido. Sin estar muy consciente de lo que hacía le abrió ambas piernas. Con dificultad logro hacerse camino hacia sus adentros. Comenzó a moverse en el interior de su esposa, pero tal acto no duro mucho. Esa rigidez estaba en todas partes. Esa cálida intimidad que lo renovaba no estaba ahí para consumirlo. Ese cuerpo no tenía nada en el que pudiera ofrecer calidez. Se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar cuando sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre el rostro de Sakura. Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho se alejo del cuerpo de su esposa. Sintiéndose como el más aberrante de los seres se puso de pie y se volvió a mirarla. ¿Qué acaba de hacer? Ese acto tan sucio que ahora lo manchaba… lo entintaba en esa gran culpa que lo estaba sumiendo en una nube oscura. Sumiéndolo de nuevo en ese odio propio que desde hace tiempo había olvidado poco a poco. Ella lo había hecho olvidarse de ello… pero ahora ahí estaba de nuevo. Generándose desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

El odio de llevar un hambre bestial en su persona. Esa hambre bestial que ya no podía contener. De nuevo como en días del pasado comenzó a correr con prisas hacia la torre oscura donde estaban los prisioneros. Prisioneros a los que pensaba devorar para saciarse. Para mancharse y castigarse por haberle hecho eso a su esposa. Esa sucia y hambre enfermiza. Voraz y destructora. Una vez mas arrancando corazones, mordisqueando pulmones. Consumiéndolos enteros y dejar que se convirtieran en cenizas mientras aun eran devorados. Los prisioneros jamás se acabarían en su reino. Tantos Haruno que aun debía exterminar… a ellos y a todos sus aliados iba a devorar con rencor. Muchos seguían tratando de invadir su reino, pero jamás lo lograrían. Los odiaba. Por esa razón jamás lo vencerían. Aunque esa repugnancia lo siguiera llenando de culpa… a cada uno de ellos iba a exterminar. Los años que fueran necesarios no importarían jamás. Los borraría de toda faz.

Después de un largo rato bebiendo y consumiendo vorazmente, se retiro a su habitación. Estaba empapado en sangre. En algunos lugares seguía fresca. Seca en otros… seca ya bajo sus uñas. Tomo un baño largo donde reflexiono segundo a segundo cada acto que había cometido esa noche. El agua lo había relajado. Aunque la culpa seguía allí estaba mas tranquilo. Al salir de la habitación se estaba preguntando si seria digno de dormir junto a ella después de haberla ultrajado. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues la pequeña dormía en su cuna. Seguramente Fumiko la había regresado mientras él tomaba su baño. Tras el gran caos que se había desencadenado hacia unas horas, de nuevo reinaba algo de paz. Aunque momentánea, pues estaba seguro que todo volvería a comenzar. Esa pequeña con sus incesantes lloridos seguramente no tardaría mucho en despertar. Aun así quiso aprovechar el tiempo y se recostó junto a su esposa.

Sakura por favor perdóname… yo… es solo que yo aun no me acostumbro a estar sin ti…nunca lo hare. Antes pensaba que el hambre era tan solo hambre. Ese vacío por falta de alimento… de sangre. Pensaba que la única hambruna que existía es la que me invade por culpa de mi maldición…es curioso llamarla de esa forma. Maldición… ya no es mi maldición. Ahora no tenerte es mi maldición… el hambre de ti es tan diferente a la que antes había sentido… lo que te hice debo pagarlo con sangre. –llevando uno de sus dedos a su cuello, lo rasgo con fuerza. Se había hecho una cortada. No muy grande, pero lo suficientemente profunda para que brotara la sangre. Empapo sus dedos y con su mano libre abrió los labios de Sakura con delicadeza. Busco su lengua al introducir sus dedos, esperando que la sangre resbalara o fuese absorbida por su esposa. Lo repitió varias veces hasta que los llantos se lo permitieron. Exasperado una vez mas, intento darle el biberón que Fumiko había dejado. En vano lo intento pues el llanto siguió empeorando. Diciéndose así mismo que debía ser paciente se lo ofreció una vez más. Molesto porque fue rechazado nuevamente, tomo a la bebe con fuerzas y la levanto. Camino hasta uno de los sillones y se sentó. Trato de ofrecerlo una vez más, pero la pequeña no cedió. De nuevo molesto, lo lanzo hacia el suelo. Aunque sin mucha fuerza, pues el biberón no se rompió ni salpico la sangre. – ¡Sarada ya basta! Es suficiente. Si no deseas comer entonces duerme. Estoy harto. No sé qué es lo que quieres. Se supone que solo debes beber y dormir. Duérmete ya si no piensas comer. –recargo a la criatura para comenzar a arrullarla. Usualmente eso funcionaba. Era tardado, pero eventualmente se dormía. Esperando que surtiera efecto comenzó a palmear su espalda como Fumiko lo había enseñado. A penas la hubo palmado un par de veces cuando de pronto una sensación extraña lo invadió.

Una sensación que desde hace ya muchos meses no había sentido. No desde que Sakura se había dormido. Su sangre siendo bebida. No como lo hacía Sakura. Era lento muy lento. A penas y si podía percibir la leve succión que la pequeña hacia con su diminutos labios. Permaneció inmóvil por un par de minutos. La sensación de confusión que lo había invadido seguía allí. De la nada sintió que la pequeña despegaba sus labios. Al retirarla observo que ya estaba dormida. Había muy poca sangre en la comisura de sus labios. En un principio pensó que lo había mordido. Pero al recordar que el colmillo que tenía era demasiado pequeño y para nada afilado, concluyo que no había sido ella. Justo en esos momentos recordó que él mismo se había provocado la herida. Poniéndose de pie recostó a la pequeña y se dirigió a un espejo. En el observo su herida. No había mucho que ver. Una herida cerrándose. Se llevo las manos al cuello por inercia y así camino hasta recostarse junto a su esposa. La paz reinaba de manera curiosa y había llegado de la forma más inesperada. Tan solo había bastado que la pequeña bebiera un poco de su sangre. Por un buen rato siguió dudoso. Su mente seguía perdida y tratando de explicarse que había sucedido. Posando su mirada en su esposa recordó aquella noche donde ella había bebido de él sin que él lo esperase. Había sido tomado por sorpresa. Quería evitar a toda costa tener que beber de ella. Pero jamás había contemplado que ella bebería de él. Sakura su esposa… la única persona que había bebido de él…ya no era la única…La hija de Sakura…ellas dos… las únicas que habían probado su sangre.

Tan pronto escucho los sollozos se puso de pie. Junto a la cómoda encontró varios biberones. Seguramente Fumiko había entrado durante la mañana mientras dormía. Tenía sus dudas, pero aun así le ofreció el biberón que Fumiko había llevado. Sus ojos se abrieron y ambas cejas denotaron su sorpresa. No lo había rechazado. Por el olor supo de inmediato que era sangre del reino. La sangre que se había estado rehusando a beber. Finalmente la había aceptado. No pretendía descubrir por qué. Ahora estaba tranquilo, pues no tendría que escucharla llorar enérgicamente durante la noche.

Un par de horas mas tarde se dio cuenta que todo seguía igual. Ella seguiría llorando sin cesar. No lograba comprender como era que ya no quería la sangre del reino. Un par de horas atrás la había bebido sin queja alguna. En cambio ahora la rechazaba. Sintiendo que sus tímpanos vibraban con los sollozos, mordió su dedo. Esperaba que surtiera el mismo efecto de la tarde anterior. Que al beber su sangre se calmara y durmiera una vez más. Tan pronto le hubo ofrecido su dedo la pequeña comenzó a succionar. Había surtido efecto. Estaba bebiendo y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Inesperadamente su ama de llaves entro a la habitación. Caminando hasta ellos, lo miro comprensivamente.

Veo que ahora ya sabe que la pequeña a estado llorando todo este tiempo porque necesitaba la sangre de su padre.

Que me digas tal cosa Fumiko…quiere decir que siempre lo supiste ¿no es así? Y aun así no me lo dijiste. Me dejaste llegar al punto de la histeria…

Debía descubrirlo usted mismo mi amo… quizás no lo recuerde por que usted era un bebe. Pero al igual que su hermano Itachi-sama… ambos llegaron a beber sangre de Fugaku-sama.

Fumiko si hubiese sabido que la hija de Sakura necesitaba mi sangre… se la hubiese dado con tal de tener paz.

Créame que la paz nunca regresara. Me atrevo a decir que es en estos momentos cuando mas tranquilidad habrá. Esta pequeña debería ya de andar por los suelos. A esta edad usted mi amo… no paraba de gatear por los suelos.

¿Por qué no lo hace entonces?

Porque le hace falta su madre. Aunque no la necesita para vivir… su crecimiento seria más pronto si Sakura-sama fuese quien la amamantase. Aun así recuerde mis palabras amo. Esta pequeña no tardara mucho en odiar su cuna. De pronto un día decidirá que debe explorarlo todo. Y ahora en definitiva no habrá paz para usted.

¿Crees que Sakura sería feliz sin poder dormir gracias a su hija?

Pero por supuesto… me atrevo a decir que Sakura-sama no tendría ya ojos para usted.

Su hija merecía conocerla… crecerá y no sabrá nada de su madre.

Ahí será donde usted intervenga… usted podrá decirle muchas cosas sobre su madre….

Pero ¿Qué derecho tengo yo de decirle todo eso? Sakura debería ser quien la guie por el mundo.

Veo que aún le falta entender muchas cosas… en fin mi amo. Debo irme hay muchas cosas que hacer. –el ama de llaves se detuvo antes de salir. –Amo… no olvide que es su hija también no solo de Sakura-sama. Al traerla al mundo Sakura-sama lo convirtió en padre. Usted y esa pequeña no tienen en común a mi señora. Al contrario mi pequeña Sarada es lo que ustedes tienen en común. Ella lleva ambas sangres en su diminuto ser. Tanto Haruno como Uchiha… usted es su padre. No alguien ajeno que lleva a cabo la última voluntad de su esposa. Usted debe dejarse mover por su voluntad de padre. Con permiso mi amo regresare mas tarde. Cuidare de la pequeña para que pueda reunirse con sus hombres. –Sasuke contemplo a Fumiko mientras esta cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Camino hasta la mesita donde estaban los biberones y observo varios pergaminos. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento Fumiko los había dejado allí. Tomándolos todos subió a la cama. Acomodo unos almohadones y se dispuso a leer sus cartas. Tras leerlas, escribió la contestación de cada una de ellas. Sellando la última de estas las dejo en la mesita. Sentándose frente a la chimenea comenzó a beber su copa de sangre mientras reflexionaba en voz alta.

Eras tú quien más la deseaba. Durante todos estos meses pensé que ella solo te necesitaba a ti. Así como yo solo necesito de ti. Saber que ella necesita de mí… de mi sangre me tomo por sorpresa. No había pensado en ello Sakura… tu hija me necesita.- Tras terminar su copa fue al armario y tomo un camisón color purpura. Cambiaria a su esposa, pues el día se había tornado helado. Quizás ella no lo sintiera o quizás si… aun así le pondría un camisón de manga larga. Mientras la cambiaba creyó observar algo. Podía jurar que había visto su corazón dar una palpitación. Deteniendo sus movimientos se concentro en su corazón que se asomaba desde sus adentros. Por varios minutos siguió observando. Casi se rendía cuando de nuevo pudo observar esa palpitación. De nuevo espero completamente absorto a que el evento se repitiera. Recordando que en la cómoda había unos relojes de arena los tomo sin despegar sus ojos del pecho de su esposa. Tan pronto hubo observado la palpitación dejo que los granos de arena hicieran su labor. Pasaron diez minutos y vino la palpitación… de nuevo tomo el tiempo y una vez mas fue después de diez minutos. Que el corazón de Sakura estuviese palpitando debía ser una buena señal. Antes no lo había notado quizás porque latía con menos frecuencia...o quizás siempre había sido así… pero la distracción que le causaban los sollozos de la pequeña no le habían dejado descubrir tal cosa antes.

Por un tiempo creyó que la paz había regresado a su vida… a su eterna espera. Debía aceptar finalmente que su vida después de Sakura no tendría ningún momento de estabilidad. Tal monotonía había dejado de existir en el momento que empezó a hacerse cargo de la hija de su esposa.

¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora Sarada?

Veo que por lo menos ya la llama por su nombre amo.

Fumiko… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto adormilado –

Vine a limpiar su tina amo… ya termine... descanse.

Fumiko… deberías estar durmiendo…

Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer como para dormir amo. No olvide que en esta vida las horas que he pasado durmiendo son muchísimas más de las que usted puede contar.

Eso es algo en lo que no puede contradecirte.

Bueno me retiro –el ama de llaves salió no sin antes fijar su mirada en el pelinegro. Este levantaba a la pequeña en brazos y de nuevo le hablaba. No pudo ver el resto de la escena, pues tenía muchos pendientes en el castillo.

Sarada ¿Qué sucede? –tan pronto la acuno en sus brazos la pequeña cerro sus ojos al instante. Al sentir que era devuelta a su cuna de nuevo utilizo el llanto para expresar su molestia. Intento dormirla y dejarla en su cuna varias veces, pero despertaba tan pronto sentía que los brazos de su padre la soltaban. Estaba cansado. Tenía ya muchas horas sin dormir. Los últimos seis días había estado fuera del castillo. Había salido a recorrer sus tierras y a encontrarse con Hoko Ono. Mujer que le había jurado lealtad. Lealtad ya que deseaba proteger la frontera para que nadie pudiese llegar hasta el castillo y hasta Sakura. Especialmente los Haruno que aun seguían intentando cruzar a sus tierras. Eran los únicos vampiros que todavía podían poner pie en esas, las nieves de su eterno invierno. Necesitaba dormir. Su cuerpo se lo pedía pero esa pequeña no quería ceder. De pronto pensó que si la recostaba junto a él sobre la cama podría lograr que esta permaneciera dormida. Se acomodo junto a su esposa y coloco a Sarada junto a él, quedando en medio de ambas. Tal y como deseaba, Sarada durmió plácidamente. Aprovechando la situación, cerró sus ojos un tanto aliviado. Finalmente tendría el descanso que tanto le pedía su cuerpo.

A partir de ese día Sarada jamás quiso regresar a su cuna. Y Sasuke que tanto apreciaba las horas en las que podía dormir, decidió que se lo permitiría. Todo con tal de poder descansar. Su rutina era que no había rutina. Todo cambiaba a prisas y él solo trataba de adaptarse como mejor podía.

Algunas semanas después golpes insistentes en la puerta lo hicieron incorporarse. Suponía que no era Fumiko, ya que ella rara vez llamaba a la puerta.

Hiromu ¿sucede algo?

Noticias urgentes de la frontera. Se la envía la señorita Ono. Si me lo permite esperare a que escriba la contestación para ir a entregarla de inmediato

Si… la leeré de inmediato. –desenredo el pergamino permaneciendo de pie. Tras leer las noticias de forma inmediata tomo un pergamino en blanco. Escribiendo tan pronto como pudo le entrego a Hiromu el pergamino. –Hiromu me ha mencionado dos asuntos. Uno de ellos es que tomo varios presos que intentaban entrar. Ninguno es Haruno, pero al parecer pudieron cruzar sin problema alguno. Es muy posible que hayan sido alimentados con la sangre de algún Haruno. Necesita que vayan a recoger a los presos y que estos sean traídos a mi torre de cautivos. El otro asunto creo que te concierne a ti. Hay un joven del clan Hozuki y está preguntando por ti. Me parece que es aquel que te ayudo a llegar a mis tierras ya hace mas de dos anios.

Sin duda debe ser él mi señor… Suigetsu Hozuki…

Bien entonces puedes partir en cuanto antes… tan pronto regreses ven a verme Hiromu.

Así será mi señor. –decidido a regresar a la cama emprendió el paso. Pero al descubrir a Sarada se detuvo. Esta de alguna forma había rodado su cuerpo hasta Sakura y dormía apaciblemente junto a ella. Sarada ya podía sostener su cuerpo. Algunas veces se sentaba, pero no avanzaba nada en realidad. En cambio ahora quizás sin darse cuenta rodo hasta su madre. Con una de sus manos la hizo a un lado y se recostó. Justo cuando pensaba que seguiría descansando Sarada irrumpió en llanto. Por inercia intento calmarla, pero no podía. No había llorado de esa forma desde aquella vez que se rehusaba a beber la sangre del reino. Esta vez supo de inmediato lo que la pequeña deseaba. Era más que obvio. Quería dormir junto a su madre. Se sintió un poco ansioso al darse cuenta que tendría que dormir lejos de ella. Sería la primera vez que la tendría tan cerca y no podría dormir junto a ella. Pensando en que Sakura lo creería egoísta si no lo hacía, tomo a Sarada y la recostó en medio de ambos. Tan pronto hubo hecho esto el llanto ceso y la pequeña volvió a dormir. Para él fue difícil conciliar el sueño. No sentir el cuerpo de su esposa junto a él le estaba causando insomnio y en el ventanal aun había luz. La noche aun no llegaba así que no tenia caso despertar. Finalmente logro cerrar los ojos al fijar su vista en ella. Se quedo dormido observando su hermoso perfil y esas cejas que enmarcaron sus ojos cuando alguna vez los tuvo abiertos.

Ya ha pasado casi un año Fumiko y Sarada aun no gatea. En realidad creo que no ha crecido mucho.

Es normal amo… sin la sangre de su madre su crecimiento será lento. Creo que ya se lo había mencionado.

¿lo hiciste? En verdad no lo recuerdo… mi mente tiende a perderse desde que ella se fue…

Amo ¿Cómo anda su apetito?

Tan voraz como siempre…

Me refiero por mi señora…

Mi hambre de ella… no puedo medirla Fumiko… pero seguramente es insaciable. No tengo idea ya que mis ganas de verla despierta son mas grandes que mi hambre…

Bien hay algo que debo darle…. Lo veré mas tarde. Lo dejo…

Fumiko ¿Por qué me pregunta estas cosas? –se pregunto así mismo mientras se dirigía a la cama. Sarada bebía su biberón con mucho gusto. Al ver que su padre se acercaba lo soltó y este salió rodando, cayendo bajo la cama. Sasuke se agacho a recogerlo. Al incorporarse para ofrecérselo, se topo con el rostro de la pequeña. Asombrado se puso de pie de inmediato lo que provoco una corta carcajada en la pequeña pelinegra. –Sarada tu… ya puedes reír. –le dijo con asombro. –tu estas riéndote. –la pequeña comenzó a mover los brazos hacia los lados como si fuese a emprender en vuelo. Fue tanto el movimiento que su cuerpo se movió y resbalo de la cama. Sasuke agradeció sus reflejos pues logro sostenerla de un brazo y de una pierna para que no cayera. Sentándola en la cama, siguió mirándola con asombro –y yo que acabo de decirle a Fumiko que aun no gateas. Supongo que no tardaras mucho en hacerlo. –

Bah. –un sonido salió de la pequeña. –bah pftt –sus labios se curvaron mientras hacia las trompetillas. De nuevo los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron enormes, pues nunca antes había producido ninguno de esos sonidos –

Sarada tu…

Bah bah pfttt –de nuevo sonrió mientras miraba a su padre. –

Sarada tu… sonreíste de la misma manera que tu madre lo hacía. –no estaba seguro de cómo era eso posible. Era tan solo una bebe, pero era cierto. Esa sonrisa era idéntica a la de su madre. –Sasuke seguía absorto mirándola bajo otra aura. Tan anonadado estaba que el biberón le resbalo de las manos. El ruido al estrellarse en el suelo lo hizo volver en sí. Poniéndose de rodillas de nuevo lo levanto del piso. Sarada rió nuevamente al ver que su padre se ponía de pie. Sentándose en la orilla siguió contemplando esa mirada que tanto le recordaba a su esposa. La pequeña comenzó a estirar los brazos mientras fijaba la vista en el biberón. Entendiendo que se lo estaba pidiendo se lo entrego. Al instante se dejo caer de espaldas y siguió bebiendo. Por momentos elevaba sus piernas regordetas para después dejarlas caer sobre la cama. Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Se recostó y descanso su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Ya acomodado se dedico a observar a la pequeña. Escuchando los ruidos que provenían de su boca que se alimentaba. Incluso observo a detalle la redondez de su diminuta pancita. Esos dedos tan pequeños y a la vez tan gruesos.

Bahhh –de nuevo se expreso la pequeña. Su respiración se transformo en sonrisa. Y haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo logro rodar hasta su padre. Se acomodo como si de una bolita se tratase y se quedo acurrucada junto a su pecho. Sasuke estaba inmerso en un mar de confusión, pues le era imposible descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido así que no lograba entenderlo. Así estuvo en ese estado varias horas. Olvidándose por completo de que estaba dándole la espalda a su esposa. No durmió. Permaneció en esa posición sin moverse ni siquiera un poco. Temía que si lo hacia la pequeña despertaría. –

 **Mas escenas de Sasuke siendo papa.**

 **Espero que sean de su agrado.**

 **No olviden sus reviews.**


	18. Chapter 5-3

**Capitulo 5-3**

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

Vaya… mi señora estaría muy contenta de verlo así –observo su ama de llaves al encontrarse con tal escena. –

Fumiko…yo… ella simplemente rodo hacia a mí y no quise despertarla. Sabes que sus gritos me vuelven loco.

Si me imagino que si…

Fumiko… ella sonrió… Sarada sonrió… y hablo… bueno ella…

¿balbuceo?

Si… supongo que esa es la palabra…

Usted se quejaba de que crecía lento… y en tan solo unos minutos logro hacer todo eso…

Fue impresionante…

No lo dudo mi señor… aun puedo ver esa impresión manifestada en su rostro. Bueno no lo voy a interrumpir… le dejare esta copa con sangre junto a la cama…

Fumiko –el pelinegro se puso de pie casi al instante…. Fumiko esa sangre es de Sakura… pensé que se había terminado. –le basto menos de un segundo para reconocer el olor de la sangre de su esposa. –pero ¿Cómo es posible? Creí que se había terminado.

Aun queda un poco…

Entonces porque no se la diste a Sarada….

Porque mi señora la dejo para usted… no para su hija.

¿Cómo?

Sus instrucciones fueron claras. Que usted beba su sangre de vez en vez para controlar su apetito. Estoy segura que si la bebe al menos cuatro veces al año… esta durara al menos unos seis años…

Ella… dejo esta sangre para mí… Sakura –posando su mirada en ella pensó en lo cansado que debió ser estar almacenando tanta sangre –

Si es para usted. Aun hay algo para Sarada… pero esta solo la guardaremos por si la pequeña llega a necesitarla. Además ella podrá probarla a través de usted. En fin mi señor… como siempre hay muchas cosas que debo atender. No olvide que hoy debe reunirse con los hombres de la fortaleza norte. Cuando llegue su momento de partir vendré por la niña.

Gracias Fumiko – sin demora tomo la copa de sangre y camino hasta su esposa. Entrelazando su mano con la de ella, le dio un primer sorbo. Incluso antes de que esta hiciera contacto con su lengua, percibía su sabor. Un sabor que nunca olvidaba. Su aroma y sabor los tenía presentes día a día. Con tan solo recordar su sabor podía llenar su hambre. El hambre del cuerpo, pero no su hambre de ella. Tras beber la última gota, retiro su mano con dificultad. ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de ser difícil? Tan difícil tener que alejarse de ella.

Aprovechando que la pequeña seguía dormida fue a tomar su baño. Debía prepararse para la reunión. Mientras reposaba en la tina recordaba la sensación de tenerla sentada sobre él. Bebiéndolo mientras enredaba sus dedos en su nuca. Sus finos dedos enredados en ese negro azabache… manos cariñosas que gustaban de lavar su cuerpo. Amaba estar rendido sobre las aguas. Dejarse llevar mientras ella bañaba su cuerpo. Una vez que ella terminaba le pagaba de la misma manera. Lavarle su rosada cabellera y cada rincón de su cuerpo blanquecino. Algo que seguía haciendo y sin dudar lo haría por siempre. Incluso si sus ojos no se volvían a abrir.

Así sin mas su vida había vuelto a ser como antes de que Sakura llegara a su vida. Reuniones con sus hombres, su recamara… su tina. Excepto claro que ahora estaba Sarada. Tras salir de la tina se llevo la toalla a la cintura. Mientras secaba sus cabellos con otra, le pareció escuchar un fuerte ruido. Comenzó a correr cuando los sollozos comenzaron a retumbar en eco por las habitaciones. Al salir del baño se encontró a Sarada en el piso. Sangre brotaba de su frente. Asustado corrió hasta ella para levantarla.

¡Sarada! ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo fue que te caíste de la cama? Pregunta tonta en realidad. Tú te mueves demasiado. –usando la toalla con la que estaba secando sus cabellos, comenzó a limpiarle la frente. Su preocupación desapareció cuando se percato que la herida empezaba a sanar. Parecía que su madre le había heredado ese don de sanar con rapidez. Viendo que a pesar de estar sanando, Sarada no detenía su llanto, se mordió la punta de su dedo. Ofreciéndolo y siendo aceptado de inmediato por la pequeña quien comenzó a succionar. Poco después Fumiko apareció.

Mi señor ya lo esperan… llevare a la niña conmigo. Termine de cambiarse. Huele a… -el ama de llaves clavo su mirada en la toalla ensangrentada. – ¿Qué sucedió mi señor?

Cayo de la cama pero su herida sano… así como Sakura solía sanar.

Mi niña hermosa… tu madre estará tranquila de saber que heredaste ese don tan maravilloso. Estoy segura que en un par de meses la veremos caminando. Puedo asegurar que de hoy en adelante no parara de gatear amo. Debe tener cuidado sobre todo ahora que duerme en la cama.

Supongo que si… la vigilare atento.

Después de la reunión con sus hombres no tuvo más remedio que partir hacia una de sus fronteras. Era esperado por varios mensajeros del clan Hozuki. Además estaba aun todavía el problema de seguridad. Algunos Haruno y vampiros que habían sido alimentados con sangre de los Haruno habían intentado entrar en las tierras. Tenían que implementar una buena estrategia para impedirles el paso antes de que se internaran en el reino. Dos semanas le costó idear un plan para mantenerlos alejados. Dos semanas que lo volvieron casi loco… la desesperación de querer regresar a su esposa. Incluso preocupación por la pequeña. A pesar de que sabía que ninguna de las dos estaban dormidas a su lado. No podía evitar la costumbre de buscarlas cuando abría los ojos. Había descubierto que parte de su sobrevivencia es que era rutinario. El tiempo pasaba rápido para él cuando vivía rutinas junto a ellas día con día. Incluso cuando sus rutinas cambiaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al llegar de su viaje corto, Fumiko lo esperaba con Sarada en brazos. Ambas en la puerta principal.

Mi señor bienvenido.

No pensé que fueras a esperarme afuera del castillo Fumiko.

No pensaba hacerlo mi señor, pero vera es imposible calmar a la pequeña. Aunque solo paso unos días fuera del castillo… debo decirle que durante ese tiempo Sarada no ha parado de gatear. Además sospecho que comienza a aburrirse del castillo. Así como ha gateado, también ha llorado. Debió extrañarlo… –la pequeña no paraba de sonreír mientras posaba los ojos en su padre. De la emoción comenzó a mover su cuerpo como si quisiese saltar. Tendiéndole los brazos parecía suplicarle que la tomara en brazos. –se lo dije. Tanto llanto debió ser porque lo extraño. –Sasuke estiro los brazos y Fumiko se la entrego. Su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo mas aun así dirigió unas cuantas palabras a su hija. –

Estoy muy cansado… pero sospecho que eso a ti no te importara… presiento que no me dejaras dormir esta noche –la pequeña seguía sonriéndole, gustosa de verlo. –vayamos con tu madre. Sabes bien que no puedo soportar estar lejos de ella. –así como lo había sospechado, Sarada lloro tan pronto la recostó a dormir. En ese punto ya no sentía desesperación con su llanto. Se había vuelto una costumbre. Aun así siempre que lloraba sentía una extraña urgencia de hacerla parar. Intento de todo pero no funciono. Poniéndose de pie la dejo llorando sobre la cama. Cerró una de las cortinas que permitían el paso de la luz del día. Dándose cuenta que el llanto había cesado volvió su vista hacia la cama. Sarada se había acurrucado junto al cuerpo de su madre. Pensando que ya no despertaría la movió y se recostó junto a su esposa. No hubieron pasado ni diez segundos cuando Sarada comenzó a llorar una vez más. Dándose por vencido la coloco de nuevo junto a Sakura. Remediando así el ruido de sus llantos. No pensó que fuera a sentir la distancia, pero aunque no era mucho lo que los separaba, sentía que el cuerpo de su esposa estaba lejos. Seguramente durante el viaje Fumiko la había estado recostando muy cerca de su madre. Ahora ella también la necesitaba para dormir tranquilamente. Sintió una extraña sensación al darse cuenta que ahora tenían algo en común. Si al menos no podía sentirla cerca, dormiría tocándola. Llevando una de sus manos hacia el cuerpo de Sakura, la coloco entre sus cabellos. Al menos dormiría sintiéndolos entre sus dedos.

Algo le decía que pasaría mucho tiempo para que pudiera dormir junto a ella. No habiéndose equivocado Sarada empezó a dormir en medio de ambos. Ya no con frecuencia sino siempre. Algunas semanas hubieron pasado. Y la pequeña gateaba cada vez más rápido. Necesitaba tantos cuidados que ya no sabía si era más difícil seguirla para evitar accidentes o gobernar su reino. Bebía lentamente de su copa mientras observaba el exterior desde su ventana. Inesperadamente sintió que unas pequeñas manos le halaban el pantalón. Era Sarada. Seguramente se había dejado resbalar de la cama. Era una experta en bajar con ayuda del edredón. La tomo en brazos al ver que esta le extendía los suyos. Sin decirle nada se dedico a seguir mirando al exterior. Algo que la pequeña imito mientras comenzaba a balbucear sonidos incomprensibles. La pequeña señalo hacia una dirección, cosa que llamo su atención. En un principio pensó que no había nada, pero de pronto dos zorros blancos aparecieron en el patio principal. Justo el lugar que Sarada había señalado. Conforme pasaban los días parecía que sus piernitas se estaban fortaleciendo, pues ya podía mantenerse de pie. Tan solo le faltaba tener la confianza para dar un paso hacia adelante. La había dejado junto al ventanal para sellar una proclamación que Fumiko le había llevado. La pequeña se aferraba con ambas manos de la ventana. sabía bien que si se soltaba caería de sentón. Un sonido inesperado hizo que Sasuke y Fumiko se olvidaran de las proclamaciones. Ambos caminaron hacia ella, pues estaban seguros de lo que habían escuchado. –

Mi señor usted escucho lo que Sarada a dicho ¿no es así?

Así es… ma…dijo ma…

Seguramente intento decir mama… pero como es que…

No lo sé… -respondió el pelinegro. No quería que fuera lo que imaginaba, pero era una posibilidad. Que Sarada quizás también podía ver al espectro. Al llegar al ventanal ni Sasuke ni Fumiko observaron nada fuera de lo normal. Días después se dedico a limpiar el cuerpo de su esposa. Fumiko se había llevado a Sarada. La estaba bañando también, pues se había manchado de sangre. Mientras cepillaba los cabellos de su esposa no dejaba de contarle lo mucho que estaba creciendo su hija. –

Sakura estoy seguro que en cualquier momento comenzara a caminar… como quisiera que pudieses verla cuando lo haga. Ya logra mantenerse en pie por varios segundos. Aunque cae tan pronto intenta dar un paso.

Estaba exhausto, llevaba varios días yendo y viniendo a uno de los fuertes. A diario le llegaban mensajes de todos los rincones. Reinos que querían obtener la tan codiciada sangre. Otros que declaraban abiertamente sus alianzas con los Haruno. El emperador que ya había demandado su primer encargo de sangre. En verdad habían sido días complicados. Mientras bebía tranquilamente frente a la chimenea, pensaba en cómo debía contestarle tanto a aliados como enemigos. Proteger sus tierras… esas tierras por las que Sakura había sacrificado tanto. Sarada jugaba en el suelo. Estaba sentada sobre un tapete. En sus manos tenía un pequeño caballo de madera. Regalo de Hoko Ono. La hermana del primer esposo de su madre. Le parecía irreal... pero estaba agradecido. Sin Hoko y el amor de Hoko hacia Sakura su frontera más vulnerable no estaría protegida. Al ver que Sarada estiraba los brazos mientras lo miraba, intuyo que deseaba ser cargada. Últimamente lloraba si no la cargaba y mucho mas si no la acercaba a la ventana. Pero cansado de llevar todo el día encerrado leyendo y escribiendo. Decidió que la sacaría a los patios principales. La cubrió con una capa que Fumiko le había confeccionado. También le cubrió sus pequeños pies con unas botas diminutas que se había encontrado en un mercado. Esperaba que pudieran proteger sus piecitos del frio.

Una vez en el patio la dejo andar por sí misma. La pequeña no se soltaba de todo cuanto podía facilitar sus movimientos. Sin embargo, seguía sin animarse a dar los pasos por sí misma. Tomándose con cuidado de una pequeña barda, llego hasta una de las entradas al castillo. Ahí la observo mirar hacia el bosquejo. Volviéndose hacia Sasuke señalo lo que parecía ser un animal. Al verlo Sasuke se puso de pie. Estaba seguro que era un armiño. Un animal que al igual que los caballos blancos no se veía desde épocas de antaño. El animal comenzó a correr hasta Sarada quien no dudo en acariciarlo. Desconfiando Sasuke se acerco. Al comprobar que era un armiño se quedo pensativo. Por su parte Sarada lo miro enfadada. Seguramente porque había invadido su espacio recreativo. Entendiendo que su hija quería jugar a solas con el animal fue y se sentó no muy lejos de ella. Ahí la observo jugar por largo rato con el armiño. Le recordó a Sakura jugando con cuantos zorros se encontraba. Percatándose de que la madrugada comenzaba a evaporarse y que muy pronto saldría el sol, llamo a Sarada.

Sarada ven aquí. Es hora de dormir… -su hija lo ignoro por completo. Como si genuinamente no hubiera entendido lo que su padre le había pedido. Sin darse cuenta estiro los brazos hacia ella. Parecía como si estuviese pidiéndole un abrazo. Fue algo inconsciente pues no lo noto. Había sido su forma de intentar comunicarle que debía volver hasta él para regresar a la calidez del castillo. Sus ojos se abrieron enmarcando la sorpresa que había sentido al finalmente presenciar a Sarada dar tres pasos hacia el frente. La pequeña se cayó, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente al ver que los brazos de su padre seguían estirándose hacia ella. Volvió a caerse una segunda vez, pero no una tercera. Llego a los brazos de su padre que la miraba con asombro y lo abrazo. Este tardo en reaccionar. Envolviéndola cálidamente segundos después. De nuevo sin darse cuenta comenzó a abrazarla con fuerzas. Parándose con ella en brazos la miro. Parecía estar sumido en un absoluto silencio. No fue hasta que sintió la humedad en sus mejillas que pudo reaccionar. Estaba llorando… las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas cansadas. Pero… ¿Por qué lloraba? Las lágrimas… esas lagrimas. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado… una extraña calidez entre esas lágrimas. Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Bajo a la pequeña y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Su mirada se poso en Sarada quien a su vez lo miro mientras intentaba caminar hacia él. La pequeña tropezó pero evito caerse al apoyar ambas manos en el suelo. Tras pararse sonrió orgullosa de su logro. Sonrió de nuevo a su padre quien fue esta vez quien camino hasta ella. Abrazándola con fuerzas una vez más. –

Sarada… si tu madre estuviera aquí... ella también lloraría. No solo porque ya caminas… lo haría por mí. Ella también te abrazaría y sin duda te diría que papá es un tonto por darse cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que te ama. Sarada… perdona a este padre tan despreciable que la vida te dio. Ha sido uno de los más grandes idiotas por haberse dado cuenta de esto hasta ahora. Desde hace tiempo dejaste de ser la promesa que le hice a tu madre…ya no eres solamente la promesa que le hice a tu madre. Tu eres mi hija… nuestra hija. Desde un principio lo has sido… discúlpame por tardarme tanto. Sarada… papá en verdad lo siente. Lo siente por que a pesar de amarte daría lo que fuera por que hubiese sido tu madre quien te viera dar tus primeros pasos. Ella lo merecía… ya que te amo tan pronto te sintió crecer en su vientre. Yo no merecía esto… tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que finalmente me diera cuenta de ello.

Ma... ma… -la pequeña a punto hacia el bosquejo. Sasuke pudo ver que el espectro estaba allí de pie. Junto a él el corcel blanco. –ma… ma…

Sarada… ella no es tu madre… tu madre aunque por ahora descansa en muchos lugares… un día vendrá a encontrarnos. Te lo prometo. Papá hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para recuperar a tu madre. Aun cuando deba juntar miles de fragmentos de su espíritu… encontrare a cada uno de ellos.

Solo hubo un último recuerdo antes de regresar a la realidad. Sasuke se había levantado sobresaltado al oler la sangre de Sakura. Al incorporarse vio como Sarada bebía del talón de su madre. La llamo de golpe, cosa que la sobresalto, haciendo que comenzara a llorar.

Sarada… esa no es la forma de beber de tu madre –dándose cuenta de que la había asustado le ofreció los brazos. La pequeña se le acurruco en los brazos mientras seguía llorando. – Sarada se que necesitas la sangre de mama para seguir creciendo. Sé que hay días en los que tienes mucha hambre… lo sé. Pero debes ser más delicada con ella. Su cuerpo estará frágil por tiempo indefinido. Así que debemos cuidarlo… si en verdad deseas beber de mamá lo mejor es que lo hagas de uno de sus dedos. Será poca la sangre, pero lograra calmarte. –él mismo enterró su colmillo en el dedo índice de su esposa. Se lo ofreció a la pequeña quien de inmediato comenzó a succionarlo como si se tratase de un biberón diminuto. Minutos después la pequeña se quedo dormida en medio de sus padres. –Sakura te amo…Sakura… tienes que volver a mi… a nosotros. Sakura se que no tenias ninguna otra alternativa… estoy seguro que este sacrificio lo harías una y otra vez. Así que no puedo decirte que hubiera deseado que no lo hubieras hecho… nada me queda que reprocharte. Ni siquiera tu ausencia. Ahora no solo te ofrezco mi anhelo por reflejar mis pupilas en tus ojos verdes. También te ofrezco más y más gratitud. Por salvar a mi reino y porque a pesar del dolor y la tristeza me sigues dando felicidad a través de nuestra hija. Sakura te debo tanto… temo que no me alcanzara la vida… aun cuando pueda ser eterna. No alcanzara para poder regresarte aunque sea solo un poco…de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Sakura aun cuando tu vida esta regada por cada uno de los rincones de esta tierra… encontrare la forma de ayudarte a regresar. Lo que es ser un padre… quiero compartirlo contigo también.

Karin se puso de pie tan pronto salió de los recuerdos. A pesar de que el ambiente estaba helado su cuerpo había sudado. La almohada donde había estado recostada estaba empapada. Al asomarse por la ventana pudo darse cuenta que aun era de madrugada. No se sentía cansada así que no dormiría. Usualmente se sentía exhausta después de ver los recuerdos, pero no esa vez. Decidió que caminaría un poco por el bosque. Pero antes era primordial tomar un baño. Aun con el frio detestaba sentir su cuerpo pegajoso. No tardando mucho en el agua, seco su cabello y tras cepillarlo se cambio. Se colgó una capa gruesa sobre los hombros para que esta le cubriera sus cabellos que aun estaban un poco húmedos. Pensativa salió del castillo y se interno en el bosque. Estaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos. Cada vez le quedaba mas en claro el lugar que ocupaba Sakura en la vida de Sasuke. Ocupaba un lugar tan grande que incluso cuando su cuerpo se encontraba en su peor estado Sasuke la había deseado como un loco… hasta llegar al punto donde intento hacerle el amor a ese rígido cuerpo. Pasando días enteros donde se dedicaba a observarla… olvidándose de su hija. Hacerle el amor a ese cuerpo… Algo que aun continuaba haciendo. Lo había visto hacerlo no hace muchos días. La impresión que se llevo al verlo… jamás podría borrarla de su cabeza. Lo recordaría siempre. ¿En qué momento habría dejado despreciarse por hacer tal cosa con ella? ¿En qué momento? Quizás su añoranza seguía siento tanta que termino por racionalizar el hecho. De alguna u otra forma quería sentirla. La urgencia de todos esos años .Aceptando que aunque pareciera enfermizo debía tocar y acariciar esa rígida y gélida piel.

Desde que lo había conocido lo había admirado. Su solitaria y temible figura. Lo creía incapaz de sentir demasiado. Nunca hubiera imaginado la gran pena que alguien tan temido y respetado cargaba consigo día tras día. Rara vez lo había visto beber sangre… por eso al ver el hambre tan voraz que lo poseía en esos recuerdos la confundía. Ahora sí que era el momento de aceptar que no sabía nada del hombre al que había estado sirviendo desde hace tiempo. Si mucho sabía que él había confiado en ella. Y que ella había traicionado esa confianza al indagar su pasado. Al menos se consoló en pensar que si de algo estaba Sasuke seguro… era que ella no posaba peligro para sus tierras. Si así lo hubiese sido… seguramente el espectro ya hubiese acabado con ella.

Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en un claro del bosque. Rodeada por pinos cubiertos de nieve. ¿Qué tanto se habría alejado del castillo? Dándose cuenta que sería mejor volver para no perderse, comenzó a caminar de regreso. Ahora sabia por que Sarada le había hecho esa pregunta. Que si ella creía que su padre la amaba. Sarada debió percibir que todo cuanto sentía por Sasuke eran ilusiones cegadas. Sarada conocía ambos lados de su padre… el frio y solitario… el amoroso y protector. Al hacerle esa pregunta debió sospechar que pensaría que no la amaba. Y seguiría pensándolo si no fuera porque ahora conocía la forma en que Sasuke amaba. Sarada quería demostrarle lo mucho que aun ignoraba sobre su padre… demostrarle que había estado ilusionada con alguien a quien nunca había conocido en realidad. Si Sarada le volviese a preguntar… sin duda le diría que sí. Que Sarada al igual que su madre… eran amadas por Sasuke. Ese era uno de los motivos detrás de su pregunta.

El otro… el más obvio era sin duda que Sarada quería mostrarle más recuerdos donde pudiese seguir presenciando el amor imperecedero de sus padres. Perenne como los arboles que seguían viviendo aun cuando la nieve nunca cesaba. Como las anemonas cuyas raíces y hojas resistían hasta la más dolosa de las heladas. Era una niña muy lista. No podía culparla. Defendía el amor entre sus padres…quería protegerlo. Y de alguna forma también era su manera de agradecerle por acompañar a su padre durante todos esos años.

Esos últimos recuerdos finalmente la habían hecho entender que nunca habría lugar para ella en ese lugar. Ni siquiera como espectadora. Tal como Suigetsu y Sarada lo decían… era mejor marcharse. Buscar su lugar en otra parte. Justo cuando pensó esto último escucho un par de gruñidos. Al girarse, vio que tres zorros blancos la seguían mostrándole los dientes. Un tanto insegura pensó que lo mejor sería correr para evitarlos. Pero estos le siguieron persiguiendo. Intentado huir mas a prisas, tropezó cayendo junto a un tronco. No quería pelear con ellos ni lastimarlos, pero tendría que hacerlo si quería evitar ser lastimada. Estaba segura que dentro de su bota aun estaba la navaja, pero antes de alcanzarla el espectro apareció frente a ella. Temblorosa la observo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Nunca le había visto tan de cerca. Ni siquiera en los recuerdos de Sakura y Sasuke. Era muy hermosa. La viva imagen de la mujer que Sasuke amaba como nada en ese existir de la vida. El espectro le sonrió para después desaparecer. Los zorros blancos corrieron para internarse en el bosque. Poniéndose de pie se marcho lo más pronto que pudo. ¿Acaso el espectro la había ayudado? ¿O, había sido algún tipo de advertencia? Pero por que le daría una advertencia… era poco probable. Lo más factible y razonable es que la había ayudado.

Al ir llegando al castillo se percato que ya estaba amaneciendo. Quizás después de todo si tomaría una siesta bastante larga. A lo lejos vio tres figuras. Sasuke conversaba con quien parecía ser Hoko Ono. Era la primera vez que la veía en persona y no en recuerdos. Recordó lo que había aprendido sobre ella. Sarada llevaba ese nombre por la hija fallecida de Hoko. Sakura la nombro como agradecimiento. Incluso se había enterado por palabras del propio Sasuke de cómo Hoko parecía haber tenido sentimientos muy fuertes por quien había sido una vez la esposa de su hermano. ¿Cómo se sentiría ser amada por tantas personas? Amada por Hideyori… amada por la hermana de este. Amada con tanto ardor por Sasuke…amada por muchas más… no lo dudaba. Amada y anhelada por su hija quien aun debía seguir esperando con ansias poder ser abrazada por su madre.

Hoko monto su caballo y se retiro tras despedirse de Sarada y Sasuke. Por su parte Sasuke camino a las caballerizas. Sarada permaneció en el patio. Ese patio donde había dado sus primeros pasos. De la nada aparecieron varios zorros blancos y la rodearon. Jugaron y se dejaron acariciar como solían hacerlo con la madre de esta. Otro animal escurridizo llego corriendo velozmente entre la nieve. Estaba segura que era un armiño. Recordaba haber visto uno entre los recuerdos. Sarada sonreía feliz mientras jugaba con ellos. Sonrisa que se esfumo cuando el espectro apareció muy cerca de ella. Dejando de jugar con los zorros se dedico a observarlo. Lo hizo solo unos segundos para después despedirse de los zorros y soltar al armiño. Dándole la espalda al espectro regreso al castillo. La había ignorado fríamente… con indiferencia. ¿Por qué actuaria de esa forma? Después de todo al menos si la miraba podía ver unos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de su madre. Imaginar cómo se sentiría ser mirada por su madre.

Si se la topaba adentro quizás se lo preguntaría. Viendo como el espectro desaparecía al marcharse Sarada de nuevo se dijo así misma que aun no sabía cómo es que Sakura había terminado en tal estado. Aun le quedaban uno o dos recuerdo que presenciar. Esperaba poder descubrirlo… saber lo que la hizo perderse y no ser nada mas que un cuerpo tendido… con poca vida pulsando en sus venas.

Tan pronto llego a su habitación busco el resto de los pétalos. Se había topado con Sarada mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Y lo que le había contado la había hecho sumirse en una profunda desesperación por obtener más respuestas. Diciéndose así misma que no debía precipitarse, se sentó en un sillón junto a la ventana. Los pétalos restantes reposaban en la mesita frente a ella. Todo se había desencadenado al observar por uno de los grandes ventanales la interacción entre Sasuke y el espectro. Estaba segura que el espectro le había dado algo. Sasuke le había sonreído, intentando tocarla antes de marcharse. Pero al ser transparente su mano tan solo acaricio la nada. Que él se comportara de esa manera le pareció extraño. Justo en esos momentos recordó que se había mostrado igual de gentil aquella noche que lo siguió y vio al espectro por primera vez. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? En los recuerdos siempre lo había visto mostrar entero rechazo por el espectro. Porque entonces…ahora era diferente. Incluso le sonreía. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación Sarada apareció de la nada.

 **Pobre Karin creo que cada vez más termina afectada**.

 **Siempre que escribo este fic lo hago escuchando música de este canal de YOutube.**

 **Derek and Fiecther**

 **Las canciones que utilice y pueden escuchar mientras leen la actualización completa son.**

 **One hour dar Winter music and medieval fantasy… mas adelante les dejo mas canciones**

 **No olviden sus reviews.**


	19. Chapter 5-4

**Capitulo 5-4**

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

Y bien…. ¿te divertiste entre los recuerdos?

Sarada… yo… debo preguntarte algo.

Siempre que te veo tienes más y más preguntas.

Sarada hace rato presencie como ignorabas al espectro… en todos los recuerdos siempre he visto a tu padre rechazarlo con cierto desdén… pero ahora no es la primera ocasión que le veo sonreírle… yo… no entiendo cómo es que él… tu padre.

Yo también me lo pregunto… pero en realidad creo que tengo la respuesta. Hay dos razones… una la mas obvia es que seguramente después de tantos años sin mama… es la única forma en que papá puede recordar sus ojos. Tiene mas de cincuenta años sin verlos… quiero pensar que en algún momento sintió que los empezaba a olvidar… y ver al espectro no solo le recuerda los ojos de mama. También sus ademanes. La otra razón debe ser porque le está agradecido. De vez en vez el espectro viene y le trae algunos pedazos de mamá. Él solía buscarlos… cada cierto tiempo sale a merodear por los bosques y la nieve… busca pedazos de ella. –Karin la miraba atónita como si no supiera que preguntarle primero –

Sarada… me has confundido… no me queda claro lo que acabas de decirme.

De todo lo que he dicho ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?

Dijiste cincuenta años sin verla… pero tú tienes doce… ¿juntar pedazos?

Ahhh ¿tampoco has visto nada de esto en los recuerdos? Estaba segura que lo verías con la sangre de papá. Es cierto. Tengo doce años. Pero naci hace cincuenta…

No entiendo… ¿cómo?

Cuando cumplí los cuatro años Fumiko me llevo a pasear. Fuimos atacadas por familiares de mi madre. Dos de los vampiros bebieron de mí. Cada uno se aferro a uno de mis pequeños brazos. Me dejaron casi vacía… papá lucho con ellos y otros murieron a manos del espectro. Fue la primera vez que lo vi matar a alguien. Fue lo último que vi cuando mis ojos se cerraron. Dormí muchos años Karin… yo también deje a papá. Igual que mamá… yo dormí mucho tiempo. No crecí. Es como si mi cuerpo se hubiese congelado. Cuando desperté papá no estaba. Después de ese incidente abandono sus tierras. Por mucho tiempo espero a que los Haruno se internaran en el reino para matarlos. Pero consumido por su venganza decidió ir a buscarlos el mismo. Hoko Ono se quedo a proteger el reino. Papá venia de vez en vez a visitarme. Hasta que desperté comenzó a hacerlo con más frecuencia. Se quedaba un poco de tiempo y se volvía a marchar. Así ha sido durante estos últimos ocho años. Papá viene y va… -Karin la miro pensativa. Ella tenía casi una década de conocer a Sasuke. Era verdad que Sasuke desaparecía por algunas semanas. A lo mucho un mes. Pero siempre regresaba. Durante todo ese tiempo jamás supo nada. En cambio Suigetsu siempre lo supo. Probablemente le había mentido cuando le dijo que no tenía mucho tiempo de conocer a Sasuke. Seguramente eso era mentira también. Era probable que tuvieran mucho de conocerse. Ahora comprendía cómo es que Suigetsu lo entendía tan bien. Incluso mejor que ella. Le había tomado muchos años erradicar a los Haruno de la familia principal. Ya no quedaban muchos… pero aun debía eliminar al padre de Sakura. Ese hombre que Suigetsu iría a buscar para llevarlo a las tierras y que este muriera allí. –

No… en los recuerdos no vi nada sobre lo que me cuentas.

No has visto mucho sobre mí ya que para eso requieres mi sangre también. Y para las flores solo usamos la de mamá y papá.

Y sobre los pedazos…

No te diré mucho puesto eso es algo que estoy segura veras con los últimos pétalos. Tan solo te diré que lo que busca papá son las cenizas de mamá.

¿cenizas?

¿Aun no ves como fue que su pecho quedo destrozado casi por completo?

No…

Cuando esa herida se abrió…. Mamá comenzó a convertirse en cenizas. Pero ella misma detuvo su propia desaparición. Sin embargo, los pedazos de ella que se perdieron y fueron arrastrados por los vientos invernales… reposan en el lugar al que fueron llevados. El viento se encargo de esparcirlos. Las cenizas comenzaron a formar cristales. Papá ha juntado cuanto cristal encuentra. Cuando todavía era pequeña y ese incidente no sucedía…. Papá solía vagar por los bosques… siempre en búsqueda de esos cristales. Quizás en los recuerdos puedas ver más sobre ello. Espero que así sea…

Sarada… hace mucho tiempo escuche a algunos de los soldados de tu padre contar una leyenda mientras acampábamos. Decían que en los bosques de estas tierras podía observarse una figura encapuchada. Llevaba ropas negras… parecía siempre estar buscando… ¿esta leyenda es sobre tu padre?

Suena un poco exagerada… pero quizás papá inspiro tal historia. No lo dudaría. De verdad no lo dudaría… Bueno Karin debo prepararme. Hoko Ono vendrá a cenar conmigo. Hace un rato vino con mi padre y este la invito a cenar con nosotros. Lamento que no puedas acompañarnos. Pero seguramente hablaran de asuntos del reino. Te veo pronto. Come los últimos pétalos. Si aun te quedan dudas tras ver los últimos recuerdos. Búscame… una vez que no queden mas pétalos podre responder todas tus preguntas… si es que aun las tienes.

Ah sí… gracias Sarada. Nos vemos después. –Karin dio por sentado que tendría mas preguntas –

Observo los pétalos que reposaban frente a ella y los tomo. Se comió los dos al mismo tiempo y se dejo llevar. Su curiosidad no lograba saciarse. Aun quería ver más y más. Aunque siempre terminara con más preguntas que respuestas deseaba ver más. Incluso ahora que comprendía que no podría permanecer junto a él, necesitaba ver más. Saber más de la vida de Sasuke.

Todavía no abría sus ojos y aun semidormida buscaba el cuerpo de su esposo. Por más que movía su mano solo lograba enredar los dedos entre las sabanas. Abriendo sus ojos finalmente al ya saber que despertaba sola. Esa era la cuarta semana. Sasuke… desde que habían regresado de visitar las montañas él se había vuelto algo distante. Y ella sabía bien cuál era la razón. De nuevo temía hacerle daño. Beberla hasta secarle la vida por completo. Ese mismo miedo que años atrás también lo había hecho mantener su distancia. Esa hambre a la que él llamaba maldición. Todo había sido perfecto hasta el día en que comenzaron su regreso. Camino al castillo fueron atacados por vampiros de su propio clan… el Haruno. Algunos de ellos familia cercana. Sasuke los había devorado por completo. Despedazando uno a uno con todo ese odio reflejado en sus grandes y rojas pupilas. Uno de ellos se había dirigido a ella, rogándole piedad. Imploraba diciendo que ella no podía dejar que él eliminara a toda su familia. Sasuke estaba a punto de morderle a pedazos el pecho cuando Sakura grito asustada. Su esposo le corto de una tajada la cabeza a ese vampiro tras la distracción. Sangre que salpico las mejillas de Sakura. Sasuke la miro consternado y camino hasta ella. Quitándose sus guantes tomo un poco de nieve. La derritió entre sus dedos hasta que gran parte se hubo convertido en agua.

Esta fría. Discúlpame pero la usare para limpiar tu rostro –mientras la limpiaba la miro unos segundos para después hacerle una pregunta – ¿en verdad me veía como un monstruo? Parecía uno mientras acababa con ellos ¿no es así? Por eso gritaste... me tuviste miedo. Vi tu rostro… ¿Temes que un día te haga lo mismo? ¿O, es que no quieres que mate a tu familia frente a ti?

Sasuke… tienes razón. Sentí pánico pero no fue porque tu…

Shsssh no hablemos de ello por favor –le pidió silenciándola con su dedo índice –

Sasuke… yo. Escúchame…

Vayamos a casa. Necesito llevarte al castillo. No estaré tranquilo hasta que estés segura.

Fue a partir de ese momento que Sasuke se volvió distante. Esa noche le hizo el amor para después dejarla e ir a saciar su hambre con los prisioneros de la torre. Cosa que siguió repitiendo madrugada tras madrugada. Incluso cuando se topaban por el castillo era distante. Si ella se acercaba a él este colocaba su mano sobre su hombro y se disculpaba por no poder hablar con ella. Le decía que debía atender asuntos del reino. No rechazaba sus besos pero tampoco los profundizaba. Ella entendía que era cierto. Había muchos asuntos que atender, pero también era obvio que él ponía esa distancia. Aun con lo ocupado que decía estar la había seguido dos veces hasta el pueblo.

En esas dos ocasiones había ido para visitar a la esposa de uno de los soldados. Aprovechando tales instantes para darse cuenta que aunque deseaba mantenerse alejado, Sasuke se preocupaba mucho por ella. Incluso cuando había viajado acompañada por soldados, Sasuke la había seguido. Si tan solo pudiese ayudarlo a que sus preocupaciones cesaran un poco. Estar lleno de pretextos… de decirse ocupado y sin tiempo para verla… aun con todo esto seguirla a escondidas. Todo a escondidas. Incluso tocarla a escondidas…pensando que esta no se daba cuenta. Algunos días pensando que dormía, se acostaba junto a ella. Le besaba la frente y colocaba una de sus manos sobre sus senos. Masajeándolos se quedaba dormido. Es por eso que siempre que despertaba lo buscaba. Porque sabía que al menos a pesar de la distancia él no podía dormir sin ella. Cuando se recostaba junto a ella podía oler la sangre mezclada con el jabón de sándalo. En vano se duchaba su esposo, pues ella podía oler la sangre de sus víctimas. Bebía y devoraba tantos que el aroma lo penetraba hasta el alma. Por ende ella siempre quería tomar un baño con él. Limpiar su cuerpo de esos aromas, pero él no lo permitía.

Había estado dándole su espacio, pero ya había sido demasiado. Tan pronto se presentara la oportunidad lo haría salir de ese lugar donde se encontraba atrapado. Lo obligaría a mirarla a los ojos. Además había algo que debía contarle. En realidad varias cosas que explicarle. Si él la hubiera escuchado no estaría pasando por eso. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado la verdadera razón por la que había gritado esa vez. Aunque ni ella misma podía explicárselo. No tenía idea de cómo había sucedido. Pero había sido como aquella vez que los vampiros habían desaparecido en el aire… convertidos en ceniza. Mientras Sasuke se acercaba a devorar al vampiro no se percato que otro estaba a punto de apuñalarlo. Sakura grito asustada y confundida, pues apenas si había sentido el miedo cuando el vampiro dejo de ser de ese mundo. Sasuke no lo había herido… ¿Cómo había sucedido? Aun no lo entendía.

De pronto sintió que no tenía que esperar la oportunidad. Si lo hacía quizás mas tiempo pasaría. Tenía que ser ya. Poner fin a esa distancia. Antes de ponerse de pie reflexiono. Si eso hubiese sucedido un mes atrás quizás no habría mucho que hacer. El vacio que albergaba dentro de ella se lo habría impedido. ¿Cómo era posible que un vacio pudiera pesar tanto? Un extraño vacio que en realidad ocupaba espacio. Si él no la hubiese llevado a ver ese purpura amanecer, sería muy difícil que ella hiciese algo al respecto. Al ponerse de pie sintió dolor en su vientre. Cada vez era menos, pero este no se iba por completo. Esperando a que pasara respiro profundamente. El cortinero de uno de los ventanales dejaba que un poco de luz se colara a la habitación. La madrugada parecía acercarse. Ese día había dormido durante la noche. Algo inusual. Si lo calculaba al menos le quedaban tres horas para que fuera de madrugada. Con mucho cuidado se puso un vestido del color que se manifestaba en las anemonas cuando estas se teñían de sangre. Acto seguido hizo su camino y dejo el castillo.

Su andar era presuroso. Sabía muy bien que la seguía de cerca, tratando de ocultar en vano su presencia. Deseosa de retarlo comenzó a correr velozmente. Quería ver si él podía mantenerle el paso. Si había algo a lo que se había acostumbrado era a correr entre la nieve. En un principio las plantas de sus pies se hundían en lo blanco. En cambio ahora con el pasar de los años sus pasos eran tan ligeros que apenas si se marcaban las huellas de sus finos pies. Inesperadamente su antiguo corcel apareció frente a ella. Lo monto sin dudar. Sería difícil para él poder alcanzarla. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría? Ella llego de inmediato a su destino. Bajo con cuidado y comenzó a caminar. El hielo a pesar de lo grueso crujía con cada uno de sus pasos. Después de andar varios pasos miro a su alrededor. A lo lejos podía ver a algunos de los zorros observándola. Cuidándola en todo momento. Mirando hacia las lejanas montañas se limito a esperar que su esposo se presentara.

Minutos después encontró la figura de su esposa. Estaba de pie al centro de un gran lago congelado. Iba descalza algo que lo preocupo. Solo de pensar que sus pies tenían frío lo hacía odiarse así mismo. No le gustaba verla de esa forma, pero ella parecía estar ya muy acostumbrada a andar sin sentir el frío en las plantas de sus pies. Estaba seguro que ella podía escucharlo acercarse, pues el hielo crujía levemente ante sus pasos. Sin embargo, ella seguía mirando hacia la lejanía. No se volvió a mirarlo hasta que se hubo parado junto a ella.

Hay mañanas en las que de nuevo quisiera ver ese purpura en el cielo. –comento al ver su figura junto a ella. –

Lo prometería… pero por ahora es imposible regresar a la torre.

Lo sé… es peligroso. Tan peligroso que te has alejado de mi… cada día te vuelves mas lejano… ¿Cómo será tenerte completamente lejos?

Discúlpame por haberte dejado sola todos estos años durante mi viaje…

La distancia que imagino… no es como esa que nos separo en tu viaje. Tenías asuntos que resolver… proteger los intereses de tu reino. No podías estar aquí. A lo que me refería es a como seria tenerte lejos mientras sigues aquí junto a mí. Cada día te vas alejando más y más. Me preguntaba como seria poder verte a lo lejos. Tú lejana figura y tú capa negra sobre tus hombros. Querer alcanzarte y no poder tocarte…. Incluso cuando tan solo con estirar mi mano debería sentirte…

Sakura yo…

Lo entiendo Sasuke. También debes saber que no hay nada en este mundo que me haga querer hacer reclamos… no tengo nada que reclamarte. Siempre he respetado tu espacio. Tu deseo por resolver ciertas cosas sin ayuda de nadie. Es parte de tu personalidad…Tu naturaleza. Pero ¿no crees que cada día y noche que pasa te veo menos y menos? Tú me ves a mi… puedo sentirlo. Pero no me dejas verte a ti… eso me parece injusto… quiero verte…. Cuando despierto quiero verte. Cuando me duermo quiero tenerte cerca. Que te recuestes junto a mí y te olvides al menos por unos momentos de todo aquello que te preocupa. Sasuke extraño que me mires a los ojos cuando me hablas…extraño verte a los ojos después de que nuestros besos terminan.

Sakura me da vergüenza mirarte cuando llevo en mí el aroma de la sangre de otros vampiros. Me da pavor mirarte a los ojos y que percibas mi miedo. Miedo a no poder protegerte de todos aquellos que aun pueden entrar a este reino. Entrar a nuestras tierras y hacerte daño.

Lo sé. Aun así… debo pedirte que ya no pongas esa distancia entre nosotros. Cuando pienso en ella… recuerdo el enorme vacío que llevo dentro.

Sakura perdóname… a pesar de que nunca fue mi intención… mi terquedad no me ayuda para nada. Discúlpame... si me hubiera detenido a pensar en el pesar que te haría sentir yo… yo… -la abrazo fuertemente sin saber que mas decirle. Quizás era mejor callar y simplemente abrazarla para disipar esa ansiedad. –Sakura regresemos al castillo. Tus pies seguramente deben estar muy helados.

No te preocupes… no siento el frío. Además aun no podemos volver…

¿Por qué?

Te guie hasta este lugar porque hay algunas cosas que aun no te he dicho.

Tienen que ver con lo que te hiciste ¿no es así?

Si…

Pensé que ya lo sabía todo…

Sabes lo que leíste… conoces lo que viste en mis recuerdos… pero aun hay mas. Estoy segura que no lo viste del todo en mis recuerdos. Si lo hubieras hecho lo hubieras mencionado… ya me lo hubieras preguntado.

Dímelo… deseo escucharlo. Aun sabiendo que mi odio hacia tu familia terminara de desbordarse por completo. Dímelo…

En los recuerdos ¿viste a mi abuela?

Muy poco…

Bien… entonces empezare con ella. Durante esos días que vino de visita… un par de días antes de que mi familia invadiera el castillo… ella trajo consigo varios de sus libros. Antes de marcharse los dejo conmigo. Me dijo que fuese cual fuese mi decisión… en alguno de esos libros encontraría algún encantamiento que podría ayudarme. Todos estaban relacionados a la sanación…

No he visto ninguno de ellos…

Están escondidos en un lugar seguro. Te los mostrare cuando regresemos al castillo. Sabes bien lo que sucedió conmigo… pero desconoces la verdad absoluta de cómo pude sobrevivir…

Sobreviviste porque aun conservas la mitad de tu ser en tu cuerpo… renunciaste a la mitad de tu ser por mi reino…

Sasuke sabes bien que lo que hice no fue nada más que mi voluntad…jamás me arrepentiré… pero mi sacrificio fue aun más grande…

Sakura no me digas eso… me dolerá hasta el alma saber que aun hay algo mas…

Sasuke… el vacio que llevo en mi interior pudo ser menos doloroso y pesado… si tan solo hubiera renunciado a esa parte de mí… lo que tu llamas mitad. Pero no fue así. En esos libros, legado de mi abuela se mencionan varios conjuros. Uno de ellos especifica cómo dividir la vida propia en fragmentos. El espíritu en fragmentos. Unos días después de mi sacrificio vine a este lugar. Fumiko y Hoko no se dieron cuenta. Vine hasta este lugar a pesar de que la mitad de mi ser había sido sacrificado. La parte de mí que permaneció intacta me hubiera permitido vivir plenamente… pero aun así…. Aun así decidí que no era suficiente. Muchos peligros vendrían a nosotros aun a pesar de mi sacrificio. Así que tome la decisión de fragmentar la parte de mí que seguía dándome la vida. El vacio creció enormemente pero era necesario…

Sakura…

No me digas nada Sasuke… por favor termina de escucharme. Te he guiado hasta este lugar porque justo debajo de mis pies hay un cristal de amatista sumergido entre las aguas. En ese cristal hay una parte de mí…y aquí debe permanecer hasta el día que mi vida amenace con apagarse. Si algún día algo me pasa… debes venir a este lugar. Debes quebrarlo… será la única forma en la que podre regresar a ti… mi deseo es que ninguno de mis parientes pueda utilizarme para dañarte… pero si alguno de ellos intenta alejarme de ti… tendrás una forma de recuperarme.

Lo tienes todo preparado…-el pelinegro se veía ausente. Como si estuviera evitando que la furia se apoderase de él. Ya que si lo hacia ella se sentiría culpable. –

Desde el incidente con Yuzuha presentí la traición de mi familia. Debía encontrar maneras de prevenir a toda costa que ellos lograran su cometido. Es por eso que comencé a sembrar las anemonas. Tiempo después gracias a los libros que mi abuela me entrego encontré muchas formas de ponerle freno a sus planes. No hubiese sido posible si no fuera porque dentro de mí llevaba esencia de estas tus tierras. Tu reino puede seguir dándole vida a tus tierras eternamente y yo te prometo que aunque mi vida no sea nada más que tierra… estaré dispuesta a entregarla para que tu reino siga siendo libre.

Sakura… te equivocas… te equivocas al decir que el reino le da vida a las tierras. No es así. Sin tierra no hay reino… y tu Sakura eres mi tierra… mis tierras. Y sin ellas no soy nada… nunca seré nada… es por eso que yo también te hare una promesa. Y esa es que jamás permitiré que te hagan daño. Jamás permitiré que te arranquen de mí… -acercándose a ella, la abrazo con fuerzas. Segundos después llevo sus manos a sus mejillas, acercándola para unir sus labios en un beso apasionado. –

Sasuke en estos días que me has evitado… mi cuerpo ha añorado sentir tu peso. Sentir tu pecho rozando con el mío… que los negros cabellos de tu frente le hagan cosquillas a mi nariz mientras besas mi mejilla.

¿No extrañas morderme y beber de mí? –pregunto sin despejar sus pupilas de ella –

Quizás un poco…pero si hay algo que extraño mas que eso… es morderme mis propios labios cuando tu cuerpo me invade al unirse con el mío. Que bebas de mis senos mientras yo succiono la sangre de las puntas de tus dedos… en verdad me has hecho sentir tu ausencia en este tiempo...

Discúlpame… Sakura en verdad lo siento. –le aseguro acariciando su barbilla. El pelinegro le sonrió antes de besarla de nuevo. Como quería poder hacerle el amor en esos instantes. Pero era imposible. El frio de las nieves no lo permitiría. Separándose de ella, le acomodo su rosada cabellera detrás de sus orejas. De nuevo sin despegar su mirada de ella, le hablo. –vayamos a casa y frente al fuego permíteme cobijarte con mi cuerpo. –

Vayamos a casa. –aunque la pelirrosa no sonrió, su mirada era brillante. Dándole la mano a su esposo para después seguir su camino. Su regreso fue lento, pues parecía que querían tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Fueron más las miradas que se cruzaron que las palabras. Ambos se miraban en todo momento. No estando muy lejos del castillo, la pelirrosa se detuvo bajo un árbol. Toda la copa de este estaba cubierta de nieve. Jalando a su esposo hacia ella, se recargo en el tronco. –

¿Qué sucede? –la cuestiono sonriendo –

Nada… yo solo quería hacer esto –sin esperarlo su esposa se alejo del tronco y le estrello una bola de nieve sobre su cabeza. Aunque esta no sonreía algo de júbilo se manifestaba en sus ojos –

¿En qué momento la hiciste? Créeme que no me di cuenta...

¿Cuenta? Pensé que harías una y también la estrellarías sobre mi cabeza –.

Pero esta helada… además no quiero lastimarte –.

Sasuke es un juego… bueno quise que lo fuera. No cabe duda que sigues siendo el mismo. –al decir esto algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Aunque apenas perceptible Sasuke pudo percibirla –

¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto divertido –

Aburrido…

¿Me estás diciendo aburrido?

Si…me recuerdas al Sasuke con quien me case en un principio. Completamente desinteresado en todo lo divertido. Molesto por esa actitud tan juguetona que solía tener cuando llegue a tus tierras.

Vaya que el tiempo pasa ¿no es así?

Si… indudablemente pasa… aunque solo tú sigues siendo el mismo… yo… yo aunque quisiera Ahhh –la pelirrosa se estremeció al sentir como la bola de nieve chocaba en una de sus mejillas. Sasuke comenzó a reír mientras ella lo miraba confundida. –

No te lo esperabas eh… Sakura. –acercándose a ella de nuevo la recargo en el tronco. Pegando su cuerpo al de ella comenzó a besarla mientras sus manos envolvían su cintura. Allí permanecieron unos minutos hasta que ambos sintieron nieve caer sobre sus cabezas –

Esta vez no fui yo Sasuke… parece ser que cayó de la copa del árbol.

No me quieras engañar… seguramente fuiste tú…

No fui yo… -su esposa le dio una palmada en el pecho. –

Claro que si… aunque honestamente debo decir que te creo… todo lo que venga de ti Sakura es para mí es la verdad absoluta… te creeré todo lo que –al verla en estado ausente se preocupo – ¿Qué sucede?... Sakura –tomándola de los hombros la sacudió un poco – ¿Qué sucede?

Lo siento Sasuke yo… creí escuchar esa voz y… -mirándolo un tanto perpleja para después mirar en la dirección opuesta. –esa voz Sasuke… la estoy escuchando de nuevo. –aseguro mientras se alejaba de él… esa voz Sasuke… la voz del bosque dice… ¡Cuidado! ¡Atrás de ti Sasuke! –su esposa grito con preocupación al ver que cinco vampiros caminaban hacia ellos. –

Veo que aun siguen insistiendo. Siguen entrando a estas mis tierras… a estas tierras de donde no saldrán vivos. –caminando hacia ellos, saco el puñal que escondía en su bota. Con pupilas enrojecidas los miraba. Coléricamente apretaba su puñal que afilaba a diario. Se abalanzo a ellos sin temor alguno. Los destrozaría. Dándose cuenta de que su coraje lo absorbió por completo se volvió preocupado a su esposa. Esta lo observaba todo recargada junto al pino. Su mirada se veía preocupada y nerviosa. Su cuerpo parecía temblar entre sus dos brazos. Se estaba abrazando ella misma con fuerza. Como si esa fuera la única forma de decirse que todo estaría bien. Junto a ella también estaba el espectro. Parecía estar cuidándola. – ¡Sakura por lo que mas quieras no te alejes de ese pino! –le imploro, seguro de que allí nada le pasaría. Sin problema alguno los fue derrotando uno a uno. Al quedar ya los dos últimos, hundió su puñal en los estómagos de esos invasores. Dejo el puñal hundido en uno de ellos para después llevar ambas manos a cada una de las cabezas. Sin hesitar las arranco de un tajo. Quedándose con el cuerpo de uno de ellos, le retiro el puñal. Con precisión le abrió la espalda. Sakura pudo escuchar como las vertebras sonaban al ser quebradas con la fuerza de la mano de Sasuke. Este las jalaba exponiendo así la columna vertebral. Trozando una de ellas, mordisqueo la carne que esta tenía alrededor. No logro hacerlo con las demás, pues el cuerpo ya era cenizas. Incluso la carne que masticaba se había convertido en cenizas.

Caminaba de regreso a su esposa cuando de la nada dos vampiros más aparecieron. Parecían haber estado escondidos esperando su oportunidad. A penas si había parpadeado cuando el espectro se transporto hacia uno de ellos, atravesándole la garganta. Confiado en que acabaría con el otro espero unos segundos. Extrañado de que el espectro no hubiese hecho nada se dirigió a su enemigo. Enemigo que llevaba cubierto el rostro por completo. Era muy ágil a pesar de que sus ojos no podían ver la luz invernal que se posaba en el bosque. Si tan solo su puñal fuese mas largo tendría la ventaja. Necesitaba darse prisa y regresar a Sakura al castillo. Demorarse solo la expondría al peligro. Enfurecido y preocupado suspiro. Una decena de vampiros se dirigía hacia ellos. No quería seguir matando frente a ella, pero debía protegerla. Justo cuando pensaba que sería agotador acabarlos a todos, llego Hiromu con más de sus hombres. Cabalgando hasta a él, le entrego su espada. Al sentir la empuñadora en sus manos sonrió con seguridad, pues ya podía saborear la sangre de su enemigo.

Buscando a su esposa con la mirada se alegro de que no solo uno de sus hombres estuviera junto a ella. Allí junto a sus pies estaban esos zorros que la cuidaban incluso mejor que él. Tranquilo de verla segura no dudo en arremeter con su enemigo. Mientas Hiromu y sus hombres luchaban con los demás él continuaba su duelo. Se distrajo al ver que el espectro seguía allí sin hacer nada. Cosa que le costó recibir un rasguño en su hombro. Dejando que de nuevo todo ese odio lo invadiera comenzó a atacarlo con más fiereza. Pronto lo tuvo bajo sus pies y de rodillas. Arrancándole la tela que le cubría el rostro, sonrió sádicamente. Tomándolo de los cabellos con fuerza, lo jalo hacia atrás revelando su cuello. Con claridad podía ver las venas que pronto cortaría al decapitarlo. Disfrutaría ver como su sangre brotaría a borbotones, tiñendo la nieve de escarlata. Justo cuando comenzaba a hacer el corte el vampiro grito fuertemente. –

¿En verdad dejaras que tu esposo acabe conmigo? Hermana… Sakura ¿En verdad dejaras que nos siga matando a todos? A todos… a tu familia.

¿Shigeharu? –Sakura dio dos pasos hacia el frente al reconocerlo – Shigeharu en verdad eres tu... – su vista se volvió a su esposo. Ambos se miraron por varios segundos, siendo Sasuke quien desvió su mirada primero. Centrándola en el vampiro lo recordó finalmente. Este no había estado en la boda. Pero si el día de la ceremonia en donde escogió a Sakura como su esposa. No le había prestado mucha atención, pues nunca escucho siquiera su voz. Tan solo lo observo intercambiar algunas palabras con Ichizo. Dándose cuenta que también el espectro lo miraba, volvió la vista de nuevo a su esposa. Ambas su esposa y el espectro lo miraban sin parpadear. Observo a su alrededor y vio que ya no quedaban mas enemigos. Costándole algo de trabajo soltó los cabellos del hermano de Sakura, dejándolo caer en el suelo. –

¡Hiromu! –el pelinegro llamo a su mano derecha. –

Si mi señor.

A la torre… una celda solamente para él. Cadenas en brazos y piernas. Que las puertas de su celda no sean descuidadas en ningún momento.

Puedo preguntar por qué ha decidido dejar a este vampiro con vida.

Es hermano de Sakura…

Mi señor pero es de la familia principal… si lo deja con vida…

Lo sé… tomare una decisión al respecto después… por el momento creo que mi esposa ya vio lo suficiente. Por favor hazte cargo… Hiromu… hablemos más tarde. Necesitamos ver por donde entraron esta vez. Creí que ya no les sería tan fácil acercarse tanto… si sigue habiendo brechas pronto no solo vagaran por los bosques… un día llegaran a mi castillo. Y eso se debe evitar a toda costa.

Entendido mi señor… mandare rastreadores… antes de que llegue la noche sabremos por donde entraron esta vez.

Por favor Hiromu… esto no debe repetirse. –tras decir esto camino hasta su esposa. –

Sasuke… yo…

Shhh no tienes que decirme nada. Regresemos al castillo. Tomándola de la mano la guio hasta un caballo. Ayudándola a montar con cuidado. Sintiendo que su esposo no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, Sakura se le acurruco en el pecho. Sasuke por su parte estaba perdido en el olor de sus cabellos rosados. Era una mezcla. Olían a esa fragancia que emanaba de los pinos todo el año. También estaban impregnados al olor de la sangre y la ceniza. La sangre derramada… hubiera querido que no hubiese visto nada de ello. Se sentía culpable de haberla dejado presenciar tal cosa… también asesinar a su hermano ¿Cómo podía hacerlo después de dejarla ver tanta sangre? Incluso ese espectro con el rostro de su esposa no había intentado nada en su contra. Tampoco el espectro podía matar a su hermano. Se odiaba tanto, pero a la vez… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si la arrancaban de su vida… si alguien se la arrebataba… su vida se detendría en ese momento. Estaba seguro que perdería toda voluntad de seguir adelante… no queriendo pensar mas en ello haló las riendas para que el caballo apresurara el paso.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo, la seguía silencioso. Su cuerpo moviéndose con el ir de sus pasos delicados. Seguía descalza. Aunque ella asegurara no sentir el frío detestaba mirar sus pies descalzos. Tan pronto la puerta de su recamara se hubo cerrado tras de sí, se abrazo a la espalda de su esposa sin fuerzas. Esta llevo sus manos y las coloco sobre las manos de él.

¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

Quiero quedarme así solo unos momentos…

¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo? Hace tiempo que no lo haces…

Es verdad… hace tiempo que no lo hago. –separándose de ella la tomo de la mano. Dejándose guiar por su esposa hasta la tina. Sakura comenzó a llenar la tina de agua para después ayudarlo a desnudarse. Dejo las ropas dobladas junto a una silla de madera. Sasuke entro a la tina mientras ella buscaba los jabones aromáticos. El pelinegro observaba las plantas de sus pies que apenas si eran cubiertas por agua. La tina tardaría un poco en llenarse. Volvió su mirada hacia ella quien estaba colocando unas toallas cerca de ellos. Viendo su bello perfil se recrimino una vez más. Daría cualquier cosa por que ella no tuviera que ver toda esa sangre derramada. Tras desnudarse se sentó entre sus piernas como era su costumbre.

El agua es muy caliente…Sasuke ¿te gustaría que la tibiase con agua helada?

No… se que a tu cuerpo le hace bien esta temperatura… -la pelirrosa se dio la vuelta y recargo su espalda contra su pecho. Antes de abrazarla giro la llave del agua. La tina ya estaba a medio llenar. No le gustaba llenarla por completo ya que de esa forma no podía ver sus senos. –

A veces me es difícil decidir qué es lo que disfruto mas… si ser rodeada por tus brazos… tus besos… tu calor…o que bebas de mi. –le confió al sentir que la abrazaba –

Sakura perdóname… perdóname por exponer tu vida… por dejarte ver esas escenas tan atroces. –su esposa se incorporo de inmediato, sentándose de frente sobre sus piernas. Le acaricio las sienes y paseo sus dedos entre sus negros cabellos. –

Debes estar tan cansado...

Lo estoy…

Lo sé… tu lucha para liberar a tu reino aun no termina… pero un día lo hará. Sasuke… un día lo será. –le aseguro mientras llevaba algo de jabón a los cabellos de su esposo. Tras enjuagárselos, Sasuke descendió hasta uno de sus senos y comenzó a besarlo. Sakura gimió placenteramente. Cuando su esposo se hubo retirado llevo su mano a su cuello para después acercarse a besarlo. El pelinegro la abrazo con fuerzas para después ayudarla a enredar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Ambos gimieron al sentir que sus cuerpos se unían. Sin embargo la pelirrosa no comenzó a moverse. Sasuke seguía apretándola con fuerzas mientras la besaba. Sintiendo como sus senos se aplastaban contra su pecho. Sakura deshizo el beso y lo miro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Leves jadeos escapaban de sus labios. –Sasuke bebe de mi cuello… quiero que bebas de mi cuello mientras te siento en mi interior. –sin demorarse, hizo lo que le pidió con uno de sus brazos la tomo del cuello mientras que al otro lo dejo aferrado a su cintura. La pelirrosa comenzó el vaivén de caderas al sentir sus colmillos penetrando su piel. Con cada uno de sus movimientos sentía como los labios de su esposo succionaban con más fuerza. –Sasuke… Sasuke –comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre al sentir ese enorme placer al ser bebida por él. –Sasuke…no te detengas…sigue bebiendo de mi. –grito sumida por completo en el éxtasis. Inesperadamente las puertas del baño se abrieron, revelando a Hiromu quien se veía bastante serio. –

Mi señor pido una humilde disculpa, pues no era mi intención interrumpirlos. Sin embargo, lo hice ya que soy portador de noticias muy importantes. Necesita ir conmigo a la frontera del oeste. Nos esperan. –Sasuke seguía prendado del cuello de su esposa quien daba leves gemidos. Alejándose de ella aun sin querer hacerlo, dejo su cuello en libertad. Sakura lo veía. Sus mejillas seguían ardiendo sin reparo. Se volvió hasta Hiromu y le hablo –

No necesitas disculparte Hiromu…te veré en los establos en unos momentos.

Lo espero entonces mi señor. –tan pronto se encontraron solos, Sasuke la beso de nuevo. Ese brillo en sus ojos verdes lo hechizo por completo. Dándole esa necesidad de besarla. Fue Sakura quien llevando su mano a su pecho, lo alejo de ella. –

Ven salgamos… déjame secar tus cabellos un poco.

Sabes que no quisiera irme…

Claro que lo se… dejarme es algo muy difícil para ti –afirmo su esposa con seguridad mientras salían del cuarto de baño. –

De pronto me he vuelto demasiado obvio…

Siempre lo has sido… incluso cuando intentabas rechazarme con todas tus fuerzas…

Es probable que así fuera… siempre lo será… sabes que la distancia es bastante larga… seguramente me ausentare un par de días…. Sakura me asegurare de que no corras peligro durante mi ausencia.

Estaré bien… te prometo que no saldré hasta que regreses.

Por favor. Aun no es seguro andar por los bosques. Sé que hay muchos quienes te protegen, pero estaré mas tranquilo sabiendo que el calor del castillo te resguarda. –le pidió sentándola a la orilla de la cama. –

Ve tranquilo…

Algo más… por favor dale tibieza a tus pies. Los enfrías demasiado. –los acaricio mientras le decía esto. –

En verdad ya no siento el frío… al menos mis pies no lo sienten ya.

Me lo has dicho muchas veces… aun así me preocupa.

Sasuke…

Dime…

Nada… lo olvide…

¿estás segura?

Si…

Bien me cambiare… -antes de cambiarse le ofreció un camisón a su esposa. Sakura se lo puso para después tomar un libro de su comoda. Recostada comenzó a leer un libro antiguo. – ¿Es el diario de tu abuela? –pregunto al acercársele –

Así es… lo estoy leyendo de principio a fin una vez mas. Debo estar preparada para cualquier cosa…

Shhh… Sakura… no es necesario que te sacrifiques mas… te lo he repetido incontables veces.

Lo sé… aun así…

Sakura… por favor…no te mortifiques –pidió sentándose junto a ella –

Lo siento por abrumarte con esto cuando estas apunto de marcharte. Es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Que recuperes tu tranquilidad y puedas descansar después de tantas batallas…es lo que mas deseo en estos momentos. La paz de saber que tu gente estará bien.

No te disculpes…conozco tus razones. No quiero que dejes de pensar en mi… yo tampoco dejare de pensar en ti… pero antes de tomar decisiones por ti misma… apóyate en mi… ya no estás sola.

Sasuke…

Dime… esta vez sí dímelo…

Puedo ver los pies de Hiromu bajo la puerta… te está esperando. –el pelinegro se volvió a la puerta –

Tienes razón… -mientras observaba la silueta se vio sorprendido por un beso de su esposa. Cerrando sus ojos recibió ese beso con gratitud. Todo lo que ella le daba… todo lo que venía de ella…era lo más sagrado que poseía. La pelirrosa se alejo muy despacio de él y lo tomo del rostro.

Ve… no demores más. Así regresaras pronto a mi… –

Gracias Sakura… gracias una vez más por ser parte de mi vida… adiós… prometo extrañarte. Te veré pronto… lo prometo –aseguro poniéndose de pie. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí se volvió a verla para sonreírle. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron y él supo que detrás de esa mirada había una sonrisa. –

 **Aun faltan más revelaciones…**

 **Este capítulo fue el mas largo de esta actualización.**

 **Mas canciones que escuche del canal Derek and Brandon Fiecther**

 **Ice Fairies**

 **Ice elves (con esta me imagino la voz que escucha Sakura)**

 **Frost maiden**

 **Snow queen palace**

 **Winter fairies**

 **The dark wanderer**

 **De nuevo me disculpo por el formato del texto. Se que se ve algo amontonado pero tuve problemas con los archivos.**

 **No olviden sus reviews… en verdad significan mucho para mí.**


	20. Chapter 5-5

**Capitulo 5-5**

 **La doncella del eterno invierno.**

¿Está seguro de que tomamos la decisión correcta mi señor?

Así es Hiromu… ¿Piensas que debí tomar otra decisión?

No mi señor. Yo también considero que es necesario. Es solo que la mayoría de las tropas estarán en las fronteras. El fuerte del este perderá soldados. Menos mal que es el que mas lejos se encuentra de la frontera.

Y en cuanto al clan Hozuki ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

De nuevo creo que son sinceros… de todos los clanes con quienes hemos trabajado me parecen los mas leales. Sobre todo porque entienden lo que es vivir en opresión de otros clanes. De la misma forma si no fuera por Hoko-sama nuestros problemas serian mayores.

Nunca pensé que un Ono nos daría su lealtad. Eso es algo que nunca vi venir…

Bendiciones de Sakura-sama.

Así es…

Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer… cuando mi señor salió huyendo esa vez del castillo. La familia de los Yamanaka se adelanto a pedir la audiencia con usted... El señor Ichizo estaba desesperado y me mando a buscarlo. No pude encontrarlo. Por fortuna regreso usted mismo entrada la madrugada. Y en buena disposición para reunirse con todas las familias… fue afortunado pues escogió sabiamente. Sus padres estarían orgullosos ya que es una buena mujer.

Orgullosos… aun hay mucho que debo hacer para que estén orgullosos. –Sasuke sonrió, pues ese día del que Hiromu hablaba fue cuando vio a Sakura por primera vez. Era un día que tenía muy presente. Ya que en ese día jamás paso por su cabeza que ese bulto risueño se convertiría en su esposa. Y que la amaría tanto… Si pudiese volver a vivir un día sin duda seria ese. En vez de mirarla con fastidio mientras ambos se escondían le daría las gracias. Gracias por todo lo que haría y le daría en el futuro. El jubilo de pensar en momentos tan felices lo hizo sentir culpable. Siempre que recordaba lo que Sakura había hecho un enorme peso lo empequeñecía. Su esposa lo amaba tanto que no había dudado siquiera en sacrificar su vida. Fragmentar su persona. Sacrificar la parte de ella que mas amaba para condenarla a vagar por un eterno invierno. Protegiendo y danzando. La guardiana de esas tierras.

Al contemplar el castillo, sonrió. Finalmente estaba de regreso. Se había ausentado mas días de los que había planeado. Tan pronto llegara la mañana se cumplirían cinco días de ausencia. Mirando el firmamento, pudo ver que la mañana estaba mas cerca de lo que había pensado. La había extrañado… mucho. ¿Cuándo no lo hacía? Se encerraría con ella por días enteros. Tenerla en sus brazos. No salir de la cama. Sentir sus senos bajo su pecho y perderse en la calidez de su cuerpo. Embriagarse en su sangre. Que ella lo bebiera mientras sus piernas se aferraban a él. Notando que Hiromu aceleraba el paso salió de su ensimismamiento. Pronto él lo hubo percibido también. El fuerte olor a sangre. Sintiendo un enorme vuelco en su corazón se aferro a las riendas de su caballo y acelero el paso. Ese olor provenía de la torre estaba seguro. Al percibir el enfrentamiento se volvió a Hiromu quien supo interpretar su mirada al instante.

Vaya al castillo mi señor. Asegúrese de que Sakura-sama está a salvo. Tan pronto terminemos aquí… lo alcanzare.

No demores Hiromu. –ansioso llego al castillo. Agradecido de que el enfrentamiento no hubiese llegado hasta las cercanías. Varios de sus hombres custodiaban los alrededores. Pidiéndoles que permanecieran allí entro al castillo. No se percato que tras cerrarse las puertas una fuerte ventisca comenzó. Allí adentro no se sentía el frio. Seguramente Fumiko había encendido las chimeneas del salón principal. La calma reinaba como de costumbre. Ese silencio que habitaba de manera permanente en el castillo que compartía con su esposa. Parecía que no había nada de qué preocuparse. O al menos eso pensó ya que esa tranquilidad le duro poco. Todo se vino abajo en el momento que se topo con una Fumiko desesperada. – ¿Qué sucede Fumiko? –la preocupación era evidente en su voz –.

No encuentro a mi señora… la he buscado por todas partes. Pude percibir el aroma de la sangre… sé que hay un enfrentamiento… no logro encontrarla. –El pelinegro palideció –

Fumiko ¿Estás segura que no salió del castillo?

No lo estoy… es probable que lo haya hecho. El día de ayer recogió a un pequeño zorro que estaba herido. Desde su ventana lo observo mientras este descansaba en el patio principal. Dijo que lo regresaría a sus padres hoy en la noche… por eso no creí que mi señora saldría… la mañana a penas comienza. ¡Sasuke-sama! ¡Espere! –Debía apresurarse. En esos momentos cada segundo era valioso. Aunque le daba miedo equivocarse estaba seguro que el único lugar donde podía encontrarla era en las madrigueras. Deseaba que así fuera. Si en verdad pensaba regresar a ese pequeño zorro debía ser en ese lugar. Su caballo estaba justo donde lo había dejado. Montándolo se marcho velozmente. Aunque era un lugar seguro gracias a la presencia de los zorros, no estaba lejos del lugar del enfrentamiento. La ventisca nublaba su camino, negándole visibilidad. Era su instinto quien lo guiaba hacia su esposa. Esa ventisca que llevaba hasta sus fosas nasales el olor de la sangre derramada. Sangre de sus enemigos… sangre de algunos de sus hombres.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al no percibir rastros puros de la sangre de los Haruno. Todo lo que había en el aire era sangre impura. Supuso entonces que quienes atacaban tan solo eran enemigos de clanes aliados. De vampiros alimentados por los Haruno para así poder irrumpir en sus tierras sin problema alguno. Sus manos comenzaron a perder fuerza al tiempo que su respiración se entrecortaba. El pánico apoderándose de él. Esto tras darse cuenta que la ausencia de pureza en la sangre Haruno que se dispersaba en los aires solo podía deberse a una razón. Que el hermano de Sakura no estaba en ese enfrentamiento. Dudaba que fuese por que seguía preso en su celda. Había escapado lo presentía. Obligando a su pobre caballo a acelerar pues no faltaba mucho para llegar a las madrigueras.

Su cuerpo se sintió ligero al verla sentada en medio de lo blanco. Estaba sola con el pequeño zorro en brazos. No había más zorros a la vista.

Sakura te pedí que no salieras del castillo. –le hablo en tono sereno, pues no deseaba inquietarla. Se hinco para verla de frente. –me dijiste que no lo harías.

Sasuke… lo siento… -su voz sonó apagada al ofrecer su disculpa –

¿No temías que fuese alguien más quien se acercaba a ti? –le pregunto aun cuando noto que su mirada se veía afligida. –

No… yo conozco el sonido de tus pasos. Podría distinguirlos entre una gran multitud… además el olor de tu sangre.

¿Mi sangre?

Tus manos… -su esposa soltó al zorrito para ponerse de pie. Tomo las manos de su esposo y las reviso. –estas sangrando. Aunque no es mucho… pude percibirla. Supuse que era una herida superficial. El olor que percibí era leve. ¿Qué te paso?

Sakura yo… al no encontrarte en el castillo vine hasta aquí de inmediato… -la pelirrosa se volvió a su corcel y lo miro. Después volvió su mirada a su esposo. –

Discúlpame… tu preocupación fue tanta que te aferraste con fuerzas a las riendas… tan fuerte que lastimaste tus manos. Es mi culpa…

Prometiste que permanecerías en el castillo… Sakura no estás a salvo… estoy seguro de que puedes oler la sangre del enfrentamiento… las cenizas también.

Fue por esa razón que permanecí en este lugar. Pensé que estaría segura aquí. Tan pronto llegue a las madrigueras percibí el olor de la sangre. Poco después también la sangre del enfrentamiento. Decidí quedarme en este lugar porque pensé que los zorros regresarían. Pero ya han demorado demasiado. Ni uno solo ha venido. Pensaba regresarlo durante la noche… cuando tú regresaras. Pero Sasuke esa voz… aun sigo escuchando esa voz. Esa voz que surge de lo más profundo del bosque. Siguiéndola llegue a las madrigueras. Pensé que era curioso, pues es un lugar al que pensaba venir de todas formas…

¿Dónde crees que estén? –le pregunto con calma, pues entendía que cada vez que su esposa escuchaba ese llamado se llenaba de inquietud e incertidumbre. Si pudiese confiarle que en realidad era la voz de su otro yo… lo haría. Pero hacérselo saber no traería consigo nada en realidad. –

Algo debió pasar para que abandonaran las madrigueras. Incluso este pequeño fue abandonado. Encontrar este lugar completamente desolado me puso a pensar que quizás este pequeño no fue a buscarme porque estaba herido. Desde que entro al castillo estuvo inquieto. Deseaba decirme algo… lo supe al llegar aquí. ¿Tú también puedes olerla? –el pelinegro permaneció en suspenso unos segundos hasta que finalmente cayó en cuenta de que la sangre que Sakura había mencionado en un principio era la de los zorros. Lo dijo claramente… que cuando llego al lugar la percibió y que poco después la del enfrentamiento también. Entendiendo finalmente por que la había encontrado sentada de esa forma y con pesadumbre en su rostro. El tono de su voz al ofrecerle la disculpa. Aunque apenas perceptible estaba ahí. La sangre de los zorros. Su ausencia seguramente se debía a que habían huido al ser atacados. Sin duda la gran mayoría había logrado escapar. Pero algunos no habían corrido con la misma suerte. Sintiendo ganas de consolarla, la abrazo. Con fuerzas se aferro a la diminuta figura de su esposa. Agradecido de que estuviera bien. La abrazaría tan solo unos segundos mas y la llevaría de regreso al castillo. El sonido de las espadas aun se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero ya sin la intensidad de un principio. Sus hombres ya debían tener la situación mas controlada. Pronto se daría por terminado. Se sintió solitario al ser soltado abruptamente por su esposa. –

¿Qué sucede Sakura?

Él está aquí… Shigeharu está aquí. –señaló con el dedo. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y observo la figura que los observaba. En su mano llevaba una espada. –

Pensaba atravesarlo con mi espada mientras lo abrazabas… creí que me estabas ayudando hermanita… me pregunto ¿Cómo pudiste escuchar mis pasos? Son los mas ligeros de todo nuestro clan….

Hueles a ellos… -contesto la pelirrosa sin quitarle la mirada de encima –

¿Te refieres a estas bestias salvajes? El frio de estas tierras… tenía que sobrevivirlo de alguna manera. Y el pelaje de estas criaturas es fino y muy tibio –explico mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba el pelaje que llevaba sobre los hombros. –

Los mataste –la pelirrosa seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima –

Si… así fue… también he venido a terminar con la vida de tu esposo. Me temo que así fue decido por nuestro clan –sonrío con malicia mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Haciendo a su esposa a un lado, desenfundo su espada. Abalanzándose hacia el comenzó el duelo así sin mas. Ni siquiera podía sentir el ardor en las palmas de sus manos. No sentía dolor alguno a pesar de que sus manos aun sangraban por culpa de las riendas. La sangre goteando sobre la nieve. Empuñaría su espada con fuerza hasta que lo hubiese derrotado. Por momentos quería atravesarlo con su espada, pero dudaba. Había tenido ya incontables oportunidades de hacerlo. Pero recordando la presencia de su esposa se decía a si mismo que no podía matarlo frente a ella. –

Uchiha-dono… sería conveniente que se rindiera. Tarde que temprano mi clan tomara las riendas de este reino…mi hermana nos cederá todo poder sobre ellas. Quedaran perdidas y a nuestra merced… una a una las vidas de todos serán nuestras… gota a gota la sangre de estas tierras nos pertenecerá. –aseguro mientras ambos forcejeaban con sus espadas. El viento helado le golpeaba ambas manos, adormeciéndole sus dedos. Quería acabar con él… pero su esposa… Finalmente encontrando una apertura logro amenazar su cuello con su espada. De un solo movimiento haría un corte limpio en su garganta y acabaría con su vida… ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? –Uchiha-dono ¿Cree que mi hermana podrá perdonarle que acabe con mi vida frente a ella? Solo observe su angustia… su rostro nervioso. –la distracción de volverse a su esposa le costó ser atravesado. A la altura de su hombro yacía la espada enemiga. –

Eres un cobarde…Haruno Shigeharu…

Esta batalla la perdió ese día. Ese día que no pudo matarme y decidió encerrarme en la celda… pero es que no le queda otro remedio… A menos que decida tomar mi vida… pero sabemos que no lo hará. –en realidad el pelinegro podía hacerlo. Era tan fácil aprovecharse de sus habladurías y cortarle la cabeza. Pero tenía razón… no podía matarlo frente a ella. Aguantando el dolor al sentir que la espada se hundía mas profundo, resistió sus ganas de matarlo. –Si acaba conmigo ella lo odiara… ¿Hará lo mismo si un día se enfrenta a nuestro padre? No… no puede…No tiene otra opción… la única es rendirse. Mi hermana lo odiara toda su vida si sigue exterminando a su familia… a su clan. Y eso definitivamente usted no podrá soportarlo… supongo que es hora de llevar esta espada de su hombro al corazo… -el vampiro perdió el habla al ver como una mano atravesaba su pecho y le sacaba el corazón. No pudo verlo por mucho tiempo, pues un segundo después su cabeza fue cortada de un tajo. Chorros brotaron de su cuello, mientras el cuerpo caía al suelo. El pelinegro estaba seguro que sus ojos pronto verían al espectro frente a él. Atónito observo a su esposa frente a frente. Esta sostenía el corazón palpitante en su mano. No creía lo que sus ojos veían. Parecía una ilusión. Sakura mordió el corazón y lo mastico tal y como él lo hacía. –

Deja de odiar esa parte de ti… pensé que ya lo sabías… pero veo que no es así… Sasuke yo nunca… escúchame bien… nunca voy a odiarte…. Hagas lo que hagas jamás te odiare… no puedo hacerlo… no puedo porque te amo. –la pelirrosa le ofreció el corazón para que este lo devorara antes que empezara a convertirse en cenizas. Sasuke lo tomo y sin pensarlo se lo comió – tu hambre voraz no me asusta… no hay nada en ti que yo pueda despreciar… Sasuke amo tu ser por completo. –no pudiendo contenerse la abrazo para besarla apasionadamente. Ambas bocas podían apreciar el sabor de su enemigo mientras se besaban. El cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas mientras su beso continuaba. –su esposa se alejo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le hablo. – Ahora sabes que no solo tú puedes acabar con sus vidas de forma despiadada… yo también puedo hacerlo… así que si debes seguir odiando esa parte de ti…deberás odiarme a mí también…

Eso nunca… nunca Sakura…

Entonces ya es momento de que lo dejes atrás… porque si no lo haces… yo empezare a matarlos también… si esto aligera el peso de todo lo que cargas…yo misma arrancare sus cabezas y vaciare la sangre de sus cuerpos hasta que no sean mas que cenizas.

Sakura es solo que yo…

Vayámonos de este lugar… vayamos con tus hombres…

Vayámonos… –la encamino hasta su caballo y la auxilio a montar. Antes de subir una figura llamo su atención. Era el espectro quien llegaba caminando. Junto a ella venían los zorros regresando a sus madrigueras. El semblante de su esposa se lleno de serenidad al ver a los animales. –

Me alegra que estén a salvo… sabia que volverían cuando su hogar fuera seguro una vez más. –su esposo no le dijo nada, pues veía al espectro. Este le sonreía mientras algunos zorros le atravesaban al pasar por su transparente figura ¿Como podía sonreír de esa forma? Esa falsa sonrisa como la odiaba. La vieja sonrisa que pertenecía a su esposa y nadie más. –Está allí ¿no es así? –su esposo se volvió a ella. –

Si… ha venido.

Es ella quien te ha ayudado esas veces ¿no es así? Debe ser muy terrible para ella… tener que matar…le debemos tanto.

No es verdad… eres tú con quien estamos en deuda… si por mi fuera desearía no verla. No quiero ver a ese espectro frente a mi… deseo ignorar su presencia…

No digas eso… ese espectro probablemente también este sufriendo. –Sasuke la miro confundido –

¿Cómo podría sufrir?

Ese espectro te ama…

Dudo que ese espectro pueda sentir amor…

Te equivocas… ese espectro es la yo que te conoció detrás de la enredadera… yo… aquella que te bebió por primera vez. Ella es esa parte de mi… lo que fue de mi… me alegra no poder verla. Si fuera así me causaría tristeza verla a los ojos. Estoy segura que odia matar… tal y como yo lo hacía… pero la he maldecido con la misión de proteger las tierras. Debe matar a todos aquellos que tienen malas intenciones… matar…

Siempre pensé que tu y ella… no eran la misma persona….

No lo somos. Si lo fuéramos… ella viviría todavía dentro de mi… honestamente es algo que no entiendo… si ella dejo de ser yo… o yo deje de ser ella. Eso nunca lo sabré…

Tu siempre seguirás siendo tu. –le aseguro su esposo tras montar el caballo. Tomo las riendas con cuidado, pues sus manos seguían lastimadas. –antes de que pudiera perderlo de vista busco al espectro. Esta vez su mirada se suavizo al verlo. Ahora que entendía mejor quien era ese espectro supo que debía mostrarse compasivo. Quizás era verdad que ese espectro sufría… que ese espectro lo amaba. Ese espectro que nada podía hacer, pues él solo deseaba mirar a su esposa.

Al llegar a la zona donde había ocurrido el enfrentamiento no quedaban más que cenizas y nieve ensangrentada. Hiromu estaba de pie junto a una fogata. Junto a él había tres vampiros que habían sido capturados. Estaba cauterizando la herida de uno de ellos para evitar que muriera. Ninguno de los tres vampiros tenía manos ya. Se las habían cortado y curado para mantenerlos con vida. Seguramente serian llevados a la torre. Y él pensaba devorarlos tan pronto tuviera tiempo libre.

Mi señor me alegra verlo de vuelta.

Buen trabajo Hiromu… como siempre sé que puedo confiar en ti… ¿han descubierto de que clan son?

Yamanaka… pero el maldito de Shigeharu Haruno los dejo beber de su sangre para que pudieran entrar sin ser detectados por el espectro y… -el hombre guardo silencio, pues no estaba seguro si Sakura sabía que Sasuke lo tenía al tanto de lo que había sucedido. –le pido me disculpe Sakura-sama… no debí dirigirme a su hermano de esa forma…

Descuide Hiromu-san… yo misma he arrancado su cabeza no hace mucho… mientras mi familia siga con vida estas tierras no tendrán descanso. Debemos acabar con todos ellos… ninguno debe quedar con vida. -ante la mirada perpleja de su mano derecha, Sasuke continuo hablando. –

Así es… con los Haruno vivos… el espectro no podrá detectarlos… ni a quienes beban de ellos…

Seguiremos alerta mi señor… nunca los dejaremos lograr su cometido.

Deseo que así sea… Hiromu… regresare al castillo. Reunámonos el día de mañana…

Si mi señor.

¿Te molesta que le haya dicho a Hiromu sobre el espectro?

No… siempre di por sentado que lo sabia… Nunca se lo oculte a Fumiko… supuse que ella se lo contaría.

Fui yo quien se lo dijo… Fumiko lo mantuvo en completa ignorancia. Ella te es leal… incluso mas de lo que es conmigo… también se lo dije a mis hombres. Muchos en el reino ya lo saben. Como no decírselo cuando has sacrificado tanto.

La gente de tus tierras es valiosa… -dijo para después acurrucarse en su pecho y dormitar mientras llegaban al castillo. –

Me alegra que Fumiko haya encendido las chimeneas… esta vez sí sentí el frio. –aseguro sentándose frente al fuego. Sasuke se sentó junto a ella. Y percatándose que de nuevo iba descalza, tomo uno de sus pies. –

Sigues pisando la nieve con tus pies descalzos.

En verdad no puedo evitarlo…

Deberé resignarme a que lo sigas haciendo. Tu vestido también se mancho de sangre…

Lo sé… quisiera tomar un baño… pero estoy cansada para ello. Tus ropas también están salpicadas de sangre.

¿Estás segura que no deseas tomar un baño?

Si… en estos momentos estoy disfrutando el calor del fuego. Tus ojos Sasuke…

¿Qué con ellos?

Las llamas se reflejan en ellos. –dijo mientras se acercaba a él. Sus ojos verdes fijos en él. –lo que te dije hace rato es verdad. Nada… escúchame bien Sasuke… nada en este mundo hará que yo te deje de amar. Así devores cientos de vampiros frente a mi… aun así cuando tu borres al clan Haruno de la faz de la tierra… yo te seguiré amando. Te seguiré deseando incluso cuando tu cuerpo este bañado en sangre… así como en estos momentos… -antes de llegar a su boca se detuvo. Acerco sus ojos a los de su esposo para que sus pestañas pudieran tocarse. Lo beso al verse atraída por las manos del pelinegro. Este sostenía ambas de sus mejillas con sus manos. Jalándola con cuidado la recostó sobre él. La pelirrosa se incorporo un poco, levantando ambas manos. Sasuke la desnudo de inmediato. No llevaba nada bajo su vestido. Estaba completamente desnuda. Sus senos blanquecinos se sentían tibios. Seguramente a causa de la chimenea. Incorporándose comenzó a lamer el cuello de su esposa. No para beber de ella. Deseaba limpiarla. Sangre seca de quien había sido su hermano había ensuciado parte de su cuello. Mientras se había ocupado de su cuello su esposa le había quitado su camisa. Alejándolo, lo tomo de las manos. –me alegra que tus heridas estén sanando. –

Sabes que no importa nada de lo que me pase… siempre que se trate de mantenerte a salvo. No importa cuántas heridas pueda recibir mi cuerpo… resistiré.

Tu hombro aun se ve lastimado. Sasuke tu corazón no estaba muy lejos… prométeme que nunca mas dejaras que alguien hunda su espada en tu cuerpo.

Te lo prometo… -su esposa término de desnudarlo para después recostarse sobre su cuerpo. Acariciando su pecho mientras lo veía fijamente. –

Bebe de mi Sasuke… -pidió incorporándose. Sentándose frente a él le dio la espalda –

¿Quieres que beba de tu espalda?

Si…

Pero es muy doloroso…

Lo sé… pero disfruto cuando lo haces.

¿disfrutas el dolor?

No… disfruto cuando me tocas… tu tacto me distrae mientras bebes de mi espalda. –escucharla decir esto lo encendió por completo. Acercándose a ella, se abrazo de su cintura con una de sus manos. Sin demorar mucho con su mano libre, comenzó a acariciarle su intimidad. Con mucha delicadeza la tocaba. Sus dedos disfrutando cada borde hasta llegar a su interior. Al escucharla jadear no pudo resistir y finalmente la mordió. Fue una pequeña mordida ya que la piel que cubría su columna era delgada. Los huesos estaban demasiado cerca de la piel. Tras morderla se alejo a observar las diminutas gotas brotar. Viendo que una de ellas comenzaba a descender, la tomo con su dedo y la llevo a su boca. No queriendo desperdiciar nada, prontamente llevo sus labios a su espalda y comenzó a succionar. La pelirrosa gemía al sentir ese placer. Sintiendo ese leve dolor cada vez que los colmillos de su esposo bebían de las cercanías de su columna. El mismo se estremecía cada vez que la espalda de su esposa se arqueaba por el placer que sentía. No paso mucho tiempo para que pudiese sentir la intimidad de su esposa palpitando. Envolviendo y apretando los dedos que estaban en su interior. El la siguió bebiendo mientras ella se perdía en el grato placer.

Soltándola finalmente al escucharla hablar. –Sasuke quiero beber de ti…– sin decir nada el pelinegro se recostó. Dejando su cuerpo a la merced de su esposa. Sakura por su parte se sentó en la espalda baja de su esposo. Besándole la espalda para después subir hasta su cuello y hundir sus colmillos con paciencia y lentitud. Succionando tan despacio como era su costumbre. Sasuke dejándose envolver en el éxtasis de ser bebido. El cual incrementaba cada vez que sentía la intimidad de su esposa haciendo fricción en su espalda. Podía sentir la humedad que provenía de ella en su piel. Podía escucharla jadear. Seguramente porque ella también sentía ese placer al rozar con él. Tras dejar escapar otro leve gemido retiro sus labios de su cuello. –Sasuke… ahora te quiero a ti… quiero sentirte a ti.

Ven siéntate sobre mi –pidió al incorporarse. Las mejillas de sus esposa seguían sonrojadas, la luz de las llamas siseando se reflejaron en sus pupilas verdes. No le quito la mirada de encima. Ni siquiera cuando sus cuerpos se hubieron unido. Su esposa movía sus caderas sensualmente sobre él. Y el llenándola completamente de sí mismo. Ella sudaba. Y ese sudor resbalaba llevando consigo los rastros de sangre que aun habían quedado en ella. sus ojos se habían cerrado momentos atrás. Dedicándose a sentir el placer plenamente. Como quisiera ver sus ojos esmeraldas… rogaba que los abriese pronto. Sobre su espalda sentía el fuerte calor de las llamas. Parecía quemarlo pero no le importaba que su piel se calentase al estar tan cerca del fuego. No podía detenerla. Quería seguir sintiendo el ardor de su cuerpo. La calidez de su interior… ahora si tan solo lo mirase. Como si le hubiese leído la mente, su esposa abrió los ojos. –

Bésame… Sasuke bésame –suplico con la mirada a la deriva. Abrazándola de la cintura la recostó bajo su cuerpo. Jalándola con cuidado sus cuerpos comenzaron a girar mientras se besaban. Cuando se hubieron detenido, la pelirrosa envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus masculinas caderas. Incitándolo a colmarla de nuevo. Gimiendo con satisfacción al sentir su interior siendo invadido por él. Sintiendo que el placer la invadía de nuevo, la pelirrosa clavo sus colmillos sobre su hombro. Bebiéndolo mientras su cuerpo se perdía y consumía en él.

La imagen se fue tornando lejana… transportándola velozmente por un enorme mosaico con escenas que recordaba ya haber visto. Era un túnel larguísimo donde muchos sucesos que había visto parecían estar sucediendo de nuevo. Sintió un fuerte tremor al salir de ese túnel de recuerdos. Estaba segura que estaría de regreso en su habitación, pero se había equivocado. Frente a ella estaba Sakura sentada. Parecía estar bebiendo una copa de sangre. Junto a ella Fumiko tejía. Era una escena apacible. Sakura se veía distinta, pero no lograba discernir con exactitud qué era lo que la hacía ver tan diferente. Volviendo hacia los lados se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación donde Sakura y Sasuke habían estado haciendo el amor. Pero no había fuego ni leña en la chimenea. Al volver su mirada al frente se topo con los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa. ¿Acaso Sakura la estaba mirando? ¿Sakura podía verla? Karin sintió un fuerte escalofrió que recorrió velozmente su cuello hasta al final de su espalda. No era posible ¿O, si? Esos ojos verdes ¿Podían verla? Caminando con lentitud hacia un lado, suspiro. Fue un gran alivio ver que los ojos de la pelirrosa no la seguían. Dándose la media vuelta pudo ver que lo que la pelirrosa observaba era una pintura. El purpura amanecer que se observaba en las lejanas montañas.

Estos últimos dos años sin duda han sido más tranquilos. Los ataques ya no han sido tan frecuentes. –comento Fumiko. –

Así es… aunque aún hay peligro… bien es cierto que estos dos últimos años desde que Sasuke regreso han sido tranquilos. Ya lleva un mes fuera… si no me equivoco estará de regreso pasado mañana. Estoy ansiosa de verlo…

Me pregunto cómo recibirá la noticia.

Aun no lo imagino…

Sea cual sea su reacción será interesante verlo cuando se lo diga mi señora.

Lo sé… no puedo esperar mas para decirle que en mi vientre está creciendo nuestro hijo…

Vida nueva… sangre Uchiha …

Nuestra descendencia. –Sakura llevo ambas manos a su vientre y lo acaricio. Este no era muy notorio. Quizás lo había descubierto recientemente. Karin se quedo pensativa mientras observaba la escena. Estaba segura que finalmente vería que es lo que había sucedido el día del nacimiento de Sarada. Pronto lo sabría todo. El día en que los ojos de Sakura se habían cerrado sumiendo a Sasuke en esa completa solitud.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el final de la actualización.**

 **La próxima vez que actualice será el final de esta historia.**

 **De nuevo les pido una disculpa por demorar tanto. Pero mi salud no andaba del todo bien.**

 **Para no tener que volver escribirlo todo aquí… lean los comentarios que deje en el capítulo 6 de mi nueva historia amanecer…ahí explico que fue lo que me paso.**

 **En caso de que no quieran hacerlo…les cuento de forma rápida que fui diagnosticada con síndrome de ovario poli quístico. Solo tengo un par de síntomas… y entre ellos es que a veces tengo episodios depresivos… desde que comencé a cuidarme ya no me ha sucedido con frecuencia. Pero a partir de enero de este año empecé a sentirme sin ganas de nada sin energías. No quería ni escribir que es algo que disfruto mucho… tantos cambios de humor y otras cosas me hicieron visitar al doctor. Entendí que esos episodios no eran yo si no mas bien causados por desequilibrios con mi cuerpo… en fin… no hare la historia mas larga.**

 **Gracias por leer… en verdad sus reviews significan mucho para mí.**

 **Es bonito leer sus comentarios sobre todo en días que mis niveles de alegría no son los mas altos.**

 **En verdad agradezco su tiempo…**

 **Cualquier pregunta que tengan… con gusto la responderé.**

 **En la próxima actualización… responderé todo lo que aun no se ha dicho en el fic…**

 **De igual forma mañana regreso a corregir horrores ortográficos.**

 **Una vez más muchísimas gracias.**

 **Espero que su verano haya sido divertido.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
